


The Escort

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hate, Humor, Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Harry Styles - Freeform, Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Liam Payne, Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Niall Horan - Freeform, Leigh-Anne Pinnock/Zayn Malik, Leigh-am, Leigharry, Liall/Neigh, Love, Multi, Mystery, Polyamory, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Smut, Triggers, Zeigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 140,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a prostitute ever fall in love? Possibly. But I guess the better question is: Who could ever love a prostitute? Will it be the CEO, the executive, the doctor, the teacher or the policemen? Maybe all of them? I'd call it polyamory at its best. We'll see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escort

"Joy!" He threw his head back into the pillows and fisted more of the sheets which were close to tearing. He grunted thrusting his hips skyward in feeble attempts at matching the woman's pace. "Fuck!"

The woman riding the man in the "Bucking Bronco" position smirked arching her back more, grabbing his ankles and clenching around his soon to be spent member. This was all too easy.

The blonde male grabbed her hips and switched positions and he hiked her luscious legs up over his shoulders and relentlessly pounded away into her. She moaned loudly like a wanton slut, shouting praises at the mans sexual prowess and clawing at his arms he way he liked.

"I'm..I'm...-" The man released his essence into the condom he wore never finishing his sentence. She clamped her canal tight over him causing him to give into her vice grip on his member, he grunted and continued to pump shallowly into her. Wanting to feel more of her heat, more of the pleasure she gave him everytime time they coupled.

The thrusts stopped and he slowly pulled out of her, hissing when his length was unsheathed. Joy, the woman, brought her legs down from his shoulders and laid still taking deep breaths to calm herself. The man sent her a sloppy smile and leaned down to kiss her, she put a delicate finger to his lips to hault his actions in its tracks.

"You know I don't kiss, Nick." She informed, she took her finger away from his lightly chapped lips and let it travel down his neck to the faintest hickey she had placed on his lightly sun kissed skin. His girlfriend would surely be pissed if she ever saw it, but he loved it. The licking, the biting and the sucking she did on his neck as she whispered how he was the best and how no other man could fuck her like he did, into his ear. That's what he paid for.

He bent over to place his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of sweat and sex that she perspired. "C'mon, Joy, just this once?" He begged kissing up her swan like neck to her jaw. "Just a quick one."

"You know my policy." She said allowing him more access to her neck as she craned it for him. With her head turned she looked at the digital alarm clock with the angry red numbers. "You only have ten minutes left, so unless you're willing to pay for another hour I suggest you get ready to leave."

His large hands ran down her body, past her breasts, dipping in her navel then cupping the wet heat that he had just occupied moments before. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her pink bud and slid a long finger inside her wetness. "Is that what you want, another hour of me?"

She moaned biting her lip and rocking her hips in sync with the thrusts of his finger. "Is this what you want?" She countered gazing up at him with the lusty expression she's perfected as he pleasured her.

"I'll make a deal with you..." Nick entered another deft finger into her, thrusting at a slow pace.

"I don't make deals."

"Hear me out, Joy..." She sighed and relished in the feeling of him rubbing her inner walls and brushing past her G-spot teasingly. "One kiss and I'll pay you double."

That was tempting, and there were these new red bottom heels that she had found online that matched the outfit she had just purchased perfectly.

"Policy."

"Triple."

Nick was persistent, picking up speed with his fingers and nipping at her neck. Joy could admit (not out loud of course) that Nick was her favorite client, he was incredibly attractive and good in bed. Unfaithful to his girlfriend of three years, but he was loaded.

Joy's alarm sounded and she pushed the man off her, no matter how good his fingers felt, he had to go. "Times up."

Nick sighed and removed his fingers from her body. "I'll get that kiss eventually, Joy. I don't know why you keep prolonging it." He said licking the taste she left on his fingers off slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Another reason why he was her favorite, he was her kind of kinky.

"You can keep telling yourself that, Nick, it's not going to happen. Save the kisses for your girlfriend."

He rose from the bed and started collecting his articles of clothing that were thrown everywhere around the hotel room. "Hey, Joy..?" The tone he spoke with was soft, causing the slightest panic to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to lose her favorite customer right now.

"Yes?" Joy stood up herself and looked into the large mirror doing her routine check for hickeys and bruises. Sometimes Nick liked to get rough, not that it bothered her, she just had to make sure.

"If I break it off with my girlfriend...then what?" He asked pulling up his slacks, adjusting his belt accordingly and making sure his fly was zipped up properly. Nick had opted not to wear any underwear this time.

Joy grabbed a hair tie from a drawer to pin her hair up in a messy bun. "If you still require my services, nothing will change." She answered picking up her own "clothes" that Nick so carelessly decided to rip off today and put them in a bag.

"No, I mean," he put on his dress shirt and approached her, grabbing her naked hips and spinning her around to face him, "between us? Could we be together?" The question was sincere, his eyes shinning with the same sincerity.

"I don't date clients." She tried to move away from him and failed when his grip tightened around her.

"Then I won't be your client anymore, I just...want to be with you, Joy."

"Let me clarify and reiterate, I don't date clients or former clients." She corrected staring into his greenish blue eyes to show her seriousness regarding the matter.

"But we could be together and you wouldn't have to do this anymore! I would take care of you, provide your every need and want! Just say yes and I'll call her right now and end everything!" He said passionately.

"Nick, no. You're going to be late for work." She said pushing him away. The one thing she didn't like about him was his determination, she loved it in bed when he sometimes made it a priority to have her hit her peak before he did, but that was as far as it went.

"I don't care, they work for me!" He said. Oh yes, Nick was a filthy rich CEO, how could she forget? Silly Joy. He buttoned up his light blue shirt, cursing when he saw that Joy had popped a button off in her haste. "Shit."

"Nick, you really need to leave. I have other arrangements to tend to." Joy said grabbing the rolex watch he had forgotten from the floor. "Your watch."

"How about one date?"

"Policy."

"Dammit, fuck your policy! Joy, I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked slapping the expensive watch from her hands and back onto the plush carpet floor.

Her face went completely void of emotion. "Do you really mean that?" Nick opened his mouth to answer but wasn't quick enough. "Think before you speak, if the answer is yes, then we must terminate this business agreement immediately."

He pondered this for a moment. He was sure that what he felt for her was love, what else could it be? Albeit he didn't know much about her, he really wanted to get to know her better. He loved the way she smelled before they destroyed the bed sheets, she always smelled like raspberries and vanilla and her skin was the softest he's ever felt. He loved the looks she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking, her dark eyes were beautiful with whatever look they held at the time; Anger, lust, innocence, amusement, he loved them all. Her curves that felt perfect against him when they cuddled, he always had to pay extra for cuddle time.

"This is just sex, Nick. No strings attached." She said making him frown deeply as he straightened his shirt and tucked it in.

"Joy..." He whispered reaching for her again.

"Leave." She picked up his watch once more and offered it to him.

"Keep it." He grabbed his suit jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled out a wad of bills from his pants pocket and set his payment down on the table in the corner. Nick headed for the door, twisting the golden knob. "I'll see you in two days."

"But your-" he slammed the door shut, "watch." Joy looked at the Rolex, it was definitely real, Nick had too much money to burn to buy a fake watch. She sighed deeply and placed the watch into a drawer after deciding to slip it into his pants pocket after their next session.

The woman enjoyed the shower as the hot water cascaded down her slightly sore body. She tended to ache after sessions with Nick, he was pretty well endowed and today he was rougher than he normally was. 'Annual finance reports must be coming up.' She thought absentmindedly, lathering up her loofah with her favorite raspberry vanilla body wash and making sure she scrubbed herself thoroughly. Walking around with the smell of sex wafting off ones body was disgusting and just wouldn't do.

She dressed in a black skirt with purple patterns, a slightly playful purple and pink top and put on her hot pink heels. A touch of makeup, body spray, jewelry, her clutch and letting down her hair so her wavey hair could do as it pleased and she was off. 

_x

"That's all you ever say!"

"Because it's true! I work ten hour shifts everyday and it's exhausting!"

"But when you come home you go straight to sleep after dinner!"

"Because I'm tired, Zayn!" She ran her hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry I'm never in the mood to have sex anymore, okay? Work has been really stressful with all of these major bombings and gun control issues. I just-"

"Want to keep this country safe." Zayn finished sighing as well, keeping the country safe has been her mantra, he knew it by heart. He grabbed her hips and embraced her tightly. "I know you're trying your hardest to protect everyone but I feel like you're neglecting me in the process. It's been...three months since we last had sex, and trust me when I say that masturbating is not for me." He said stroking her hair lovingly. "I love you, Perrie, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever dream of...I just want more of your time and attention. That's all." He admitted.

"I love you too, Zayn. Maybe tonight?" She asked into his chest as her heart plummeted. Guilt. A feeling Perrie was becoming best friends with. "I'll even put on that one outfit you love?"

"I don't...want you to feel like you have to have sex with me because I'm guilt tripping you. I mean, I love it when we do, it's when I feel most connected with you. If, oh Allah what am I saying? If...it's something I'm doing wrong then you have to tell me. Making love isn't making love if one person isn't as satisfied as the other." Zayn said hugging her closer to his body if possible.

Again with the guilt. That feeling when you know you've done wrong or failed an obligation. Everyone hates feeling guilty, it isn't pleasant and can drive you to the brink of instanty...and then some. Perrie knew what she was doing was wrong. Especially using her job, which is quite important, to cover up her wrongdoings. To try and justify why for the past three months she's withheld sex from her loving boyfriend. However she couldn't seem to break this newfound...addiction. She needed it. Craved it. Dreamed about it. Tasted it on her tongue. She was in deep.

"I'll get started on dinner, okay?" Zayn said kissing her temple prior to heading for the kitchen. "I'm thinking Italian tonight, what do you think?" He asked taking out various noodles and spices. "Perr?"

Perrie looked at him and tried giving Zayn her best smile, hoping it wouldn't faulter. "Uh, sounds great, Zayn. I'm gonna go...freshen up before dinner."

Zayn smiled back happily. "Okay, I'll get you when it's done." He promised heating up a pot with water.

Dinner didn't go as planned, Perrie had in fact showered, but when Zayn went to fetch her, she was already asleep on their bed. Zayn frowned looking at her, he knew her job was demanding and asked a lot of her. He just didn't think she should be this tired all of the time. He descended the stairs back into the kitchen to ponder things as he blew out the candles that he thought would add a nice touch and ate alone. He packed her lunch like he normally did since she always headed out for work early in the morning and was greatful.

With the kitchen cleaned, he was fed, and his girlfriend asleep before 6'oclock, what was he to do now? He could read a book, he enjoyed reading and being an English teacher, his dream career, he could enjoy a great book and have others enjoy it as well. Although he usually read during his down time...which he's had more of since he and Perrie's sex life abruptly stopped. Maybe he should go out? Call his friends and meet up somewhere? He hasn't seen them in awhile, and now that he's got more time on his hands, now would be an ideal time. 

_x

Joy strutted into a club, surely someone would buy a pretty lady a drink? She sat at table made for two with her legs crossed, the smooth skin of her thighs visible for all who cared to look. Joy noticed that the place was busier than normal, its usual occupants plus some random faces. It was a little passed 7:30 that Tuesday evening, strange.

Her dark eyes scanned the bar, to be so crowded, business for her friend was dead. After ten minutes of scouting she decided to get herself a drink. "Hey, Tony! Wassup?" She asked smiling and taking a seat on the dark blue stool infront of him.

"Hey, Joy, where have you been? It's been awhile." He greeted smiling back as he cleaned out shot glasses and put them away.

"It hasn't, I was just here last week!" She teased. "Ya miss me?"

"Joy, you know I love you!" He answered setting down a shot glass and filling it with Grey Goose. "Long day?" Tony slid the alcohol her way smoothly. Her first shot was always free here, she couldn't tell you why, it just was.

"As usual." Joy said downing the shot in one gulp. "What's with all of these random ass people? Moving up in the world?" She asked nodding towards the crowd.

"I couldn't tell you."

"But it's so...dead. Who's the DJ? He needs better music!" She said looking around.

"You gonna DJ for me tonight?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I didn't plan on it, Tony. I kinda just wanted to relax." She looked at the DJ as he blended the next song sloppily, effectively making her frown. "Where'd you find this kid?"

Tony shrugged. "He came in saying he could do turntables."

"He sucks, Tony."

"...Free drinks all night if you DJ." He offered.

"How many times have you actually seen me pay for a drink here?" She asked with a smirk, leaning over the bar exposing some cleavage.

"Hardly ever." He admitted. "Just do me a favor and stop him, there's too many customers here tonight."

"Margarita, make it dirty, surprise me." She ordered. He made one quickly and she sipped it. "You're truly gifted, Tony." She raised her glass to her plump lips and smiled. "I want those drinks to keep coming too."

She navigated through the mass of bodies towards the DJ booth, she whispered in the kids ear about his dismissal and witnessed the frown. "It's not loud enough, and you need more practice blending. Just watch me turn up!"

Joy put the headphones over one ear and skillfully picked the next song to blend. Something fast, to get people moving. She made sure her movements were slow enough for him to follow. "If you're not dancing, get the fuck off my floor!" Joy said into the mic causing the regulars that knew her to cheer. She always opened that way, it was her trademark, it let everyone know that the real party was about to start.

And it did.

Everyone was dancing, getting drinks and kissing in corners, having actual sex in other corners. Joy sent Tony two thumbs up as her next drink came from the previous DJ, he was pretty excited seeing how she got everyone to lose their inhibitions.

The door opened and five men caught her eye, five attractive men. They sat at a table and she smiled, maybe by the end of tonight she'll have a few new customers. Plus by the way they were dressed, they could afford it. The next song started to play and it caught the attention of the curly haired one, he looked at her and Joy winked at him while she adjusted her headphones. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he said something to the guys he was with and grinned. He had attractive dimples.

Suddenly too wrapped up in watching a blonde girl who had obviously hit her limit, trip into a man and spilling her drink all over him, Joy didn't notice the man behind her. His hand tapped her shoulder and she flinched the slightest before turning around.

"Can I make a request?" He whispered in her ear.

Was that...a British accent she was hearing? What a turn on! Now that he was closer, Joy could make out the color of his eyes too; They were green. He was tall, slight hunch, but a nice build from what she could make out from his clothes.

Joy nodded. "I have two: first I'd like your name and second I'd like your number." He said smoothly. Yes, that was definitely a British accent she was hearing. His voice was deep too.

She smirked and tugged his shirt forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Gimme a sec, I'll be at your table."

He smirked back and nodded his head. Joy watched as he walked back to his friends, and from the back she decided that he had a nice ass. He sat next to a man with tattoos littering his arms, he had brown hair styled into a quiff. Beside him was a cute blonde who was laughing at something the built one with a shorter brown quiff had said. She glanced at the tables last seat holder and felt herself getting moist.

He had to be the most attractive person she'd ever seen. Tan skin, perfect cheek bones, perfect nose, perfect lips, perfect...everything! He smiled a little at something the tall, green eyed one said and Joy had almost forgot to start blending the next song. Whoever he was, he was in her sights and there was no escape.

"Hey kid," she using her finger to draw him closer, "hold down the fort, I'll be back. Fuck it up and you'll never DJ here again." He nodded as she took off the headphones and passed them off and into his anxious hands. "Remember what I showed you."

She grabbed her clutch and sauntered towards the table of men, and went to side of the one who had approached her. "You guys having fun?" She asked smiling at each of them. They were more appealing closer up.

"Hell yeah!" The blonde yelled excitedly.

"Hmm...All of these pretty ladies on the floor dancing...and you're all sitting here, that's not a good look for me..." She said observantly, looking at the women dancing.

"You heard her lads, move! Go!" The blonde yelled again, his Irish accent ringing in her ears.

"Would one of you like to dance?" She asked looking at "Mr. Perfect" who looked like he was moping. "What about you?" She asked him. He turned his head to look at her and she almost lost her nerves. His eyes were soulful, they were a hazel color that made her want to stare into them forever.

"I'll pass, thanks." He said politely and smiling. Maybe he was gay? That would be such a shame...

"Go ahead, Malik, dance with her." The brunette with the muscular body encouraged elbowing him. The others laughed when Zayn frowned.

Joy smirked and reached for one of his hands pulling it away from his face. "Yeah, Malik, dance with me." He shot his friends a pointed look and she chuckled. "Fine, you too." She pulled the curly haired mans hand and they both stood up.

"I want the next dance!" The Irishmen said smiling.

Zayn was stiff. Maybe going out with the guys was a bad idea. He should've stayed at home and read that book like he originally planned. He could've read for an hour or so before calling it a night and cuddling his sleeping girlfriend.

Perrie. She would freak if she saw what he was doing, allowing another woman to press her backside into his groin in such a pleasurable way. This unabashed woman grinded on him in such a way that made him want to...do things. Things that men in a committed relationship shouldn't do with other women. Things that he's been denied for three long, grueling months. Things that would make him feel so much better if he just indulged a little before feeling like a douchbag later. This woman, whoever she was, was very fit by his standards. Her long legs, thick thighs, tiny waist, and nice bust size. Plus her plump bum that was deliciously rubbing against him and driving him mad. She was beautiful too, full pouty lips, intense eyes, her face was rounder than his girlfriends, but she had more weight too...He had to stop thinking about this woman like this, he was in a relationship! But he wanted so badly to grab her hips and grind against her harder.

His friend, Harry, danced infront of the women admiring the way her hips moved. He grabbed her by them and she began to grind on him instead, Harry wasn't nearly as stiff as Zayn.

"So about that number?" He whispered, his pink lips grazing Joy's ear.

"Check your pocket later."

Zayn watched her dance on Harry the same way that she had on him and stared. She was looking right at him expectantly, her eyes half lidded and dare he think it, sexy? They were inviting and he wasn't in any position to accept the invitation she was sending him.

'I have a girlfriend, what does she want me to do?!' He asked himself never breaking eye contact. Zayn couldn't look away, he know he should, but the growing problem in his pants told him not to... He should've stayed home.

"Lad, move if you're not gonna to dance with her!" The Irish one said with a laugh, pushing Zayn out of the way. "Harry's having all the fun!"

"Then you dance with her, Niall!" Zayn said and walked off.

'What's his problem?' Joy thought but shook it off as the blonde who's name she just learned was Niall, came closer to her body. While the man behind her, apparently named Harry, gripped her hips before grabbing a large handful of her butt. She loved a man with large hands.

"Slow down there, Harry!" She teased and pressed herself against him provocatively. Joy lifted her leg up and brought Niall closer, she liked the way he moved. Being squeezed between these two hot guys felt nice, she had enough alcohol in her system to have fun, not give a fuck but still be in control. Everything was good.

Harry left to towards the bar, and Joy called over to Tony and gave him a thumbs up. Harry would be receiving one free drink, curtesy of Joy. Their muscular friend slid behind her and she laughed. "What's your name?" She yelled over the music.

"Liam." He answered back smiling.

Joy wondered what he looked like naked. Would he be as big as he seemed? He ground himself into her butt forcefully and she smirked at the feeling. Liam was definitely up to par and she liked that very much. She made sure to slip her card into his pants pocket as well.

Before the next song started, Joy excused herself to the restroom. Tonight was fun, she wasn't relaxing like she had planned, but she was still enjoying herself. She exited the bathroom and headed towards Tony...and Zayn.

Malik. 'That's a fine piece of ass.' Joy thought licking her lips sensually. She sat beside him and ordered an apple martini for herself and a scotch for Zayn. "Alot on your mind?" She asked causally.

He looked at her for a moment and looked away. "Uh...yeah."

Joy nodded sipping her drink slowly when Tony gave it to her. "Stressing gets you nowhere."

"Excuse me?"

"Where you from in England?" She asked changing the subject.

Zayn stared at his full drink and raised it to his lips. Scotch was his favorite. "Bradford."

"You and the guys all from the UK?"

"Yeah."

'He's quiet the conversationalist.' Joy thought sarcastically.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Zayn threw back the rest of his drink back and sighed. "I have a girlfriend." He answered quickly.

Joy arched her eyebrow at him. "I didn't ask you that." 'And I could really care less.'

Zayn was taken aback, she was right, that wasn't what she had asked. His mother would slap him for being so rude to a woman, his sisters too.

"I'm sorry..Ah, to answer your question, no. I don't...go out much." Zayn apologized awkwardly.

Joy hummed. "Is she that bad?" What was his girlfriend doing...or not doing that would let him, allow her to dance the way she did on him? If it was what Joy thought it was, she would gladly step in and help out.

"My girlfriend?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. 'No, your mother.'

"Yes."

"No, she's great.."

'Not that great apparently.' Joy watched as Liam walked in their direction after speaking with the rest of their group. "Looks like you're going to be leaving." She looked at his perfect face once more, making sure to save it in her memory banks. Not that she could ever forget a face like that.

"Probably...To be Irish, Niall can't hold his liquor very well." Zayn said smirking down at his empty glass and tracing the rim of it with his finger.

"Maybe that's why they kicked him out of Ireland." She joked and watched him smile.

"Ready?" Liam asked looking at his friend, then Joy, he liked Joy. Liam gave her a smile and surprisingly, he reached in for a hug. "You're a great dancer."

'I know.' Joy thought cockily. "You too. Maybe we'll dance together again sometime?"

"Maybe we will." Liam winked at her and she smiled. "Come on, dude, they're waiting. Goodbye, Love." Liam said taking his leave.

Zayn stood up and Joy stopped him. "No goodbye hug? I thought that was a British thing?" She asked.

'A hug wouldn't hurt, and she did buy me a drink.' Zayn thought innocently.

Joy smiled as he leaned forward, she slipped her card into his pants pocket with him completely unaware. "I uh..never thanked you for the drink, what's your name?" He asked awkwardly.

She smiled. "Joy." 

_x

Perrie woke up feeling bad the next morning for pulling that little stunt on Zayn the previous night. However Perrie also woke up feeling cold and confused, Zayn wasn't in bed beside her. 'Where is he?' She wondered.

She put on her fuzzy slippers and went downstairs to see him sprawled out on their livingroom couch in just his boxershorts. She smiled at his sleeping form, he looked so uncomfortable but he could sleep through just about anything.

Then another pang of guilt washed over her. Why was she doing this to him?

'You know what? I think I'll stay home today, I'll clean around the house since Zayn's always doing it. He deserves a break.' Perrie thought and went back to their shared bedroom to call off from work.

She started with the laundry, collecting his discarded clothes from last night from the floor. She made sure to check the pockets of his pants, sometimes Zayn was forgetful and would leave his phone in them. Perrie felt a piece of paper and pulled it out, curious to know what it was.

'A name and a phone number?!' She screamed in her head. The blone woman froze and looked at his shirt collar to check for smudged lipstick stains. Nothing. She checked for stains on his pants and came up empty handed again. Her nose picked up the faint scent of alcohol and perfume mixed in with his usual cologne when she smelled his shirt. She marched over the couch were her boyfriend slept soundly, cocked her hand back and slapped his perfect face.

Zayn bolted awake and grabbed his now sore cheek. "What the hell, Perr?! Why'd you hit me?!" He asked hissing from the stinging sensation in his cheek. He didn't know Perrie could hit so hard.

Perrie held the card between her thumb and index finger, and up to Zayn's face. "Who the hell is Joy?!" 

_


	2. Cheating and Consultations

"Can you believe him, Leigh-Anne? Then he had the audacity to lie in my face and say that he didn't know how it got there!" Perrie complained sipping her cappuccino and slamming it back down angrily.

Leigh-Anne listened as her best friend ranted on about her boyfriend and finding another woman's name and number in his pocket. It's not that she was bored or didn't care that her friend was in distress, she just couldn't understand why it was such a big deal. If he was as good of a man Perrie made him out to be, she shouldn't worry. 

"Did he have sex with her?" Leigh-Anne asked drumming her manicured fingers along the table they were sitting at.

"He said that they didn't. Ugh! This is exactly why I don't let him go out with his friends!" Perrie said. "They're bad influences!"

"Then you just take his word for it that he didn't." Leigh-Anne replied calmly sipping her mocha. "You can't stop a man from cheating, Perr. From what you've told me, Zayn sounds like a really great guy that really loves you. I doubt he'll cheat on you."

"But what if he did and doesn't remember?"

"What if he didn't and he's telling the truth?" Leigh-Anne countered taking another sip. "Has he ever accused YOU of cheating?" Perrie was quiet. "And he doesn't suspect a thing, does he?"

Perrie pulled on her blonde hair in frustration. "No, he doesn't...It's been three months. I didn't even know it's been that long until he told me yesterday. It feels like it's only been a week." She looked around Starbucks before her eyes landed back on her friend. "I need to break it off."

Leigh-Anne eyed her and lifted her mocha to her lips quickly finishing the rest of it. "With who?"

Perrie's eyes narrowed at Leigh-Anne sharply. "With Mike, of course! Why would I leave Zayn?"

"Why would you cheat on him?"

Perrie groaned. "Stop interrogating me! You're not helping at all!" 

Leigh-Anne smiled softly and patted her friends hand. "I'm sorry Perr." She sighed and retracted her hand. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"God no! Why would I do that?!"

Leigh-Anne shrugged. 'Guilt.' She thought. "He's going to figure it out eventually. You'll start slipping up and he'll catch on, three months of no sex is a really long time for guys that were accustomed to having it regularly."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared to have sex with him now, like, what if it doesn't feel the same?" Perrie asked nervously. "He'll know if it's not tight enough."

"Take a bath and add vinegar, problem solved." The tan woman advised expertly. 

"Are you sure it'll work?" Perrie asked looking down.

Leigh-Anne wanted to snort. Of course it worked! "Just trust me, he'll love it."

"I guess I'll do that today after..."

"After you see Mike?"

"Shut up!" Perrie snapped at her friend. "Mike's a mistake! Stop judging me!"

Leigh-Anne glared daggers at the blonde sitting across from her. "I'm not judging you, Perrie! I'm just saying, if you want to keep fucking Mike, you'll keep fucking him. If you really want to break things off with him and be faithful to Zayn, then you will. Don't snap at me because YOU complicated YOUR  life by cheating on YOUR boyfriend! Cheating is a choice, not a mistake, Perrie!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend!" She snapped back.  
   
That was like a backhand to the face. 'How could she even say something like that?!' Leigh-Anne thought exasperatedly. 'Fucking bitch!' She didn't mean that, but she was thinking angry thoughts.  

Perrie should know Leigh-Anne better than that, she should know that she would never judge her actions. They were college roommates turned best friends, they've been there for each other during their weakest moments. Now Perrie felt a different type of guilt, she was feeling remorse. Leigh-Anne was her only real friend. Everyone else thought that she suffered from a superiority complex and couldn't stand her "uppity ass."

"Look Leigh-Anne, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that, since..you know. And I know you'd never judge me...it's just....Mike's sooo good!" Perrie whined putting her hands on the side her face in embarrassment as she flushed recalling her scandalousness. "I don't want to stop seeing him."

Leigh-Anne just huffed and crossed her arms under her ample bust. "Whatever. Zayn seems like a smart guy, just don't slip up Perrie, because he's not going to forgive you." She stated evenly.

Perrie put her face in her hands and sighed deeply. "You're right. This is the last time I'll see Mike, I swear."

Leigh-Anne almost smirked at her friends blatant lie. "Isn't that what you said last time?"

_

Zayn had sat in utter confusion as he watched Perrie get dressed and leave out the door in a hurry. He didn't know how Joy's name and number got in his pocket, he didn't even feel her hand go in there! 

'Maybe she's a magician?' Zayn thought pulling on his black hair that still remained uncombed. 'No, that's stupid.'

He looked at the slip of paper on the floor, Perrie had thrown it in his face as she accused him of cheating on her. He loved Perrie, he could never cheat on her. If he didn't love her he wouldn't have asked her to move in with him. Zayn already felt guilty for letting Joy dance on him the way she did and even more so for liking it. But he didn't do anything indecent with her, aside from the dancing. Plus he could justify hugging her because that was just thanks for getting him a free drink.

If anything Zayn felt like he should be mad at Perrie, if she hadn't been withholding sex from him, he wouldn't have went out last night. The two of them would've ate dinner, made love and went to bed. Just like they were doing every other night a little over three months ago.

He was in a foul mood, why couldn't she have woken him up in a nicer way? 'Did she really have to hit me?!'

He made his way into the kitchen to make himself brunch. 'I bet she's with her friend, gossiping about how I must be cheating on her.' 

As the food cooked he went back into the livingroom to turn on the TV. He looked down at the offending paper and finally leaned over to pick it up. Zayn held it between his fingers and came to a conclusion, this wasn't just a piece of paper with Joy's name and number. 

It was a business card.

"What the fuck is she? A prostitute?!" He yelled about to rip the card to pieces, however his phone rang and he had to find it in the couch cushions. He put the card down on the coffee table to use both of his hands. He would get to the card in a second, he just wanted to have his full attention on the card as he shredded it to bits.

"Hello?" He answered and walked back into the kitchen when his stomach growled. Perrie would be livid if she came home and it was up in flames, burning to the ground.

"Did you have fun last night?" It was Harry.

No, he didn't have fun last night, last night caused him to get slapped in the face this morning! 

"Not really, Haz." Zayn answered using the younger mans nickname.

"Why not? Everyone else seemed to have fun! And that chick we danced with? She was so fit!" Harry said happily, and Zayn knew his friend had a cheeky smile on his face. "I bet she got your mind off of Perrie, didn't she?"

"She got me slapped by Perrie, that's what she did." Zayn answered plating his food and sitting down at the kitchen table. He put Harry on speaker and continued. "Somehow she put her business card in my pocket and Perrie found it doing the laundry."

"Perrie slapped you? Wait...Perrie was doing the laundry?!" Harry asked in disbelief. Perrie never did any cleaning, Zayn cleaned it all. He did laundry, cleaned the bathroom, the kitchen, everything.

"She decided to stay home today, I guess to make up for leaving me hanging last night. She was going to do some cleaning and found the card." Zayn explained using the bits of information Perrie had screamed in his face hours ago.

"I see. I got her number too, I didn't really look at it like a business card until now. What do you think she does?" Harry asked getting excited again.

"She's probably a prostitute, Harry." Zayn shoveled more food into his mouth and chewed angrily.

"No way, what prostitute do you know that has business cards, DJ's and gets other people free drinks?!" Harry said with a laugh.

"I don't know any prostitutes, Harry."

"Well maybe you should! If Perrie's not giving it up you could always go to someone who will." His friend said. "Maybe she's a massage therapist or something?" He added as an afterthought.

"Why would I pay for a prostitute when I have a girlfriend? And I highly doubt she was a massage therapist, she might be a stripper."

"Because Perrie's not giving you any, that's why. Maybe if you paid Perrie, she'd have sex with you?" Harry joked.

"That's not funny, Harry." Zayn muttered putting his dirty plate and fork into the sink along with the dirty dishes.

"Yes it is, Zayn... So since Perrie's already mad at you, did you wanna go out again tonight? The lads and I thought it was great finally getting you out of the house. You never hang out with us anymore..." Harry said trying to make Zayn feel bad.

"All of you know why I don't hang out with you guys anymore." Zayn said walking into the living room and looking at the business card again. Ok, if he was being completely honest with himself, last night was a little fun. He always had fun around his best mates, and that prostitute did know how to dance.

"Because Perrie hates us." Harry stated bluntly. "She's never even met us, Zayn! She doesn't even know our names! You came home drunk one time and she's hated us ever since. One fucking time!"

Zayn couldn't dispute it, Perrie did have a strong dislike for his friends. He knew she would like them if she gave them a chance, but after coming home in that state, there was no chance of that ever happening. Zayn probably should've stayed at Liam's that night and just texted her saying he was there. Now that night, was epic.

"I think you should come out again with us, just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't have fun anymore."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Lou's been with Eleanor for like, five years now, and he still goes out with us. Sometimes she comes with him!" Harry said into the phone making Zayn sigh. "Perrie's made you her bitch, that's what happened."

Zayn's cheek twitched. "You're not going to change my mind by insulting me."

"It's not an insult, it's a fact, Malik. You're so lame now." The curly haired man said egging him on.

Zayn sighed again. Being lame was not cool (obviously), and Zayn was always the cool one. He was the epitome of cool. "I'll get back to you about tonight, okay Hazza?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna give Joy a call... Hopefully you'll come out tonight." Harry said back and ended the call.

Zayn looked at Joy's business card before ripping it up and burning it in his ashtray, he didn't want anything to do with her. And hopefully they would never cross paths ever again.

_

Leigh-Anne's work phone was ringing as she stepped out of the shower for the second time today. She looked at the screen, a number she didn't recognize. 'Must be a new client.' "Hey." She said in an alluring tone. "It's Joy."

"Joy? It's Harry, from last night?"

Harry? "Oh yes, I remember you. The man with the hands." She said  flirtatiously while smirking.

Leigh-Anne lazily strolled over to her bed and let her towel fall to her ankles. Harry chuckled in her ear, denying nothing. "That would be me. I was wondering if you weren't busy, if we could meet up today?"

She sprayed on her perfume with one hand smiling, it was her day off so it would be an ideal day to recruit a new client. "I'd like that, when and where?" 

She slipped on her thong and clipped on her bra thinking of the best outfit to wear. "How about "The Moonlit Café?" I can pick you up if you'd like?" He offered sweetly.

"Thank you for the offer, but no thanks, I'll be fine. What time should I meet you there?" She decided on a pair of royal blue liquid leggings and a top that made her breasts look good and matched them with a pair of heels.

"Around four, if that's okay with you? I may be running a little late though, I'll be just getting off from work."

"That's perfect, Harry." She smiled letting her hair down. "I'll see you at four."

"Great, I'll see you there."

Leigh-Anne wouldn't do it around anyone else, but in the confines of her home, she fist pumped and jumped in the air at the same time.  She made sure to save his number. 

She only had an hour to get ready. She did her makeup, it was light but flirty and she curled her hair. Leigh-Anne pulled on her leggings and turned around in the mirror to make sure they looked perfect (they did). She stepped into her heels and put on her shirt, it was a casual blue/green shirt, one of her favorites. A bracelet and a pair of earrings as her accessories plus her purse. 

He was calling last minute but she was "TTG" at all times. Trained to Go.

She walked into the bathroom to brush to teeth before leaving in her red Camero and heading towards the cafe. Leigh-Anne's been here before, it's a nice place, quiet. She had a seat and looked through her phone for her appointments tomorrow. She rolled her eyes when she saw Nick's name, that was a client she wasn't looking forward to for once. There was this other fellow that had a gala to attend that evening, that should be fun.

Her phone rang in her hand, another unknown number. "Hey." She answered sexily. "Joy speaking."

"Joy?"

"Yes?"

"From? ...Last night?"

"Yes?" The voice was familiar, and there was an accent. Oh! "Liam? The dancer?"

"Oh, Love! I was trying to recognize your voice, how are you?" 

She smiled to herself, they usually didn't ask how she was. "I'm well, and yourself? Not too sore from dancing, are you? I had a hard time keeping up with you!"

He chuckled into the phone. "Surprising, no. I'm doing well, and I think you kept up just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Now that I have your number, would you like to... grab a coffee with me...sometime?" He asked shyly.

How cute. "That sounds nice. When and where?"

"Possibly today? If you're not busy?"

'Two potential clients in one day? Yes!' Leigh-Anne cheered in her head and smiling wider and mentally cabbage patching.

It was ten minutes to four when she checked the time. "Sure, Starbucks? The one on Ashburn Ave., around...let's say," it shouldn't take too long to meet with Harry, "5:30?" 

"Sounds great!" He answered excitedly. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." 

"Awesome! Uh, I mean-"

"No, it's pretty awesome." She said smiling. "I'll see you there, Liam."

"Alright. Goodbye Joy."

Leigh-Anne saved his number, Liam seemed like a nice guy. She ordered a Pepsi and returned to wait at her seat. When it hit four o'clock, Harry walked in the door, looking suave and she smirked to herself. 'Bingo.'

He was dressed in a black business suit and tie, his curly hair in a quiff, she did good last night. Hopefully Liam had a nice job as well, he looked like he could be a personal trainer. That moping Malik guy could get half off because of how fucking fine he was. Just knowing that she had a piece of that was worth it.

She watched Harry turn his head from side to side looking for her, so she changed her triumphant smirk into a pretty smile and waved him over. Harry smiled back and showed his dimples and a beautiful set of teeth as he approached her.

"I thought you'd be a little late?" She teased as he pulled out his chair and sat down across from her.

"Something told me to speed through every red light just to get here." He said smoothly.

"Uh oh, someone's a rebel!" She joked and he laughed. "So Harry, tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I'm 25, from Homles Chapel, Cheshire in England and work as an executive, third chair. I love cats and I have a passion for baking but don't tell anyone those last two." He said smiling cheekily.

'Impressive.' "Don't worry, your secret's are safe with me, Harry." She winked at him and he smirked. "I like to bake now and then and I love kittens, they're so adorable." She confessed.

"One day we should bake together." Harry offered and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to get between my buns?" She teased.

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" He said winking. "Tell me more about yourself, besides being a cool DJ and a great dancer, that is. Can you believe my friend thinks you're a prostitute? Isn't that far fetched?" Harry said chuckling.

"Prostitue is such and ugly word, I prefer to call myself an escort." Se answered sipping the rest of her small Pepsi.

Harry's smile slowly faded. "You..you're... I refuse to believe it." He said defiantly. 

She nodded with bright smile. "Believe it."

"I've never heard of a prostit- uh an escort," he corrected, "being able to DJ."

"Joy" shrugged. "I used to DJ at parties in my teen years." She answered simply.

"So...you're not a massage therapist?" Harry asked still trying to come to terms with this new information.

Joy bit her lip seductively and smiled. "Nope. But if you'd like, I could give you a massage? I'm quite good at them." She flexed her hands for emphasis. 

Harry leaned back in his seat and looked over her features. Joy didn't look like a prostitue, he always thought of prostitutes like the stereotypical view of a dirty female with badly applied makeup wearing a skanky outfit with a cigarette in her hand as she walked up to random cars asking if they wanted to have a "good time." Joy was too gorgeous, curves in all of the right places, and a beautiful face with stunning eyes to be in the same category as the streetwalkers in his mind.

"So, hypothetically speaking, I could..."hire" you to escort me to a business party?" Harry asked looking at her clean and perfectly manicured nails. 

"That's correct, business parties, social events, galas, operas if you're into those. Whatever social gathering you would need or want a date for." Joy informed.

"But...when would we.."

"Have sex?" Harry nodded slightly. "Having sex with a client after they've been escorted costs extra. Being an escort is usually standing there and looking pretty while the customer brags. Or a client could just hire me for the minumum of an hour...or however long they would need for sex and be charged appropriately."

Harry felt...he wasn't sure how he felt yet. He honestly wasn't prepared for this, an "escort?" Seriously? Her?

"So...do you have... a pimp?" Harry asked awkwardly as he adjusted his quiffed hair to his liking.

Joy snorted unattractively. "No, I don't need a pimp, I bring in my own clientele."

"Alright, so tell me, how much would an hour of your time cost?" He asked slowly.

"$500 an hour for penetrative sex, vaginal or anal."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Joy shook her head. "I can assure you that my services are worth the price."

"Does that include..."

"Oral is an extra $100, however first time customers receive it for free."

"Whoa.." Harry said. 'That's a lot for a blowjob.' He thought to himself. "What about-"

"I will provide the contraceptives at every meeting and yes, I'm free from any STD's/STI's. I get checked for them every month. I can show you the paperwork if you don't believe me." 

Harry looked at her face and leaned back in his seat. 'So...I won't have to buy condoms and she doesn't have any diseases.'

"Harry? Are you alright?" Joy asked leaning over. "You don't have to hire me, y'know." She shrugged. Harry could just walk away from the whole thing, not employ her, and she would be fine. One client isn't going to break her. 

"Yeah I know." He said slowly. "But at the same time, I'm curious." He smirked and proped an elbow on the table and put his cheek on his balled fist. "Could I employ you for tonight?"

"If that's what you would like, you could. We'd have to set some rules, but I'm free tonight." She said smiling and seductively licking her lips. "Mmm, I've never had an Englishmen before."

"Can I see your hand?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes?" Joy answered unsurely. She set her hand out and he grabbed it and ran his thumb across the back of her hand. He flipped it over and slowly drew circles in the inside of her palm.

"Soft." He smiled. "What are the rules?

_

Perrie entered through the front door to see her boyfriend in the kitchen washing dishes. She walked up behind him an wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. Zayn stopped washing but kept his arms in the dishwater. 'What is she doing?'

"I'm sorry, Zayn. I just kinda lost it this morning, I believe you when you say nothing happened." Perrie apologized, burying her face in his back.

"It's alright, Perr. I would freak out too if I thought you were cheating on me." He said sympathetically.

Perrie's heart skipped a beat, that's exactly what she was doing before she came home. She was going to fix this, at the end of the night everything would be better.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked hopefully.

'What I've been doing every night, for the past three months.' Zayn thought and resumed washing the dishes. 

"I'll probably finish reading this book." He answered rinsing off a plate. "Wonderful read."

"Do you think I could get you in the mood for makeup sex?" She whispered and licked his neck.

Zayn dropped the clean plate in the sink with a loud clang! noise. Sex?! 'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' He yelled in his mind.

"Uh yeah, after dinner?" He asked recollecting himself and picking up the plate to re-rinse it.

"Of course." Perrie nibbled on his pierced earlobe and he bit his lip.

Three incredibly long months.

"How about we just order something instead of cooking? It'll be faster." She said clawing at his chest.

"That's..yeah, let's do that." Zayn answered washing out a cup.

"Mmm...I'm gonna take a nice bath and be back. I promise I won't fall asleep this time." She said and kissed his cheek. Perrie skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs after snagging her purse from the chair.

'This better work, Leigh-Anne!' She thought running herself a steamy bath and adding a cup of vinegar to the water. Perrie had to pick up a bottle of vinegar on her way home, a big bottle of vinegar.

Zayn washed his hands when he finished the dishes and then prayed. Three months of no sex meant Perrie should be tighter than ever. No way was he seeing the guys tonight because he'd be busy. Not that fake "I'm busy," but busy-busy! Bizzzayyyee!  
   
They ordered pizza and watched a movie until the time came. Zayn should've been a little more reserved, but he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Perrie had been teasing him the entire movie and he couldn't take it anymore. He all but threw her on the bed and ripped her clothes off...  No wait, he did throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off, he remembered the way Perrie laughed when she bounced and the way her hair fell in her face.

They completely skipped the foreplay, and Zayn had a hard time entering her because she was so tight. She moaned angling her hips up and put a leg over his shoulder. 

'Leigh-Anne's a genius!' Perrie thought when Zayn was balls deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Perr." Zayn cursed as he pulled out and thrusted back in. "Three months is too long, what the hell have you been doing? Keggles?" He hissed thrusting in deeper.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Perrie whispered.

That's exactly what Zayn did. He was determined to give her three months worth of fucking. He was going to take her to PoundTown. He was going to-

"Fuck! Mike! Right there!"

Zayn's thrusting abruptly stopped, he pulled out and moved away from his girlfriend. Far away. 

Perrie panted and sat up, her hand flying to push her blonde locks out of her eyes. "Zayn? Why'd you pull out?" She asked trying to catch her breath. She was almost there and he just stopped!

His heart was racing. His manhood was throbbing. His mind was confused. "Who's Mike?" He asked deliberately.

"Who?" Perrie asked, her brain still clouded from pleasure.

"That's what I'm asking you. Who. Is. He?" He asked getting angry with her response.

"..."

Zayn wasn't an idiot by any means, he pieced it all together. "So that's why we haven't been having sex? Because you're...fucking this Mike guy?!" He yelled. "That's why you're always "tired" everyday?!"

"I-I Zayn, just-"

"Get out."

"Zayn, I'm sorry I-"

"I said, "get out!"" He yelled. "Pack your shit, and get out of my fucking house." Zayn opened the dresser drawers and the closet with Perrie's belongings.

"But-but where will I go?!" She asked standing up and using the thin sheet to cover her nakedness.

"I'm sure Mike will let you stay with him." Zayn spat sarcastically pulling on a pair of boxers. 

"Can't we just talk about this?! Please?!" Perrie begged watching Zayn pull out a large suitcase.

"No, we can't. I want you gone in 15 minutes or I'm calling the police. I don't care where you go, you can't stay here. So pack your shit and leave." Zayn said coldly. He exited HIS bedroom and immediately poured himself a glass of scotch, he had stopped having his daily glass to unwind because Perrie thought it was unhealthy. However now, that didn't matter, he might just finish the entire bottle tonight. Zayn looked at the clock above his telly. 'It's only 8:15pm, it's going to be a loooong night.' 

He had loved this woman, she was his everything! There was nothing Zayn wouldn't do for her. Perrie couldn't want for anything, Zayn supplied her with everything her heart desired. He took her shopping so she could keep up with her "hipster" ways, bought another car so she would have one (which he'll be taking back along with the keys to his house) and lavished her from head to toe in diamonds. Zayn did everything he was supposed to do for his girlfriend. Reminding her how beautiful she was, the dates never stopped (he always made time to romance his woman). Roses, listening to her complain (and actually giving feedback) and even sticking by her side when she turns borderline insufferable when she's having her time of the month.

He broke his back for her to have it all, went the extra mile for her for two and a half years. For what? To be lied to? Cheated on? It was obvious to Zayn that she never planned on revealing about her trespasses against him. 'How could she?! Why would she?!' Zayn thought refilling his cup again. 

Thump! Thump! Thump! 

"There's uh...some other things that I'll have to.. come back for." Perrie said lugging the heavy suitcase.

"I'll have it sent to you, I never want to see you again, Ms. Edwards." Zayn replied calmly with his back towards her.

"Why are you acting like this??" 

"I do not condone infidelity, not in life and not in my relationships." He hadn't heard her move and strolled to his front door to open it. "Out."

"Zayn, I..." Perrie sighed and dropped the subject. She stood just outside of the door. "I'm sorry." She whispered handing him back the key to the house.

'Not sorry enough.' Zayn slammed the door in her face an returned to his seat to contemplate their newly severed bond. Zayn wasn't bad in bed, he's been told too many times about how great he was during and after the act. So what would make her cheat on him? Was she drunk the first time it happened? Did she ever bring the guy to this house for it while he was away? Could it have been longer than three months that she's been seeing this guy, but she's only admitting to three? Zayn had so many questions, questions he thought were better left unanswered. He didn't want to know for the sake of his already aching heart.

'How many bottles do I have left? I'm going to need them.' 

_

"I'm glad you came." Liam said smiling and sipping his coffee. He dressed humbly, a t-shirt, a nice pair of pants and shoes.

"Of course, I had fun dancing with you last night." Joy smiled sipping her own drink.

"I don't know how you got your hand in my pocket without me noticing, but I'm happy that it did." He replied.

"Maybe I should've grabbed your junk, since you were kind enough to give me a sample. You would've known my hand was in there then." She said smirking.

Liam blushed a little and pulled on the collar of his shirt and gulped nervously. "Sorry, I'm not really...like that." He said and laughed nervously. "There was alcohol involved."

"It's fine, as long as you had fun, right?" Joy asked watching as he smiled and his eyes nearly closed when he laughed.

"We were actually there because of our friend." He said looking down at her lips when she licked them.

"Um...I think you said his name was Malik? He seemed grumpy, I take it he's having girlfriend issues?" Joy concluded.

"Yeah, we just wanted to take his mind off of things. Have him relax a little." 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Liam seemed like the sensitive type. He couldn't be a customer, he'd end up getting too attached. Too bad she didn't do relationships anymore, she could've lucked up with this guy.

"That was really nice of you guys." Joy tried to pull her hand back and Liam held it in his own. "So Liam, what do you do for a living?" She asked switching subjects to ignore his warm hand.

"I'm a Doctor, in pediatrics."

'Just great, he's a fucking doctor!' She thoughtly sadly but didn't let it reach her face. 

"Working with children, how is it?" She asked genuinely. Leigh-Anne didn't have much experience with children besides waving and making silly faces at them as moms with strollers passed her by on the street.

"I love what I do, it's just getting the kids to cooperate that's the problem. Imagine their faces when they're told that "Doctor Payne" is going to see them." He said and laughed lightly.

Joy giggled too. "I'd be skeptical myself, "Doctor Payne" practically foreshadows, well...pain! You may not have a scary face but you're big and muscular...And you're working with kids that are still afraid of the dark and losing teeth!" 

"Yeah, but the kids love me afterwards." Liam said rubbing the skin on the back of her hand.

"The candy?"

He smirked. "How'd you guess?"

"Because my favorite doctor always gave me candy if I was a good girl during my checkups." She said grinning from the memory. "He was cute too."

"Cuter than me?" Liam pouted but his eyes were playful.

Joy put the pointer finger of her free hand to the corner of her mouth to "think" about it. "Hmm..." She checked out Liam's face before her eyes saw a unique birthmark on his neck. "Yes."

"Well...He's probably old, wrinkly and wearing a diaper now anyways." Liam huffed, being "upset."

"Yeah, probably. I don't think you're cute though, I'd say you're very handsome." She said to cheer him up. "Handsome beats cute everytime."

Liam perked up and smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, you're very..." She stared into his dark brown eyes waiting for him to finish his sentence. "You know, I don't believe there's a word to appropriately describe it. I'll have to get back to you on that one." 

Joy's eyes widened the slightest bit in surprise, that was a first. Usually guys would just say outright how beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, stunning, or whatever they felt described her with no hesitation. They didn't dare hesitate giving her a compliment on her physical appearance, let alone "get back to her" on it.

Joy and Liam chatted for well over an hour, just enjoying the others company. She even found out about Liam's fear of spoons and didn't tease him about it. To each his own. They conversed about various things and the conversation flowed easily between them. That is, until Liam ruined it. (Great going, Liam.)

"You never told me what you do for a living." He stated smiling.

This is where things ended. Joy pulled her hand away from his and watched his smile gradually diminish from his face. "I'm..an escort." She said it as if she was ashamed, which was also a first. Normally she would just say it, like it was no big deal. However right now, she felt...wrong, and she didn't like it either. Not one bit.

Liam was a really nice guy, successful but humble, well mannered with a great grip on his temperament. And this was where they broke off contact and didn't see each other again.

"An escort? As in, you get paid to be on the arm of some guy at a party he's attending?" He asked to clarify.

"More or less." She said after she cleared her throat. 

"When you say "escort" do you really mean...prostitue?" Liam asked quietly and leaning in so it would only reach her ears.

"I hate when people use that word, but yes." She answered honestly. Joy could read Liam's mixed emotions on his face like an open book. "I...think I'd better go." She grabbed her purse and pushed her seat back, standing up to leave.

"No wait!" Liam said quickly. "You don't..have to leave."

"No, I think I should. I apologize for wasting your time, Liam." She said sincerely, waving and walking towards the exit.

He caught her arm and stopped her. Was he the only one who felt the spark when he touched her arm? Yes? Well then... "I'm sorry if I...if I offended you or anything. It wasn't intentional, I promise!"

"Liam, please let go of my arm." 

"We could...still be friends, right?" He asked hopefully as she turned around to face him.

Prostitutes didn't have friends. 

"You would be friends with a...an escort?" She asked and watched him smile again.

"Why not? There's more to you than just that, so yeah." He answered and scratched his cheek with his index finger when he let go of her limb.

"Then uh...sure." She said extending her hand out. "Friends."

"Friends." He agreed shaking her hand firmly.

_

Harry and Joy laid beside each other sweating and panting as they came off of their orgasmic highs.

"You..were.. right. Worth...every penny." Harry panted and ran a hand though his sweat soaked curls. He pushed them back, away from his forhead and sighed. "Fuck." He cursed peeling off the cum filled condom and tossing it in the small trash can near the bed.

Joy recovered and sat up, a little sore in her nether regions but it felt good. "I told you it would be, I take it you're completely satisfied with my services?"

"More than....And I could call you anytime, and meet you here at this hotel? In this room?" He asked sitting up as well.

"This is a business, Mr. Styles, I am not a bootycall. You'll have to make an appointment like everybody else. You were just lucky I took a day off, today was only supposed to be a consultation before I accepted you as a client." Joy said professionally.

"Before YOU accepted ME??" Harry asked getting up from the bed. "I'm the one paying you, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Prostitute or not, I do have standards, criteria that each client must meet. I'm not going to sleep with desperate, grotesque men, I want my customers handsome and in shape. And if the man is that ugly and that desperate, he better have Donald Trump dollars." She said watching him dress. 

"A prostitute with standards, who would've guessed?" Harry asked himself.

"Will you be making another appointment, Mr. Styles?" She asked watching as he pulled out her payment and placed it on the table.

"When's your next uh...opening?" He asked looking around the spacious room.

She retrieved her phone from her purse to schedule him in. "Anytime tomorrow before two."

"How does tomorrow at 11 sound, for two hours? I want to see what else you've got." He smirked. "You mentioned role play, would you be willing to dress up tomorrow?"

Joy opened a closet that he didn't even notice was there and watched as his jaw slacked. "Take your pick, there's a variety to choose from." She said looking at the time, 10:47pm they'd be doing this all over again in 12 hours. Harry would be a regular soon enough at this rate.

He fumbled through the closet taking out some costumes and then putting them back. "How the hell do you even wear something like this?" He asked holding up an outfit that could barely qualify as an one. It was mostly string material everywhere that didn't cover her properly, for easy access. That's not the first time she's bought that costume either, it's terribly easy to rip.

"I can show you tomorrow if you'd like?" She offered as he pulled out a leather outfit.

"What is this? CatWoman?" He asked laughing it.

"Sure, it's CatWoman." Joy answered rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking. 

"Do you have a whip to go with it?" 

"Whips, riding crops, paddles, ball gags." She listed. "I've got it all, Mr. Styles, I'm not an amateur."

Harry snorted. "I can clearly see that. Alright, give me that stringy thing and CatWoman, tomorrow at 11?"

She scheduled him in her phone and watched as he put his folded suit jacket over his arm. "Alright, tomorrow at 11am, I'll be here. Just knock." She said walking him to the door after covering herself with a towel.

Harry stood in the doorway awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth. He looked like a nervous teenager. "Am I supposed to...kiss you goodbye or something?" He had noticed they didn't kiss while in the act.

"No, I have a policy against kissing." She said with a straight face.

Harry's face visibly relaxed and he sighed in relief, wiping his forhead again. She should've offered him a shower, too late now. "Okay, good. I'll see you tommorrow, Joy." He said waving as he walked down the hallway in the direction of the elevators.

Leigh-Anne closed the door and sighed as she put her money in her wallet. 'Some day off this turned out to be. Maybe I should crash here for tonight and just eat the breakfast in the lobby?' She thought tiredly, yawning and walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and shower. 'Yeah, and I'll have room service clean the sheets while I eat breakfast.'

She passed out on the bed after she cleansed herself of the day. A small smile reached her lips. 'All in all, I made a friend today,' was her last thought before her eyes shut and her tiredness caught up with her.


	3. Addictions and Doubts

"You can shower here if you'd like, Mr. Styles." She offered watching him roll, literally roll, off the bed and onto his feet. "Pardon my rudeness yesterday for not offering you one."

"Fuck, are you trying to kill me?" He asked grabbing his chest in the location of his heart, feigning a heart attack.

"No, that would be very unfortunate for the both of us. Wouldn't it?" She asked eyeing his limp manhood. She wondered if she could get him up again, Harry seemed to be all in for today.

Pity. She liked fucking him.

"Remind me to never suggest two hours with you again." He said and groaned. "The way you...  
everything... should be illegal."

Technically...

"So we'll stay at one hour each meeting?" She asked to confirm. She kinda wanted to stay at two hours, Harry preformed well and the money was great.

"Yes, because I don't want to die from explosive orgasmic pleasure." Harry walked towards the bathroom unsurely. "Uh...I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need, Mr. Styles. There's no rush, you still have time." She informed. Joy still had plenty of time herself to prepare for Nick.

"Would you...care to join me?"

"Am I washing you? Or is this more sex?" She asked arching her eyebrow at the question.

Normally she didn't allow clients to wash her, it was too personal for her, but she's washed her clients and had kinky shower sex with them. Plus Harry still had 20 minutes left, that was enough for a quickie...if that's what he wanted.

"More sex?! You are definitely trying to kill me." He muttered lowly.

Joy smirked and followed him into the bathroom, she adjusted the water temperature to her liking and shoved him in the shower. 

"Whoa! Hey, hey, don't be so pushy!" Harry joked letting the water cascade down his ripped abs like rivers.

"Shut up, Harry, you love this shit." She lifted his leg up on the part where shampoo bottles, soaps and the like could be placed and grabbed his limp appendage in her soft hands.

Harry hissed watching her get on her knees before him, she stroked him slowly and he groaned. "No more, stop, I can't." He said hurriedly, tapping out. He couldn't take it, he was too sensitive. 

Joy stopped moving her hands and looked up at him. "Do you really want me to stop or are you just saying that?" She used one hand to gently massage his sack to see his facial expressions. "Say the safe word."

He moaned and she took it upon herself to flatten her tongue and lick from the bottom of his shaft to its head. When she teased the tip with the underside of her tounge Harry grabbed the back of her head and forced himself in until he hit the back of her throat.

Joy laughed around his hard-on and he moaned loudly from the vibrations she made. 'Yeah, that's what I thought.'

Harry sighed in content when he released himself in her mouth, watching as she swallowed every drop he had to offer. "You have to be the best thing I've ever blown my money on." He said letting go of the back of her neck, sliding his hypersensitive length out of her throat.

"I'm glad you enjoy my services." She rose from her knees and exited the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap her wet body and curling hair in.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Harry asked grabbing the mens shower gel she handed to him coupled with a white rag.

"Policy."

Harry shrugged in acceptance, she had a lot of policies, but he could care less. Joy was a good fuck (an expensive one too) but that was all that really mattered.

The green eyed man exited the bathroom smiling happily as he dressed. "So Joy," he spoke casually, "I've got this business party tomorrow..."

"Would you like me to accompany you, Mr. Styles?" Joy asked opening her lingerie drawer looking for something Nick could rip (again). She needed to start charging her clients for destroying her outfits. "You break it you buy it" should be added to her policies.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, yes." He answered, his eyes focused on her butt as she bent over to look in the bottom drawer. It jiggled whenever she moved the slightest bit.

"Would you like sex afterwards?" 

"Yes, please...Fuck, I sound like a kid saying that." He complained.

"I assure you that it's fine, Mr. Styles. What time does this party start?" Joy lifted up a red and black laced outfit. 'Nick would like this one.'

"At seven, will you be available?"

Joy quickly checked her schedule. "I am. When would you like me to be ready?"

"Six thirty, is that alright?" He set the money down on the table just as he did yesterday. "Also is it possible to wire you the money before each session?"

"It is, and normally I don't have clients wire their payments. Only clients that I know will require my services for an extended period of time." She picked up the bills and counted them out. "Each payment is due before each session."

She didn't trust that too much, it was a paper trail back to her.

"Well I guess I'll be one of those clients then. Could you please write down the routing number so that I may be able to transfer my payments directly to you?" Harry asked politely. He hated going to the bank to take out such large amount of money.

She put the money in her purse and eyed him carefully. "How long do you suppose you will require my services?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Months." Until he became unsatisfied or bored with her sex, which wouldn't be any time soon. This was too good.

"I assume you've decided to become a regular customer?" That would be perfect, then she could get rid of Nick. That whole thing wasn't going well, it was only going to get worse. She should've known better.

Harry grinned. "You're very good at what you do and you've already got me hooked."

"I aim to please, Mr. Styles."

"Oh, you please...you please a lot." He fixed his hair in the mirror and winked at his reflection with a smirk. "How much will Friday cost me?"

"$2,000 and that includes the price of sex." She wrote down her name and routing number on a sticky note and handed it to him. "Mr. Styles."

"Thank you, I'll wire Friday's payment to you when I get to work. Could you wear something elegant? Something that really shows off your bum?" 

"Mr. Styles, I've informed you once before, I am not an amateur." Joy smirked and walked up behind him to dust off the back of his suit; she recognized it as an Armani. "What color should I wear?"

"I think I want to see you in either red or black. Thank you." He straightened his tie and fixed his hair once again.

"Red it is, my "bum" looks better in red. Pick me up here, 6:30, I'll be ready. After the party we can come back to finish our business transaction."

"You mean to fuck?"

"Yes, that."

The pair walked to the door. "Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said opening he door. 

"Yes, and good afternoon, Mr. Styles." 

Harry chuckled, a prostitute with standards AND manners, who knew?! "Good afternoon, Joy."

_x

The last box of Perrie's belongings had been packed and put into the garage. That is what Zayn spent his morning doing, packing everything of hers that was left. He knew she had an eye for shoes, he liked to see her in them. What Zayn didn't know what how many shoes Perrie actually had. The spare closet had shoes lined up, starting from the bottom to the top, organized by...height and color? Zayn covered his face with his hand and sighed into it. 

"I should've listened to Dad about women and shoes." 

Zayn groaned from the pounding in his head, he had too much scotch last tonight. He even opted to sleep on the couch until he bought a new bed set. "Everything Perrie must go!" He told himself. Zayn woke up early that morning as if he was headed out to work, bought moving boxes and started packing. Shoes, clothes, jewelry, random things she had bought to decorate the house, all in boxes and stashed them in the garage.

He grabbed a piece of fruit from the kitchen counter and ate (devoured) it. He was tired, however looking around the house, he was finished. It was a good thing Perrie was OCD about her things, it made it that much easier to pack with them organized by size, color, length, etc. Zayn smirked to himself. 'She would have a mental breakdown if she saw how I wanted to pack her stuff.' In complete disarray, lingere with her big baggy sweaters, boots with her dresses. Too bad Zayn wasn't raised to be vindictive. 

He fished his phone from his pocket as it rang. "Sup Liam?" Zayn looked at the time on his phone. "Don't you have to terrorize some kid so they'll take their medicine, Dr. Payne?"

"Haha, very funny." Liam answered sarcastically. He already dealt with that part of the day, first thing. "I'm on my lunch break."

Zayn should probably make himself some lunch too...

"Ok, Payne, what's up?" Zayn opened the fridge and settled for a sandwich.

"Have you...ever sorta liked a girl but you just know it'll never work out between the two of you?"

"No." He was Zayn Malik. He made it work.

"Well, has there ever been a girl you kinda wanted to be with but you know she'll end up rejecting you?"

"No, and that's pretty much the same question you just asked me. I don't get rejected...Are you saying that you're finally interested in someone??" Zayn asked gobsmacked. 

Liam hasn't had or wanted a relationship in years, he proposed to his last girlfriend a few years back and she had said yes. Then one day he came home from work and all of her things were gone. He was heartbroken, he had always been the sensitive type. He even shaved his head because of the stress he felt. After that Liam had vowed to never love another woman the way he loved his ex; he couldn't trust them. Zayn and the guys knew that was just the hurt talking. He dated around a little but he couldn't find one girl to stick with, no girl could catch his eye the way his ex did. 

"Thank you for being so helpful Zayn. Could you ask Perrie what she thinks I should do?" Liam asked.

A smirked reached Zayn's lips. "Perrie who?"

"What do you mean "Perrie who?" Your girlfriend Perrie!"

"I do not know who you speak of."

"Are...you saying that you're not together anymore? What happened?!" Liam asked shocked. They were just together! He was sure they would be getting married right after Louis and Eleanor, maybe even before!

"I told Harry yesterday, but remember that chick from the club? She put her card in my pocket, Perrie found it and thought I had cheated on her. Low and behold, she's been the one cheating on ME the entire time! Those three months of no sex? Yeah, she was out fucking some other guy." Zayn said finishing off his sandwich. "That slut."

"Dude...I'm sorry to hear that." Liam said sympathetically. "How'd you find out she was cheating?"

"Last night, when we're were FINALLY having sex, she screamed another guys name." Zayn looked at his new bachelor pad, smiling fondly.

"Ouch. So where is she now?"

Zayn shrugged even if his friend couldn't see it. "Probably at work, I kicked her out right after. I told her to pack her shit and leave, everything she didn't pack I packed this morning and it's in the garage now."

"You don't sound too bad, you sound like you're doing okay.." Liam was concerned. He was an absolute wreak when his ex walked out on him and Zayn seemed completely unaffected by this.

"After I kicked her out I drank a few bottles of scotch..." (Because that explained everything.) "It does hurt, Li." Zayn said softly into the phone. "But what can I do? She was cheating on me for three months and it's clear that she never planned on telling me. She had to go and now I have to move on." 

"Damn man...Does that mean you'll be coming out with us again??" Was Liam's hopefully question. "You know the ladies can't control themselves when "1D" comes out!" 

The name the five of them had given themselves years ago, "One Direction," it was their pack to one another. To always move forward in the right direction, to make it to the top, and to always be there for each other. Liam believed in each of them so much that he had gotten four arrows on his arm, going where? In "One Direction."

"You know it, man! Malik is back!" 

"I can't wait to tell the guys, it's nice to have you back."

Zayn smiled. "It's nice to be back, Liam. Now about this girl, how can Malik help you?"

Now Liam wasn't too sure anymore. He thought and hoped that Joy had only slipped her card into his pocket, but Zayn's too? How many other people had she given her phone number to that night? He tried to give her the benifit of the doubt, it was her job to gather clients. Zayn being the man he is in relationships probably threw out her card after he and Perrie had that fight, so he needn't worry about him.. 'What about Harry? He was the one who went over to the DJ booth, he probably got her number as well. Then fuck, what about Niall?! He danced with her too!' Every one of them danced with her expect Lou, he wasn't feeling too well but came out anyways because Zayn was finally stepping out of his hole.

"Paging Dr. Payne! Say something, I can't help you if you don't say anything." Zayn teased flopping down ungracefully on the couch. Something he was normally chided for doing. 

Liam shook his head to rid it of the thoughts he was having. "Oh uh...well, she's something interesting. I met up with her yesterday at Starbucks and we had a great time. She's smart, she's funny, she's-"

"How does her ass look?" Zayn cut in.

"Zayn!"

"Hey man, I'm just asking!" Zayn laughed.

"Why did I even call you?" Liam asked with a groan.

"Because nobody knows women better than me." Came Zayn's cocky answer. "But seriously, how is it??"

Liam pulled on his collar that he thought was restricting him and felt his cheeks fill with some color. He had snuck a few peaks at it when Joy wasn't looking, he wasn't proud to admit it. It was a great sight and he didn't regret it. 

"It's nice."

"Liam..."

"Okay fine, she's got one of those bubble-bums!" Liam confessed under pressure and blushing more when a woman walked passed him and glared. Thank goodness he didn't wear his doctors coat to lunch. He didn't need anyone calling with complaints about one of the Doctors at the clinics using suggestive language.

"So did you get any? You should try and get some for your birthday since it's coming up." Zayn said thoughtfully. 

"No." Goodness, what kinda girl did Zayn think Liam went for? 'Definitely not prostitutes.' Liam thought with humor.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Payne, I'm disappointed in you." 

"Zayn, I just met her." Liam muttered. He wasn't the type to bed random women, he liked his sex to be meaningful.

"And that's stopping you from sleeping with her, because?" Zayn asked. 

"I...kinda like her, she's interesting. So I don't want her to think that's why I want to continue talking to her.." Liam explained softly.

"Sounds like she's already put you in the friend zone." Zayn stated chuckling and closing his eyes.

'More like I put myself in the friend zone.' Liam thought bitterly. "Just tell me what I should do! I still have to eat something and get back to work."

"If sex isn't what you're after then I think you just have to wait this one out. You can't go anywhere with her if she doesn't feel the same, or even remotely the same." Zayn explained simply.

Liam sighed and shook his head. "I guess you're right.."

"Of course I'm right, that's why you called me." 

"Yeah yeah. I'll talk to you later." Liam hung up the phone and looked at his lap.

Something about Joy made him want to keep seeing her. Maybe it was his compassionate nature that made him want to atleast be friends with her? Was it her eyes that showed depths to her personality that he was positive she wasn't allowed to show while she was, ehm, "working?" Or her smile that told him that she had more scars than her carefree aura let on?

Liam didn't know. He only knew that he wanted to see her again.

_x

Leigh-Anne stepped out of the bathtub feeling relaxed, her muscles had started aching and cramping from so much Harry. It was good though, he loved the stringy outfit more than he thought he would. She only knew this because she had to buy another one, AGAIN. 

'I had to do the "SnapBack" and it's all Harry's fault.' She complained in her head. 'Nick is going to hurt, I hope he's in one of those lover-boy moods. I still have to stand on my feet for a few hours at the gala tonight..'

She slipped into the red and black lingerie she'd picked out for him and applied her ruby red lipstick. There was an urgent knock on the door and she flitted over to look out the peephole. 

'Why is he here so early?!' 

She opened the door and Nick barged in. "You're early." A whole 30 minutes early.

"I know." He stripped off his clothes in a hurry and stood there in his boxers. 

"I'm not ready yet, please wait." She tried putting on her eyeliner but Nick grabbed her hand, took her eyeliner and dropped it back on the dresser.

"I don't care, take off your outfit and get on the bed." 

She hesitantly stepped out of it and laid on the fresh sheets, leaning back on her elbows and bending one knee. "Then I guess I'm rea-"

Nick pounced on her like prey and immediately latched onto her neck. 

'I guess he won't be going easy on me.' Joy grit her teeth when he bit down to her nipple roughly, she almost wanted to complain. Can a prostitute complain about the way their customer treats them? She would answer with a yes since she didn't consider herself the average hooker.

"I'm gonna need you tomorrow." He lifted her leg and hooked her foot around her neck. 

"What time?" She replied as he shoved two fingers deep inside her and twisted them.

"Seven. Fuck, why are you so tight today?!" He cursed pulling his fingers out 

"In the morning?"

"Night." He rubbed her pleasure button in hopes that she would loosen up. She could feel her arousal heighten, her juices coating her walls.

"I'm booked."

"Are you saying that to avoid me?" Nick gave up and pulled off his boxers and slipped on a condom. It would have to do, she was wet enough.

"No, I'm busy." She answered honestly, gripping her thigh in preparation.

"I think you're avoiding me." He entered her in one, fast and not so smooth thrust that made her scream. "I need you tomorrow night." 

Nick pulled out then he thrusted in again roughly, not giving her time to adjust. "I told you that I'm already booked."

"I don't care, I'll pay you double for the time." He lifted her other leg and hooked it around her head too.

"Why didn't you tell me Tuesday?" She bit her lip and clawed the skin of his back. Out of all the positions they've tried, he just had to pick this one today?!

"I wasn't going to attend, that's why I didn't tell you. The partners are making me scout this kid for a promotion, so now I'm being forced to go." He stopped abusing her hole, unhooked her legs and flipped her onto her stomach. He re-entered her and grabbed her breasts harshly as he thrusted like a madman. 

'What are the chances Nick and Harry work at the same company? It's a business party at the same time.' She thought and moaned when he spanked her.

"There's nothing wrong with going dateless. Or better yet, take your girlfriend." She suggested and received a harder slap on the ass, she was sure it was for the girlfriend comment and not for her pleasure.

"I don't want to take her." He snapped biting her neck. "That's what I have you for."

"I'm. Booked." Joy hissed at the man terrorizing her backside with his heavy palm.

The entire time the two spent connected on the bed, they argued. Nick was angry, she could tell by the strength of his thrusts, the force he put in to the spanks he gave her. Trying to get her to submit and say yes to joining him that evening. 

"Just...say..yes!" Nick yelled and emptied himself into the condom, he held her tightly against his body. Unwilling to let go until he thought he was done coming.

"I said.."no" so.. the answer...is no." She panted feeling him pull out and fall beside her. God was she sore.

"I don't see why you just can't cancel with this guy and come with me." He huffed pulling her into his chest. Cuddle time.

"That would reflect badly on me and he's a new customer." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Why are you even getting more customers?? Don't I pay you enough?!" He asked grabbing her thigh possessively. Nick was usually generous with his payments, he tipped. 

"More clients equals more money, I still have bills of my own to pay." She snapped.

"I offered you an escape from all of this, and you refused. I offered to take care of you, and you refused. I offered to break up with my girlfriend to be with you, and you refused!" Nick sighed and stroked her soft hair. "Is it me?"

"Is what you?"

"What am I doing that would make you not want to be with me?!" He asked like it was obvious.

"I don't want to talk about this again. I don't date-"

"I know that already! But why?! Why won't you just stop? Why won't you just let me take care of you??" He pulled her closer when she tried to wiggle away.

He wanted to know why? Why she did this? Why she wouldn't stop? 

"Is it wrong for me to want to be independent?" She asked softly. "Why would I ever date you anyways?" She said that a little harsh.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I just want to take care of you, that's all. And don't make it sound like I'm so repulsive to the point where you would never consider dating me. That's insulting." 

"You can't even be faithful to your girlfriend of three years. So why would I want to date someone that's a cheater?" She replied getting a headache. "I'm not naive." 

'Not as naive as I used to be.'

"I'd be faithful to you." He said rubbing her arm.

Joy snorted in disbelief. "Right. Until a pretty prostitute comes along."

"I wouldn't do that to you! How many times do I have to say that?! How long have we known each other, Joy?" He tugged a lock of her hair when she didn't answer. "I'm talking to you...Leigh-Anne."

"I think you should leave."

"Why? Because I said your name? Your real name?" He asked pulling her back down into his chest when she attempted to sit up. "We've known each other too long, Leigh-Anne..."

They went back, way way back to high school. They were sorta friends, not really close, but they had a lot of mutual friends. They saw each other often, enjoyed the others company for the most part. They occasionally conversed and were (unfortunately) forced into a closet together during a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven" by said mutual friends their junior year.

"Are you thinking about it?" He whispered against her sweet spot.

"Thinking about what?"

"Being locked in that closet together?"

"No." (She was.) She remembered being a little nervous, Nick had always been so reserved. She didn't know what to expect in that closet, but a heated make out session with him didn't make the list. She was thinking more along the lines of an awkward silence followed by an even more awkward kiss.

"Liar." He stroked her thigh.

"Where you thinking about it?" She asked back. 

"I think about it all the time." He confessed.

"This was a mistake." She moved too fast and he couldn't hold onto her. "We can't do this anymore. Just pay me and leave." 

"No, we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't. You need to go." She said grabbing his clothes and putting them on the bed.

"Yes, we do." His voice left no room for argument. "I heard ...about what happened, and I'm so sorry. It's all my fault... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Leave."

"Isn't that what I did before? If I just would've stayed, I could've-"

"I said LEAVE!"

"Leigh-Anne.."

"We're done, I can no longer keep you as a client." 

Nick moved to touch her and she didn't resist. "You keep trying to be so professional and act like you're not still effected by it. Any of it." He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck gently. "I know that you are."

A single tear escaped her left eye as the images replayed in her mind. She didn't want to think about it, and she damn sure didn't want to hear about it. "Just leave, Nick. You're going to make me late for another appointment."

Nick wiped the tear from her face with his thumb and sighed. "Leigh-Anne...just do me a favor and atleast consider my offer?" He ended their one-sided embrace and got dressed. Her payment (and tip) was set on the table, as usual and he grabbed his jacket.

She walked over to where she had stashed his watch and handed it to him. "Your watch."

He looked between the watch and her expressionless face. "Keep it."

"I don't want it!"

"I'll see you Saturday at one." He left out the door, closing it quietly. So for the second time that week he left without his watch.

"I hate him." She whispered to nobody. 

It was her fault. She shouldn't have accepted him as a customer. They lost contact after graduation, and reconnected a year ago at an office party her client at the time had invited her to. It started off with no issues, straight sex and then he'd pay and leave. They didn't talk much. Then slowly things began to change in their business agreement. He wanted to talk, ask her how she was doing, how she's been all those years. She didn't mind as much as long as she was getting paid, but after they cuddled for the first time she should've ended it then and there.

But what had happened in the past, happened, and he couldn't change anything. She had moved on from it the best she could. Who was he to dig up the past anyways? He needed to stop acting like he knew her, he barely knew the old her. So he damn sure didn't know the person she was now. If he still wanted this sex thing to work he needed to stop making this into something it wasn't. They weren't a couple, they weren't dating. They were just two people who knew each other in the past having sex, while one gets paid for it.

She worked so hard keeping face and for a moment he chipped her mask. She didn't think with her heart anymore, that's how you get hurt. She cried in her hands for a few minutes, letting it all out. She was frustrated he even said anything! Good thing she had time to compose herself before her next appointment. 

_x

A kid at work bit him today, a clumsy new nurse spilled her fresh hot coffee all over his white doctor's coat and to top it all off, after lunch someone had picked up his custom made Iron Man stethoscope. In short, today was a bad day for Liam Payne.

He would admit to being a little distracted today, but not so distracted to get bitten by a four year old that didn't want his chicken pox shot! 'Bratty little kid...Reminded me of Louis.' 

Liam drove back home like usual, and immediately put bleach on his coat, because doctors always had those impeccably white coats. He made himself dinner, ate and mindlessly watched his telly for hours. When the clock struck ten he had officially made up his mind. 

He had to see Joy again, preferably soon.

Talking to Zayn didn't help much either. Advice never really helps. It's just someone else telling you what to do when you already know what you should do. 

Liam knew that Joy was a special case. She was a prostitute uh.."escort." He didn't miss the look in her eyes when he offered to be friends. He assumed that maybe she had friends outside of her...job, so what was one more friend? Her eyes said that she was sketchy about it but she still agreed.

Liam smiled to himself. 'Her hands are so soft.' He had the pleasure of holding her hand the majority of their conversation, it was smaller than his. Delicate, dainty, feminine. He was a bit sad when she pulled her hand from his, he wasn't done molesting it with the pad of his thumb. 'That sounds creepy.'

She was intriguing. For an escort she spoke with intelligence, she articulated very well and she was witty. 'So what happened? What would make her decide to do something like that for a living?'

Liam showered and had to steel grip his self control. He hadn't wanked in the shower since his teen years and didn't plan to start again. Definitely not because of this woman with a beautiful smile, ample bust, voluptuous hips, long legs and huge bum. 'Fuck, she's fit. Soooo fucking fit.' 

Well...there goes his self control. 

"Shit." He muttered grabbing himself with his left hand.

(We'll be back while Liam wanks;)

With some of his pent up sexual frustration released and down his shower drain, he felt somewhat better. He laid in his bed to think about when he should call her. Maybe in the morning?

'She's probably busy all the time, what am I thinking?' Liam berated himself. 'Chances are she probably only met with me because she thought I'd be interested in sex with her.'

A tiny voice in his head that sounded eerily like his friend Andy back home asked, "Well aren't you?"

'Well yeah.' He thought back. 'But not that way, entirely. She...she's a prostitute, escort, whatever.'

"So?" Little Andy asked.

'So that means she isn't interested in me. I'm a doctor, a children's doctor at that! It'll never work. I bet she only likes those types like Harry, executives, white collar guys.' He thought depressing himself further.

Harry seemed to be exactly the type she went for, and knowing Harry, Joy was exactly his type. Joy seemed to be a splash of everything each of them looked for in a woman. Except Louis, he only had one type, and that was Eleanor.

"What if she doesn't like those "Harry types" and prefers doctors?" Little Andy asked. 

'I doubt it, I bet she's already seen Harry too..' Liam sighed and rolled onto his naked stomach, his face in the pillow in mock suffocation. 'The first girl I've ever been keen on since Danielle, is an "escort" and has most likely fucked one of my best friends already. Perfect.'

"We don't know if she has or not, and just think about it this way... If she's really professional and just in it for the money, she won't catch any feelings for Harry. You on the other hand, can actually get to know her. Then maybe, just maybe -because I can't guarantee anything, I'm a figment of your over active and insecure imagination- she might develop feelings for you along the way!" Little Andy replied enthusiastically.

Little Andy had a point. As friends they could get to know each other and spend quality time together. And maybe he'd find out the answers to all of these questions he wanted to ask her. "Slow and steady wins the race," right?

'Thanks Little Andy. Do me another favor and remind me to call Big Andy? Talking to myself makes me think I need a mental evaluation.'

Little Andy didn't answer and Liam rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head, staring at his ceiling. It sounds like a great idea, doing the friend thing and hoping she'll catch feelings. 'But how long will it take? Better yet, what am I going to do if she and Harry did have sex? Is that something I would be alright with?'

Liam threw an arm over his eyes and blamed it on Joy's general attractiveness. If she wasn't so damn fit he wouldn't have to worry too much about Harry. Why did she have to have those pouty lips that begged to be kissed? Or those soft hands that he knew would drive him insane if she ever touched him? Or her thighs that he wanted to just dive between and-

Liam groaned feeling himself get hard from his naughty thoughts. "No, go down!" He scolded, he just put "Lil Payne" to sleep in the shower! It didn't listen to him, it had a head, one eye, but no ears. Liam groaned in frustration. "I'm too old for this!" Masturbating that is. 

He grabbed his new throbbing erection with his right hand and held it. When was the last time he had sex? Maybe that was the real problem? His hand started from the base and then to the top, when it got there Liam used his thumb to slide over its swollen head. Moving around the bead of precum that had gathered on the tip. He repeated the motion again and again, adding a twist here and there slowly, he never did like to rush his orgasms. Liam gripped himself tighter when his sack tightened and pumped faster. He came in his hand whispering her name breathlessly.

"Alright, no more jerking off." He said to himself as he got up to clean himself off in the bathroom. Cum free, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. "I need to get laid."

_________


	4. Don't Be So Conventional

"Hey!"

"Hey Joy...it's Liam?"

She laughed into the phone. "Yeah, I know. How are you?"

'Terrible. I've jerked off to the thought of you twice and woke up with cum stained sheets this morning.' Liam thought. 'That's what I get for sleeping naked.'

"I'm fine, on my way to wor- uh out." Liam said focusing on the road, some driver behind him was coming up fast, rushing to work no doubt.

Work. A subject he would try his hardest to avoid talking about with her from now on. 

"Work, huh? Good luck with the kiddos, it's Friday and the last thing they want is to see a doctor." She replied. 

"Yeah, I got bitten by one yesterday."

"Giving a shot?"

He sighed with a tiny smile. "How'd you know?"

"I've bitten a doctor or two back in my youth.." She said vaguely. 

Liam's imagination ran wild. For a moment he could only think of her biting him. He didn't care where, as long as her teeth scrapped his skin. Nipping at his collar and-

"I thought you were good during your checkups?" Liam asked diverting his thoughts back on track. The speeding car had passed him and was now being honked at by other drivers.

"I was, but those doctors were mean." The pout could be heard in her voice, Liam just wished he could see it.

"So I take it your biting doctors days are over?" He asked and regretted it when it left his mouth. 'Why did I ask her that?! Now she's going to get the wrong impression.' He scolded himself for his suggestive question.

"Hmm..." 

'"Hmm?!" 'She has to thinking about it?!' Liam thought ecstatically. Okay, maybe he hadn't screwed this up.

"No, I still bite doctors." She answered and grinned like a Cheshire cat. She was having fun messing with his head, both of them. 

"Why is that?" He inquired.

"They're mean, they don't give me candy anymore and mainly... because they ask me to." She would've winked if they were speaking in person. The flirting never stops.

'Because they ask her too?! She likes doctors!! Yes!' He thought gleeful. 'Okay okay, get a grip, Liam!'

"Interesting..." He parked his car in a parking spot outside of the hospital. "You know, I called to see if you were busy tomorrow and we got sidetracked." Speak for yourself Mr. Payne!

"Maybe we could grab breakfast?" He offered.

"Like a date, Liam?" She asked coyly. 

"Uh no, as friends." He coughed into his hand and cleared his throat. "We're still friends right? You didn't..change your mind about it, did you?" 

"Of course we're still friends." She heard him sigh in relief and she smirked. "When and where? I'll meet you there."

'She said yes!' 

"Great, "Syntha's" at 9am okay with you?" Liam wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. What was wrong with him?! Why was he so nervous?!

"That's fine with me, I can't wait to see you again." She teased not knowing what she was doing to him inside of his car... Or maybe she did?

"I think you're teasing me." Liam said calling her bluff.

"Whoops! Well you caught me.." She laughed. "But seriously," her voice now reflecting her seriousness, "I think it'll be nice. I don't...exactly have any friends. Just one."

Liam wanted to ask why, but he was almost on the clock. Dammit! He should've called earlier instead of waiting thirty minutes debating whether or not to call her. Being a scary bitch over making a phone call. "It's okay, you've got a friend in me." He smiled.

She giggled remembering where she had heard that before. "Toy Story, Liam? Really?" 

He flushed a deep red feeling embarrassed while he exited his car. "Uh.." Give him a break, it was his favorite movie as a kid and he works with kids now. It's not something he'd forget easily.

"Yeah, I was a child once too..." She teased and chuckled. "Your shift should be starting soon, I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yes. Have a nice day, Joy." 

"You too, and don't get bitten or kicked today!" She laughed and hung up before he could think of a reply.

Liam heard his bluetooth beep signalling that the call had ended. 'I wonder what she was like as a kid..'

_x

Harry Styles. He liked to think he was a pretty good guy. He worked hard and was slowly making his way up the corporate ladder. No illegitimate children running around with his green eyes, curly hair and or dimples that he was aware of. Harry donated to charities, which reminded him, he needed to organize another charity fundraiser. He called home to his family just to check in, he knew how much his mother worried about her baby boy being so far away from home. 

He was a flirtatious guy, he liked women and they liked him back. He was good looking, well mannered and it charmed all of the ladies. Some would call him a player, others a manwhore, but that wasn't completely true. Contrary to popular belief, Harry didn't sleep around with any fair lady that was willing to spread their legs for him. Don't be fooled, he's been around the block quite a few times, Harry was not a rookie by any means. He just believed in quality over quantity. Why have a dozen hamburgers when you could have half a dozen steaks?

The night he spotted Joy at the DJ booth he felt it. Sexual chemistry. He did enjoy a good party, and a party isn't a party without music. She winked at him when they locked eyes and he took that as the green light. When he walked up behind her he immediately noticed her curves, and from behind he wanted nothing more than to grab her bum. 

The plan was to play "Carpenter." Get drunk and nail her that night. It didn't go as planned, but that was fine. He had fun dancing with her, copped a feel and she got him a free drink. Women didn't buy him drinks, mostly because his pride wouldnt allow it, however he let this one slide. They left with Louis driving and that was all he remembered.

That morning he'd awoken with a hangover, they club hopped the whole night and that's what he got for going out on a work night. He pulled through, it was just another day as Harry Styles. Business man by day, partier by night. He reached into his pockets in search of his phone and pulled out her number. Memories of the night before rushed back into his mind and the smile on his face was nothing short of a perverted one. He couldn't forget her face, those curves or that ass. Especially that ass.

He called Zayn, they chatted for a bit. Perrie was being a bitch, nothing new there. The woman from last night, a prostitute? No, that's impossible. Zayn being pussy whipped and not getting any actual pussy? Yes, that's very possible. 

He called Joy after speaking with Zayn and agreed to meet at a little cafe after he was done with work. He did run through a few red lights to get there, he didn't want to be late in case that made a bad impression on his character. He thought he was doing a fine job at chatting her up, until she confirmed Zayn's assumption.

The shock was there. "Prostitute" didn't seem like a job someone of her...stature would have. But Harry had always been a curious boy, ask his Mum, she'll tell you. $500 for an hour with her was a steep price to pay for sex, he could just as well bed another woman for free. (Hell, they might pay him for a job well done!) She spoke with such confidence in her skills and he couldn't help the curiousity he held. It was like she was subtly challenging him and Harry liked a good challenge now and again.

After they rutted he admitted that she was worth it; the best fuck he'd ever had. Where was she when he was about to lose his virginity ten years ago?! She was so good that he wanted more. He scheduled two hours for the next day.

Yet another thing that caught his curiosity, he had to make an appointment to see a prostitute?! No, excuse him, a see an escort?! (Same difference.) Her closet was filled with more role-play costumes than the Party City catalogue during Halloween. Joy also called him "Mr. Styles" after the whole ordeal but Harry in bed. What's up with that?

He could say that she was truly professional with this escort business of hers. No "I love you's" where exchanged, no kisses, and they didn't cuddle like some of the women he shared a bed with had wanted. She hadn't even question him about his extra nipples, it was like she didn't notice them; or she didn't care. Every other girl had always questioned him about them and it annoyed him to no end. How the hell should he know how he ended up with four nipples?! Everything considered, she was a perfect bed partner.

Their second meeting had him sore, he was tempted to call off from work. However he was aiming for that second executive chair, there was a business party the following day and his plan was to impress the higher ups. She was an escort, right? Showing up to this party dateless would look terrible, but showing up with her on his arm would look most desirable. He would be the center of every mans envy that night with such a delectable woman beside him. Yes, the bosses would love that, wouldn't they?

Lucky for him, his prosti- no. Not his, this prosti- ugh, no! This escort (much better), was available that evening and also available for some celebratory sex afterwards. Oh yes, Harry was glad Zayn called and wanted to meet up with them, Zayn had handpicked that club. 

He was excited for this evening, and the promotion to follow.

_x

Leigh-Anne laid on her comfortable bed pondering the next moves to be made. Liam had called, she was wondering when he would. She had fun talking with him in Starbucks and assumed he had as well. She was telling the truth about not having friends, Perrie was her only friend. 

Perrie, she was a great friend and all, Leigh-Anne just didn't like her incessant bitching about absolutely nothing! I suppose you could say that Leigh-Anne was a little jealous of Perrie. Her friend had a great job, a perfect boyfriend (from what she's been told), and she was beyond beautiful and blonde. What did Perrie really have to complain about? Her six figure job? Living with her loving boyfriend and not paying a single bill or helping clean around the house? Perrie could just quit and Zayn would take care of her, pamper her like she was a princess. 

That day three months ago when Perrie confessed to having an affair, it took all of Leigh-Anne's self-control not to punch her friend in her nose. Zayn was a damn  good man to her, and a marriage proposal couldn't be too far behind if he was that in love with her. Perrie giggled as if her cheating had been a puerile joke and spilled all of the "juicy details" Leigh-Anne didn't want to hear. For three months it was like this. Three months of Perrie cheating on her unsuspecting boyfriend, telling Leigh-Anne about the latest sex position her and her lover tried and how great it was. 

Leigh-Anne wanted to claw her own fucking eyes out.

She couldn't fathom why Perrie would do that! She would love to have a man wait on her hand and foot and confess and express his undenying love to her every night. Her friend didn't know how good she had it.

Leigh-Anne knew Perrie wouldn't dare tell another soul of her affair, she was afraid of scrutinized for it. It was nice to know that she trusted her that much to let someone in, and after all they've been through, this was nothing. They've been too close to not have trust like that.

Speaking of their trust? Leigh-Anne could tell, it was clear that Perrie didn't want her boyfriend around her. The former never met her boyfriend or even saw a picture of him. Perrie was that possessive and secretly insecure, that Leigh-Anne knew. Perrie was always that way back in college whenever she called herself having a new boyfriend. They didn't come by their dorm room, and they never said much to Leigh-Anne when they would see her, which was perfectly fine. Perrie always dated douchebags that didn't treat her right, in the end they would leave her brokenhearted and binging on ice cream until she gained five pounds and got depressed over how "fat" she'd gotten. Then she'd half starve herself until she was back to her normal weight, it look Leigh-Anne awhile to help Perrie with her little eating disorder. She was positive that Perrie was better now, she may still do it out of habit but not every month like she used to; maybe twice a year.

So when Perrie told Leigh-Anne about Zayn and how amazing he was, how different he was from the other dicks she had been with and how he treated her like she was the sun his world revolved around, she couldn't help but be genuinely happy for her. Leigh-Anne had saw Perrie fall hard for this man God had sent her, it was beautiful to watch, really. Perrie was bubblier than Leigh-Anne had ever seen her in a relationship and it made Perrie selfish; she didn't want anyone to interact with Zayn. She wasn't sure if Perrie thought she would somehow seduce him or something equally ridiculous but whenever Leigh-Anne suggested a double date, Perrie was quick to make up an excuse as to why she and Zayn couldn't attend.

Leigh-Anne didn't want Perrie's boyfriend, she wasn't like that and didn't know anything about him! His name was Zayn, he was "undeniably handsome," and that summed up her knowledge on said boyfriend. Perrie wouldn't say much about his personality...he liked to read, that Leigh-Anne remembered because Perrie let it slip out about this new book he was into that she had thought was stupid.

Did she even care about Zayn at all? If she did she wouldn't have cheated on him. Perrie wasn't even drunk when she slept with Mike, she admitted to being sober and in her right mind when she made the desision to be unfaithful. The big question was WHY?! Mike was exactly the kind of jerk Zayn had saved Perrie from, the kind that had been breaking her heart since she was a teenager.

Leigh-Anne's personal phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts. "Perr." She greeted.

"Hey Leigh-Leigh.." Uh oh. Perrie sounded sad, she only called her "Leigh-Leigh" when she was extremely depressed or extremely happy. She wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Perr? You sound upset.." Leigh-Anne asked concerned. 

"Zayn...he.." 

Leigh-Anne bawled her fists angrily and grit ger teeth, she'd kill him if it was what she thought it was.

"He broke up with me.." Perrie finished. "He knows."

The tension in Leigh-Anne's body dissipated instantly. No surprise there. She had almost jumped the gun. "Perr, it's gonna be alright.."

"He kicked me out."

That much was expected too. It was his house and he had asked her to move in with him. "So where are you staying if he kicked you out?"

"I..I went to a hotel last night." Perrie sniffled on the other end.

"Why didn't you call me, Perrie?!" Leigh-Anne snapped.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you might have been busy." 

"That's bullshit, Perrie. You know you could've called me!" Okay, yelling at her wasn't helping, but what kinda shit was that?! Perrie could blabber on about Mike's "skills" for hours but not call her to say, "Hey Leigh-Anne, Zayn found out I was cheating and kicked me out. Can I stay with you?" Bull-fucking-shit Perrie, bull-fucking-shit.

"So where are you now? Where's your stuff?" She was already frustrated with her blonde best friend, it was too early for this.

"Most of it's still at the house, I only had time to pack one suitcase last night."

"Okay, but where are you now??"

"..."

"You're with him?! He's part of the reason you and Zayn aren't together!" How could she run straight into Mike's bed but not call her best friend?! It was wrong.

"Leigh..."

"Get your ass over here. Right. Now!" Leigh-Anne disconnected the call and screamed at the top of her lungs.

'What the fuck was wrong with her?! Why would she-argh!' Leigh-Anne screamed again and tugged her curly hair, successfully ripping out a few strands.

She got off the bed and looked in her vanity mirror.

"Leigh-Anne, you cannot change Perrie, she's an adult and as an adult she's allowed to make her own decisions. Even if they're bad ones that you do not agree with. That is her life, and her choice to make." She said to herself and scowled at her reflection. "And as a good friend, you will be there for her."

She left her room and looked around her house, she was barely there during the day, and now Perrie would be staying with her for awhile... Atleast until she found her own place.

'Or moves in with that prick. I wonder if that bastard even fed her breakfast...' She thought with a grimace. Leigh-Anne opened the fridge and took out what she needed to make eggs benedict for the both of them, Perrie enjoyed it when she made it the morning after they had a girls night out. It would be ready when Perrie finally got there.

30 minutes later her doorbell rang and she had just plated their breakfast, whoops, brunch and poured the hollandaise sauce on them. 'It's perfect.'

Leigh-Anne opened the door to see her best friend standing there looking guilty, her large suitcase infront of her slim legs. 

"I made us eggs benedict." She stated and went back into the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." Perrie muttered following her, she was starving. Mike didn't cook much, that is to say not at all, and ordered take-out all the time. The only food he had in the house was cereal, cold cuts for sandwiches, bread for those sandwiches, milk, energy drinks, beer...Yeah. There wasn't any food.

There was an awkward silence as they ate, Perrie sneaking looks at her friend and Leigh-Anne ignoring them. The latter took the plates when they finished and put them in the sink to be washed later. 

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Perrie asked.

"No." Leigh-Anne sat on her living room couch and turned on the TV. 'Oh! Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is on!'

"Well aren't you going to say "I told you so?"" Perrie asked again sitting next to her.

"No." Leigh-Anne repeated and laughed at something Will's character had did and it ticked Perrie off.

"Say something!!" She yelled wanting her friends attention.

"Shut up, I'm watching TV." Her friend said not taking her eyes from the screen.

"That's not what I meant!" Perrie hissed snatching the remote away from Leigh-Anne. "I'm waiting for the lecture you're supposed to give me."

The curly haired one turned her body to face her friend. "We're too old for lectures, Perr, and best friends don't say "I told you so." I'm not excusing what you did, it was wrong." The blonde hung her head in shame and brought her knees to her chest, curling into herself protectively, her bangs partially hiding her face. (Good, be ashamed!) 

"I just want to know..." Perrie lifted her head. "Was it worth it?"

Don't answer that, Perrie! It's a trick question!

"You...never told me why you wanted that information on that Styles guy. What's that about?" Perrie asked trying to change the subject.

"New guy I'm seeing." She explained.

With Perrie working for the government she had access to tons of information, something Leigh-Anne thought was beneficial to her "business." After consultations with potential clients she usually had Perrie do a background check on them, she didn't want to be involved with undercover mob bosses or anything. Perrie agreed to it, saying that people were crazier than ever these days and she didn't want her best friend getting involved with some escaped convict posing as a lawyer. Too bad Perrie didn't know that they were actually her clients...Or that she was even a prostitute. Perrie believed that Leigh-Anne lived off of her father's inheritance and Chase's benefits. 

"Yeah, he's really handsome with that hair. Those dimples are killer, and those eyes??" ...Did Perrie just swoon? It sounded like a swoon.

"When are you getting your things from Zayn?" Leigh-Anne asked switching back to the matter at hand and went back to her TV show.

"He said he didn't want me coming back to the house and I gave him my key. Zayn said he'd send my stuff to wherever I would be staying." Perrie said softly.

Leigh-Anne stood up and stretched. "What's the address again?"

"38 Foxburrow. What, are you planning to go over there?"

"Yeah, we have to get your stuff."

Perrie knitted her eyebrows and frowned. "You can't just go over there, Leigh-Anne."

Said woman arched her eyebrow and snorted at her friend. "Watch me."

Ten minutes was spent on the two friends going back and forth, Perrie felt like she couldn't handle seeing Zayn and stayed at Leigh-Anne's.

'Coward.' Leigh-Anne thought parking infront of the correct address. 'Nice looking house, too bad I was never invited over.'

She rang the doorbell and waited, there was a car in the driveway, presummably Zayn's, so someone had to be home. She knocked loudly when the door wasn't answered. When it opened a few minutes later Leigh-Anne was shocked shitless.

"Malik?" She said looking him up and down, it was him alright. 'Is he a friend of Zayn's?'

"Well lookie here, it's the little slag from the club!" He said, leaning in the doorway. "How'd you find me? Did you follow me home?"

Leigh-Anne slapped him without any hesitation.

'What the fuck is up with women hitting me this week?!' Zayn thought holding his face.

"Don't talk to me that way." She said calmly. "I'm here to get Perrie's things."

"And you are..." Zayn only knew she was the slut from club.

"Her friend, where's her stuff? I have things to do!" She snapped growing more impatient. She liked him better when they joked about his Irish friend, he was an ass right now.

"Like what?" He snorted stepping inside the house, leaving the door open for her to follow.

"It's none of your concern. Where's Zayn? I don't have time for this." She looked around, the house looked like a man-cave. Free from any feminine touch she was expecting it to have if Perrie lived there.

He burst out laughing unable to control himself. "Some friend you are, you don't even know your friend's ex-boyfriend when you see him."

Leigh-Anne stopped in her tracks and looked at him, speechless. This was Zayn? Perrie's ex-boyfriend? "Malik" was Zayn?! She put her number in her best friend's ex-boyfriend's pocket? She was the person Perrie was talking about at Starbucks?! Perrie never said a name, just that it was a name and a number! Perrie was the "great" girlfriend he was talking about at the bar?!

'Oh fuck me..' She thought bitterly. 

"Malik...You're Zayn?" Leigh-Anne asked to clarify. 

"I am, I live here. Zayn Malik." He nodded. "You know..." He smirked at her and sauntered in her direction. "Maybe I should be thanking you?"

"For?" She asked side stepping him when he reached for her.

"For slipping your card in my pocket that night. If you hadn't she probably wouldn't have felt bad for slapping me and offered to have sex." He reached for her again and missed. 'Stay still, women!'

"No need to thank me, had I known you were her boyfriend I wouldn't have given you my number." It was like playing cat and mouse, he advanced and she retreated. "Where's her things?"

"What's the rush, Joy?" He smiled devilishly. "Don't you still want me?" He teased lifting up his shirt to reveal tan abs. "I promise not to be so resistant, I'm single now!"

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me! Malik...Zayn, whatever. I know you're a nice guy and all, and thank you for taking care of Perrie. Even if she..."

"Was a cheating bitch." He supplied causally.

'Well yeah.' She agreed mentally. 

"But no. Just no."

"It's been awhile since I've had any, and aren't you a prostitute?" Zayn asked checking her out her curves were the same as he remember earlier this week.

"I'm an escort." She corrected.

"Same thing, you get paid for sex." He shrugged, the title didn't matter to him. "I'll pay you."

"What? No!" She snapped walking towards the front door. It was obvious that Perrie's belongings weren't in the house and he was wasting her time.

"Why not? You wanted it Tuesday night." He stepped infront of her and grabbed her hips. Her hips that connected to the legs he wanted wrapped around his back or over his shoulders.

"You're Perrie's-"

"I'm not Perrie's anything. I'm single. What's the problem?" He thrusted his hips into hers and she bit her lip. 

'Did he have to be hard already?!'

"I'm not going to be part your little revenge scheme against Perrie, let me go." She tried moving and it was useless. 

"I don't care about that, I just want sex." He thrusted again, he wasn't going to take Perrie back. He was just extremely horny and needed to get a nut off. "How much?"

Why was she denying it? She was instantly attracted to the man when  she laid her eyes on him Tuesday. Soaked completely through her thong. Could it hurt? Perrie didn't even know about this escorting thing she was into. The temptation was too great to resist, it could be a one time thing... Damn him and his sexiness to hell, back where he belonged.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "$500 an hour." Yes, she had said she would give him half off, but the situation had changed. A lot. His hand traveled to her butt and he squeezed it. 

"So that's what it feels like. You know, if I was a single man, I would've had you Tuesday."

"You wouldn't have."

Zayn took both of her cheeks in his hands and spread them apart before slapping them. "I would have."

He could have. Leigh-Anne would've let him, she went home horny after he and his friends had left and had to enlist her jumbo rabbit, three speed vibrator for help that night. It had been awhile since she had to buy double d batteries and she couldn't find any in her house; the trip she made to the 24 hour gas station had been the quickest one to date.

"Shut up."

"How do you want it?" He asked pulling her thong down lazily.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." She countered stepping out of it.

"I don't care." He leaned her over the couch and pushed her dress up past her hips. He spread her cheeks again and laughed leaning over her. "All this time fighting it and you're dripping! You want me!"

"Shut up." She mumbled. 

It wasn't her fault! If he hadn't smirked at her she wouldn't be so wet, his smirk did things to her body. It lit the candle of arousal deep with her with a flamethrower, not the usual lighter she was used to. She heard him dropping his pants, they landed and his belt buckled hit the floor with a tink.

"Put on a- ahhh!" She moaned when he entered her forcefully, her lust in liquid form making his entry as pleasurable as possible.

"Shit." He cursed pulling out then going back in again. "You're tighter than she was." He muttered under his breath, she felt like silk on his ridged flesh. 

Zayn thrusted fast and she met him thrust for thrust, she bent herself further over the couch and lifted her ass in the air for him; oh, he liked that.

"Fuck." She swore. He was this good and Perrie didn't want to have sex with him?! Was she out of her fucking mind?!

_x

"What took you so long Leigh-Anne?" Perrie asked looked at her friend as she wobbled slightly. "Was Zayn being difficult? I'm sorry, I should've went with you..." 

Leigh-Anne felt sore in the best way, Zayn was a fucking pro. 

"Just a little difficult, but it was fine. Some of your stuff is in my trunk and the backseat, I have to get the rest tomorrow. I didn't realized how much stuff you had." 

Yes, she was seeing him tomorrow. She was going there and she never went to a clients house. Ever. 

Leigh-Anne walked into the house and couldn't sit down on the couch. 'Dammit.' 

"Hey Perr? Here's my keys." She handed them to her friend. "I have a date I need to start getting ready for." She checked the time, in two hours Harry would be picking her up for the party. She wanted to do some extra hair removal, she wanted to pull out all the stops for him tonight.

"Oooh!" Perrie teased. "With that Styles guy?" 

"Yeah, don't wait up, help yourself to the food in the fridge. You remember where the extra room is, right?" She said heading for her room.

"A little past your room and to the left." Perrie nodded, she'd done some exploring while Leigh-Anne way away. "Don't wait up? Sounds like you're gonna get some tonight." 

'I just got some 45 minutes ago from your ex.' She thought cynically. Leigh-Anne only nodded and smiled, Perrie didn't need to know that. 

She took her vinegar bath so she would be tight for him, removed every hair folical on her body, and she showered to get the stench off her skin. She dressed in a dramatic red floor length, strapless and backless gown that hugged each of her curves and made her ass look flawless. It took forever straightening her hair and curling it perfectly, a swooped side bang to add more drama to her look when she pinned it up. Her makeup was done, she smelled great and her shoes matched, even if they could barely be seen. She was ready.

"Later Perr, I'll see you in the morning." She waved goodbye to her friend and went to her car.

6:15pm she made it to her regular hotel room, there were crisp, clean sheets on the bed and her things untouched as always. She was still sore from earlier. "Fuck, it's like he ruptured something!" She complained aloud holding her stomach as she sat on the soft comforter of the bed.

She scowled to herself. "That asshole didn't even put on a condom. What if I had herpes? ...What if HE has herpes?! No, I think Perrie would tell me something like that, and he hasn't been having sex with anyone but her I'm sure." If he wouldn't fuck her when he was in a relationship, he wouldn't fuck anybody else; Perrie had a committed guy.

Three rapid knocks on the door and she walked over to it, she opened the door to see Harry about to knock again, his hand raised up to her face. He lecherously scanned her body and grinned. 'I definitely made the right choice.' He thought. 

"Spin around for me?" The man requested, wanting to see if the dress showed off her bum the way he wanted.

She turned slowly. "It is to your liking?" She asked after doing her 360 degree turn.

Harry pulled her close and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want to fuck you against the door right now." He pulled away smirking, if this wasn't for his promotion he would just ditch and get on with making whoopee. "It's perfect."

Harry, like the gentlemen he was raised to be, held her arm and hand as they walked out of the hotel and to his car. He grinned watching every man's head turn in lust, and every woman's head turn in jealously. Just the reactions he was hoping for when people saw them together.

"Joy, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress." Harry complimented as he helped her out of the car when they reached the location of the party.

"You look very debonair yourself, Mr. Styles." She complimented back. His suit made his shoulders look more pronounced, he looked taller too. He was standing up straighter, with his chest out.

"Call me "Harry," please. "Mr. Styles" makes me feel old." He requested softly in her ear. 

To onlookers it looked like a gesture of affection, the way his lips tickled her ear and she smiled. Her eyes caught a slightly older couple watching, the woman hit her husband for looking and asked, "Why don't you treat me that way?"

Harry's hand went to the small of her back. "I apologize in advance if this is boring for you."

"It's no problem, Mr. Sty-Harry." She corrected. "It's always interesting to see how the upperclass mingles. They're so..."

"Uptight?"

"I was going to say conventional, but upright works just as well." She giggled behind her hand and forced a blush for the eyes watching her every move.

Harry kept her close, introducing her to his colleagues. Every so often his hand would slyly go lower skimming her bottom, reputedly searching for her underwear. The next time he tried she leaned into his side. 

"I'm not wearing any."

Harry made a low growl like sound and she chuckled lightly, such a sexy noise. "How could you come here without any knickers?" He asked against her temple. 

"Because everyone here is so...upright." She teased groping him and eliciting the same low growl. 

"You're asking for it later."

"Really now?" 

"I'm gonna ram my-"

"Styles?" Nick had heard the whispers of Harry's date and went to speak with him, he had been looking for him all night. However Joy being on his arm wasn't a pleasant surprise. His own date wasn't nearly as stunning.

"Cooper, fine evening isn't it?" Harry asked politely. 

"It is." Nick concurred, looking solely and directly at Joy. Attempting to pin her with his stare. FYI, it wasn't working.

She had prepared herself for this. Seeing Nick here, prepared for a slight confrontation. He wouldn't dare act out infront of his co-workers and subordinates.

"This is my date, Joy." Harry introduced, aware that one of his bosses hadn't completely acknowledged his presence yet.

"Yes I know, she and I are good friends." He said finally looking at Harry, his posture friendly, his eyes...not so much.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Harry asked grinning and pulling Joy closer, her breast grazing his arm. He knew what was transpiring, even if he acted unaware. Give him more credit, sheesh! 

"Yes, she does. Can I speak privately with her for a second?" Nick asked politely. "To catch up?"

"Sure." Harry kissed her cheek. "I'll go and get us some drinks." Way to play it up. Harry 1, Nick 0.

Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her off into a corner. "It was incredibly rude of you not introducing your date." Joy reprimanded. "I like her dress." She added.

"So this is why you were too busy? Styles is your new client?!" He hissed lowly.

"Yes." Joy turned away to see Harry chatting with Nick's date. She was pretty.

He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "So you're fucking him too?"

"Classified." She didn't have sex with all of her clients, some just wanted a pretty women's company and an ear to listen to his sorrows and worries.

"You're starting to piss me off. How could you show up with him?! You should be here with ME!" 

"He made the appointment first. If you would've notified me in advance, I could've kept the time slot open." She said and yawned, uninterested.

"You're fucking him after this, aren't you?" 

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, yes. And you wanna know what else? He's a good fuck." She answered glaring at him, she was getting fed up. He had no right to act like a jealous boyfriend ready to jump into a fight over her.

"Don't bother us for the remainder of the evening or I'll cancel your appointment with me tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." She grabbed her dress to pull it up some and walked towards Harry's direction. Leaving Nick to gawk at her butt, no doubt in her mind that he was looking; they always did.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked sipping his alcohol.

"Not my concern, I'm here with you." She replied mechanically, accepting her offered drink and tasting it. Sweet.

"You think he'll still approve of giving me a promotion now that he knows I'm banging you?" Harry asked, his lips curling over the rim of his glass.

"I don't see why not. I have nothing to do with your efficiency at work." She teased, smiling back and bumping him with her hip. 

"What if he's too jealous to promote me?" He asked gripping her waist.

"Normally I wouldn't do this.." She looked away at and Nick and his date. 'Maybe that's his girlfriend?' She wondered as they conversed with an older couple. 

"Do what?"

"Get involved with clients personal lives, it has nothing to do with me and usually I don't care." She explained. "But since I like you," she pinched his butt and watching him jump in surprise. "I'll talk to him."

"You will?" Harry asked hopefully palming her butt, so firm, he wondered if she did squats. 

"Mhmm. Just for you." She nodded. 

Harry set down his empty glass and turned to look at his date. His green eyes looked into her dark eyes as he grabbed her drink and put it down also. 

"That's so..." He placed his large hands to rest on her hips. Harry licked his pink lips and set his sight on her red ones, he leaned in slowly. 

It was nothing, really. But something struck a chord inside Harry and he wanted to express his gratitude. He'd been working hard for this promotion and if Joy managed to pull some strings for him, he'd be forever grateful. People didn't do things for him, they didn't help him in any way. And here she was going out of her way to see that it happened. 

"Watch yourself, Harry." She warned when they touched noses.

Her warning brought him back to reality and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"It really means a lot that you would do that for me. That's all." He whispered in her ear before kissing it as well.

"Think nothing of it." 

Surprisingly he hugged her and she gasped quietly. What was he doing?! She didn't hug clients! She wanted to push him away from her but this wasn't the proper setting...It was a nice hug though, the way he rubbed his warm hand up and down her exposed back. 

Harry pulled away and held her tiny hands in his own. "Care to dance?" He asked hearing the faint music.

"Nobody else is dancing." She noted, they were still conversing.

He smirked at her observation. "Don't be so...conventional." He joked leading her into a slow dance the same tempo as the music. He held her hips and her arms went over his shoulders, lacing her hands behind his neck.

"You like the spotlight, don't you?" She asked smirking when the other attendees began to stare.

"This coming from a woman in a backless floor length gown?" He asked cheekily. 

"I could've changed into something different." She played with the curls on the nape of his neck with a flirty smile on her painted lips.

"No, I like this just fine...But if you'd like, you could slip into something more... revealing, when we get back to the hotel?" He offered.

"Something like...nothing?" She asked winking at him.

He grinned stupidly. "Your birthday suit will always be my favorite."

"I thought you loved my stringy outfit? I have to buy a new one because you liked it so much.." Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I do, though I didn't think I would. The way it looked on you I just had to take you with it on. Then rip it off." He licked his dry lips thinking about it.

Joy noticed the other couples dancing and smiled. "Looks like we're trendsetters." 

"Seems that way." Her head rested on his chest as they swayed from side to side.

When she did, Harry felt that same chord being struck again in his chest. What the fuck was going on? He hadn't felt that feeling in awhile..

The night progressed and the two had a nice time chatting and teasing one another, talking with Harry's coworkers and their dates, and dancing to a variety of music. The party soon came to an end and they bid their goodbyes to everyone. That suspicious chord being struck each time someone would say how great they looked together. It was starting to annoy him, she was a prostitute! Sure, it seemed like she had a good heart under all of those layers of sexiness and professionalism, but she was still a prostitute. The end.

The ride back was quiet, the radio remained off. "Harry?" She asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He glanced at her in his passenger seat.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you come here?" 

"To America?" He asked leisurely.

"Yes."

"Well.." He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious. England seems like such a nice place to live, I don't think I'd want to leave." She said looking out the window.

Harry didn't like talking about it. But something inside him was urging him to let her know. He grabbed her hand and steered with one hand.

"It's personal."

"Oh, don't feel like you have to tell me anything!" She hurried looking at their hands. "It's fine. I usually don't ask about a client's personal life, your business is your business. I'm just..."

"For my pleasure."

"Yeah, exactly..." Funny how he took the words right from her mouth. "Just forget that I asked, I didn't mean to pry."

"America is..pleasant." Really Harry? Really? "I came here because...I just wanted to get away."

Asking "from what?" was on the tip of her tongue. It wasn't any of her business as to why he moved here, she was just curious. He was her first Englishmen after all, that almost made him special.

Joy gazed out the window again and up at the stars. "I can relate." She whispered. "Wanting to get away from everything...From everyone."

"Exactly." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. Such a vague conversation they had just had, and he felt like this woman could possibly understand him more than he initially thought.

'Why is he still holding my hand?' She thought watching the stars. 

'Why am I still holding her hand?' He asked himself at the same time.

They made it back to the room and   Harry deliberately shed his clothing. He was more focused on watching Joy undress. 

"Can you...help me?" She asked in a sultry tone. She reached for the zipper and continue to "miss" it.

Harry smirked at her. He grabbed her bare shoulders and kissed her neck. 

"I really did love you in this dress." He said honestly, leaving hot, open mouth kisses on her shoulders. One hand trailed down her back, the other cupping her breast, massaging it gently. Harry unzipped her dress and watched it fall to the floor silently. "No bra and no panties." He said into her neck, biting it.

"I still have on my heels." She teased stepping out of her dress and turning to face him. "Do you like them?" Joy lifted up her leg up, bent it around his hip and leaned her naked body on Harry's strong one. Her wet heat against his clothed erection.

"I can't decide if I want to take you with them on or not.." He slid off his boxers to free himself and kicked them away. Harry quickly slid on a condom and picked her up, pushing the tip of his length into her. He pressed her back against the nearest wall, her legs hooking around his torso securely. 

"Why are you so tight?" He asked pushing in more.

"Why are you going so slow? I can take it." She whispered biting his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." A few more inches to go until he was fully seated inside her. Inside her tight tunnel of pleasure.

He didn't want to hurt her? She was just a sex object, her getting hurt shouldn't be something he should be thinking about. He should be thinking about pounding into her until they ending up as two sweaty heaps of nothing.

Harry groaned and she bit her lip, she loved the way he felt inside of her, the way he was stretching her. 

'It's like fucking a virgin! I can barely move!' Harry said to himself. He rammed in roughly and she moaned his name when he bottomed out, fully sheathed.

"Harry.." She whined because he hadn't moved. "Move." 

"Are you.. okay?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes, his self control slipping with each passing second. She was too tight...Was there such a thing as too tight? I don't think there was...

...And what did it matter if she was okay or not? Stop caring, Harry!

"I'm fine, you can move."

"You sure?" He pulled out an inch or two hesitantly, still making eye contact, looking for a sign that she was hurting.

"I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'm dropping you as a client." 

Harry pulled his member out almost all the way, leaving just the head in before shoving himself in fast and repeating the action again and again. "You can't do that." He said biting her neck as he fucked her against the wall. He'd go mad if she did. He was in too deep already to let her or this go.

_x

Zayn laid on his bed feeling light. That half assed sex he had with Perrie didn't do anything for him, but Joy? That was the fucking of a lifetime. They fucked in quite a few positions, positions Perrie was too embarrassed to ever try with him. Her mouth had been downright sinful, the way she took all of him in and swirled her tantilizing tongue over his mushroomed head. He enjoyed how she massaged his prick with her pouty lips and nibble down it until she reached with sac. Ahh yes...

She was coming over the next day to get the rest of Perrie's things and they'd be at it again. Like hyperactive rabbits. Zayn had almost forgot what mind-blowing sex felt like. So with three months worth of build up, he felt like he fucked the shit out of her. She wobbled on spasming legs when she walked the boxes to her car.  That was all the proof he needed to know that he'd done well.

That night Zayn smirked to himself thinking of tomorrow as he fell asleep.


	5. Saturday Photos

Leigh-Anne rolled over groggily in the large hotel bed, she was so damn tired from yesterday. Harry fucked her well. Really well. Sometimes he was gentle and slow, other times he was rough and fast, it drove her senses wild. He put in overtime and she loved it. Honestly, she didn't want to get out of bed, she could lay there all day. Alas, she knew that she had to get up, she had to meet Liam for breakfast at 9am and didn't want to be late.

A phone rang and she opened her eyes slowly. 'That's not either of my ringtones..' She thought a little panicky. Leigh-Anne rolled over to see a familiar mess of curly brown hair and a strong back. 'Why is he still here?!' 

She shook his shoulder and he groaned in protest. "Harry, your phone." He grumbled something unintelligible and she shook his shoulder with more force. "Harry, wake up." 

'You have to leave.' She thought. Him still being there was throwing her into a whirlwind of unprepared thoughts. 

He groaned again and rolled over pulling her into his warm and slightly sweaty chest. "Harry, get up." She said wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp. This exactly why she hated falling asleep when the clients were still there. She assumed that after they'd finished with the sex he would dress and leave. 

She assumed wrong.

It was a good thing his background check said he wasn't dangerous, he could've killed her or something in her sleep. Harry seemed too much of a kind soul to be violent, he appeared really easy going.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled in her ear. His morning voice was sexy and raspier than usual and making her shiver in sexual delight. This British accent thing would become a fetish of hers if she kept this up.

"No, get up now." She said still trying to free herself and ignore the tingling sensation in her nether region. "Mr. Styles, you have to leave."

Harry groaned in frustration letting her go and sitting up, the loss of her extra body heat disappointing him. Most Saturday mornings he stayed in bed bundled up tightly in his covers and a hangover he wanted to sleep off. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed, but he wasn't at home and this wasn't his bed. Leigh-Anne had moved away from his body in case he felt like snuggling again, she was still naked and figured he was as well. Why had he stayed the night? 

Harry's eyes focused on hers and his features broke out in a gentle smile, she looked pretty just waking up in the morning. "Good morning, Joy." 

"Good morning?"

He tilted his head. "You sound unsure of the time, it is morning, I assure you. The sunlight coming from behind the blinds says so." His long index finger pointing to her balcony window where warm morning rays from the sun were peaking through.

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?" He asked standing to gather his clothes from the night before; a great night before. 

"Please don't think me rude, but...why are you still here?" She asked covering herself with the thin sheet on the bed like he didn't know her body inside and out by now.

"I.." Harry paused. Why was he still there? He wasn't certain. They had spectacular sex all over the room and they both passed out on the bed together. He did remember waking up to use the bathroom but he didn't creep out of the room like he probably should have. He laid back down and even dared to...cuddle her. He stroked her hair, listened to her steady heartbeat and listened to the little snores that escaped her plump lips and was tempted to sneak a kiss. Her lips looked so soft, and he wanted a quick taste; just one kiss. 

His green eyes had zeroed in on those lips last night, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. And if her lipstick transferred onto his lips he would wear it proudly because she was pure sex in 6 inch stelletoes; then he would wipe it off discreetly with a napkin, his pride couldn't handle him wearing any make up. Instead her lipstick was smudged on the white pillows with the rest of her makeup, she'd done plenty of pillow biting last night to keep her screams in.

Kissing her. That was out of the question, she had said it was against her policy after their first time together. Then last night at the party he almost kissed her again when she said she'd talk to his boss about giving him a promotion. Harry liked kissing, he likes the connection he felt with the women his lips were on and he only liked cuddling sometimes, most of the time he didn't. After sex he was hot, sweaty and tired, the last thing he wanted was another hot and sweaty body trying to cuddle with him. He liked cuddling on cold nights and as a way of showing a girl that he cared. She was bringing him out of character...and part of him didn't mind.

"I guess we both just blacked out last night." He offered. 

After his last orgasm his brain had shut down completely, he could only feel. Feel the stress from his body disappear, the doubts about whether or not he would get this promotion or if he had to wait six months for another evaluation were washed away.

"I suppose." She replied. 

She knew that she had blacked out, Harry took her to another world last night and she didn't think she would ever come back to earth. He made her toes curl and she felt the ache in her lower back from the insane degrees of arching she did when she orgasmed for the umpteenth time. She dreaded it, but Leigh-Anne felt like she should correct this now before it became a problem in the future. Just like a certain someone she knew... 

"Usually clients don't spend the night after sex, cuddling costs extra." She informed getting her phone from her purse. It was 7:30am, good, she didn't oversleep.

"My apologies, I'll wire you the expense for sleeping over...Can I shower here?"

She nodded. "No harm done, Harry, I just wanted to let you know. It was...unexpected, clients usually take their leave after we've finished. And of course, go ahead."

"I'll remember that from now on." He promised. "I'll be out shortly." He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Leigh-Anne rubbed her temples. Another reason clients didn't sleep over was because it avoided those awkward morning after conversations. These morning after conversations were sometimes a make or break deal in her business. Waking up in bed with a prostitute you just fucked doesn't seem like the best way to start your day, especially if you're not about to fuck her again. Atleast Harry wasn't so awkward about it, if anything he seemed confused. 

She went over to the dresser to pick out an outfit to wear to see Liam in, God was she tired. 'Would it be wrong to wear jeans?' She thought rummaging through her normal clothes. She pulled out a black pair of jeans with ripped holes to show her tan legs and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt with blue heels. It would have to do. She scooped up her dress from last night and folded it neatly, placing it on the table so she wouldn't forget to take it with her. 

She sighed and laid back down on the bed to wait for Harry to finish up so she could shower herself. She probably should've went in there with him to give him another blow-job, but he wasn't paying for her service anymore. They were finished when they both fell asleep. Maybe next time. 

She smiled thinking about seeing Liam again. She knew that he was interested in her, he seemed like he wanted to really get to know her. 'He's not completely shallow.' She thought rolling on her stomach. 

It was finally Saturday, she should've told Nick that she couldn't see him at one, she didn't want to see him after yesterday. Plus Zayn later on...they never did set a time. So when was she supposed to get Perrie's things?

The bathroom door opened 10 minutes later and Harry stepped out with a white towel around his slender hips. He looked at her and whistled, he remembered having her like that and taking her until she couldn't take it anymore and came undone screaming 'Son of a bitch'. "Can I take a picture of you?" 

Leigh-Anne looked at him strangely, that was a first. "A picture?"

"Yes." He nodded, he would pay good money for a picture of her like that.

"No."

"Why not? I like what I'm seeing and I want to see more of it." He said smirking as he started to dress. "You should model for Playboy magazine." He suggested she could be one of their best models.

"I thought about it..." She arched her back and stuck her ass up for him. "Like this, right?" She whispered sexily, shaking her rump as wantonly as she could to titillate him.

"Yeah...perfect..." He said getting aroused all over again. He loved her ass, he was an ass man, an ass man with big hands to hold nice asses.

Leigh-Anne smiled coyly and rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide, she slid a finger in her mouth  to wet it and let that hand travel down her body. Her eyes kept contact with his green ones, daring him to look away.

"What about this? How does this look?" She asked beginning to finger herself and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Joy, stop it or I'll have to fuck you with my suit on." Harry warned not looking away as her finger disappeared into her. He was already hypnotized by this minx and she wasn't helping by playing with herself before his eyes. He would rather have his manhood working inside her body instead of her measly finger.

She laughed and pulled her finger out, beckoning him over with it. He obeyed like the hypnotized slave he was and sat on the bed, leaning over. 

"Open." He opened his mouth obediently and she stuck her arousal covered finger in his mouth. She felt his tongue sliding against her finger and her folds started to throb. "How do I taste?" She asked in his ear, she nibbled his earlobe and pulled back to see his handsome face. It was all intentional, she was teasing him so he would want more. The more he wanted her, the more he would pay to have her.

Harry's green eyes closed and he tried concentrating on not getting a  boner and more on her flavor, it was impossible. She tasted sweet, something like honey. He pulled her finger from his mouth and opened his eyes once more.

"When's your next opening?" He asked dodging her question.

"I can put you in tomorrow if you'd like? At two?"

"Perfect. Remind me to tongue you down before we start." His eyes already glazed over.

She looked down at the tent he was pitching and bit her fleshy bottom lip. "I'm here for your pleasure, not mine." She said professionally, but Laaaawd!! Whoo!

He smirked at her answer. "It would be my genuine pleasure." Harry held up his hand and formed a v with his fingers. "To please you." He lapped at the air in mock oral sex. 

She was wet from his words and vulgar gesture, her juices had started seeping from her. This man was good at being erotic just by using simple words, it didn't help that her sex drive was insane either. Most of her clients didn't offer to give her oral, and she didn't expect them too. She grabbed his hand and put it between her legs so he could feel her anticipation. His smirk grew wider as he felt her flowing juices and slipped a finger inside her opening easily. He fingered her slowly, curling his finger and dragging it along her tight walls.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, my tongue will never be done with you." He drew back his finger and licked it clean before standing up. His tongue licked over his teeth teasingly and he winked at her causing another wave of wetness to flow from her womanhood.

She got up and followed him to the door. "Last night was.." She began to say, pausing to think of a suitable word. She actually enjoyed herself with him yesterday

"It was...interesting. I'll see you tomorrow at two. Have a nice day, Joy." Harry said walking out the door and door the long empty hallway.

"You too." She said back, positive that he hadn't heard her. She closed the door and felt giddy, giggling to herself. Harry definitely had a charm about him, however erotic it may be she appreciated every bit of it.

'Why the hell am I feeling like this?'

She knew why, because it's been forever since she'd received oral sex. Her last client that loved performing had stopped calling and decided to be faithful to his wife. (Good for him.) He had a bondage fetish, he got off on being tied up, gagged, spanked and being told how much of a bad boy he was. He loved his dominatrix and was always quick to pleasure his mistress in anyway he could.

Nick gave her oral whenever he felt like it, which was rare. He was decent, she wished he would offer it more though so they could work on it. He probably would if she asked him too, but she would never.

She sighed and went to shower, that wasn't a thought she wanted to entertain and Liam was waiting.

_x

"Pull yourself together, Liam. It's not even a date!" He coached himself on the drive there.

"You're just having breakfast with a new friend. You'll talk about...stuff. Whatever comes up! Everything except the erection you'll be sporting. We must not talk about that, avoid sexual topics at all cost. It'll only make her feel awkward, you saw her face that day..." He said pulling into the parking lot. His forehead quickly made friends with the steering-wheel and he sighed. 

"Trying to be friends with an "escort" is harder than I thought. How do I make sure I don't say something stupid that ends up offending her? I don't want to talk about me because that'll make me look like a self-absorbed asshole. I'd love to talk about her but I don't want to talk about her because her life is probably a touchy subject. I'm fucked and not in a good way." 

This is his comeuppance from choosing not to date for so long, he lost whatever touch he thought he had and this was just a friend he was seeing! He wished he had Zayn's cool and confident demeanor, or Harry's charisma. Even Niall's humor and boyish good looks was better than anything he had! Liam was always awkward with females and usually overcompensated by being extra nice. It was his downfall too, his girlfriends usually cheated on him because he was too nice. He sucked at this dating thing.

He sighed again and almost jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his window.

"Fancy meeting you here." Leigh-Anne said happily with a wave. 

'Oh shit. Did she hear me talking to myself?' Liam thought nervously. He laughed awkwardly and smiled. 

"Yeah, um one second." He said holding up one finger to the glass.

She nodded and stepped away so he wouldn't hit her opening the door. It was pure luck that she had walked passed his car, she saw him sitting there and smiled. She was afraid she'd be late, she went and dropped off her dress to the dry cleaners beforehand. She texted Perrie so she wouldn't worry too much. Perrie asked if she had fun and she told her a quick summary of last night, leaving out talking to Nick and not wearing underwear. She didn't give specific details about what her and Harry did, just that it happened and it was great. Perrie was satisfied with her answer and then she rushed to the diner.

'She looks nice today, and she didn't even dress up.' He thought before opening the door. 'Rolling Stones to impress me? Cute...'

"Good morning, Joy." Liam said smiling.

"Good morning, Liam." She smiled biting her lip and clicking her heels together. She was anxious and it showed. Her hair had curled up and she didn't have time to straighten it again. 'I hope it's alright.' She thought pushing her hair back from her face.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He asked casually as they walked into the diner, grabbing a booth.

"It is, 85 degrees all day." She agreed with a nod. "How was work yesterday? Did you get bitten again?" 

'Fuck. I didn't want to talk about work.' Liam smiled. "It was great, I had a nice bunch of kids."

"What's your favorite age to treat?" She asked leaning forward with her face on her folded hands.

'Does she have to look at me like that?!' Liam cleared his throat. 'Like she's actually interested?'

"The still innocent, but also not getting into that rebellious adolescent stage. I'd say 3-12 year olds are my favorite." He answered  looking in her eyes. He should probably stop before he got lost in them. 'That was too cheesy even for me.' Liam thought with a mental grimace.

"I'd love to shadow you one day..." She said watching the waitress come up to the table to take their orders. They hadn't even looked at the menu yet. Whoops. "Do you know what you're getting?" She asked opening her laminated menu.

"Belgian waffles with strawberries and a side of scrambled eggs." He ordered it everytime he ate here.

"That sounds delicious! I'll get that too." She said just thinking of how tasty it would be.

The little dyed-red headed waitress, probably a senior in high school, flirted with Liam as she took down their orders. Promptly ignoring Leigh-Anne as she batted her eyes and stuck out her hip. Liam blushed and tried to politely brush her off, the waitress winked at him before trying to saunter away sexily.

Leigh-Anne watched her go and laughed at Liam's expression. "She's cute and she's probably legal, you should go for it." She suggested still laughing.

"I know her.." He said pulling on his t-shirt. "She broke her arm a few years ago." Like he really wanted a girl when he had a woman sitting across from him.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on your doctor." 

"I suppose..."

"You suppose?" She laughed again. "I bet all of your female patients have a crush on you. I can't blame them, I would too if you were my doctor."

'Why does she have to say things like that? She's flirting with me, but I know she doesn't mean it..' Liam thought sadly.

"It makes giving them their medicine and shots easier." He admitted watching her smile.

"I believe it. So...where exactly are you from? London?" She asked changing the subject, she remembered Malik was from Bradford, Harry from Cheshire and then the Irish one. As far as she knew those places weren't close, so how did they all end up as friends?

"Wolverhampton. Have you always lived here in Florida?" He asked back, glad for the change in subject.

"Yep, made in Florida." She replied. "I lived here in Boca before moving to Jacksonville after high school. Then I moved to Miami for a year and a half before moving back here." 

"Can I.. ask you...something?" 

Leigh-Anne stopped smiling and schooled her features. "Liam, I just want you know that you don't have to be scared to talk to me about stuff. Things that you think would offend me or things you might think I may not have much knowledge about. You'd be surprised at what I know." 

"Um...alright then."

"Go ahead, ask your question." She urged.

"Uh...do you..have any siblings?" He asked chickening out of the question he really wanted to ask. She gave her permission and said it was alright, he just needed to grow a pair. He wanted to ask why she was a prostitute! The curiosity was slowly killing him.

"Two older sisters, Sarah and Sian-Louise. You?" She asked with a small smile. Liam had changed his mind last minute about asking her the question she knew was coming.

"Same! Nicola and Ruth, it's hard being the youngest and a boy." He complained thinking back on the days they forced him to play dress up with them.  

"The worst! Sharing a bathroom with two other girls is a war zone. I always had to take my showers at night." She laughed.

"I got my own bathroom, thank God." He said wiping his forehead from pretend sweat. "Sian-Louise, what is that, French?"

"Actually I'm a Jamaican and Bajan smoothie." She winked. 

Jamaican Liam crazy wit dos winks, child!

"That's pretty exotic.." He complimented. "I'm just British."

"Everyone loves British guys, and you've got that birthmark. Pretty unique looking too." She said pointing at it. "So tell me more about yourself, I take it you're good with kids. What were you like as a kid?"

The light in Liam's eyes dimmed and he looked down at the table. Leigh-Anne sensed the change in the vibe he was sending out and took some steps bac.

"Or not, it's fine!" She said hurriedly. "We don't have to talk about childhoods." She wasn't too keen on talking about hers either.

"No, it's just weird talking about it. I  uh.. was three weeks premature, born effectively dead, and I only had one working kidney. It finally decided to cooperate in my teen years." He said somberly. "I guess that's why I chose to become a doctor, to help out sick kids...since I knew what it was like."

"That's.."

"Depressing?" 

"No! God no!" She said a little loudly shocking him and drawing the attention of a few others in the diner. He looked up at her confused. "I think that's a divine intervention! Like God put you on earth to help others...It's your calling!" 

He smiled. "That's a nice way to put it." He frowned again. "People usually say it's depressing or that I'm lucky."

Leigh-Anne scoffed, ticked that anyone would ever say that. They had to be either ignorant or heartless of not both.

"Those people are assholes."

Liam looked at her. That was different. She wasn't pitying him like other females normally did. He was about to ask about her childhood but a different waitress came back with their food and drinks and then her stomach growled.

"Excuse her, she can get very impatient." She said laying a hand on her flat torso with a small blush in her face.

"That's cute." 

She tilted her head. "My...stomach?"

'Shit! Did I say that aloud?' Liam saw the look she was giving him and it answered his question. 

"Uh...Your blush. It's cute.." He blushed himself from embarrassment. That wasn't cool, if he could channel his inner Zayn or Harry right now he would feel better about this breakfast meeting.

"Thanks...Your blush is cute too." She smiled and cut her waffles to begin eating. Her first bite made her moan while her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "God that's good." She whispered adding more syrup.

Liam watched, eating his food quietly. She ate with etiquette, but the moans and content sighs she let out gave him quite the stiffy under the table. They chatted little, and focused more on the fantastic food on their plates. She wiped her mouth when she finished and smiled at him.

"That was delicious! I need to come here more often!" She said rubbing her full stomach. "I can't believe I've never eaten here before, I pass it all the time!"

'And of course she's got whipped cream on her face...'

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" He was out of it, trying to make his problem go away and not think about how the cream on her face looked like something else.

"You've got a little something on your face." She said flicking her finger right passed the spot of cream on her own face. The irony.

He wiped at it and missed several times.

"Here let me.." She used her pointer finger and wiped it off. "Do you want it?" She offered her finger to his pink lips.

"Um.." He answered, she wanted him to lick it off her finger? She shrugged and put her finger in her mouth before licking her lips. It was too delicious to waste, and she wasn't one to waste good things. 

'She's must be doing this on purpose!'

"You uh...Oh fuck it." He cursed and leaned forward. 

He licked the corner of her mouth and retreated showing her the tip of his tongue with the cream on it. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth and smirked. He felt good for doing that, his confidence was soaring. He channeled his mates in that second and he didn't get slapped!

She smirked back. "You're walking on a fine line, Liam."

"It's kinda hard not to." He would tightrope for her..probably fall too. But he would!

"Tread carefully." She cautioned.

"I'll keep that in mind.."

She looked at him, analyzing. He looked at her, admiring. She was sensing some sexual tension in the air. She'd love to take Liam home and have sex everywhere, but that wouldn't work. Leigh-Anne could tell he felt the same way.

"Liam, when's your birthday?" She asked.

"It's coming up, August 29. When is yours?"

"October 4, I'm a lucky libra." She smiled and suddenly got excited. "What are you doing for your birthday?? It's like, in five days!" 

"I haven't planned anything, I'm considering working that day." He felt like a loser for saying that, but it was true. 

When you get older and your birthday doesn't seem as exciting as it was years ago. You now had responsibilities and bills to pay, birthdays were just another day you had to work to put food on the table or gas in the car. They lost their novelty value after awhile. Plus Liam didn't need a birthday party to celebrate, he was greatful for everyday he was allowed to open his eyes and get out of bed. Even Mondays and everybody hated Mondays.

"No, you can't work on your birthday! You should...I don't know, go..." Her face went serious. "You should go to Disney World!"

Liam laughed. "What?"

"We live in Florida! Take off on your birthday and Friday, go to Disney World and stay a few nights!" She said clapping like a child.

"By myself? That's lame.." He pouted. The guys would all be working, maybe not Zayn since the school year hasn't started back up yet. 

"I'll go with you! It would be fun! I need a vacation anyways." She offered waving her hand in the air.

'Is she serious? She's just saying that so I don't feel bad.' He knew pity when he saw it.

"I haven't been there in years..." She said wistfully. Her mind was wandering into places she didn't want it to. The last time she went to Disney World she... 

"You're never too old for Disney World. I think that's a great idea, I haven't been there yet." Kiss ass.

"Geez Liam, how could you not go to Disney World when you live in Florida?!" She asked coming back to the present. "I'm getting excited myself! It's just wonderful, it's really the happiest place on earth." 

"I just never got around to it..." Liam checked his watch for the time, it was going on 11am. 'It's only been two hours?? It should be like 3 o'clock by now!'

"We can drive there, stay at a hotel and everything. It's only about a three hour drive, we'd been there in no time at all." She tilted her head when he looked at his watch again. "Am I holding you up? Do you have somewhere to be?" 

Liam's head snapped up. "Oh no! It's just, I feel like we've been talking forever and it's only 11am."

She blinked at him with a blank face and he blushed realizing what he just said. It came out rude, like a complaint. 

"Not like that! I'm having a fantastic time with you! I just feel like we've been talking for so long that-"

"That it should be later in the day. Yeah, I feel the same way. Time is going by really slow for us." She smiled and he sighed in relief that she didn't take it the wrong way. "Y'know...you're kinda.. awkward?"

Liam played with his cup. "It's always been that way for me."

"Do I...scare you or something?" She asked looking down. It wouldn't surprise her if he had negative preconceptions about her.

"No, I just.." Liam ran his hand through his hair. He might as well just say it, it couldn't hurt much. Things were already awkward. "I think I've found a word to describe you."

"You did?" Leigh-Anne didn't think he'd actually "get back to her" on that. She passed it off as his way of flirting.

Liam nodded. "The best I could come up with was, ethereal."

"Ethereal?" 

"Yes, sometimes I look at you and can't believe you're real." He chuckled to himself. 'I probably sound crazy.'

Leigh-Anne grabbed one of Liam's hands that was playing with his cup and played with his fingers. "Does this feel real?" She asked in a whisper, pinching his skin lightly.

"Yes." He whispered back looking at their hands.

"And when you boldly licked my face," she chuckled, "how did that feel?"

Liam's mouth went dry. His eyes met hers as she waited for his answer. "It was...I.." He took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "I'd like to do it again." 'I'd like to lick you in other places too..'

"Liam, I.." Leigh-Anne hesitated and stopped playing with his hand. "I can't.." 

Liam was a nice guy and deserved better. A girl that would be with him and love him. Be everything he wanted and give him everything he needed.

"I get it...But why?" He asked rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of her delicate hand. "If it's your about job...I care about it but at the same time I don't...It's a complicated emotion."

'I'm fucking two of your best friends...' She confessed to herself. "I've got too much baggage."

"Everyone has baggage." He replied unfazed.

"Not this kinda baggage. It's...too heavy, and I don't want you to have to deal with it. I'm not in a position to start dating anyone with  any serious intentions." That was the best way she could explain it. She was broken and couldn't be fixed, not even super glue and duct tape could piece her back together again.

"I think I have bigger baggage than you." He whispered.

She chuckled bitterly and looked at the veins in his strong hand. "I really doubt that, no airline could handle this baggage."

"Try me."

"Liam..." She warned, she wasn't going to go there with him yet.

"Does this mean... we aren't going to Disney World together anymore?" He asked switching the subject. 

She smiled. "We can still go to Disney World."

"Are we still friends?" He asked.

"We're still friends."

_x

"Tell me what you want." He demanded into her neck, nipping at all the flesh he could. God, he loved her skin.

"Fuck me harder!" She cried, her orgasm on the brink of completion. "Make me cum!" She scratched his back hard, careful about leaving marks.

"Say you're a slut." He bit her neck painfully hard and she moaned.

"I'm a slut, I'm your dirty slut!" She screamed in pleasure. 

He exploded into the condom at her declaration and unfortunately for her, she didn't cum. He was in one of those moods and didn't care if she got her own release or not. Her tight canal milking him for everything her was worth. He gingerly grabbed his shaft, pulled out and removed the used contraception. He loathed wearing condoms with her, he wanted to blow his load all over her insides and watch it slide out and down her leg.

"Joy." 

"Nick."

"Why are you fucking him?" He asked laying down after disposing of the condom.

'Here we go.' She rolled her eyes. "The same reason I'm fucking you." For the money, and they were both easy on the eyes.

"You can't fuck us both!" He snapped. She didn't get it, he was selfish and wanted her to himself.

She burst out laughing, hysterically so. "I'm a prostitute, I'll fuck whoever I want!" (Emphasis on the prostitute.) "If you haven't gotten the concept by now, it's my job to fuck around."

"He's an executive, my subordinate. You can't fuck him." Nick said turning on his side to see her lovely face. 

"You're a CEO, a boss, maybe I shouldn't fuck you?" She sassed looking at the ceiling. Why were hotel ceilings so boring?

"I'll fire him if you continue seeing him." He stated bluntly, he wasn't bluffing, he would love to give that British bum his walking papers.

That wasn't good, she promised she'd atleast try and get Harry that promotion so Nick couldn't fire him. If anything, she was always good on her word.

"You can't fire him without probable cause." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "That's wrongful termination, Harry can sue." 

"I can find something and have him fired Monday morning. I'm not sharing you with him." 

She rubbed her temples thinking of something. Anything. Nick didn't make threats lightly and he would carry this one out for sure.

"Nick, you share me with other people, what makes him so bad?" Why was he picking on him like this? Harry was a well rounded, gentlemen and very amusing.

"I don't like him! He's cocky!" 

"So...because you don't like him, and I'm fucking him too, you're going to fire him?" She asked. If that was the real reason then Nick shouldn't be talking, he was cocky and condescending to everyone around him.

"Yes." He answering simply.

"That's so petty, Nick. Just promote him, you know he's a good worker." She snapped.

"He's a great worker. He really knows his stuff." Nick agreed. "But I refused to share what's mine." 

In his mind she was his. Since that kiss in the closet, she was his. Every kiss after that, she was his. At the graduation party his parents let him have, she was his. Even all those years in between where she was wherever he couldn't find her and he was here with whomever, she was still his. She was his. His. His. His. And nobody else's.

"I'm not yours and I'll never be yours, get that through your thick skull! If you fire him, I'll drop you as a client. You will never see me again, I guarantee it." She said seriously.

"That's extreme." He said touching her arm tenderly, he just got her back, she couldn't leave now.

She moved her arm away from him. "You're talking about firing the guy because he's fucking the same prostitute as you. That's extreme! Just give him the damn promotion and be done with it." They should do what guys do and talk about how well she gives blow jobs; she gave out mean blow jobs.

"I don't think you understand, I'm not sharing you with that kid!" He said raising his voice.

"I didn't want I go there, but it seems like I'll have to." She got out the bed and walked over to the mirror to check for hickeys; he had a field day on her neck this time. "If he gets fired, by you or anyone else there, I'll go public. I'm sure the media would be interested to know that Nick Cooper is fucking a prostitute when he's in a relationship. People look up to you."

"You wouldn't do that to me." He walked up behind her and lifted her leg up to rest her foot on the chair. He believed she wouldn't do anything spiteful towards him, she had the moral right to, but she wouldn't.

"I will if he gets fired." He disappeared and reappeared with a fresh condom on his new, angry erection.

He wedged himself in her wet folds slowly, relishing the heat. "So you're going to blackmail me over this kid?" The day he can convince her to let him in without the condom, he will love her even more.

She bent over to allow him more access. "If you force me to."

He shoved himself into her roughly and she moaned in pleasure. Nick pressed his chest against her back, his warm breath on her ear. "Fine, I'll let the promotion go through... One more question."

"No more questions, just fuck me!" She whined pushing back on him. She didn't mind questions with clients, at times she actually had delightful conversations with them, but she didn't want to talk right now.

Nick set a slow pace, knowing that she didn't want it slow in this position, she didn't like slow, she liked everything fast. "Is he better than me?" His fingers found her clit and rubbed it rapidly.

She clenched around his member trying not to cum. She'd been close when he pulled out, that knot deep in her belly was still present. 

"Policy."

_x

 

"Where have you been all morning and afternoon?!" Perrie whined when Leigh-Anne opened the door. It was only 4 o'clock, leave her alone.

"I told you that I stayed the night with Harry and then I ate breakfast with a friend. Did you eat?" Leigh-Anne asked going into the kitchen to get a piece of fruit. 

It was obviously a lie, where would she have gotten the clothes and shoes from if she left in a gown? Sure she kept spare clothes in her car, it was a chick thing, but she had accessories and was wearing a body spray. Perrie might work for the government, but she wasn't too bright.

"Yeah, I ate, and what friend?" Perrie asked watching Leigh-Anne wash off a cluster of grapes an putting them in a ceramic bowl.

"Uh...his name is Liam. Nice guy." Leigh-Anne answered and took a seat near Perrie.

"You've never mentioned him before.." 

'Because we've been focused on you -as always- and your cheating scandal...' Leigh-Anne thought angrily. "He's a new friend."

"Is he hot?" Perrie asked with a perverted smile and wiggling eyebrows.

"I think so." She shrugged. "He's really muscular, tattoos, facial hair."

"Have you guys had sex yet?" 

Leigh-Anne threw a grape at her face for being nosy. "I said he was a friend, so no." She threw another grape at her for being stupid. 'Did everything have to be about sex with her?' (...Says the prostitute.)

"So? Friends can't have sex?" Perrie asked eating the newly weaponized grapes.

"We all know how that turns out." She said somberly. 

"Are you interested in him that way?"

Dammit. Why was she being so nosy today?? Get out of her business and go fuck Mike or something.

"I don't know, we're still getting to know each other. He's really nice, a little awkward, good job. But I can't do relationships, you know that..." Leigh-Anne answered with a sigh.

"I think you should give it a try, the relationship thing. I know it's been awhile, but I think it'll help you get over it if you do." Perrie rubbed her friends shoulder in comfort. "Plus if he's hot you can always just have sex with him." She teased and got another grape to the face.

"I think he wants more than that, Perrie." Leigh-Anne pushed her friend away from her, she wasn't in the mood to be touched. "I'm sure he wants sex, but I think he wants to get to know me first."

"How romantic." Perrie said dreamily, she was used to jumping right into sex with whatever guy she was on. It's mainly why they didn't care about her feelings, they assumed she was in it for the sex and they didn't want to invest their feelings into a girl like that.

"I'm surprised you didn't have me check him out for you."

"I thought I'd do this one on my own." She replied finishing her fruit. "I'll get to know him a lot better next weekend."

"Will you??" Perrie asked, she was bringing a guy over for the weekend?! No, Leigh-Anne would never..

"His birthday is coming up, and we're going to Disney World together." Leigh-Anne put her bowl on the sink and felt like taking a nap. 

"Just the two of you? Don't you think that's too romantic if you're not interested in him that way?"

"He might invite some of his friends, and I didn't say that I wasn't interested. I said that I didn't know yet." Leigh-Anne hoped he wouldn't invite the friends she knew. That would end up being a very uncomfortable weekend for her.

"Are you still getting the rest of my stuff today? There's this outfit that I wanna wear and I can't find it in any of the other boxes." 

'I'm not in the mood to fuck your ex right now.' Leigh-Anne stood up and stretched.

"What's his number? I don't want to drop by and he's not there." She said coming up with an excuse. Maybe he wouldn't want to fuck and she could take that nap? As highly unlikely as it was, she still remained hopeful.

Perrie relayed Zayn's phone number and Leigh-Anne called him  from her work phone as she walked to her room to lay on her bed.

"Hello?"

"Malik, what time do you want me to come over and get the rest of her things? I'm tired." She said closing her eyes, getting to the point.

"Whenever you feel like getting fucked." Zayn answered with a laugh. "I'm not doing anything at the moment so now would be a good time for me."

"Of course it would be." She muttered. "I'll be over shortly." She ended the call and groaned. She should make Perrie go and get her own damn things while she took a nap. It sucked being a good friend.

Leigh-Anne pulled her hair up in a half and half style and left her room. "Perr? I'm going to get your stuff now, he's there. Did you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"Chinese?" Perrie asked flipping through the TV channels.

"Do you want me to make it?"

"Naa, I want that fake Chinese food." Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back."

Leigh-Anne rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It opened and he stood there like before, smug and sexy. 

"Back for more? So soon??" He asked her arrogantly, crossing his arms.

"Open the garage and help me with her stuff." She demanded, not responding to his taunt.

"Let's fuck first." He suggested rudely, that's all he wanted, he could give a rats ass about Perrie's things. He bought it, he should donate all of it to the Goodwill.

"No, let's get what I really came for first." She snapped.

"Or we could fuck first?"

Her eyes narrowed sharply at Zayn, she didn't like playing these games. "Open the damn garage door."

"You came here to fuck, so let's get to it." He said grabbing her arm.

Leigh-Anne snatched it away from him. "We don't have to fuck at all, I came for Perrie's stuff."

Zayn smirked. "Oh I get it, you're doing that "hard to get" thing again. Hot, I like it." 

"I'm serious, Malik, I'll leave right now." She snapped again. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"What, are we not going to fuck?" He asked without shame.

"Not if you keep acting like an asshole and not help me with these boxes," she glared, "right fucking now."

"Well you're rude. Don't you want to get paid?" He asked watching her temper rise and deciding that it was sexy. 

Only a few women were able to pull off the "sexy when mad" look well enough to turn him on. It had been such a turn off for him because well, what guy normally wants a woman angry? Doesn't she complain enough when she's not angry? 

"I don't get paid to be polite. I have other clients and I don't need your damn money." 

"But you want my money AND my sex."

"Wrong. You want MY sex." She corrected. "I could just get her stuff and leave, you're the one that wants to fuck." 

She had him there, she could get Perrie's things and leave. Zayn had wanted the sex and he wanted it badly, there was so much pent up sexual frustration that had built up in those three months. While yesterday was good, he wanted more, he wasn't as satiated as he thought he was, the frustration wasn't all gone.

"Are you saying you don't want to fuck?" He asked waiting for smoke to come out of her ears. He was purposely talking in circles, Zayn wanted to see her angry face longer.

"I'm saying help me with these damn boxes!" She yelled in his face, her patience with him had ran out. She wasn't used to people getting under her skin. She had thought he was this great guy but he's just an asshole like the rest.

Zayn pulled her in the house and shut the door, she'd cause a scene with the neighbors yelling that way. His neighbors were mostly calm nesting families, single or elderly people and then there was a boisterous bunch of frats at the end of the street; that's why they were at the end.

"You're sexy when you're mad, did you know that?" He snuck a hand up her shirt and squeezed her left breast. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're being an asshole!" She yelled and bit her lip to prevent a moan, just his hand on her could send her into a tizzy. "Just open the garage, I'll get the boxes myself." 

Zayn bit her neck and she arched her back, pushing her ass into his groin. "See? You want me." He smirked into her skin and she started grinding against him. "Don't fight it."

Leigh-Anne felt him growing beneath his pants and smiled wickedly. When he was good and hard she pulled away, Zayn's hazel eyes narrowed at her angrily. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back over here."

"Help me with the boxes or I'll leave you like that." She threatened. Perrie had too many things and they were heavy, she carried the boxes to her car by herself yesterday.

"That's playing dirty." He said lowly, he wasn't at his full thinking capacity when he was horny; 75% at best. There was only one head he wanted to use and it wasn't the one with the stylish hairdo.

"No it's not. If you would've helped me with the boxes like I said the first time, we could've been fucking by now!" She watched him take a step forward and she was tempted to take a step back; he was getting intimatdating.

"Let's just fuck first and I'll move all of the boxes myself." He offered.

"No." 

Zayn took another step towards her. "You can't honesty think I'm going outside with this?" He pointed to the obvious tent in his pants.

"That's not my problem, now is it?" She grinned and he frowned.

"What kinda prostitute are you? I have this," he thrusted his hips forward, "and you're supposed to be on your knees fixing it. That's your job, so do it."

"If that's how you feel then I'll be leaving now. I understand that I'm supposed to "fix it" but I'm not going to let you disrespect me." She pushed passed him and reached for the door knob. Zayn yanked her arm back and she stumbled backwards into his chest.

"I don't care if you're offended. The main reason you came over was to fuck and now you're refusing? You're the worst prostitute ever!" He exclaimed, irritated that she planned on denying her services to pleasure him. 

"Then I'll be that. Let go of my arm, Malik, I'm leaving." She tried pulling her arm away but he gripped it tighter.

"...Okay. If I help you with the boxes, can we have sex?" He asked softly. "I'm not usually disrespectful to women and I know my Mum would kill me if she heard the way I spoke to you."

She huffed and stuck up her nose not buying it, he was a smooth talker and truthfully, he only wanted to get into her pants. 

"Look, I'm sorry!" Zayn grabbed her face gently by her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "You know it's been awhile.. since...and I guess I'm just being impatient. But yesterday was great and I..."

She looked into his hazel eyes and  almost gave in but Leigh-Anne pushed Zayn away forcefully and he grunted.

"You're a manipulative bastard." She spat. "Using your Mom, saying sorry, bringing Perrie's cheating up, and then making me look into your eyes knowing damn well they're pretty!"

'She's smart. She saw right through that.' He thought grinning to himself. 

"You think my eyes are pretty?" He asked in an amused tone while batting his eyes, he'd been told many times how beautiful his eyes were. Especially with his thick and curly eyelashes that made women envious, they had to use mascara and an eyelash curler to achieve what he had naturally.

Zayn just wanted to have sex with her again, he had been sexually starved for so long and yesterday felt like a buffet. She was exactly what he needed after such a sexual fast that Perrie had forced him into. He was merely having fun messing with her, pushing her buttons, her angry face turned him on like crazy.

"Fuck you, Malik!" She yelled.

"Yes! You should do that!" He said and laughed. "It's like you read my mind!"

She pushed passed him, left out the door and headed straight for her car. Perrie would just have to get her stuff herself or be upset about it. She opened her car door and got in, when she stuck the key in the ignition she saw his garage door opening.

"Fucking bastard!" She muttered gripping her steering-wheel, he would not get his way. He was disrespectful and quite frankly, he didn't deserve what she had to offer. She started up the car and turned around to drive in the direction of the Chinese place.

"Joy!" He yelled carrying a box out.

'Fuck.' She backed into his driveway and popped the trunk, she would let him do all the work. Box by box he loaded them in her car and she sat and watched. Zayn closed the trunk of her car and walked over to the drivers side. 

"That's the last of it... Are we okay now?" He asked. 

On the outside he seemed nonchalant and cool, but on the inside he was worried he'd gone too far offending her. Where else would he find a piece of ass that fucked like she did?! That was real primo pussy she had, grade A ass.

Leigh-Anne looked him up and down and scowled. No matter how attractive he was, because he was a looker, he was a dick in disguise. This man before her didn't seem any different from the assholes Perrie was used to but this was the guy Perrie had been in love with? Yesterday she let his little attitude pass, she was a stranger in his home demanding her friends things. What did Perrie ever see in him besides the handsome face and money he threw at her?

"No." Then she sped off and watched him stand there in shock through her rear view mirror.

'Like I really need to put up with his shit.' She thought driving to the best Chinese spot she knew.

_x

After Liam and "Joy" went their separate ways at he had went home to sulk. He sulked the entire day, not even in the mood to call Niall or Louis to cheer him up.

"This is never going to work!" He said that night to himself. "She must've been kidding about going to Disney World too. Did she really expect us to share a hotel room? I think I need to apologize, I probably came off too strong."

Liam sighed. "What's the matter with me? Licking her face?? I bet she laughed at me the whole ride back home. Why do I do this to myself?"

His dating history would prove time and time again that he chased and doted on females he could never attain (and keep). The woman was always unavailable or only after something he had to give them, no women ever truly wanted his company. He was decent looking, made good, honest money, and he was nice; he was a pushover and a lovesick fool. In the dark parts of his mind he always wondered why Danielle would always leave and come back to him. The major of their "breaks" were initiated by her, they may have been arguing a little more than usual that week and she'd call it off. Four months later Danielle would contact him saying that she missed him and wanted to fix things and be with him again. It was a never ending cycle that made Liam dizzy, so he proposed thinking it would make things better; make her stay with him for good. It obviously didn't work.

Liam's phone rang and he didn't want to pick up, he wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone at the moment. He wished to sit in sorrow and feel miserable about his love life, however that kind heart of his beat the misery back and refused to be its company; not this time atleast.

"Hey." He answered grumpily, not checking the ID.

"Liam?" 

He sat up straight and clutched his chest. Oh no, heart attack! "Uh..h-hey Joy. What's uh..what's up?" 

"Is this a bad time?" She asked. "Are you busy?"

"No no, I'm not doing anything. What's going on? Are you okay?" He was alarmed, what if the food made her sick and she had food poisoning? It would be all his fault. What if she thought about it and never wanted to see him again? What if-

"I'm fine, I just ate dinner and now I'm laying down." That put his mind at ease, she was alright, no need to worry.

'What are you wearing?' Liam asked mentally, she was fine...and she was fine. 

"How was your day?"

He heard her sigh before answering. "Long and... stupid. How was yours?"

"It was..alright." He sat in confusion. 

Were they...talking on the phone? Like, having a conversation? Hadn't she had enough of his ramblings over breakfast? No women ever just wanted to talk (especially to him) ..well, they did. But not meaningful conversation, it was more of a "Hey, I'm not going to tell you this upfront, but I want you to buy this for me. I'm not actually interested in you because you're totally not my type, but you have really good credit. Plus I know you'll do it because you like me and you think you might get lucky later on down the road. It's funny because you won't, but I really want you to buy this for me!"

"I bet you're wondering why I called?"

'Yes.' "No, you can call me... whenever." He answered.

"I just.. felt like I should." It was an unsure answer, because she honestly wasn't sure why she called him. It was late and she called him hoping that what? They would have a deep conversation before bed? She was a master at pillow talk but this was out of her element.

"Is there..." Liam walked into his room to lay on his bed, "something on your mind?"

"Alot of things actually...So I was wondering about the next time I'll be able to see you? Sometime soon?" She requested, maybe he wouldn't want to see her. On a scale of 1-10, their breakfast together was probably a 6 for him and she didn't want to be a bother.

Liam's heart rate sped up, she wanted to see him again soon! He was blithe knowing that she wanted to spend more time with him. He tried not to get his hopes up, it always started this way, the women calling saying they should spend more time together before she made a fool out of him, i.e. take his money and run. But he couldn't help it, he already liked her! He was so wrapped up in thinking about their next encounter that he never answered her.  

"I mean if you don't want to I understand, I just-"

"No!" He yelled interrupting her. "Oh sorry, uh.." He lowered his voice to a whisper. Why was he so damn awkward with women?! "How about Monday? I get off of work at noon."

"Great! We can spend the whole day together!" She was beaming from ear to ear.

"The..whole day?" He asked stripping his clothes off. "Don't you have to...work?"

"Only in the morning."

"Ahh." He laid under his covers in the buff, the cool sheets caressing his hot skin.

"I can make us lunch and dinner and we can do...whatever it is friends do." Mostly she sat and listened to Perrie talk, they watched their favorite movies or they went shopping.

"We could uh..." What could they do? 'I've got a few things in mind.' 

Yes Liam, I bet you do in that dirty mind of yours.

"Have you seen Iron Man 3? We could watch the trilogy? Like, have an Iron Man night?" She hadn't seen the last one yet, and had heard it was great. Robert Downey Jr. looks better now then he did in his younger years. (He could get it;)

'She didn't suggest watching Iron man. She didn't suggest watching Iron man. She didn't suggest watching Iron man.' He chanted to himself.

"Or we could play whatever games you enjoy? Like uh...Call of Duty, or...what's that one British game? FIFA?" She really didn't know.

'She's perfect.'

"Hello? Did you fall asleep on me? Hello?"

"No uh...I'm still here. Um...watching Iron Man sounds great." He closed his brown eyes.

"So...your house?"

"My house?"

"Yes, to watch it. Unless you'd like to watch it at my house? I have a friend that's staying with me though, she'll be home around 6pm from work." She explained. She wanted to keep Perrie and Liam far apart, his accent would give his connection to Zayn away.

That would be weird...

"My house is fine. We can watch it on Netflix. What would you like for lunch?" Liam hoped it was something easy, he was a terrible cook. How he managed to not burn his house down or have food poisoning all the time was beyond him. He still had trouble differentiating cabbage from lettuce, he knew they were green and round.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make lunch...and dinner." She said closing her own eyes. "Do you like Jamaican food? I make a mean curry!" She boasted.

"I'll just leave the cooking to you, I'm sure I'll like whatever you make." She could cook a bucket of worms and Liam would eat it with gusto. The thought of her moving around in his kitchen was enough for him to eat whatever she made for him.

"Alright, maybe I'll do a stir-fry.." She said mostly to herself. "Now that that's out of the way..." She lowered her voice to a more seductive one. "What are you wearing?"

Liam felt himself twitch. "Excuse me?" Was he hearing her correctly, or was he imagining this? He could very well be dreaming.

...Maybe she was born a man because that was the question he had asked when she told him she was laying down?

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" She asked once more.

"I uh...ehh.." I don't think friends are supposed to ask what their friends were wearing to bed. Not in a seductive manner, not in a "tell me what you're wearing so I can fantasize about me taking it off" kinda way.

"You must be sleeping naked tonight." She chuckled and his arousal twitched again. 

She was going to drive him mad! She says that dating is out of the question, but she flirts! (A lot!) Maybe she doesn't want to date, but Liam's always preferred being in a relationship over just seeing people. What did this woman want from him?!

"It's too hot to sleep with clothes on." He said adjusting his phone to rest between his right shoulder and ear. "What are you wearing?" 

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked.

"Yes." Whaa? Did Liam just grow a pair?! 

"Maybe I should just send you a picture?"

"If it's not a nude, I don't want it." 

"What about see through negligee?" Why? Why must she tempt him so?

"Stop that. You're being a fuckin' tease." He cursed. 

"Okay okay, I'll stop.." She laughed. "I'm sorry, it's so hard not to!"

"How is it hard not to tease me?!" Yes, please explain that for the sake of his sanity.

"It's fun!" She giggled. She enjoyed teasing her clients, it kept them coming back.

"Maybe for you.." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I must be such an enigma to you right now." She apologized, she understood his dilemma.

'Did she just use the word "enigma?" Eh?' Liam scratched his head. "I'm trying to understand how you can flirt and tease, but not want to date? Date seriously, I mean. You're not being fair..."

"I...haven't been in a relationship in years." Leigh-Anne started to explain.

'Really??? Join the club!' 

"I'm not sure that I'm even ready for one...But I do like spending time with you. I feel like...you actually see me instead of looking through me...Does that make any sense?" Her voice was soft and Liam wondered if she was about to cry. 

He couldn't handle a crying female. He saw his sister Ruth cry before and it was one of the most heart wrenching things he'd ever seen. He didn't think that eyes were made for crying tears of sadness.

"Prostitutes don't have friends, Liam. That day at Starbucks, when  I was getting ready to leave and you suggested that we could atleast be friends? I thought you were crazy." She confessed and Liam could only agree. "Who would want to be friends with a prostitute?"

Liam cleared his throat. "An escort." He corrected when she paused.

Leigh-Anne smiled. "And little things like that make me smile because you put my feelings into consideration. Not one of the smiles I put on when I'm talking to a new client or attending some function of theirs. A real one."

He smiled to himself for his accomplishment. "I like it when you smile."

"And I like it when you blush. I just... I don't know..." She sighed in defeat.

"We can talk about it more when you come over on Monday. I'll text you my address, okay?" Liam didn't want to push this any further. It seemed like she needed time, but it also seemed like she was opening up to him. She could take all the time she needed as long as it ended in his favor. "We'll have a great time."

"Alright..I'll...call you tomorrow?" Was she supposed to? How often did friends talk to each other?

"If you want you can, you don't have to..."

"Then I guess I will...Did you still want that picture?" 

Liam groaned and slapped his face. "Yeah, sure, whatever. You damn tease!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are welcome. x


	6. Scandalous

Harry licked it all up. Every last drop she had to give, he had drank and relished the taste on his tiny, pink taste buds. He was right when said she tasted like honey, she was an ambrosia he wanted to partake of forever. Harry laid back down next to her spasming body with a satisfied grin. She tried desperately to calm herself but to no avail, and for once she felt like the overly satisfied customer. Not only did Harry bring her to ecstasy multiple times with just his tongue, but he went above and beyond to pleasure her, over himself. Don't misinterpret that, he was fully satisfied, but he laid there smugly knowing that the tricks he had pulled out of his sleeve had her speechless.

His large hand grabbed a handful of her exposed breast and gently massaged it. "Are you alright?" He asked turning on his side to drink in her naked body that glistened from sweat.

She nodded mutely. When was the last time she came that hard? That many times? ...Or for so long? 

"Are you sure?" He smirked pinching her nipple and watching her thrust her hips skyward automatically. "I didn't break your vocal chords from screaming so loudly, did I?" He felt his ego inflating knowing that he did that to her. 

"...No."

"How do you feel?" He whispered scooting closer to her, playing with her hardened nipple. Rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

"I..uh..yeah. Good." She tried to string a coherent sentence together and that's the best she could muster in this condition. She couldn't think with his hand on her right now. Harry, stop asking all these questions and let her enjoy the after glow of her orgasm.

"Just good? Perhaps I should try again? I wasn't aiming for "good."" He teased, rubbing his hand down her smooth stomach and watching her goosebumps rise. He loved how her body reacted to his simple touches.

"No, it was...that was...great." Her throat hurt and she didn't feel like articulating the orgasmic heights he took her to.

"I suppose that's better." He chuckled and scooted away from her body. No cuddling, he learned that last time. He would be too tempted to kiss her if they cuddled.

She took deep even breaths, this could turn out to be a great day as long as nobody ruins it. Whatever they did would have to be big, because that orgasm? Yeah, that would be hard to trump. If he could do that more often she would be in heaven.

"Harry?" She asked turning and looking at the still grinning man in bed with her. 

"Yeah?" He looked at her and smiled softly. Not exactly the way a person smiles at a prostitute, either. He smiled fondly, nobody smiles fondly at prostitutes. 

"Where did you learn that?"

He chuckled again. "I can't tell you my secrets." He teased, tempted to stick his tounge out at her teasingly.

"Fair enough.." She mumbled.

"So..?" His green eyes scanned her body prior to checking the time.

"Did you...want more? Or are we done for today?" She wasn't rushing him out of the bed, she just wanted to know what to do. She wasn't completely sure she could walk yet, her legs felt numb, her motor skills were still rebooting. 

"I believe we're finished. I just...wanted to lay here for a bit, is that alright?" It was mostly the truth, his session would be over shortly and he would have to leave. Just...not yet. 

"No, no, it's fine." After the work he put in, he could lay there for as long as he wanted. She wasn't prepared for any of that. For that earth shattering type of pleasure. Harry should be the prostitute, not her. Maybe this is how he felt when she gave him blowjobs? 

The pair laid in serene silence, looking at each other. It didn't feel awkward staring that the other, which freaked her out just a tiny bit. Laying with a client, not talking, not fucking, just staring...it felt off. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but it was peaceful...too peaceful.

"I have some good news!"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically at his excitement. "Good news for me? Or for you?"

He grinned. "Both, I suppose." She hummed and closed her eyes in contentment. She enjoyed listening to the sound of his slow, rich, accented voice whenever he spoke. Harry reached out to grab her hand, she flinched and he had taken notice of it. Did she always flinch at genuine intimacy? 

"I got the promotion!" He said excitedly. 

Her eyes popped open and she smiled at his own smiling face. "I'm happy for you, Harry. Congrats." She said sincerely.

"I'm sure it's mostly because of you, Cooper hates me. I'm not sure why, exactly, but he does. Another CEO called me this morning to tell me the news, and I just had to tell you. I get to move into my new office tomorrow." Harry squeezed her hand gingerly. 

"Thank you so much, Joy. I'm positive Cooper wants to fire me, and I know he would without any hesitation. I honestly went home yesterday morning wondering if I would still have my job when I walked into the office on Monday." He confessed. It stressed him out thinking that he might've gone too far and really pissed Nick off.

"He's not much of a fan, Harry, but he admits that you're a good worker. Nick, he's...complicated sometimes. He'll get over it." She laughed to herself.

"What'd you say to him?" Harry asked, unconsciously playing with her fingers.

"Blackmail." Her lips quirking up into a devious smirk.

Harry copied her smirk. "He bet he hated that, he hates being boxed in. What's the blackmail?" 

Her smirk faltered just a smidgen. "I'm...the blackmail. Did you know he has a girlfriend?"

"Actually, yes. Not until the party, his date was his girlfriend. Atleast that's what she told me. I didn't think he was the type, being so reserved and all." Harry confessed.

'So that was his girlfriend..' She thought. 

"Are the two of you actually friends? Or was he just bullshitting?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wouldn't call us friends. We were...kind of friends. Back in high school. We ran around the same circle of people, and that's how we met." Harry really didn't need to know, she shouldn't be saying anything in the first place. She should've just said it was against her policy like she usually did.

"Ahh..So are you blackmailing him to his girlfriend?" 

"More like the state of Florida. He...he doesn't want to be with her anymore. He would want me to say something to his girlfriend. To give him a reason to leave her, or have her leave him." She answered avoiding his eyes and looking at their laced fingers. His hand was enormous and could cover hers completely. 

Maybe he just liked holding hands? Like Liam did? Was it a British thing?

"That deep, huh?"

"Yeah...he said he would fire you because of me and I couldn't let him do that. So I told him if you got fired, he'd be fired too. You know the press likes scandals." 

His hand still played with hers quietly. "Sounds like you care about me." He joked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Harry. I just don't feel like-"

"Someone should be fired over you?" He asked cutting her off. 

"Yes." She peeped. He had to stop doing that. Taking the words out of her mouth. It was weird and slightly uncomfortable for her. "It's not right..." None of this is right. Her life wasn't right.

"But what about you? This is illegal, say you blackmail him and they arrest you for prostitution. Then what?" Harry's voice was laced with concern and she could hear it.

"I don't have to come right and say I'm a prostitute. But if they can find any proof, I'd say I'm a volunteer Condom Tester." She shrugged still eyeing their fingers.

"I'm being serious, Joy." He stated softly.

"It wouldn't matter..." She muttered.

"Of course it would. Surely someone would miss you during that time..?"

Why was he even pushing this?

"Nobody would miss me. One person, and that's if they notice. Maybe two, but I highly doubt the second one." Perrie, whenever she needed someone to complain and or brag to, and Liam, but he'd give up on his attempt at being "friends" soon enough and find someone else who was better suited for him.

"I think I'd miss you."

She snorted. "You wouldn't miss me, you'd miss the sex."

"Point taken, though you're fun to talk to. Friday was great.." He admitted watching her face. Something was stirring inside him. She fit right in at the business party, she seemed as if she blended in amongst all of his uptight colleagues. She carried some of the conversations they had and talked about their fiscal revenue like she worked right along side them. He was very impressed and pretty damn proud to have her for date that evening. Joy could be a true socialite if she wanted to be...

"You could always marry me so we could have sex on visits." She said jokingly.

"I don't think I'd want my wife to be in jail, and especially not for prostitution." Who would? "What about your par-"

"They wouldn't miss me either, and I'd rather not talk about them. Thank you." She said curtly.

She didn't want to talk about them. Her mother was and most likely still is, an abusive drunk and her dad...he was long gone. Thus why Perrie believed she lived off his inheritance.

"Okay..?" Harry said awkwardly. He knew now to never speak of her parents. "What are you doing after this?"

"Excuse me?" His appointment was over, what more did he want? 

"I want to thank you for helping me." He explained.

"You've already thanked me."

"No, I mean let me take you out somewhere. Like to eat or something?" Harry watched as she lifted her face to look at him. "I want to show my gratitude and appreciation."

"Think nothing of it." Her eyes flickered across his face. Harry was definitely handsome, those God damn dimples would drive her up a wall...

"Please? For my pride's sake? We can go out for a late lunch right now." He turned his head to look at the alarm clock. His session was over five minutes ago, and he was still there. How long until she kicked him out of the bed?

"Harry, it's fine. You're welcome." She used her free hand and patted the side of his face with a tiny smile.

Harry grabbed the hand on his face with his other while looking deeply into her eyes. "Please?" 

"Harry.." She said slowly. "You're acting attached, we've talked about this..." She had warned him about becoming attached, this is, and was always, JUST sex. They haven't even known each other a week yet! That was bad. 

"So what you're saying is that because I want to take you out for lunch...because you helped me get a promotion, that I'm attached? That's not being attached, that's being grateful." Harry looked at her as she began to mull over his words. 

Why was this such an issue? Why couldn't she just say yes and agree to lunch with him? Did he have to pay her for another hour of her time just to feed her?! Actually...

"What if I pay you for the time we spend eating lunch?" He offered.

"Will you let me pay for our food?" She asked back, already seeing where he was going and was a step ahead of him. 

"Of course not, I'm-"

"Then my answer is still no." She said cutting him off.

"So you'll go if I let you pay?" Harry asked hopefully. He never let his dates pay; it would bruise his ego, but he'd heal.

"No." 

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, let go of her hands so he could get out of the massive bed. "Look, I'm just..." He pursed his lips. "Forget it." It was a stupid suggestion anyways.

She watched his naked form as he bent over to collect his discarded clothes. "It's not you-"

"No, I get it. It has nothing to do with me, it's all you. You and...whatever happened and I won't ask about because it's none of my business." Running a large hand through his curls he headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in ten."

_x

Zayn was grumpy that Sunday, and a grumpy Zayn didn't amount to much. He hadn't meant to completely piss her off, he thought he'd get her riled up and they'd go back in the house and fuck like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately his brilliant planned had back fired and she left him standing in his driveway looking absolutely stupid. He'd thought about calling her, but decided against it. Why if she didn't answer and just ignored his calls? Even if he called from a blocked number she might not answer it and if she did, she would hang up when she recognized his voice. Why was getting great sex from a prostitute so hard?!

He didn't mean to seriously offend her. He knew that he did. He just figured that being what she was, she'd have a thicker layer of skin. Surely her other clients talked to her that way? ...Or maybe not? She didn't tolerate disrespect lightly, so he's learned, that slap was enough. Maybe her clients only said things like that when they were having sex? The things she screamed at him Friday as they fucked around the house made him think that she didn't care what he said to or thought about her.

He grabbed his hair and sighed. 'Great going, Malik.' Zayn picked up his phone and looked at her phone number, it's been on his screen for the past hour. Waiting to be called. 'Calling won't hurt..' He thought trying to convince himself. 'How did I fuck up with a prostitute?'

He pressed call with his thumb and waited as it rang. It went to voicemail and he didn't know if he should leave one or not. Zayn choose to end the call, the last thing he wanted was to look desperate. He wasn't desperate, dammit!

He sluggishly walked over to his book shelf and grabbed a random novel from it. Zayn needed something to busy his mind, thinking about how to apologize to a prostitute wasn't something he wanted to spend good reading time on. 

His eyes scanned over the words on the pages of the novel he'd picked. He wasn't even reading it. He couldn't even tell you the title or author of this book. Zayn spent 20 minutes faux reading and was only on page 10 and still in the prologue.

"This is pathetic!" He tossed the book on the table and closed his eyes. This wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't gotten rid of his little black book. But no, he had to burn it on his and Perrie's second anniversary to show how dedicated he was in making this relationship work, that he was 100% committed to her. (What a dummy he'd been.) That was only six months ago! Atleast he didn't get that tattoo of her on his arm like he had thought about doing on their anniversary. What a horrendous mistake that would've been. His tattoo collection was quite impressive he planned on getting a tiger sometime this week.

"Just one more time, and that's it." Zayn blocked his number then he called again.

_x

Liam woke up that Sunday feeling relaxed, minus the one stiff muscle he's been having a difficult time controlling as of late. He rolled over to check the time with his phone and saw a text from Joy. His heart thumped wildly against his ribcage, did she really send him a nude? It wouldn't help his masturbation habit one bit, that would only amplify his efforts in pleasuring himself. He opened it and frowned, then gave a small smile. It wasn't the nude he was hoping for, but it was a good morning text.

He was going to text her back, she'd sent the text over an hour ago, but Liam thought she'd be busy and didn't. He texted her good afternoon when the time came and she responded, much to his surprise. They texted about little things until she said she had to go and "ttyl." His day continued on like a normal Sunday, nothing to it. Liam patiently waited for something to happen, anything really. Maybe he'd be called in for work or something, anything seemed to beat doing nothing.

The urgent knock on his front door made him jump, his nerves were bad. Who was it? He obviously wasn't expecting any company this fine Sunday afternoon. He peeked through the peephole to see Harry, which wasn't strange. Harry came over every so often to check on him, hang out and such, just not so much on Sundays. Usually he was nursing a bitch of a headache from his latest hangover. So Harry's presence was indeed a bit odd.

A twist of the lock and swinging of the door to open it. "Hey, Harry." Liam greeted casually, stepping aside to let the younger man in.

Harry huffed and pulled on his t-shirt, no suit and tie today for Mr. Styles. "What are you doing for your birthday?" Harry asked taking a seat on the couch.

"What?" Liam didn't expect that. Then again, he didn't expect to see Harry in his house at this very moment, either.

"Your birthday. It's on Thursday, what are you doing for it?" Harry asked looking a Liam.

"I uh...kinda have plans." Liam scratched the back of his head nervously. He wasn't prepared to talk to Harry about Joy just yet, his gut told him that "it" had already happened. Could he possibly ask Harry to stop seeing her because he wanted his chance to see where things will go? He was never that selfish.

"Doing what?" He inquired.

'Oh bloody hell...' Liam thought to himself. "Disney...World....with a friend." 

Harry titled his head. "Disney World? With a friend? What friend?" Had the friend been one of the guys Liam would just say it. Harry's green eyes inspected the older man before him. Nervous, and on the brink of blushing. What wasn't he telling?

"This uh..lady friend of mine suggested it and said she'd go with me." Liam explained vaguely.

"Are you getting some while you're there?"

Liam shook his head with a frown. "She's just a friend, a new one."

Harry nodded. "Well I actually thought of something better than going to Disney World." Liam listened on, what could be better than Disney World?! 

"A threesome."

What?!

Liam stared at Harry in disbelief. A threesome?! With who?! What foolishness was Harry speaking of?!

"Have you already had one?" Harry asked leaning forward. As far as Harry's knowledge went, Liam has never experienced such a thing. Which is why he decided to take it upon himself, like a good bro, and bestow said experience upon him.

"No, I have not." Liam answered stiffly. "I dont think that's a good idea, I-"

"You have to try it! Just once. Every man should know what a threesome is like." Harry tried convincing, he made it with redheaded twins. "Maybe you can get your lady friend to join in too!" Liam had good taste and Harry trusted it.

"I'm okay, and she's.." What? What could Liam say? He didn't know if Joy had ever been in a threesome. Or if she even found women attractive in that way. "I don't think she's into that kinda thing."

"Well that's fine, I've already got this one girl that I'm considering for it. I'm not sure if she'll agree or not, I think she will." Harry said thinking about it, his brow scrunching in concentration.

"Wait..." Liam watched Harry's thinking face. "Who exactly would be in this threesome if I agreed to be apart of it? Which I'm not saying that I am..!" He asked to clarify.

"Us and a chick." Harry said like he was naming the color of the sky and grass.

"You...me...and a woman?" Liam asked dumbfounded. He assumed it would be him and two WOMEN, not him and one of his closest mates.

"Yeah, you still remember where to put it, right?" Harry asked seriously. They hadn't seen Liam with a lady in awhile, what I'd he forgot how sex worked? That would be embarrassing for all parties involved.

"Of course I do! I'm a doctor! I know where it goes!" Liam snapped, blushing. Has it really been that long?

"So there's no problem." Harry shrugged.

"There's several problems, Harry." Liam corrected.

"Such as?" Harry's eyebrow quirked up. He didn't see any problems besides getting the girl he had in mind to cooperate.

"For one, why are YOU involved in this threesome?! Don't you think I should have two girls to myself?" Liam asked.

"Because it's my present to you and I thought it would be a nice bonding activity for the both of us. Sometimes I feel like you get a little distant..." Harry stated. Liam had a habit of withdrawing from Harry and the lads. None of them would mention it to him, it just bugged them when he closed up like that, he didn't start doing that until after Danielle had abandoned him.

"But that's weird! I don't want to share a girl with you!" Liam's mouth shut immediately. According to man-law 6, section C, subsection F, bros were allowed to share females as long as permission has been granted by the first bro that smashed said female. But wouldn't he be sharing Joy if they ever got together? This wasn't about Harry so much as it was about Joy. 

"Plus I don't want to see you naked!" He added quickly.

Harry chuckled. "You've seen me naked plenty of times. I know you haven't forgotten my "Strip and Streak" days!" Harry always found being naked liberating, clothes were too constricting and conformity wasn't his thing. Ironic how he wore suits and dress shoes five days out of the week.

"We were stupid teenagers then, Harry." Liam stressed. "That was years ago."

"Not much has changed." Harry shrugged again. "I've got a mole down there now, and yes, it's a mole and not an extra nipple." 

"That's not the point." Liam frowned. 

"So what's the point?" Harry asked.

"What about the girl?" Liam asked looking away.

"What about her? She can say no and I'll find a different one. Bro, look at us! What girl is gonna say no, especially if she's getting paid to be with the two of us?" Harry was so calm about this. Like this was completely normal! "What's the next problem?"

"Where would you even find a girl that would be willing enough?" Liam wondered. 'Please don't say it's Joy. Please don't say it's Joy. Please don't say it's Joy.' He prayed. It was Sunday, his prayer should be taken into some consideration.

"There's this girl I've been hooking up with, you'll love her. She and I kinda had a disagreement today, so I'm not too sure if she'll be willing to do this. I just hope that she would, I'm telling you, Liam, this woman knows her shit." Harry boasted. 

'Alright, he didn't say it was Joy, but he didn't say it wasn't her either. And if they had a fight, maybe she won't do it?' Liam thought to himself. 

"Liam, trust me, you will love the way she feels. She's such a pro that I had a hard time keeping up with her the first time we made it." Harry continued. "She is extraordinary."

Liam saw Harry's dazed look and wondered if he looked like that when he thought about Joy. "I still think I'm gonna pass, Harry. Thanks though."

"C'mon, Liam! You've got to!" The younger begged.

"No, that's alright. I'll just-"

"Okay fine, no threesome with the Sex Master, that would be me if you're confused. But you have to atleast try her out for yourself!" Harry said giving up, Liam was such a square.

Liam buried his face in his hands with a sigh. "Tell me her name and I'll think about it?"

"It's -"

_x

"Hey, it's Joy." Leigh-Anne answered taking her dinner to her room to eat. Perrie had been acting like a bitch on her period since she was PMSing and she didn't want to be bothered right now. 

That little spat with Harry made her upset. He showered, dressed, made his next appointment then he left, and without his normal goodbye. Clients didn't always say goodbye, she did, but they didn't, depending on their mood. Even though he had just had a steaming hot shower, his demeanor was ice cold. That was so unlike him, Harry had been warm and friendly since they met at the cafe for his consultation. 

Did taking her to lunch mean that much to him? Would it have been better if she agreed? She should've, she could have gotten paid to sit and eat. It felt like it was too personal, like a date and...it scared her. Harry was too charming, polite with a dirty mouth. Her policies were there to protect her and the clients. Emotions were not allowed. The only things they should feel is lust, pleasure and satisfaction. Atleast according to her anyways.

So why was she so upset? Because he acted like a normal client for once? There had been plenty of times her customers immediately gave her the cold shoulder after sex, it didn't bother her. Maybe it was because it was Harry giving her the treatment that made it more than it really was? He wasn't anyone special to her. He was just nicer than most clients and he didn't talk down to her, he looked at her like an equal... For the most part..

Like after the party and he said he didn't want to hurt her. What was up with that? (She could honestly say that was the best sex they have had so far.) He was caring enough to try and not hurt her as he fucked her senseless. She felt him holding back at times, which was fine, he only needed to get his. It was just those sharp thrusts that made her face scrunch up in pain because of a certain person named Malik... Zayn. (Whatever.) He had to have noticed because he would slow his pace and change them into a more comfortable position for her. He wouldn't pound into her right away, but instead he would rock in and out of her body gently until she begged him to go faster.

"Hey, Joy it's..uh..It's Zach." Zayn lied over the phone biting his knuckles for not coming up with a better name. Leigh-Anne was so lost in thought about Harry and his attitude that she forgot she was taking a call on.

"Hello Zach." She greeted again. Leigh-Anne didn't remember giving her card to a guy named "Zach" recently. 'He must be a friend referral.'

"Yeah uh..I was wondering when we could meet up?" He asked nervously. He sounded too skittish to be calling an escort for sex in her opinion.

Zayn was already surprised she hadn't recognized his voice by now. All of those days he and the lads spent practicing their American accents were currently working to his advantage.

"I could schedule your consultation with me tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you?" She asked professionally.

"A consultation? Is that really necessary?" Zayn was on edge, couldn't he just get her to come over, fuck and leave?!

"Yes, for safety precautions." She answered looking at her untouched food. 

"Alright, so...my place?"

"Consultations must take place in a public area, you could be a psychopath." (Sheesh!) Leigh-Anne said bluntly.

"Then my place?" He pushed. 

"Going to a clients house defeats the purpose of my consultations. We'll meet at the hotel I use for my sessions." She wasn't stupid. 

Zayn sighed. He supposed that would work. His ingenious plan in catfishing her was to get her to believe he wasn't actually himself. He'd thought hard about this. She hadn't even known he was Perrie's (ex)boyfriend, and going off of that information he assumed she didn't know much of anything about him. It was a stretch, just because she didn't know him by face didn't mean she didn't know small details about his life. He couldn't say for sure if Perrie ever said much about him, hopefully she didn't. 

He would be Zach, Zayn's identical twin, and if everything went well and she didn't ask obvious questions, he'd be back in her knickers in no time. Zayn slapped his face in annoyance. He had spent too much time thinking about this apparently. No more romance novels for awhile. A twin?? She wouldn't buy that crap, she saw right through his ruse before.

"That's fine, time and place?" 

"How does 7:30am at Starbucks sound?" She went to there a lot, they knew her face and considered her as a regular. She usually ordered the same thing a few times a week, and Trish, the barista, always gave her compliments on her shoes.

"That's great, I'll see you there?"

She smiled. "Yes. I can't wait to meet you, Zach." Zach was a sexy name, names with the letter Z had their own special appeal, Z was an erotic letter.

He laughed awkwardly. "Same."

"Goodbye, Zach." 

"Goodbye, Joy."

Leigh-Anne looked at her food and picked at it. She wasn't hungry anymore. Zach could be promising, if he met her standards. Harry was still bugging her though, his next appointment was Tuesday. Would he still be upset about lunch? She sighed. Hopefully he just needed some down time and it would all blow over. 

Her mind shifted gears and thought about Liam. They'd be spending most of the day together. She had to make sure to go to the grocery store beforehand to pick up things. It should be fun, just hanging out, watching a movie...it was almost like a date.

"I hope he doesn't do anything weird.." She muttered.

"You hope who doesn't do anything weird?" 

Leigh-Anne jumped and almost spilled her food. "The fuck, Perr?! It's called knocking!"

Perrie sat on Leigh-Anne's bed. "I know, I just chose not to."

"Well next time you should!" Leigh-Anne chided. "I could've been doing coke and you're just gonna barge in here like that?"

The blonde shrugged. "But you weren't doing anything."

"I'm saying if I was!" Ugh! Perrie was so insensitive when she was PMSing. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who you were talking about."

"Liam. Now get out." She said rudely pointing out her door.

"Why are you being so mean?" Perrie whined.

"Because I don't want my period syncing up with yours." Leigh-Anne replied. "It'll be WW4 here if it does."

"What about Liam? How will he be weird?" She asked switching subjects.

"I'm spending most of the day with him tomorrow." She began. "We sorta flirted last night and I don't want it to be awkward. Like, what of he tries to kiss me? We'll be alone and it could get weird very quickly. I think I do, or could like him like that...It's just I know it's not going to work... What should I do?"

Perrie shrugged. "You kiss him... So since you won't be home, can I bring a guest over?" 

This is why Leigh-Anne didn't confide in Perrie anymore. Did everything have to be about her? 

"No guests."

"Why not?? You won't even be here!" Perrie whined like the spoiled child she was.

"Because it's my house and I don't want strangers in my house. That's why." People that have their home burglarized have, more often than not, had that person inside their house before. Perrie, of all people, should know that.

"They won't be over long..."

"I said "no," I don't like people in my house." What didn't Perrie understand about that?

"Just for a few hours? Please Leigh-Anne? Please?" Perrie begged with pleading hands.

"You're not bringing Mike over here to fuck in my house!" Leigh-Anne yelled. 

Perrie gasped, huffed, sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "That's not what I was going to do!"

"That's exactly what you were going to do! Go fuck at his house, don't bring that shit here." Leigh-Anne said glaring at her friend. If she wanted to keep seeing the person she ruined her relationship over, fine. But Leigh-Anne would not turn the other cheek and let it continue in her home.

"That's not fair!"

Her glare intensified. "What part isn't fair? That it's my house and I don't want strangers in it? Or that I have my best friend staying with me because she couldn't control herself?" Perrie glared back at Leigh-Anne. 

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Are you just asking that or do you actually care how I feel for once?" She snapped.

"When have I not cared, Leigh-Anne?!"

"I just asked you for advice on what to do about Liam tomorrow and you blew me off to ask if you could have company. That doesn't sound like caring to me." She said trying not to bitch-slap her friend, her hand itched to do so.

"I told you to kiss him! What more do you want?!" 

"I wanted an answer with dome thought put into it, but does it really matter? You don't take anything I say into consideration anyways."

"That's not true!"

Leigh-Anne gave her an expression that read: "You're shitting me, right?" all over it.

Leigh-Anne crossed her arms and raised a dark eyebrow at Perrie. "What was last piece of advice I gave you? Think really hard." She watched Perrie knit her eyebrows in thought. "I'll wait."

The blonde snapped her fingers with a triumphant smile. "Vinegar in my bath water!"

Leigh-Anne's face dropped. Really? That is what she came up with? "The last real piece of advice was to not fuck up with Zayn. You didn't listen, and now you're here because he dumped you and kicked you out."

"Technically..."

"Technically nothing, Perrie. You could've looked up the vinegar tip online. You had a great thing going with a great guy and fucked it up for a guy that won't even let you live with him since you got kicked out for cheating on Zayn for him!" She ranted. "You just fell victim to the 80/20 rule!"

"Is this even about me? Or is this about Chase?" Perrie asked cautiously, it was the one subject they didn't talk about much.

Leigh-Anne scoffed. "Don't you dare bring Chase into this. It's always been about you! You're constantly bitching, I have problems too, Perrie! But you're too far up your own ass to even care or notice!" 

Perrie was quiet, and looked at the floor. She knew Leigh-Anne was right, she did complain a lot and she didn't ask Leigh-Anne about what was going on with her. The only time she did was when there was a guy involved. When had their friendship become so strained and why didn't she notice it sooner? She was a terrible best friend.

"I'm sorry, Leigh...I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I'll stop, and I won't bring anyone over either. I promise." She said somberly and left Leigh-Anne alone in her room once again.

She sighed and hunched over. "That could've gone a lot better..."

She picked at her food and ate as much as she felt she could stomach. She looked at the time on her phone. Was it too early to call him? She pressed the call symbol and waited.

"Yellow?"

"That's a color.." She said with a small laugh.

"That it is. How are you?" Liam asked politely.

She frowned. "I got into a fight with my friend just now.."

Liam knew he shouldn't smile, but he felt a tiny one on his face. She had a fight, she was upset and she called him! That was meant something, that was progress!

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might have hurt her feelings though... But I don't feel bad about it, she needed to hear it." 

"Tough love." He nodded. "So besides that, you're alright?" He asked again.

She chuckled to herself. "Yes, Liam, I'm alright...How are you? How was your day?"

He frowned. "I'm fine. For the most part, today was a normal Sunday..."

"Um...hold on a sec?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah?"

Leigh-Anne ran out her room to the kitchen to dispose of her food and plate, ran back in her room and stripped from her clothes to change into her night clothes in record time.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly as she laid back down.

"That was fast. What did you do, run around the block? You sound out of breath." He asked and laughed.

"I had to go to the kitchen and then change into my nightie. I didn't want to keep you waiting because...well.. it's rude." She explained and suppressed a blush that he couldn't see. That came out stupidly, she should've said it was nothing.

"Don't worry, I'm a patient guy." He said thinking of what color she was wearing. "I'm excited about tomorrow."

"Me too! I'm pretty anxious." She flipped onto her stomach.

"Why would you be anxious? Everything will be fine." Liam said calmly. He was anxious too, he wanted to talk to her about something. He had to play it cool or he'd be a mess of nerves, just looking at her got his heart racing and his palms sweating.

"I don't know, the more I think about it the more anxious I become." She slapped herself for saying that.

"Does that mean you're excited to see me?" He guessed with a smile.

"I guess I am." She confessed. 

"Good. Because I'm excited to see you too." 

____xx


	7. Manic Monday

Leigh-Anne sipped on her double chocolate chip frap as she waited for "Zach." Her manicured nails drumming along the table, her eyes fixed on the door; she was 10 minutes early. She should've said Tuesday instead on Monday, she would've had more time to prepare for her quality time with Liam. The glass door opened and she narrowed her eyes at the person they landed on. He looked around the coffee shop and when his eyes met hers he smiled friendly at her.

'What the fuck is he smiling for?!' She screamed in her head. He walked towards the counter and ordered something and her eyes averted out the window, still glaring, there was a reason she didn't answer his phone calls.

Zayn crossed his fingers in his pocket as he approached her table. 'Please work!' 

The seat infront of her being pulled out made her look up. Her dark eyes met hazel ones and she frowned when he had a seat. "Go away, Malik." She said calmly and looked away.

"What?" He said making his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Leigh-Anne looked at him from the corner of her eyes, he sounded like "Zach" over the phone. With no trace of a British accent. What was he doing?

"You're Joy, right?" He asked. "I'm Zach... I called you last night?"

"Malik, I said fuck off." She hissed. 

"Oh, Zayn...He's the one who gave me your number." He lied. "He said that you might be mad at him. I'm sorry about that, he can be a douche." 

"What game are you trying to play? I know it's you putting on an American accent." She watched his face, it was freshly shaved. Not the rugged face he had been sporting before. 

He looked frustrated and he scowled. "My name is Zach, and Zayn's my twin."

"Whatever, "Zach."" She sipped her frappinchino and analyzed his face. 

"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, watching her swallow.

"Yes it is, so thank you so much for wasting my time." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" He said grabbing her wrist, and trying not to make a scene. "He said he's sorry. He knows he was being an asshole to you and he apologizes." 

"Let go of me." She said calmly sipping her drink again. "I'm leaving. I don't have time for these games, I could've scheduled a real appointment and gotten paid instead of wasting my time with you."

"We were supposed to be having a consultation!" 

"And now we're not." She snatched her hand from his and walked to her car parked across the street.

Zayn jogged to keep up, dammit she walked fast in heels! 'She fucking hates me and I could've been so much worse that day!'

"Okay fine!" He yelled dropping his facade. "I'm sorry!" She opened her door and paused. "I shouldn't have said those things to you that day and I called to apologize to you yesterday. You didn't answer and I figured the only way to see you again was-It was stupid." He admitted.

She closed her door and leaned against it with her legs crossed as she listened. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She could clearly see his tattoos, that was enough right there.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't.." He said as he pocketed his hands, he could kick himself.

"So then you think I'm stupid?" Her eyebrow quirked up and she folded her arms beneath her breasts. She was far from stupid.

"I know you're not stupid." He shook his head. "I knew I should apologize...and I'd still like to be a client? If you'll have me? I'm sorry."

She tilted her head as she determined if he was telling he truth or not. He looked remorseful enough, she only wondered if he was truly sorry; he was a good actor. It wasn't that serious. Leigh-Anne just wasn't the one to tolerate such blatant disrespect like that. Her father didn't raise her that way.

"I'll think about it, Malik."

"Can we finish our consultation then?" He asked extending his hand out for her to take.

Her eyes looked at his open palm and she slapped it away on her way back into Starbucks. She wanted another drink and he was going to pay for it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zayn huffed in annoyance and followed her inside.

"You're buying me a new frapp." She demanded opening the front door.

"What? Why?" 

"Because you wasted my time being an idiot." She explained.

"That's because-" Zayn bit his tongue. He didn't want to say something else to make her not consider having him as a client. "Fine, I'll pay."

They ordered new drinks and sat down at a different table then before. He stared at her curiously, this was Perrie's friend? She was so...temperamental.

"So...Perrie didn't talk about you much.." He said awkwardly to start their conversation.

"Same." She nodded and checked the time.

"Why do you think that is?" He asked looking at her neck and down to her exposed shoulders.

Her eyes caught his after he finished checking her out and he flinched involuntarily. There was something about her eyes just then, a flicker of some emotion he didn't catch. 

"I think she didn't trust me around you."

"Why? Have you stolen any of her boyfriends before?" He asked and regretted it. She was a prostitute, the majority of her clients were most likely men in relationships and marriages.

"No, I haven't, and I don't consider my job as "stealing boyfriends" if that's what you're thinking. You steal things you want or need, and I don't want or need them. Not romantically anyways." She watched as he fiddled with his earring. "What book are you on?"

"What?"

She scowled. "What book are you currently reading? Perrie mentioned you liked to read."

"Oh, um..."Cross Country" by James Patterson?" He asked instead of stating.

"The Alex Cross series is great. Patterson is a fantastic writer." She nodded in approval.

"You read?" He asked sipping his latte in slight amazement.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I read."

Zayn's hands shot up. "I didn't mean it like that." He frowned. "Perrie wasn't big on reading, she didn't care too much about it."

"She was never much of a reader, and she doesn't care much about things outside of fashion." Leigh-Anne looked out the window for a moment, she herself had a bookshelf of her favorite books. "I'm really sorry about that, the cheating."

"It's not your fault..." He whispered. 

"Even still." She looked at him again. "You invested a lot into her, your time, money...love. I'm sorry it went to waste."

"That's life, right? You give more than you get..." Leigh-Anne could relate. Life never seemed fair, you try your hardest and it still amounts to nothing. Or it's not worth all of the effort you put in to it. "What's your real name? I'm curious."

"Joy." Leigh-Anne replied automatically.

Zayn rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm positive that Perrie has never mentioned a "Joy" in the two and a half years we were together."

She rubbed her arm tentatively. "It's...Leigh-Anne."

His hazel eyes opened wide and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're Leigh-Anne? The one she calls "Leigh-Leigh?""

"I thought she didn't talk about me?" 

"She didn't. Just small things here and there." He shrugged. "Like when you two go shopping, she'll say she's out with "Leigh-Leigh." Like I'm supposed to know who the hell that is." He complained.

"Ahh." 

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. "Is this weird for you?"

"What?"

"This?" His hand gesturing to each of them. 

"Should it be?"

He cracked his knuckles nervously. Where was his cool and how could he get it back? "Maybe a little? I'm your best friend's ex."

She shrugged. "If it's weird for you then you don't have to be my client. You said it yourself, you're her ex."

Zayn sipped his beverage to keep himself busy. "Does she...want me back?"

Leigh-Anne's eyes turned sad. "I'm...not sure." She looked down and played with her cup. "She hasn't talked about you and I'm not sure what to make of it.."

"Oh.." His heart sank. He thought maybe she was as miserable as he was, that she missed him and what they had. He'd been thinking it over, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive her what what she did. It was just that feeling of been incomplete without her that wanted her back in his life, he wouldn't be happy again unless she was by his side.

"Besides the bad manners because you're a jerk, I think she lost a great guy. Not that my opinion matters or anything." Her shoulders slumped and she sighed straightening her posture again, she used to get hit for slouching. "You took great care of her and didn't deserve to have something like that happen. You were too good for that, and apparently for her too."

Zayn's eyes focused on her pink lipstick stained lips as she spoke. The same lips that did delicious things to his body. The same lips that talked to his ex-girlfriend regularly. The same lips that were telling him that he was better. That he deserved better.

"Thanks...Leigh-Anne." Her head snapped up to look at him and he had the nerve to blush. Her eyes were quite beautiful when they weren't glaring at him.

Him. Zayn Malik. The new and improved Don Juan, blushing? Unheard of!

"It's uh...nothing." She said and looked away. His eyes were too much for her to handle, they were always smoldering for no damn reason at all.

"So this consultation," he said trying to collect himself, "what's it about?"

Leigh-Anne was happy he changed the subject, it was getting weird. "You already know some of it. Come here." She beckoned him with her finger and he leaned over the table cautiously. She smacked him across the face, not too hard, they were in public after all.

"The bloody hell was that for?!" He asked holding his face and leaning back in his chair. That was the second time she hit him and he didn't appreciate it!

"Because you didn't wear a condom that day!" She scolded. She shouldn't have struck him, but this thing they had, having Perrie between them made him liable to abuse.

Zayn rolled his eyes while rubbing his face. "I didn't wear condoms with Perrie, where was I going to get one?!" He knew he wouldn't get Leigh-Anne pregnant, he felt her birth control slightly brushing him when he thrusted deeply inside of her and brushed her cervix.*

"Ummm...The store?! I had some in my purse and you ignored me when I said to put one on!" She said again.

"Right, like I was going to leave with you already bent over the couch and wet." He grumbled and she sniggered. Why the hell was she laughing?

"And if I said I had herpes?" She asked and his tanned face went pale, his stomach dropped. He was a three letter word away from being sick all over the table.

"Do you... have herpes?"

"No." She waved her hand in the air, Zayn inhaled and the color returned to his face. 

'Oh thank Allah.'

"I'm completely clean. But you need to wear one, I don't want your extras."

Zayn smirked. "You don't? Because the way you swallowed them I wouldn't be able to tell." She swallowed his seeds like a glutton for sperm and he was more than happy to oblige and quench her thirst for him.

She glared. "Malik..."

"Just Zayn." He requested nicely.

"I think I'll stick with Malik." She lifted her cup to her lips and saw Zayn's eyebrows knit together the slightest.

"Why?"

"When we first met, that's what they called you. So that's what I'm sticking with." Leigh-Anne checked the time again.

"Then to be fair, I should be able to call you Leigh-Leigh." Zayn teased.

"Or you could just call me Joy." She glared. "You're not my friend, you are not allowed to call me that." He didn't know her so he didn't have that privilege.

Zayn chuckled. "You're not my friend either, only my friends call me Malik." He informed. "Or the slags."

She huffed and flipped her curls back. "You're being impossible."

"I'm not, just call me Zayn!" He laughed. "Or I'll keep calling you Leigh-Leigh."

Leigh-Anne stood from the table and pushed her chair back in. "I'm leaving."

"Wait. Why?" Zayn grabbed her hand. 

"Things are done on my terms and you're not agreeing to them." She was the boss, what didn't he get about that?

"Fine, call me Malik and I won't call you Leigh-Leigh." He said and pulled her gently. "Sit down, we're not done yet." She flipped her hair and sat down again. "Okay, what's next?" He let go of her hand and she looked out the window, he noticed that she did that a lot. Did she not want to look at him?

'She's too much of a bloody diva!' Zayn thought. 'Her name should be Leigh-Anne Moody.' 

_x

Liam ran around the house looking for anything that might be out of place. She had sent him a text saying that she was on her way from the grocery store and should be there in a few. His heart raced and his palms were sweating again, Liam took a deep breath while wiping his wet hands on his shirt.

'This is worse than breakfast at the diner.' He looked down and groaned. Now his shirt had sweat stains! 'What the hell?!'

He went in his room to pull out a fresh t-shirt and heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Uh yeah, I'm outside?" Leigh-Anne said unsurely looking around at the neighboring houses. He lived in a nice neighborhood, upscale designs and everyones lawns were perfect. 'Figures.'

"Okay, hold on." Liam checked himself out in the mirror on last time and opened his front door to see her standing there with grocery bags in hand. "Hey! Let me get those for you."

He took the bags and headed towards the kitchen. "Nice place." She complimented awkwardly, stepping through the open door and closing it behind her. It wasn't decorated heavily, but it had enough to look like someone lived there.

"Thanks." He put everything away and walked over to her. 'She's so gorgeous even when she wears simple clothes...'

Leigh-Anne smiled and hugged him, Liam froze on the spot. "How was work?" She patted his back and he hugged her quickly before she decided to detach herself from him.

"It was good." He murmured in her neck. 'She smells heavenly too.'

"That's good to hear." She pulled away and smiled at him again. "Are you hungry? I can get started on lunch now if you are?"

"Yes and no. We can wait, I don't want to put you to work, you just got here..." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch, her hand was shooting tingles through his body.

"Just tell me when you want to eat." She looked at him oddly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine." Liam rubbed his neck.

"You look sick...Are you sure?" Leigh-Anne used her wrist and touched his forehead to check his temperature; it seemed normal to her. She leaned in closer to his face and felt the heat rise from his cheeks, her body mostly pressed against his suggestively as she inspected him. "We can always reschedule if you're not feeling well? I don't mind, I can make you a quick lunch and leave so you can rest."

"Yes, Joy, I'm fine." He whispered taking in her closeness. There was barely any space between their bodies and a certain part of his anatomy was bound to act up. 

"Positive?"

Liam gulped and nodded. "I'm positive." Leigh-Anne pulled back and sat down again with a yawn. "Tired?"

"Just a little, don't worry about me." She waved her hand and he watched her yawn again.

They sat together quietly, and to end the silence Liam turned on the TV and started up Netflix to get the movie started. Without another word the movie was playing and they both watched and laughed along. Leigh-Anne shivered and regretted wearing her sheer shirt, cami top and shorts.

"Are you cold?" Liam asked and contemplated about turning his air conditioner down. He was hot most of the time and liked to keep his place pretty cool.

"I'm okay." She lied not wanting Liam to feel like a bad host for throwing her into a possible hypothermic shock. She was freezing and was sure her breasts had frozen solid, her nipples like ice cubes.

He took her word for it until she continued to shiver and occasionally yawn, trying to politely stifle it with the back of her hand. Liam rolled his eyes and retrieved a red thermal blanket from the linen closet. He draped it over her body and pulled her shivering form into his warm side, she kicked off her shoes on the side of the couch and picked her feet up curling them under her. She snuggled into him and he slung his arm around her in a comfortable embrace. Liam smiled and looked down into her curls, it felt nice to hold her this way. The movie played on and when it went off he shifted and she sat up quickly. 

"How was your power nap?" He asked casually. He wasn't mad at her at all, holding her felt... right. She snored cutely and curled into his side almost affectionately, he wondered if she knew she snored..

"Liam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" She apologized, clearly embarrassed for falling asleep. "Are you hungry now? You should be."

"Joy, it's fine. You were tired." Cold and tired.

She frowned. "But it was most of the movie."

"So? Come, let's make something to eat." He pulled the cover from her and helped her stand.

She cooked most of it, but Liam helped and he was very proud. The food was delicious and then they sat back down on the couch for the next movie. Leigh-Anne snuggled into him almost naturally this time and his face broke out in a smile. He liked that.

"Joy?" 

"Liam, before you say anything... my name...is Leigh-Anne." She said looking up in his brown eyes. Telling Zayn her real name made her think about telling Liam. Liam was atleast her "friend" ...right?

"What?"

"My real name is Leigh-Anne. You shouldn't call me 'Joy' anymore." She watched him pinch his thick eyebrows together and used her thumb to "smooth" them out. 

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Safety reasons." She whispered. 

He sighed. That made sense, her job could be dangerous. "Leigh-Anne.." He said testing out her name, he liked how her name felt on his lips, unbeknownst to him her heart fluttered when he said it. "That's pretty."

"It's ancient." She complained and snuggled deeper into him, effectively hiding her face and the blush she felt rising on them. It was her great grandmothers name on her Dad's side. He wondered if she knew she couldn't get any closer to his body, he could feel all of her.

"I think it's pretty." He defended and wiggled. "It suits you."

"Thanks..." She whispered, she still thought it was prehistoric. Liam did make her feel somewhat better about it thought, just the way he said it made her heart want to skip rope. 

"..Leigh-Anne..." He smiled. 

"Hmm?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just have to get used to saying it." Liam held her hip and shifted again. 

While the movie played Liam kept moving and Leigh-Anne moved with him. They weren't happy and completely comfortable until Liam was laid flat on his back and she was on-top of him with her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her tenderly, her listening to his heartbeat, she heard it beat irregularly when she reached for one of his hands.

Iron Man 2 went off and Liam smiled when she looked up at him. 

"Don't you just love Tony and Pepper's relationship, or is it just me? The way they go at it makes me smile all the time." She confessed and laughed to herself. Pepper was the only woman who seemed like she could keep up with the guy and had comebacks to everthing like a boomerang.

"I do too, they definitely belong together. They get on perfectly." He agreed with a smile of his own. Besides the obvious differences like Tony being a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, he and Zayn were almost one in the same. While Perrie wasn't quite his Pepper Potts, he loved her all the same.

"I wish they would've kept Terrance Howard, I heard they couldn't afford him anymore. Too bad because the Iron Man franchise exploded after they dropped him. Don Chedale is soooo old. I mean, Robert Downey Jr. is too, but he looks good. The Tony Stark look is hot on him."

Liam laughed. "I heard he had to wear a diaper when he was in the suit for this movie."

She giggled. "He should be the face for men's Depends diapers."

"I think it's being negotiated." He said shifting again with another laugh. Their laughter died down and they stared at one another.

'I shouldn't be laying on him like this, he'll get the wrong idea...but I don't want to move either.' She thought and blinked when he licked his lips.

'She seems alright like this. Like she wants to cuddle.' Liam sighed mentally. 'I better not get my hopes up. She was cold and could just be enjoying the body extra heat.' He thought discouraging himself.

She licked her lips and nibbled her bottom one until she made up her mind. "I think...I think we should talk."

"About?" He blinked and rubbed her exposed hip with his thumb.

"This.." She answered vaguely.

"What about it?" 

"I..." She hesistated. Could she honestly do this? "I don't think we can be anything more than friends."

"Because?" He knew where she was going, it was reasonable. He kinda didn't care anymore, he liked her and that's all that mattered to him right now.

"I don't think you'd accept me doing what I do. You won't be comfortable with it if we got involved..." She said as an excuse.

"So? What if you got tired of me being a doctor and wanted me to quit? ..Would I? Probably not.." He gave a noncommittal gesture. "But I do think I figured some of it out. Some of the real reason why you don't want to try."

"Some of what?"

"Your baggage." His other hand running through her curls. "I'm not going to hurt you like your ex did, I'm not that type of guy."

"He didn't.." She blurted out and scolded herself for even starting this conversation. "He's not even my ex...Technically."

Liam felt his heart clench. She..she was still attached to someone? "What do you mean?"

"Chase, he didn't hurt me. We um..." She sighed. "We went to college together, I couldn't stand him at first! We were constantly arguing." She smiled a little and closed her eyes. "It was because we kept denying the obvious chemistry we shared. So we dated, soon we decided to be in a relationship. Our relationship was perfect if you ask me...Then he chose to go into the service, he felt like college wasn't right for him so he enlisted." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke. "They sent him to Afghanistan shortly after he finished boot camp..."

Now he understood. "Leigh-Anne..."

"No, no, I have to say it." She shushed opening her dark eyes again, Liam could tell her mind was far away. "The week he was going to come back on leave, there was a road side bombing. He pushed one of his comrades out of the way to save him, and couldn't save himself in time." She smiled bitterly, he was always like that. He put everyone before himself, not caring if he got hurt as long as he felt that it was the right thing to do.

"I remember being so excited! He had just written me back and I was almost finished replying to his letter when I got the call. They gave me his dog tag since he didn't have any living relatives. His parents died when he was young and then he was raised by his grandfather until he passed away about the time he went away for college; he was an only child, like both of his parents. The funeral was short and small, like he would've wanted, just his comrades and friends from school attended... he received full honors." She sniffled and Liam rubbed her back, sensing that she would start bawling her eyes out.

At the moment he agreed that her baggage was more than his. Danielle walked out on him, she didn't die...

"It hurts that he's not here, but he did an honorable thing, and I can't hold that against him.." She whispered and sniffled again. "That was my last relationship, going on four years ago."

That wasn't the entire story, there was so much more to it than that. She left out was that after training camp he had came back to visit her, she could tell he was different though, colder. The four days they had together was spent having sex everywhere they could in the house. The only time they weren't having sex was when they were eating (which turned into sex in the kitchen), sleeping (though she could feel him mount her when she was half conscious), or using the bathroom. She was scared that he'd find some foreign beauty in another country and cheat on her, he was scared that she wouldn't get the love and affection she needed from him while he was away and would go to another man in comfort. Deep down they knew there was no need for such foolish doubts, but the military hadn't said when he'd be back and, according to him, there was a lot of masturbating going on while everyone's partners were away. 

All of the constant unprotected sex resulted in a pregnancy, she wasn't ready for motherhood but she accepted it none the less, she loved him. She was so nervous to tell him, they never spoke about having children before, but she revealed she was carrying in a letter to him. Some new sexy pictures of her so he could to masturbate them and on the back of one of the photos she told him "5 weeks and counting. x" 

In his next letter to her he seemed so jovial, she thought maybe he wouldn't want to start a family with her; they'd only been together for two years. The letter was filled with nothing but love and questions about how she found out and when could she send sonogram pictures so he could show his troop. It was great and getting even better for them, when he was able to call her he wouldn't stop talking about the baby and how excited he was about being a father. He apologized for not being there with her and how he didn't want her to feel like he had abandoned them. He also apologized for not being able to do it traditionally, but he proposed over the phone. Leigh-Anne accepted his proposal before he could even finish asking, there was nothing she wanted more than to be his wife and the mother of his child. Chase knew a guy and her engagment ring would be sent in the mail, it was beautiful and simplistic just the way she wanted her engagement ring to be. He wanted to get married as soon as possible and she didn't mind, they had decided it wouldn't be a big wedding, nothing fancy. She wasn't on speaking terms with her family, and he unfortunately, didn't have any, so he would have his best friend from college as his best man and she would have Perrie as her maid of honor. 

They set the date for whenever he came home on leave but he never did. She was devestated beyond words, she thought it impossible to cry so much. She hadn't cried like that since her father passed away before she went off to college. It was another reason why she and Chase clicked (after they stopped arguing everyday), they had both suffered a big loss before beginning a new chapter in their young lives. She didn't leave the house for days after Chase's funeral, she was severally depressed and sicker than she'd ever been. At her next ultrasound the doctor said she had miscarried, the baby was no longer breathing, its heart no longer beating; strangled by the umbilical cord. It was a boy, the doctor confirmed, yet another curveball life had thrown her way.

The baby was the only piece of Chase she had left, the only real family she had, and now their baby boy was gone. It was surreal, she could've sworn she felt the baby kicking that very morning and by the afternoon, nothing. She couldn't cope and she went insane, if Perrie hadn't been there she probably would've killed herself. She felt like she didn't have a reason to live anymore, her fiancé was dead, their baby gone because she wasn't strong enough to keep it together. She felt like she failed them, both of them. It took Leigh-Anne months to get better with the help of a psychiatrist, medication and rigorous daily exercises. She couldn't stand looking in the mirror to see all of the baby weight she gained and couldn't wait to get rid of it in hopes that the memory would disappear along with it. The only reason her butt and breasts were so big and her hips wide, were because of the baby. No matter how many hours she spent in the gym she couldn't get rid of them; she hated it. Her baby had filled out her figure, she had some curves before the pregnancy but the weight gain added more to them. She disclosed this loathing feeling about her body to her doctor and the professional told her that she needed to embrace those curves and love them because they made her look "extremely fabulous." So she did, she learned to love her curves and no man or women on earth could tell her she wasn't beautiful.

So you can see why she didn't like talking about Chase, it always made her depressed and took her mind to places it should go. That's why she wanted to jump on Perrie when she mentioned his name, she knew not to bring him up. Ever. But if Liam was serious, he had to know some of it, whenever the time was right she would tell him the entire story. She knew if she told him the whole thing now he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore, it would scare him away.

"My ex...she.."

"Don't feel like you have to open your baggage because I opened mine." She said softly into his chest and sniffled.

"No, I think you should know... Danielle, she and I always had an on and off relationship. But we always came back to each other...I got sick and tired of it and proposed. I didn't want her to keep leaving and coming back, I just wanted her to stay with me. Forever. She said "yes" and I was the happiest man in the world. Then one day she was gone. I came home from work and her things vanished, like she never existed. I still haven't seen or even heard from her..." He sighed and felt better. "I haven't wanted to date seriously since then... Three years ago..."

She chuckled. "We're two hot messes." Losing both of your fiancés qualifies as hot messes. 

Liam chuckled too. "We are, but that's fine by me."

"Enough baggage claim for today, deal?" She said with a small smile. "I don't like feeling sorry for myself."

"Deal. Can I ask you something else?" Liam took a deep breath in when she consented through a hum. "I have to ask, feel free to say no, even though I hope you'll say yes. I mean, no pressure or anything. I just-"

Leigh-Anne playfully poked his nose and cut off his rambling. "Ask your question."

He blushed the tiniest bit. "Can I...kiss you?" All the emotion she held was gone instantly and Liam definitely noticed. "Or could you kiss me? I want to see if it's there.." The sparks.

"I.." Why would he ask that?!

"You can say "no" if it's too much of an issue, I'll understand." He whispered. 

Would one kiss hurt? 

"If we do...then what?" She looked at his kissable pink lips before looking in his brown eyes. 

"Then we can get started on dinner, eat, and finish watching the trilogy." He said nonchalantly. 

Her eyes squinted as she made a face. "Do you know what I do with my mouth?" She did unmentionable things with her mouth.

"Whatever those things are, I trust that your dental hygiene is perfect." Yeah, he had a lot of ideas of the things she did with it. Some of those things he wished she would do to him... 

Leigh-Anne sighed and looked away, did she even remember how to kiss? She wanted to try, that way if she failed, she could said that she atleast attempted. Liam seemed like he didn't care much about her job, she just knew that he wouldn't like it of things ever evolved and became more serious between the two of them.

"Okay." She whispered, conceding. Liam nodded and gulped, his heart went sporadic. Leigh-Anne slowly crawled up his body, too sexy for Liam's liking because of his slipping self control around her. "And don't laugh...it's been awhile." She mumbled moving in closer to his face.

Liam nodded and closed his eyes when he saw her doing so. His hands still on her hips, hers on either side of his head. Leigh-Anne leaned down and almost backed out of it, Liam felt her hesitation and held her hips tighter.

"Leigh-Anne, I'm not gonna-"

Her lips captured his mid-sentence and he groaned. Sparks, butterflies, heat, everything and anything people say they feel when they've just kissed a person they liked, was felt on Liam's end. Her lips were softer than he initially thought, like the inside of rose petals. He thought she would pull away, their lips had been touching for a few seconds. She started moving her lips on his and he couldn't believe it. Liam was too happy and glided his lips along with hers. They kissed slowly and very unsurely on Leigh-Anne's part, testing this new area in their "friendship."

Leigh-Anne pulled back and opened her eyes to see Liam's still closed. His face peaceful and content, a smile forming right before his eyes opened.

"See? Not so bad, right?" He asked and she bit her lip playfully with a smile and shake of the head. Her curls bounced and his smile broadened. 

"So it was alright?" She asked becoming insecure.

"It was perfect." Leigh-Anne swooped down and kissed him again, but quickly, kissing led to things. He hummed and smiled into the kiss. That's two, he was on fire!

His hands tingled and he wanted to move them, explore more of her skin, touch her sacred places. They would ruin everything! He moaned and pushed her away politely, he was getting hard and that was bad. Well, it was good, but bad.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked sitting up and straddling him. Leigh-Anne pushed her hair back and looked down.

"No, it's just I'm having a hard time...controlling myself." He clarified when she sent him a confused face that he found adorable; like she was niave. "My hands want to touch you and other parts of me want to do things too. I-"

She glared at him and dismounted from his lap. "I knew it." She pushed his legs away so she could sit as far from him as possible. She should've kept her lips from him, kept them "celibate" like she had planned. 

"Knew what?" 'What just happened?' He wondered watching her now angry face, which was still attractive.

"You're just like everybody else." She said getting up an going in the kitchen, she still had a dinner to cook. She thought he was different, but like every other hot blooded male he only wanted what she had to offer and proved her wrong.

"How is that?" He asked following her. Liam still didn't have a clue as to what was happening. As far a he knew, they just enjoyed two kisses together. "Because I have urges?"

"Because you-" Leigh-Anne sighed and took the food from the fridge. It wasn't worth explaining. "Nevermind."

"No, come on, say it. You can't close up on me now, that's not getting us anywhere." Liam said holding her from behind.

"You shouldn't want this..." She said and grabbed a knife from the drawer he showed her earlier. Liam immediately took the knife from her, knives were dangerous, and he didn't know what she was feeling. What if she cut herself accidentally?

"Why'd you take the knife? Scared I'd kill you in your own home?" She asked sarcastically then she wiggled to free herself from his arms.

"No, I'm scared you might hurt yourself on accident. I don't want you cutting the food and cut your finger off." He said honestly. "Talk to me. Why are you suddenly upset with me? What did I do??" His arms tightened. "You're not getting away from me, so you can stop wiggling."

She hung her head and ceased her struggle. "What do you really want, Liam?"

"...I don't think I understand the question." 

"Is it just sex? A relationship? Friends with benefits?" She asked wiggling in his arms again. "Why even waste your time?"

"I...If I'm going to be completely honest with you, and I am, I want all three. But I want to be your friend first, to get to know you better. Then if it works out, we could try a relationship, and whenever you're ready, we could take that step. Sex isn't more important than your feelings." Liam hugged her quickly and released her. 

"Yes, I enjoyed the kisses and yes, I'd like to be intimate with you in the future. Any man that's remotely attracted to women would want to be with you, but I want to know more about what's in here." Liam pressed his hand to her chest, her heart. "And up here, first." He touched her temple. "That takes priority over what I think this," he roughly cupped her center through her shorts and made her gasp, "might feel like."

Her eyes opened wide when he touched her there, she knew for sure that "friends" didn't touch their friends privates. But fuck did it feel good... Her body wanted him to do it again, it turned her on. 

She hated that his big brown eyes looked so sincere and truthful. She had to believe that he meant what he said. Liam removed his hand and smiled at her. 

"I'm not in a rush, I'm okay with waiting until you're ready." He said. "...Do you think you can handle a knife without hurting yourself?"

She couldn't help the smile on her face. "Yes, I believe I can." He handed her the knife and stood behind her again. "What are you doing?" She asked when his hand covered hers entirely.

"Supervising." Liam said simply and kissed her cheek. She went still and frowned. "What? Is that too much? Not allowed? What?"

"It's not something I'm used to. Genuine affection..." She whispered cutting slowly, his hand guiding her steadily. It always caught her off guard, and she flinched away from it. She didn't trust anyone, especially not a man, to show her any affection without an ulterior motive.

"Pity. All women deserve genuine affection." He whispered back, his lips on the shell of her ear. 

He helped with the cutting and sat down when there was nothing else he could do without causing a disaster. Not a word was spoken until she plated their dinner.

"This smells great." He complimented with a smile. She replied a "thank you," as she took her seat across from him. Liam waited for her to start eating before he did and the first forkful of food made him groan. Realizing the indecent noise that came from him he apologized. "Sorry, I'm a lousy cook. Nothing I make could ever taste this delicious."

She laughed in her hand. "That's fine, I might have to cook for you more often then." 

What was she saying? Offering to cook for him? Was she losing it?

"I'd like that." 

"So about your birthday? Did you still want to go to Disney World? We can do something else if it's too childish for you?" She asked taking another neat bite off her fork.

He had dreaded this part of their conversation since speaking with Harry yesterday. Liam sighed. "Before I answer that, Leigh-Anne, I know...that you're seeing Harry as a client."

She dropped her fork and it clattered noisily onto her plate.

"It bothers me because he's one of my best friends. I also know that you guys had a disagreement the yesterday, though he didn't say what it was about. But for my birthday he's planning to ask you for something I wouldn't dare ask you or any woman." He explained slowly. 

"I see.." Maybe she should just leave now? Forget watching the last movie and call it a night?

"He said at his next appointment he'd ask, he wants..." He paused and took a deep breath in. "A threesome, you, him and myself."

Her nose scrunched up. "Both of you? Not you and two women?" 'Is Harry bisexual or something?'

The idea of the both of them on her was hot and made her cross her legs to try and stop the throbbing between them. Those two taking turns pleasuring her or them both inside her body simultaneously as they handled her, ahh!! Harry alone was great, if she added Liam??

He chuckled. "That's what I said!" Atleast she had her sense of humor. "I think it's a terrible idea and that you should say no."

"Because...?" She asked. He was trying to dissuade her, but why? Her fantasy was going to make her have a small orgasm in her shorts.

"It's bad enough that I know you guys are hooking up. It's worse because you're...a potential girlfriend, atleast in my mind anyways." He took another bite to allow her to speak. 

"And if I accept the offer?" Liam made a noise from the back of his throat. "Oh my God, are you choking?!" She stood up rapidly to preform the Heimlich Maneuver on him but he waved his hand to let her know he was alright.

'That's so embarrassing!' He drank is water slowly to soothe his burning throat because, well, choking hurt. "If you accept..I doubt I could go through with it." 

"...What's wrong with you?" She demanded, he was ruining her fantasy! "If I accept you'll get to have sex with me and you won't even pay for it. If I decline, you won't get to have sex with me. It's that simple! But you're telling me that if I accept, you'll say no, and if I decline you're still not getting any. You want sex, but you don't want it." She concluded.

"I don't want our first time, if we ever have one, to be with a guy with four nipples. Or anyone else for that matter!" He defended and she giggled at the nipple part. 

She didn't ask Harry about his spare nips, and chose to ignore them in case they made him uncomfortable. However she was curious about them, he probably liked them twisted. One day she would experiment with them and see how he reacts to it.

"Just you and me." He said softly. "I could always pay you for it, sure. But that defeats the purpose of all of this. Getting to know you, going on dates, trying to be friends and then having a relationship."

"But I'm being hired to do it." She tried reasoning.

"I don't want you to be hired to have sex with me. I want to make love to you when the time is right, Leigh-Anne." Liam stated confidently.

Her heart fluttered and her clit jumped. Something about the way he said it ignited something inside her and now she might have a problem of her own. He said it so passionately and with such conviction that she didn't have a choice but to believe it...What was it about guys professing their feelings that made females weak?

"Hired sex would be meaningless." 

She stayed quiet and ate silently as she absorbed herself in thought. He ate quietly feeling that their conversation was now over and hoped she understood how serious he was when he said that. Had this been a purely sexual feeling he felt he wanted he would've already hired her! He had her in his house for crying out loud, and she couldn't fight him off, that much he knew from earlier. If he was that kind of guy (which he most certainly was not!) he could seduce her into his bed. Liam wasn't like that, and he could never see himself being that way ever.

"I'll decline." She mumbled. "It's...against my policy anyways."

Liam looked up from his finished plate. "What is? Threesomes?"

"No, dating clients.." She mumbled again. "Technically, Harry is the client, but because you would also receive my "services" that makes you a client too. Like a sub-client."

"Ahh...any other policies I might want to know about?" 

"No kissing." She stated blankly.

He chuckled. "It's way too late to prevent that rule from being broken. Now I can see why you were so apprehensive about it."

"Can I ask you something? It's a little off topic.."

Liam nodded. "Of course."

"If you were a Porn Star, what would your porn name be?" She smiled when he blushed hotly.

"What kinda question is that??" He drank the last to his water and blinked a lot.

Leigh-Anne shrugged. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat.." 

"Why do people say that? It's highly unlikely that it could kill a cat, they have too many senses. But that doesn't even matter and it isn't relevant because I'm not a cat." She rambled.

"My name would be... "Bruce Payne."" Liam answered and fanned himself. What happened to the AC? He was burning up!

She bit her lip and nodded in approval. "Clever. I take it you've thought about this before? You came up with that answer quickly." She teased and he blushed more, he was becoming very uncomfortable having this conversation with her.

"Not exactly. I'm a Batman fan, I always have been..and my last name is Payne so...there." This was awkward. "What would yours be?"

"I'd be "Joy Gasm." You've never had an orgasm until you've had a Joygasm." She said like her motto and winked, stuck out her tongue and laughed at his face.

"You're too much of a tease!" He complained picking up his plate, then hers, and walking into the kitchen. He deposited their dirty dishes in the sink, ran hot water on them for a second and motioned for her to join him back on the couch.

"I never finished what I was saying about your birthday!" She said walking with him. "I think we should take my car, I'll drive. Were you inviting friends?"

She snuggled him when they were seated again. "I don't think I want to..." He looked at her figure and how well it fit to his. "Is that okay? Just the two of us?"

"That's fine...what about the hotel room? One bed or two?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Why can't it be like this all the time?' He wondered. "Wouldn't one be cheaper?"

"I'm not worried about the price. If we share a bed, will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?" She joked and giggled when his hand tickled her stomach.

"Will you??" Liam asked back tickling her, when he stopped and her giggles calmed down, she gave him a look. "What? I'm sexy, you haven't seen me with my shirt off yet. You won't be able to keep your hands off me!" 

"Oh really?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Yes really!" He grabbed her hand and placed it on his abs. "Rock solid."

"Feels like Jell-O to me." She lied touching his torso. 'Fuck, this guy is cut.'

"Jell-O?! You're insane! Look at these babies!" He lifted his shirt to reveal his prized abs. "Not Jell-O!"

Shameless she touched his body without his shirt as a barrier. "Alright, it's not Jell-O." She agreed. She used her pointer finger and traced over each ab, he flexed making her smile. "You know, last week at the club, when I saw you, I thought you could be a personal trainer?"

He flexed again. "Seriously?"

"Mmhm. But a fit doctor is just as good." She peeked at him through her eyelashes, Liam smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She panicked and backed away quickly, dodging his lips. "Whoa!"

Rejection!

"What? Was that not okay to do?" He wondered, disappointed that she pulled away, she just avoided him like he had a disease! 

"No, I was just...caught off guard, that's all." She looked away ashamed, now it was her turn to feel awkward. "It's like an instinct to me now, to avoid kissing. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ahh, well, that's my fault, I thought you wanted me to. From the look you gave me I thought that's what you wanted." He used one hand to make her look at him. 'Dammit she's beautiful.'

"Sorry, I'm just-" Broken. Used. Filthy. Unworthy. Weak. Fragile. 

"Leigh-Anne, it's fine. Let's just watch the movie, okay?" He asked to ease her worries.

She nodded and the movie started, 15 minutes into it Liam's beeper went off.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. "I have to go.."

Leigh-Anne sat up and watched him sigh and ruffle his hair with one hand while his other paused the movie. "Well, you're important and they need you. It's no problem."

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's probably a kid with gas." It was times like this when he didn't like his job so much, what they thought was an emergency usually turned out to be trivial and could be solved with an aspirin. He left out of the living room to get his doctors coat from the laundry room while she put on her shoes again. 

"I'm really sorry about this! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

She stood up and checked him out. "Dr. Payne, I have to say that I might need a checkup very soon." Those coats were the equivalent to suit and ties for doctors and dammit if he didn't look good in his.

"We'll rendezvous anywhere you want, on me." He cut off all of the lights in the house except one and set his alarm system. Liam grabbed her hands and smiled. "Today was great, Leigh-Anne..." 

She walked with him out the door and stopped at his doorstep, he locked the door and tested it. 

"Yeah, I had fun.." He looked her up and down. "What? Why are you checking me out now? It's a little too late for that."

"Any chance you have a spare outfit? Something to cover up a bit?" He asked watching her facial expressions.

"Yes? I've got extra clothes in the car. Why?" She wondered.

"Remember when you said you wanted to shadow me for a day?" She nodded. "Are you up for it right now?" 

"What?"

"Come with me! It shouldn't take you long to change, right?" Liam checked his phone, she had enough time to switch outfits. 'Ugh! Why didn't I think of that before I locked the house up?'

"Um...sure? Gimme a sec." She walked to her car and grabbed her clothes from it and walked back to the house, meanwhile Liam was unlocking the door.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door to the right." 

She should've changed infront of him and but that would be inappropriate, right? Of course it was inappropriate, not many "friends" did that. She came from the bathroom and he smiled, grabbing her hand while locking his house with the other.

"Good." 

_x

Harry had a great day at the office, odd seeing as it was a Monday and he absolutely despised Monday's with every fiber of his British being. Everyone he passed smiled and congratulated him on making second chair when he walked in. Each guy patted his shoulder and told him that he earned it, each woman hugged him and made sure her breasts rubbed him the right way. Even Cooper's secretary, Bethany, who he was convinced didn't like him, planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him her phone number. (Score!)

All of the CEO's, except one, welcomed him with open arms and were looking forward to working more closely with him. Second chair meant he'd get a larger office with a view, his own personal secretary, a raise, the authority to start firing people, a parking spot and usage of, what he dubbed, the "Big Bog." The best bathroom in the whole building. Life was looking up.

Many of his coworkers were willing to help him move his things into his new office and he refused. He wanted the satisfaction of doing it himself, that, and he passed Cooper's office everytime with a huge grin. Nick would frown and busy himself with the account he was working on, why he hadn't shut the blinds was beyond him.

"Hello neighbor!" Harry greeted cheerfully when he finished moving in the last of his things. He left the files to be alphabetized by his new secretary, Irene. He found it weird how she was transferred to him so quickly. He thought it would be a day or two before he got one or maybe he would have to interview people for the position. He didn't think it the matter would be resolved so quickly and easily.

"Not now, Styles." Nick grumbled. He hated that this...this twerp now had an office and of all places, next door to his. He didn't know whos brilliant idea it was to put him there considering it was an unspoken truth that everyone knew, that he didn't care to much for the younger man. There was another large office down the corridor and far away from him that Nick would have preferred Harry be moved into. They wanted him to take Harry "under his wing," teach him "everything he knows" and he thought that was a bunch of shit. What part of: he didn't like the kid and wanted nothing to do with him, didn't they understand? Alas, business is business and their squabbling would have to be put on hold...For now.

"Aww, don't be like that, Nick. Can I call you Nick? We're going to be working closely together on a lot of major ventures." Harry didn't dislike Nick, he seemed like an okay guy. Private about his personal life and devoted to the company. He admired the mans dedication. 

"No, you'll still call me Cooper, understood? We are not friends. If you become a CEO, then you'll have the privilege of using my first name. Until then, you're still my subordinate, Styles." Nick ordered not looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Touchy, don't be so stiff. Call me, Harry." The younger man smiled, unfazed.

"Get out of my office, Styles, I'm busy." He snapped, crossing out something he didn't approve of forcefully with a red ball point pen.

Harry strolled over to his side and looked over his shoulder. "The Anderson account, huh? I had a few thoughts of my own on that one. Have you considered the-"

"Just because you got the promotion doesn't mean we're equals." Nick looked up and glared at Harry. His laced his fingers and pressed them right above his mouth. Leaning back and spinning in his chair to face Harry full on, his elbows resting on the arm rests of the black chair. 

"I didn't ask you for your input nor do I want it. If it was solely up to me you'd be unemployed, luckily for you, I'm not. Your promotion means nothing to me." He lowered his voice. "Let's not forgot why you even got the promotion in the first place."

Harry frowned. He'd been trying all day to not think of Joy blackmailing his boss, and with all of the new female attention he got, it was working. He'd had felt more breasts in the past hour than a plastic surgeon doing free breast implants. Why'd he have to go and bring her up?! 

"You work under me, not with me." He stated. "If I need your opinion, which I won't, I will have Bethany contact Irene for it. Our communication will be limited to a minimum. I do not wish to speak to you, I don't even like you! But we will work and make the best choices for the company. Understood?" Nick asked. 

Harry looked around the office to make sure the door was closed, and it was. "Look, if this is about Joy, then you're being very unprofessional. This-"

"Who's a CEO?" Nick asked rhetorically, interrupting the younger man. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that I got the job on my own?" He remarked haughtily. "Do not speak to me about being unprofessional, Styles. You're dismissed." Harry opened his mouth to object. "Dismissed!"

Harry nodded slightly and went back into his office where Irene waited patiently, sitting on his desk with her legs crossed in her short pencil skirt.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Uh... yeah." He walked to the glass window, they had a perfect view of the city. Downtown was always alive and humming with energy.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Irene asked walking up behind him, she clawed at his chest sensually and he jumped when she grazed his third nipple.

"N-no thank you, Irene. Have you organized all of my files?" He asked. God, she wouldn't give him the time of day before, and now that he got a promotion, she's trying to shag him in the office! 

"Yes, everything is where it should be." She nodded and took the bun out of her hair and ruffled it. 

'Is she seriously trying to fuck right now?!' He asked himself watching her unbutton the first two buttons of her top. His eyes flitted to his blinds, atleast they were closed. 'She was preparing for this.' Harry thought.

"Can you get me a copy of the Anderson account from Bethany? It's important." He said walking passed her and to the only exit, unless he wanted to jump out the window and land twenty storeys down; the door. "I'm taking my break, I'll be back." He shut the door before she could get another word in. Hopefully when he returned she wouldn't be completely naked and eagle spread on his desk. 

He grabbed a bite to eat and sat in the executive lounge. Did Nic-Cooper have to rub it in his face about Joy? He liked to think that his hard work got him that office and (exceptionally slutty) personal secretary. Joy only put in a good word for him, how was he supposed to know she'd blackmail Cooper into it? He didn't ask her to do that! Speaking of, he still had to see her tomorrow and ask about the threesome for Liam's birthday.

His large hand pulled his hair and messed up his carefully styled quiff. He loved the sex they had, there was nothing like it, he knew that for a fact. He just couldn't put his finger on why her not accepting his lunch invitation irritated him so much! Okay, maybe he just wanted to spend a little more time with her. Waking up next to her made him feel things, it wasn't like waking up with a one night stand. He didn't feel the need to sneak away or not make awkward eye contact, he had wanted to lay there with her. Talk about her life, her dreams and aspirations... He was curious as to why she chose such a life, she was a beaut! But he just wanted to make sure she would be alright.. Honest!

Harry left his hiding spot and returned to his office to see Irene, fully clothed and decent again much to his relief, with a stack of papers on his desk. 

"A copy of the Anderson account is on your desk. Also this came in the mail, it was addressed to your old office, the lady in the mail-room held it for you." She handed him a small package with a frown. 

"Thank you, Irene."

She nodded and went to her corner with her computer and continued typing, the clicking sound of the keys from the keyboard filled the room. 

"Who's Gemma?" Irene asked, trying to be casual, she saw that the address was from the UK and had a weird last name. Was it his lover? Estranged wife? Random admirer? 

Harry had opened the package and smiled, Gemma was so lame. "My sister." Inside was his orange beanie, his paper planes necklace that he used to wear all the time, and a note that read:

"Hey little bro, long time no hear from! How's America? Mum and I were cleaning out your room since you're a big boy now, and found these. Brings back memories, doesn't it? Don't worry, I'll be calling soon. Love, the most awesome sister ever, Gemma.x"

"I wasn't aware that you had a sister." She commented in relief, she could deal with a sister.

"Most people don't. I like to keep my personal life separate from my career." He hoped he made that clear. That there would be no fooling around between them two now, he tried and she wasn't going for it before. He already had someone to fool around with now, and didn't plan on looking for a replacement any time soon.

"Are you seeing that one woman? I didn't catch her name." She asked, keeping her voice as neutral as she could without letting her bubbling jealously rise.

"Who?" He looked at her hunched back while she typed and put the beanie and necklace back into its box.

"Your date from the party on Friday? She was pretty." She said nonchalantly. 'Pretty stuck up and narcissistic..' She added bitterly in her mind with a grimace he couldn't see. 'A fucking backless, floor length gown! Who the fuck did she think she was showing up in that?!'

'Joy?' He thought. He did see her almost every other day.. "I guess you could say that..."

"Oh, that's...nice." 

Harry shrugged and looked over the papers, crossing out things, adding side notes, and highlighting things. This contract was so flawed, they'd be in debt in two years max. They'd be fools to agree to these terms.

"Did you hear what I said?" 

Harry looked up to see Irene standing infront of his desk. "No, I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"I'm going on my break..."

"Oh." Harry waved her off. "See you when you get back." He buried his nose back into the papers in his hand.

"Okay..." Irene walked to the door and looked back. "Would you..like to join me? You can take multiple breaks now.."

"I'm fine, thank you." He declined politely.

"Are you sure? I could use some company.." She said in a sultry voice...Or perhaps Harry was imagining it?

His eyes looked up over the papers to see her standing there as she was before. Highlighted blonde hair in a neat bun, pink dress shirt buttoned up appropriately, short black pencil skirt and matching pink heels. When he blinked and Irene was no longer standing there, her hair was black and curly. Her breasts fuller, hips rounder, her skin was darker and there was a knowing smirk on her face.

"Joy.." He whispered. 

"What's a joy?" 

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Have a nice lunch, Irene." He said dismissively.

She nodded after giving him a skeptical look, Irene closed the door and sighed against it. Harry sighed himself and slapped his dimpled cheeks. 

"Great, now I'm seeing things." He grumbled and went back to editing the contract before him. Anything to keep his mind off of a certain dark haired escort.

_x

"It's a good thing you came in, they really need you here." Leigh-Anne said in Liam's ear, ignoring the evil looks the nurses were giving her. "You were amazing!"

Liam smiled, looked around quickly and pulled her down an empty hall. He pressed her against the wall, his knee between her legs and kissed her. She couldn't protest, it was one hell of a kiss, when he pulled back his smile was much wider. He might have caught her off guard but she didn't push him away either. 

"Okay, you still need to ask before you do that. You can't just go and kiss me whenever you feel like it! One, you're working. Two, no, and three, no." She said poking him in the chest with every reason she gave.

He ignored her and held her hand as he walked them to the next child on his list. The door opened and a little boy laid on the hospital bed watching tv, he looked too tired to be awake. Bags already forming under his dark eyes and he tried muffling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Kenneth?" Liam asked reading over the chart by the bed. The boy looked up and the sound of his name. "How are you feeling? This is Miss Leigh-Anne," she waved with a smile, "and I'm Dr. Payne. I'm-"

Kenneth's little eyes went wide with fear when Liam introduced himself, and he pulled the cover up over his head. It'd be hilarious if the kid hadn't looked absolutely terrified. Leigh-Anne immediately walked over to his bedside with a soft, motherly smile, this kid was way too cute and she couldn't take it.

"It's alright, Kenneth, he's not scary at all, I promise." She cooed.

He shook his head "no" from under his protective blanket and she looked at Liam. "I'm just here to help you, Kenneth." Liam added.

He slowly pulled the cover down to look at the two adults in the room. He saw Liam in his white coat, then Leigh-Anne in regular clothing. "Are you a doctor too?" He asked.

"No, I'm Dr. Liam's friend." She added emphasis on his first name. "I'm just here to watch."

"Oh.."

Liam stepped to her side. "So, Kenneth, have you felt anything?"

'Felt anything?' Leigh-Anne thought looking at the boy. He looked normal, but she knew more than anything that looks could be deceiving.

"No." He answered solemnly looking at his lap.

Liam scribbled something down and pulled out that hammer thingy. "Okay, let's check?" He helped the child move to the edge of the bed and hit his knees to check his reflexes. Nothing. He used his fingers and pressed down on what looked like random parts of Kenneth's legs waiting for a reaction. Liam took the pen out of his pocket and used its capped tip to run over the bottom of the child's foot. "Anything?"

The child frowned and shook his head, Leigh-Anne frowned with him. He was paralyzed? But he was only a child! Liam wrote down other notes and looked at Leigh-Anne's sad expression.

He was accustomed to seeing these things and as sad and unfortunate as they were, he had to keep a strong face on. If he looked scared, the patient would be even more afraid. Leigh-Anne had never experienced something this traumatic.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Liam asked looking at the notes one of the RN's had left.

"Yeah, my Mommy had to work tonight so she couldn't stay... Aunt Katie is in the cafeteria.." He said in a little voice accompanied by a yawn.

Liam hummed. "Why can't you sleep?"

"My Mommy always sings to me before bed and she's been busy with work so..." He looked dejected.

"Does it matter what song it is?" Leigh-Anne cut in. Liam gave her a look over his clipboard, but she was too busy to notice. 

"Not really, I just like listening to her sing. She sings good."

Leigh-Anne smiled and turned to Liam. "Can you dim the lights or something?" Liam nodded and turned them down to the lowest setting. "Can you turn the Tv off and bare with me for a bit?" She asked Kenneth with a laugh. She riffed a few "ohs" and "ahhs" in perfect pitch and his dark brown eyes lit up, Liam's too. She didn't say that she could sing!

"Are you gonna sing to me? Please, Miss Leigh-Anne? Please?! I'm tired..!" He whined clicking the power button on his remote.

"Am I allowed?" She asked Liam who shrugged. She was going to hum the boy something if she wasn't.

"Sure, why not?" He said also wanting to hear more of the melodic voice she had been hiding from him.

"Um..alright. Lay down and get comfortable?" She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his, "I'm comfortable" nod. "Ready?" Kenneth nodded again and Liam stood right behind her, a warm hand on her shoulder.

"In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind..

In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find..

That I always meant to say to you I can't.."

She crooned and watched Kenneth's tired eyes flutter closed and his breathing even out. When she finished singing he was fast asleep, snoring peacefully. She smiled at his sleeping body and brushed back his brown hair, Kenneth looked exactly how she imagined her baby would've looked like. If she didn't know any better she would've thought he was Chase's little brother or something, the only difference was that he had her nose. That's why she jumped at the chance at singing him to sleep, she sang to her baby every night while she was pregnant.

Liam quietly put his chart away and helped Leigh-Anne up from the bed. He pecked her lips too fast and she didn't have time to dodge it.

"Liam!" She scolded. "Stop! He's sleeping right there!" Apparently he must want to get fired.

"I know, I know..." He pulled her out of the room and led her to the front desk. 

"So what now?" She checked the time on her phone, it was almost midnight. 

"I believe I'm done, let's go back." He smiled and took her hand again as they walked to the parking lot. She glanced at their connected hands, sighed and Liam's ears picked up the sad sound. "Something wrong?"

"No.." She half-lied. 

"Lying is bad." He said squeezing her hand and Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't one of his patients. "What's wrong, Leigh-Anne?"

"You're holding my hand." She mumbled and shook her head at how silly she sounded.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked opening the passenger door for her. He closed it and went to his side of the car, he put on his seat belt, made sure she wore hers, and started up the car.

"I...don't know." Leigh-Anne looked out the window.

"You don't know if me holding your hand is a bad thing...So I'll keep holding your hand until you figure it out." He grabbed her left one with his right, driving with one hand.

"Liam..." He hummed and kept his eyes on the road. 

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything." He said softly.

"It's just...weird. Are you being serious about this, Liam?" She asked glancing at their hands when he laced their fingers.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have invited you into my home and not get laid. That, and I took you to my job! I'm serious, don't doubt that." He said in a even voice.

She didn't say anything back right away, Liam sorta made a point there. Though she was sure Liam would have enjoyed getting some nookie.

He pulled up in his driveway and turned the car off. "I'm really sorry about this, today was supposed to be just the two of us." He apologized again, turning to face her more.

"It was fun, the kids really love you!" She said with a smile.

"Which reminds me!" He snapped his fingers and beamed. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

She shrugged with open palms to add emphasis to the gesture. "I didn't think it was important, just a minor detail; I wrote that back in college.. I'm more into rap, honestly, that's why I did the whole DJ thing when I was younger."

"No, no, that's a major detail! I love to sing!" Liam exclaimed excitedly gesturing to himself.

"You do?" She asked. A singing doctor? Hubba, hubba!

"Yes! If I wasn't a doctor, I would love to be a singer... Or a firefighter, I rescued my friend back home once from a fire at my place." He nodded while grinning.

"That's so brave! ..Sing something for me?"

"Like what?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It doesn't really matter."

Liam thought for a moment before he started to sing. He always loved this song.

"Shut the door  
Turn the lights off  
I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this, even though I try...

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands, touch skin  
It makes this harder, and the tears stream down my face." He sang softly to her, hopefully she would get the message he was trying to convey.

She smiled gently at the lyrics. "That was beautiful! Who's that by? I don't think I've ever heard it."

Liam chuckled. "You wouldn't know him, he's a friend of Harry's that wrote it, Ed Sheeran. He's a nice down to earth ginger. Very talented song writer."

"It's beautiful either way. Sing the rest for me?" She requested, his voice was so smooth, he could sing her to sleep.

"I can't. It's not my verse to sing."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side and it made Liam want to kiss her again. She had to stop being so darn cute when she was with him! 

"The next part is for Harry to sing." He explained thinking back to the time he and the guys all sang that song together.

"Harry can sing?" She asked surprised, his drawl was so slow! She bet his singing voice was raspy too...Hot.

Liam nodded. "All of us can."

'That asshole Malik, can sing too?! This is crazy!' She thought to herself.

"So you, Harry, Malik, I believe his name was Niall and the last one I've never met to know his name, can sing? You're like a British Man-Band!" She teased.

"His name is Louis, you've gotta watch out for him, he's quite the prankster. He's actually the oldest out of the five of us, but after 10 minutes with him, you'll begin to question if he's really 27." Liam laughed. 

She shook her head with a giggle of her own. "I'll remember that if I ever run into him again."

The car became quiet once more, it was late and Leigh-Anne needed to go home. 'Ugh, home.' She thought tiredly. Perrie was there, hopefully alone. They hadn't said a word to each other since their spat last night. Perrie got ready for work and left while Leigh-Anne prepared herself to consult with "Zach."

"Leigh-Anne?"

"Yeah?" 

Liam sighed to himself, it was worth a shot, right?

"Would you like to...stay the night?" She was going to decline but Liam wasn't done talking. "Not like that, it's late and it wouldn't feel right having you leave at this hour. I have a spare bedroom you could sleep in."

"I'll be fine, Liam. I-"

"You can leave first thing in the morning.." He added to convince her.

Her resolve weakened bit by bit, and she was pretty tired...

"No, I think I should-"

"Leigh-Anne, please?" Liam asked desperately, taking her small hands in his.

"The drive back is short, I'll make it."

"I'm kinda a worrywart, ask any of the guys, I'm like a Dad to all of them... Hey, don't give me that look!" He laughed. "I've always been this way. Responsible, the voice of reason, level headed.."

She caught his drift, it was the kidney thing. You could only do so much with one kidney...

"Fine." She acquiesced. "Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in? If there's one thing I don't have in my Bag of Wonders, it's pajamas." 

Liam smiled and unlocked the car doors. "Of course." 

They went back into the house and Liam gave her his Batman t-shirt to wear, he thought it would be funny because of their "inside joke." Atleast until she came out of the spare room with it on. It was too short, he could almost see her...

'Wait... Is that a purple thong she's wearing?' 

...Maybe it wasn't too short after all.

"Don't you have a longer shirt, Bruce Payne?" She asked wanting to stretch it out to cover more of her body. It barely covered all of her spankable butt, and since she didn't sleep with a bra on, she was free balling it. The front of the shirt was raised up because of her breasts and her underwear could be seen.

"Nope.." Liam lied. She looked too sexy in his shirt and he didn't want her to change.

She posed with her hands in her hair, and with her arms raised Liam could see that it wasn't a purple thong; it was a purple g-string. She looked good in it too, and it was his favorite color. She'd look good in anything..

'There she goes again! Being a God damn cock tease!' He thought and felt himself twitch.

"Does this make me Batgirl?" She asked in an amused tone.

Liam smirked. "You can be whoever you want." 'Batgirl, my girl, my sexy pet..'

She smiled and dropped her hands, she knew he enjoyed that. "Can we finish watching the movie?"

"If that's what you wanna do, sure." Liam quickly changed himself to see her on the couch with the blanket over her leg. One long leg sticking out and asking to be caressed and-

"I thought you slept naked?" Leigh-Anne asked watching him sit down. She cuddled into his side just like earlier and draped some of the blanket on him too.

"I do. But I have a guest tonight." He said calmly, setting up their movie again.

"How considerate of you." She said and sighed, rubbing herself into his warmer body. She should've worn a pair of boy shorts instead of the g-string. When he made a grunting noise she stopped moving. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just you're rubbing you're chest on me...No bra?" He asked and shifted. No bra, a g-string and his Batman shirt. She sure knew how to kickstart his fantasy the right way.

"I don't sleep with my bra on, it's uncomfortable. Problem?" 

Liam chuckled at her. "Not at all. How about this?" He easily lifted her and shifted, laying down, so she was laying flush ontop of him like earlier. "Better?"

"No. I'm still cold.." She complained wiggling on him. Her hips grinding into his sensually, and right on his member.

"You'll warm up soon if you keep grinding on me like that." He warned, he knew exactly what to do to get her body hot.

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes at him and he wrapped his arms around her curvy body. "Watch those hands." She said, she was already mostly exposed, and didn't want him to cop a feel.

Liam ran his hand up and down her back. "I'll try.." He muttered. 

The movie played and Liam watched (of course) while Leigh-Anne dosed off near the end of it. Her movements stopped and she had snuggled her way into his neck. The small puffs of breath from her snores on his skin made him smile, he was content with her body lying on his, and she was comfortable in her g-string and his t-shirt. Today was a win in his book, even if they were interrupted by work, he still was able to spend time with her and talk.

Liam gingerly sat up, careful not to wake her, and carried her to his spare bedroom. She wasn't light, but she wasn't heavy either, he liked that; a girl with some meat on her bones. 

'It must be her bum and jubblees that weighs so much..' He thought laying her down after peeling back the covers. After he tucked her in she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her, and quite forcefully for a person that was supposed to be asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on his. 

"What are you doing?"

Liam blinked and gulped, he wasn't doing anything wrong but she made him feel like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"I'm...tucking you in?"

"And you're leaving?" She asked lossening her grip on his shirt. 

"Well.. yeah.." Liam said back. Her hands let his shirt go and he stood up straight. "Um..so, goodnight, Leigh-Anne. I'll see you in the morning." 

She nodded back. "Goodnight, Liam.." He smiled and started to make his way to the door. "Liam, wait!"

"Yes?" 

"I'm still cold.." She whispered.

"I can get you another blanket if you'd like?" Liam offered. 

Leigh-Anne shook her head and beckoned him back with her index finger. "You're better than a blanket." He was nice to lay on as well, she would've thought his muscles would make him uncomfortable, instead he was like a cuddly teddy bear.

Liam shot her a questionable look as he came back to the bed, she opened the covers and he slid in bedside her. Careful not to touch her. It was after she shivered that he gathered her in his arms, her back to his chest in a cozy spoon.

"Thanks. Next time I'll pack pajamas and won't wear a g-string. We can watch the Batman trilogy, and I promise not to fall asleep!" She yawned.

Next time, he liked the sound of that. Liam hummed. "Why exactly are you wearing one in the first place? Were you expecting something to happen?" He wondered aloud. She pushed her rump into his groin, and he immediately put distance between their bodies. 

"Don't start things you don't intend to finish, Leigh-Anne." Liam challenged. It was bad enough that her body was easily accessible, it was worse that she was teasing him with it.

"I normally wear sexy underwear, it's empowering, and if something would've happened well..." She said vaguely, knowing it would pique his interest. 

"You can't be a tease like this all the time, it's going to drive me mad!" Liam sighed and swiftly stripped off his shirt, he knew he'd get hot with it on. He was already getting hot with her lying with him.

Leigh-Anne rolled over to look at Liam, now shirtless, and licked her lips. Those abs were so drool worthy. Her cold hand reached out and touched them just like before, Liam watched and shivered from the feel of her soft, cool hands on him. Her delicate fingers went lower and rubbed his happy trail. 

"How mad?" She whispered. 

"Leigh-Anne...Please stop." He choked out.

She pulled her hand back to see him fisting part of the covers with his eyes screwed shut, he was trying to control himself. "I'm not being fair, am I?" She asked feeling guilty.

"Not at all." He agreed and opened his eyes.

Leigh-Anne took his hand. "So to be fair you can touch me back."

"I can't..."

She huffed. "Stop acting like a virgin!" 

"I'm far from being a virgin. I just-"

"Then just grab something so we can be even!"

Liam sighed and placed his large hand on her chest, he massaged it and tugged and twisted the nipple he felt harden beneath the shirt. "There. Happy?"

"No." Leigh-Anne took his hand and put it under her shirt so his hand would directly touch the skin of her breast. She made him squeeze it and then placed his hand on her ass, that he squeezed all by himself.

'Fuck. Her body is perfect.' He thought with his hand still on her backside. Liam pulled her close and she wrapped her leg around him automatically. He wanted her, and it was becoming too tempting not to have her. Plus from the way she was acting she would be into it. Really into it. He said he would wait for her but dammit, his body wanted her now.

"Liam?" She asked innocently.

"Hmm?" He was still holding onto her plump rear, savoring this moment before his luck ran out and life decided to play another cruel trick on him.

Leigh-Anne leaned in closer to his ear. "I can feel you." Her lips caressed his ear and he pulled her core more into his groin with a slight grind.

"Can you really?" He asked uninterested, his fingers pulling on the string to her underwear and letting it snap against her soft skin. 

"Yeah...so I was wondering if.."

"If?"

"Nevermind, I shouldn't." She said backing out of it. Leigh-Anne wished she could keep her libido down in times like this or at any time, really. She was almost always horny and it could be such a pain.

Liam ground himself into her again but harder and she moaned. He continued to do it and she continued to moan and become wetter down below. "What shouldn't you do?"

"I...uh..shouldn't...Ugh! Stop it, Liam! I can't think like this!" She said trying to push him away.

Liam chuckled and stopped grinding but held her firmly to his hard body. "Now we're even."

"Are you wearing boxers?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Good. Take off your pajama pants." She ordered.

"...Why?"

"So I can finish what I started." She rolled her eyes. Duh.

"That's okay, I think we're completely even now." Liam said and then wanted to kick himself for it. They were both horny, they should just take this time to fuck each others brains out.

"I don't think so, take 'em off. You'll like it, I promise." She unhooked her leg from his body.

"What are you going to do?" He released her and slowly stripped off his pajamas, he had no idea what was about to happen. Liam dropped them on the floor near his shirt and laid in his dark blue Calvin Klein boxers.

Leigh-Anne smirked and climbed ontop of his body, she leaned down and kissed his lips. "You'll see." 

____xx


	8. Horan, Officer Horan

Leigh-Anne awoke the next morning with a smile, she didn't even panic feeling the heat of another body in bed with her. She knew who it was and felt at peace know she'd slept beside him. Last night with Liam was nice, she only hoped that he agreed with her sentiments. She lazily rolled over in his strong arms and examined his sleeping face. He had thick eyebrows and she had an urge to pluck them but they fit him perfectly. His lips were a natural shade of pink that she wished her lips were. His facial hair was fucking hot and he was well sculpted too...She was beginning to envy this man's looks and that was becoming an issue for her. 

She silently slipped out of his arms to use the bathroom and brush her teeth with the spare tooth brush she kept in her purse, then she departed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hopefully she wasn't imposing or anything, Liam seemed like the type to be greatful for anything nice someone did for him. That and she said she'd cook for him more, so why not start with the most important meal of the day? (Servin' it up, Liam's way!) ...What would he even like for breakfast?? She found some ingredients in his refrigerator and pantry and went to working on a tasty breakfast for two. It would be nice, she had a little time to spare before going to work and didn't mind the company.

Liam had dreamt an odd dream that night. He was the hero, on his way to rescue the fair maiden so they could ride off into the beautiful sunset and live happily ever after. Trial after trial he vanquished each foe that stood in his way of true love, but when Harry suddenly appeared and it threw him off his A game; the guys never appeared in his...romantic dreams.

"Harry? You must be here to help me! I have to get to her in time." He said going in to give his friend a bro fist. 

Harry side stepped Liam and laughed. "Get to who? Joy?" Harry mocked with a grin.

"Her name is Leigh-Anne, but yes, she needs me! We have to hurry!" Liam rushed, she needed his help and he had to get to her! "Let's go!"

"It's too late!" Harry's green eyes twinkled evilly.

"What do you mean "it's too late?" We're wasting time, we have to find her!" She was supposed to be the love of his life and she was waiting for him to save her. Liam didn't have time for Harry's games, his love was on the line!

Harry laughed manically and snapped his fingers making Leigh-Anne magically appeared from thin air. He held out his arms and she walked right into them with an exuberant smile.

"That's great! You've found her! Now let's go!" Liam said attempting to lead them to safety. They still had to get out alive to finish the dream with the fairytale ending.

The younger man held her close like a lover would and laughed once again. "Oh, Liam. Sweet, naive, Liam." Harry taunted spinning Leigh-Anne around making her smile and giggle cutely. "Did you really think it would work out between the two of you? Joy's not your type!"

Liam grit his teeth, and clenched his fists angrily. "Her name is Leigh-Anne!" He yelled, not wanting to be reminded that Harry was her client, that Harry was sexually active with her..often.

Liam always hated that the lads always considered him the naive one. He wasn't the most gullible man out there, he just always believed in impossible things. He'd been born dead, that was supposed to be the end of it. Yet he was still alive and well, he didn't give up and he was doing just fine. Being optimistic got him this far and he wasn't about to give up now.

"And how would you know what my type is?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "I don't, but it doesn't matter because she's my type." He kissed Leigh-Anne passionately on the lips and to Liam's horror, she was kissing Harry back. "She'd never want someone like you!"

"Don't...Why are you? Why?" Liam asked not understanding the situation.

He was supposed to be the hero. 

He was supposed to have her in his arms and kissing her like it was nobody's business. 

He was supposed to be with her and live happily ever after.

Not Harry.

"Because I saw her first." Harry shrugged. "Had her first too!" He slapped her butt and she squealed playfully, groping Harry's body.

"No! That's just...Let her decide!" Liam yelled. That wasn't fair! This was his dream! Why was it turning into a nightmare?! "Let her choose!"

Harry shrugged. "It won't matter, Liam. She'll always come back to me, she's mine."

"Shut up!" Liam growled and extended his hand towards her. "You don't need him, Leigh-Anne. Come on."

She laughed holding her stomach and pointed at Liam. "Why would I ever want to be with you? Who are you compared to Harry? Did you really think I wanted to be with you?" She asked and Liam's heart fell with each word.

What made Harry so special that would make her chose him? Liam wasn't a bad guy! Albeit Harry wasn't either, but he was never really serious with girls. He'd just use her until he got bored and then be on to the next new toy. Liam would never do that, he would never use her and throw her away.

"What are you saying, Leigh-Anne? That you never wanted to be with me?" Liam asked about to cry, he dropped his arm and held his hand to his chest. It was aching with an all too familiar pain. Why did this always happen? Why did the people he cared about always leave him in the end?

Liam fell to his knees and held himself tightly. Why?! Everytime! Every single time!! Every fuckin time!!!

"Of course not! Harry's more my type." She kissed Harry's cheek and he grabbed her possessively. "You wanna know something else, Liam?"

"No, I don't." He mumbled to himself. He didn't want to hear anything. If he didn't feel like shit he would've acted like one of his patients and covered his ears while yelling "Lalala, I can't hear you!" Too bad he was 25 instead of 5.

"Liam...?"

"..."

"Liam??" 

Something was shaking his shoulder in the real world and Liam just reacted and grabbed whatever it was, hard. Very hard.

"Ahh!! Liam, let go! Stop it! You're hurting me! Let go!"

His eyes flew open and he saw that he had Leigh-Anne's forearm in a vice grip. She was screaming and trying to pry his hand off and it wasn't working. He let go when she tried to yank her arm away and she fell backwards on her butt with a yelp, immediately cradling her sore arm. 

It hurt! It was like he was going to crush the bone right in his hand! She sniffled and looked up from her now bruising arm and at Liam. He just stared down at her form on the floor, speechless. What had he done?!

"Leigh-Anne, I'm so sorry! I-"

She stood up slowly, still holding her burning arm. Maybe he was a psychopath? She should've let Perrie do a background check on him, maybe he was a wanted serial killer doctor from Wolverhampton that experimented on his sick patients. That person that just lashed out at her was not the same Liam from last night, or the man with the features she'd been jealous of less than an hour ago.

"Breakfast is ready." She grumbled and left the room, she needed distance before she ended up freaking out.

He put his hands on her...and in his sleep! He held his chest like he had in his drea-no, in his nightmare. It was throbbing. He hurt her. He didn't mean to, he would never! It just...happened. An involuntary response his body had to what he thought was a threat. 

"Shit. How badly is she hurt?...Perfect. She's probably scared of you now and thinks you're an abuser." He said aloud and sighed, pulling on his hair. Fuck, it was like the scene in Iron Man 3, it would be awhile before he ever watched that movie again.

"How do I fix this?"

Leigh-Anne went back into the kitchen and plated the food and sat down at the kitchen table. She wasn't sure how to feel. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been hurt, she just hadn't expected Liam to do it. He was so sweet and caring, she didn't think he could hurt a fly! However that grip he had held on her arm told her otherwise, he could probably go toe-to-toe with a tiger if he wanted to.

She looked at her arm to see his angry hand print forming on it. She looked like she was involved in a domestic violence case with it and she and Liam weren't even together! Her fingers gingerly skimmed it and she flinched at the stinging pain. How many clients did she have to see today? Could she get away with it? It would take a few days for the bruise to fully heal and go away but she could cover it like she did the others.

The sound of a chair scraping the kitchen floor made her jump in surprise. Liam sat down across from her, dressed in his pajama pants and t-shirt, and looked at his plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, a cuppa and a personal blueberry muffin!

"I hope it's okay.." She said trying to break the silence, awkward moments weren't something she believed in too much. It was only awkward if you made it awkward with more awkwardness. "I hope you like blueberry muffins."

"I love blueberry muffins!" Liam gave her a small smile and she did not return it. He fucked up, her smiles made him happy on the inside. "Leigh-Anne.." His smile turned into a frown. "I'm really sorry, I don't even know what that was. I promise you that I'm not the abusive type, I will never put my hands on you ever again."

She ate quietly with her bruised arm hidden under the table. She had heard that one before. 

"Okay." She said in a clipped tone.

Liam cut into his food and sighed. Yeah, he really fucked up. She didn't even want to talk to him, she wasn't looking at him either. He could tell she was detaching herself from him, guarding herself. He was shocked to see that she was still in his house, he thought she'd leave right away when she left out the room, fled for the hills and never come back.

"I was having this...nightmare..and you scared me. It was a reflex. I would never do that." Liam said before stuffing his face full of food. It only made him feel even worse, he wouldn't have felt too bad if the breakfast was horrible. She made this delicious breakfast for him and he hurt her, she was only trying to wake him up to eat.

"It's.." She paused. It wasn't okay, she couldn't say that, she didn't condone this behavior. She had already put up with it before and refused to do it again. "Just don't touch me."

Liam swallowed the lump of food in his throat hard, his mouth dry. "What?" He liked touching her, he liked it when she touched him. 

Her eyes looked up and pierced him coldly, he didn't like that look at all. He loved her happy eyes, the mischievous ones, the sexy ones she gave him last night. These eyes were cold and detached, like her soul had left her body and she was just a corpse.

"Don't touch me."

The question "why" was about to be asked, but Liam saw that as fair. She wasn't saying that she didn't want to still try dating, or that she was afraid of him, or that she hated him. He did plenty of touching and kissing yesterday too...Last night's encounter flashed through his mind and he felt even more like a dick. She didn't have to do "that" thing for him, he wanted to make her stop her but he was still a guy. A guy with needs! What she did alleviated plenty of the sexual frustration he'd been feeling lately. She went out of her way and did something nice for him and he hurt her the next morning. Who did that??

"Can I see it?" He asked after finishing his muffin, which he thought was tasty beyond belief. Her arched eyebrow forced him to clarify. "Your arm. Can I see it? I'm still a doctor." Liam stated.

"It'll be okay. I can take care of it."

Liam sighed shaking his head and went into his freezer for an ice pack, then he got a thin towel and wrapped it around its coldness after wetting it a bit. He finished and reached to grab her arm but she moved fast, too fast, away from him. 

"I said not to touch me." She hissed. All touching would now be done on her time. Leigh-Anne concealed her bad arm behind her back and extended her good one to receive the ice pack. It would feel good on her arm, she could tell it was swelling. 

"Leigh-Anne, I'm not going to hurt you." She rolled her eyes at that. Isn't that what he said yesterday on the couch? Then the next morning he gives her a bruise on her arm after she'd giving him a blow-job that night. "I know I said that yesterday," He started to say already knowing what she was thinking. "But that nightmare just...it was.."

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Leigh-Anne offered, she didn't believe it was on purpose, but she would keep her guard up around him from now on. You better believe that.

Liam gave up and handed her the ice pack, the longer he postponed giving her it the worse her bruise would become. He didn't want it to get any worse. It shouldn't even be there, marring her perfect skin.

"You seeing Harry as a client gets to me more then I initially thought. My subconscious made that very clear." He took his seat again at the table. "In it you said that I wasn't your type, that you could never want me."

As she listened and iced her bruise she watched on while he spoke. His brown eyes became so distant, and she wondered how many scars he held on his heart. Whatever was going on inside his head might not be because of her. Something happened to him and he was still hurting because of it. Maybe it was his ex that did that to him? The back and forth can drive people crazy.

"You compared me to Harry and chose him over me. Part of me couldn't blame you, Harry's a good looking lad. He's got a great job, nice sense of humor, he's tall, with sparkling green eyes and everyone seems to love his dimples. Then there's me, with the decent face and decent job, an odd sense of humor that most find boring. Short, with dull brown eyes." Liam said putting himself down.

Leigh-Anne looked down at her nails. She understood how Liam felt, all throughout college everyone compared her to Perrie. Perrie was the beautiful, blonde neo-hippy/grunge chick who loved indie music, while she was the cute, curly haired girl always listening to Motown music with the bad attitude. Perrie was always the "more attractive" one, with all of the college friends and got along with everyone. Leigh-Anne was the one boarded up in her dorm room studying. She just appreciated her alone time, she did go out to parties and have fun, sometimes she'd even DJ if they asked, but she was focused on her degree. She could party all she wanted when she had her dream career.

She sighed and walked over to Liam's chair, she put her tiny hand on his shoulder and he didn't move. 

"Harry's nice..." Liam hung his head in sadness. This was it, she was gonna cut it off here and now. He should've known, his nightmare was only a fair warning. "He's very attractive too..."

"Leigh-Anne just spare me and go." Liam stated, she would kill what was left of him if she continued.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to be here any more. Leave."

"I didn't say that." She lifted his head up with her index finger and forced him to look at her. "I know it's gonna bother you, he's your best friend, but he's just my client."

"..."

She sighed and showed him her bruised arm. "I've been through worse, this is nothing." 

'What did she mean by that? Has someone physically hurt her before??' Liam could see his angry hand print on her bronze skin. 

"I'm really sorry about this.." He touched it and saw that she didn't flinch at his touch. "Is...is this gonna get in the way of your job?"

"I don't know but don't worry about it, okay? I'll be fine and it'll heal in a few days." She smiled and cringed when he pressed down a little too hard. 

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Liam apologized quickly and reapplied the ice-pack on her again. She let him hold it and watched and he sighed. "I really messed up didn't I?"

"Well...just know that there's gonna be two beds in the hotel room when we go to Disney World." She said and checked the time, it was almost time for her to start getting ready.

"So we're still going?" Liam asked, hope shining in his "dull brown eyes."

"If you ask me that one more time, then I'll change my mind." She threatened. "You must think I'm joking about this! I need a vacation and your birthday is coming up, so we're going to Disney World, and that's final."

Liam stared at her and blinked a few times before laughing. "You're bossy."

"That's because I'm a boss!" She said and playfully flicked his forehead. He lifted the ice-pack to inspect the bruise, it still looked bad. "I have to get ready soon..." Leigh-Anne murmured softly.

"Oh, well...you can shower and stuff here if you want? There's fresh towels in the linen closet, it's that door right near the bathroom. I didn't mean to hold you up." Liam let go of her arm after checking it one last time. 

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Leigh-Anne showered and dressed in a fresh outfit that Liam really thought made her curves stand out. She had curves in all of the right places, why didn't she have a husband by now? Liam walked her to her car and they hugged before she got in.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive?" He asked leaning over into her window, he could drive her home and take a cab back, it was the least he could do.

Leigh-Anne smirked and put on a pair of designer shades. "Didn't I say that I was a boss? I've got this." She quickly blew him a kiss, "I'll talk to you later," she said and sped off.

Liam watched her go and shook his head with a smile on his face. It wasn't over he could still find a way to make this work. With some effort and patience they would be alright.

"Who was that?" Liam turned to look at his neighbor getting his newspaper. "She's fuckin' hot! You smashing that?"

"Don't even go there, she's a friend." Liam warned. "...Good morning, Mike."

_x

Zayn sat on his couch reading the rest of his unfinished novel, his house was quiet, just the way he preferred. However he couldn't fight the feeling of loneliness that he felt creeping in. Perrie wasn't there anymore, all of her things were gone and at this time of day she'd be at work anyways. He knew it was because he normally waited, anxious for her return, greeting her with a hug and kiss when she stepped through the door. Now, there would be none of that.

He shook his head to rid himself of those nonproductive thoughts. What he should be doing is getting this years lesson plans ready! He taught English at a high school, all of his students loved him. Zayn had won the "Favorite English Teacher" vote three years in a row by a landslide. That made him love his job more, that he could get teenagers excited about reading.

He always tried to make his lessons fun, even if they were reading a book he would think was boring if he were their ages. Zayn always had to think outside the box, these were teenagers and they easily lost interest in things. He attempted to assist his students as much as he could, making himself accessible whenever they might need it. Zayn even made a Twitter account so they could tweet him questions they'd forgotten or were to shy to ask in class about their assignments, books, or anything English related.

Zayn went to his office and looked at the books on the shelves, the books he had to pick from for the school year. They read four books every year and worked on them for 6-8 weeks. Giving them work over vacations wasn't cool, but to meet each deadline and rubric standard he had to. The assignments during break were normally light and their wasn't much to them. When break was over the tempo sped back up, he didn't accept slacking, and he wanted the best from his students. In short, he was their favorite teacher who worked them to death, was cool and understanding, and as an extra bonus, he's hot.

Zayn chuckled to himself, his female students worked their hardest to impress him and they baked him cookies all the time! Too bad he wasn't allowed to really accept them. A frown reached his lips, that reminded him of the time Perrie showed up at his school when they first got together. She just wanted to make sure his female students knew he had a girlfriend. Perrie stayed the entire day behind his desk observing his students while they checked him out like he was a book and the classroom was the schools library. She always was the overprotective type and he loved that about her, even if it was a bit overbearing at times. It was because she cared for him and it was sweet.

Shaking his head again he picked four random novels and tucked them under his arm. He'd skim through them later, but for now, he had to get ready to see Leigh-Anne! Zayn mentally slapped himself, Joy. Not Leigh-Anne. Joy. He wasn't her friend. 

Since yesterday he'd been debating whether or not sleeping with her was morally wrong. She was Perrie's best friend for Allah's sake! On the other hand, she came on to him first (even if she didn't know who he really was) and she seemed fine with it. Zayn's inner player couldn't help it! Perrie had locked "Malik" away, never to be heard from again... but he was back! Back and getting some action.

"I wonder how she stays so tight?" He mused to himself. "She's gotta be fucking a bunch of us.." He snickered and shook his head. "I wonder if I can make her mad again, I like her angry face."

_x

Harry grabbed her dainty hand and yanked her out of the huge bed and pushed her into the shower forcefully when his high calmed down and he could see straight. Joy eyed him as he grabbed another condom but said nothing, he was pissy and she didn't want to make things worse. Harry bent her over and started running warm water on the both of them, before he roughly shoved a finger insider her that her her gasp.

"What are you doing Thursday?" He asked fingering her slowly. 

"I won't be available that day." Joy replied rocking on his digit.

He slapped her bum and watched it jiggle. "I didn't tell you to move." Harry added another and sped up, his fingers pumping into her fast. She loved the sound of his hand slapping against her pussy and how it echoed inside the bathroom. "I need you that day for something special."

When he curved his fingers and brushed her G-Spot Joy moaned and grabbed her ankles. "I can't." 

Harry bent down and stuck his face right into her core. "Why not?"

"I already have plans." She bit her lip when his tongue went to working on her wet folds. Flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue rapidly and she screamed his name.

"The whole day?" He asked between licks.

Joy moaned out a "yes" and rocked against his face when his thumb traded places with his tongue on her clit and started to rub it in fast circles. His tongue plunged as deep as it would go into her cavern and he made sloppy slurping noises.

"How about Friday?" He wondered still sucking on her snatch, she barely made out the words.

"I'll be unavailable until next week Monday." She replied feeling her climax approach too quickly. It was too soon!

Harry ceased all of his actions and opened the condom wrapper in record time before ramming into her. Joy came instantly, creaming all over his rod and pulsating around him. He filled her up in all of the right places and she loved it.

"You can't be serious!" He complained throwing his head back, focusing on the feel of her tight heat that surrounded him. 

"I..am.." She panted trying to keep her balance, her orgasm knocked the wind out of her lungs. "I could... schedule you in...first thing on Monday?" 

Harry smacked her ass hard and she yelped in pain, that is not what he wanted to hear. "Fuck yourself." He ordered and watched as she did as she was told. Mesmerized by the way his long length disappeared inside her. She fucked herself hard, the sound of their wet skin slapping together and her pleasure filled moans ricocheting off the bathroom walls.

"Come on, Joy, it's supposed to be a special thing I'm doing."

"Special how?" She asked clenching and unclenching around him tightly when her next orgasm started to slowly creep up on her. 

"I wanna do a threesome with you and a friend. Do you do those?" He hadn't even considered if that was as area she touched in her services. He just assumed she did..

"Occasionally..." She answered, working her body faster, rocking as fast as her tired body would allow.

"Ugh!" Harry grunted grabbing her hips and began to fuck her like mad, the stalk of his sex spearing her gooey orifice roughly, eliciting soft whimpers from her. Joy wasn't complaining, it felt good as hell, it was just...different from the other times. After a few sessions she could normally figure out what kind of "lover" her client was.

"But Joy, it's for his birthday! He hasn't gotten any ass in forever and you would be just what the doctor ordered!"

She found what he said amusing, with Liam being a doctor and all, she just "didn't know" his friend was a doctor and refrained from giggling at his joke. So ignoring Harry's pun, she screamed in ecstasy when he bit her neck and rubbed her clit at the same time. Joy came again and felt his rhythm become sporadic, he was close. Just a few..more...thrusts and..! She clamped down on him as tight as she could, Harry pulled her close to his body as if he was trying to merge their skin as the head of his pleasure rod bumped the opening over her cervix. He couldn't go any deeper if he tried and he was trying! The way his fingers gripped her hips told her she'd be seeing his nail marks there. Joy sighed when Harry pulled out of her abused hole, suddenly feeling empty without him inside her; she missed the fullness of him.

He leaned against the wall with uneven breaths, she turned around removed the used condom and assumed the position on her knees. Harry pushed her away gently, not wanting her in his presence any longer.

"Get out. Now."

She looked at him and was confused, she had given him one in the shower before and he loved it. Silently nodding and stepping out the shower, disposing of the condom, and then she snagged a towel to wrap her dripping hair in before walking out the bathroom. Was he still upset about the lunch thing? She didn't like this side of Harry much, she liked him better the other day; the night they came back from the party. Ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom without a word and proceeded to dress himself.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked as he shook his wet hair like a dog, flinging a few droplets of water everywhere and rubbed it again with his white towel.

"I'm fine!" He snapped and she flinched at his tone. She wanted "Happy Harry" back, this one was being a douche for no apparent reason.

"What...what are you doing tomorrow?" 

He bent over to grab his pants and boxers from the floor and snorted. "None of your damn business." Harry replied rudely. Seriously, what had gotten into him? "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to get some lunch with me before I became unavailable, but nevermind." She cut her eyes at him when he wasn't looking. He didn't have to be an ass about it. "Will you be making another appointment, Mr. Styles?" Joy said making sure she said his last name sweetly. If he wanted to be that way then fine, she would no longer drop the formalities. 

Harry stopped dressing and sighed heavily, yeah, he knew he was being a douche if she addressed him by his last name. He regretted not getting his usual blowjob in the shower, too; those were to die for.

"I'm sorry, Joy. It's not you, it's-"

"No, I get it. It has nothing to do with me, it's all you. You and whatever happened and I won't ask about because it's none of my business. It doesn't matter." She told him just as dismissively as he did when he said the same thing to her. 

She didn't care what it was, he just didn't have to take it out on her. During sex she could understand, because it was a known stress reliever and it felt like paradise. Verbally was different, she hadn't done anything to deserve verbal backhands from him.

"Would you like another appointment, Mr. Styles?" 

Harry checked his Rolex for the time, he had 15 minutes left on his session and he would put them to good use. He strolled over to the bed and watched her confused face when he pried opened her closed legs and dived right in. Harry knew she couldn't resist his talented tongue, his skilled tongue made her want to melt on the spot. 

"T-that's not answering m-my question, Mr. S-styles." Joy stuttered letting go of her phone and settling for grabbing the bed sheets. She needed to hold on to something, something that would keep her grounded. She was feeling light with her orgasm rushing to be released and was afraid she'd float away. His tongue could make her cum so fast that it was surreal. His tongue moved fast, and precise, he knew what he was doing and he must've had plenty of practice.

Harry lifted her legs up more and hooked them behind her head for unrestricted access, one of his favorite positions with her. He admired her flexibility in the bedroom, and she'd been showing him positions he never even thought of as an option.

'Bastard!' She thought grabbing his damp curls and on pulling them when he rolled his tongue on her clit. She came with a scream on his tongue and he lapped her dry, pulling back with a smile as he tenderly unhooked her legs from around her neck. 

"Lunch tomorrow would be nice." He leaned in, kissed her soft cheek, and froze. That wasn't good, he must be coming down with something, he wasn't acting like himself.

"Mr. Styles, you-"

"Harry," he whispered in her ear and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "Just. Harry."

"Mr. Styles, I-"

He shoved two fingers inside her already sore and sensitive hole and she gasped in surprised. He was going to stop doing that! 

"It's Harry." 

"Harry," she said with emphasis, "get off me."

He chuckled licking her neck lazily, unconsciously signing his name on her skin and suckling softly on that one spot behind her ear. "I still have a few minutes left."

Joy sighed because he was right and let him have his way with her. Fingering her slowly, scissoring her and nipping her neck. She sighed blissfully into his clothed shoulder and hugged him close. 

"Is it Nick that's bothering you?" She asked softly with another moan. Nick was probably giving him hell over her, he was a powerful man and she wouldn't suggest crossing him for any reason.

Harry laughed and gave her a bite harder than his other ones. "What makes you think it's him?"

"Because he can be such a dick!" She stated and Harry laughed harder in agreement.

"You're right about that, but it's not him." Harry pulled his fingers out, licked them clean and kissed her cheek again, this time it didn't feel so strange. She only let both kisses slide because atleast she got her "Happy Harry" back. Wait, no, not her, just him. She got "Happy Harry" back and she wanted him to stay.

"I have to go so I won't be late. I'll call you about lunch!" He grabbed his suit jacket from the chair in one hand and looked around for his tie. Joy shook her head at him and grabbed it from the headboard, he had used it to tie her hands together. She faced him and started tying it around his neck. 

"There." She straightened his tie and dusted off his shoulders. "You're good to go."

'Why was she a prostitute again?' Harry asked himself. That was something a loving girlfriend or wife did for their significant other. 

"Thanks." He said with a smile but not yet moving to leave.

"You're welcome." She nodded and walked over to the mirror to look for marks.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for-" Harry reached for her bruised forearm, he grabbed it and she hissed snatching it away from him. Joy cradled it like a newborn and Harry got upset. What happened to her arm? Why was he just noticing it? (Because he was being a dick and didn't care to notice until now.) 

"Are you okay??"

"I'm fine." She said still holding it. 

"What happened? Let me see." Harry reached for her and she moved. 

"It's nothing, I'm fine. You're going to be late getting back to work." Joy hid her arm behind her back and gently started pushing Harry out the door with the other. 

"Tomorrow. Lunch. Great. Bye." She said each with a push, and with one big shove she managed to get him out the door and locked it. 

Standing on the balls of her feet she looked out the peephole to see him standing there. Harry stood still for a moment, ran his hand through his hair, lifted it to knock on the door, and brought it back down with a sigh. Then he shook his head, pocketed his hand, and stalked away. Joy sighed in relief and went to take her shower.

Harry could kick himself for being a jerk to her. How did he not notice it?! Who the hell put their hands on her?! What if it was Cooper?? He got in his luxurious car and drove well over the speed limit back to work. If Cooper laid a finger on her Harry would lose it, he didn't care if Cooper was a CEO. Harry held respect for the man, and it would all be gone if he was the one who hurt Joy.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled gripping the steering-wheel tighter. He needed to calm down. Harry came to a stop light and called Liam, making sure his headset was connected. Liam was good at calming him. 

"Hey Hazz, great timing I'm on my way to work now." Liam answered.

"Remember the girl I wanted to get us for your birthday, Joy?" Harry asked ignoring his friends greeting.

"Well good afternoon to you too." Liam shook his head. "Yeah, what about her?"

"I was just with her-" Liam felt a stab in his gut "-and why does she has a bruise on her arm?!" There was another stab, but this time Liam felt it in his heart. "What fucking prick puts their hands on a female?!"

Him. Liam was that fucking prick that put his hands in her, just not on purpose! He would never in a million years!

"She didn't want me to see it and pushed me out the door. You know how mad this shit makes me, dude! Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna lose it all over again!" Harry explain making a sharp turn.

"Hazz, calm down..." Liam advised. 

"I'm trying but I can't! The more I think about it the angrier I get! And I know I probably shouldn't care as much as I do because she's a prostitute, but she's still a woman! What the hell, she's too fucking fragile for that!" Harry sped through a red light, made a left turn and hit 60mph before slowing down and pulling into his parking spot. 

"I'm having lunch with her tomorrow and I'll make her tell me who the fucker is that did it. I'm gonna-"

"Hazz!"

"Don't "Hazz" me, Liam. You know what happened to-"

"I know, but this isn't Cheshire, Harry!" Liam said gripping his own steering-wheel. "You can't keep doing that! I'm sure she'll handle it, and if she wants your help, she'll ask you for it. Other than that, don't meddle in her personal life!"

As far as Liam was concerned, he was apart of her personal life now. Harry needed to stay her client (or better yet, not be her client anymore) and butt the hell out, it wasn't any of his damn business.

"Yeah...you're right." Harry acquiesced. "It just brings back bad memories... I'm at work, I'll call you later, Liam."

"Alright, and remember what I said, Harry." Liam heard his headset beep and sighed. "Fucking perfect."

_x

Joy opened the door to see Zayn standing there awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Come in." She stepped back and he walked in and looked around. 

"So...Exactly how do we do this?" He asked feeling uncomfortable. Double checking his memory, to see if Zayn had never asked a female that question when sex was the objective. Please wait....Nope. Never.

"You...you're not okay with this, are you?" She cocked her head to the side and checked him out. He looked good in black, better in nothing, but black was nice.

"When I think about it...it feels wrong." Zayn sat on the freshly made king size bed with a sigh. "It's not like I don't still love her, I can't stop loving her so easily...I just..I don't know!"

His hands buried themselves in his dark mane and she shook her head. Maybe this was a mistake? It only happened once, they could act like it never happened... Even if it was one of the best fucks of her whole sex career, she could act like she never saw him a day in her life.

"You can always leave, Malik." Leigh-Anne said sitting next to him on the bed, their shoulders brushing the slightest and sending a tingling sensation through her body. "If it's not what you want to do then you don't have to. I'm not going to make you." She always had other clients, other clients that fucked her well; like Harry.

Zayn smirked after chuckling bitterly to himself. "Funny, I kept telling myself that on the ride here. I thought about canceling the whole thing and start reviewing my lesson plans... Before I left the house I had came up with four things guaranteed to get you angry."

"Get me angry? You're into that, aren't you? Is that your fetish? Knowing that you kinda get under my skin?" She elbowed him in a friendly way with a giggle. 

"Kinda? You wanted to drown and scald me with all of the coffee in Starbucks yesterday! ..Plus your angry face is pretty sexy, not sure why, but it is." Zayn laughed when she elbowed him again, this time harder to try and hurt him. "It turns me on."

"You get off on it."

"I do." He agreed with a nod, his eyes turned sad and he released the air from his chest in a depressed sigh. "And... even though I feel like this is wrong and I had the opportunity to just cancel and not go through with it... I still want to. I still came. I'm here." Why is that?

"Okay, we're going to make this easier for you, Malik, so that you're not wasting your time, or my time. Kay?" Leigh-Anne rose from the bed and stood infront of Zayn. "Do you want to have sex with me?" 

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her thong clad hips, automatically he squeezed them. "That's why I'm here.." Zayn answered softly.

"But you're uncomfortable with it?"

He squeezed her hips again then cupped her bum. "You're her best friend."

"You're her ex." She countered and moved to sit on his lap, her legs on either side of his body. "We can either act like it never happened or keep having sex."

"I'd like to keep having sex, Perrie never-"

She silenced him with her finger on his lips. "Don't compare me to her." Leigh-Anne had had enough of that as it is. Her finger trailed down his slightly chapped lips to his chest and played with the cross necklace he wore, he didn't seem like the religious type to her. "You're unsure about this."

"I.." Leigh-Anne rolled her hips on him and he groaned. Everything she did to his body turned him on, even when she elbowed him. "I am."

"So to make you more comfortable, because you obviously want my services," she rolled on his hardening rod again. "We can meet up a few times and not have sex until you're certain you want me."

Zayn thrusted upwards into her. "But I do want you." His body was screaming to take her now. Throw caution to the wind and bang her into the mattress until she tapped out. And that was a big if she tapped out, he doubted that defiant nature of hers would let her do such a thing. 

Leigh-Anne pushed him down so that his back hit the bed, and pressed her upper body against his. Grinding on his groin in slow circles. "Prove it." 

Zayn immediately pushed their lips together passionately, his hand was at the nape of he neck and he had sat up a bit to meet her lips. So when Leigh-Anne tried to scream, his skilled muscle entered her mouth swiftly and played with her stubborn tongue. Tasting all of her mouth. She pulled away and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Leigh-Anne screamed and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I-I I was proving that I wanted you! You told me to!" Zayn said back.

"I did not! I did not say to kiss me!" She yelled with a mouth full of foaming toothpaste. "I told you kissing wasn't allowed at Starbucks, you fuckin' dolt!" 

Zayn rolled his eyes at her when she came stomping back into the bedroom with an attitude. "You're over reacting, it was just a kiss. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Zayn folded his arms and looked her up and down. He was a damn good kisser, every female enjoyed his kisses and that was a Zayn Malik Fact.

"If you call screaming, brushing my teeth and having the urge to drink bleach after the fact, enjoyable, then yes. It was lovely." Leigh-Anne said sarcastically. "Kissing is against my policy, I already told you that."

"I thought you meant after sex! Kissing is apart of foreplay!" Zayn tried reasoning. He knew what he was talking about, he was a sex guru in his own right. Plenty could come from a few simple kisses.

"I don't do kissing. Ever." Leigh-Anne stated bending over to meet him at eye level, hands on her hips, deep scowl on her face. She was already pushing it letting Liam kiss her, now Zayn? Fucking both of Liam's friends was bad enough, Zayn shouldn't have kissed her! Could she be even more of a slut?

"You're acting like it's your first kiss and I stole it."

She'd had some kisses in her lifetime, mostly throughout her high school years. She had secluded herself in college wanting nothing to do with men until Chase came along and fucked up the program. 

"Was it?" Zayn asked with an arch of one black brow when she didn't say a word to contradict his statement. That would be one for the books, him stealing a prostitutes first kiss.

The woman scoffed and roughly pushed him backwards onto his back again. "Get over yourself."

'It's really hard getting over myself, I couldn't ask for anyone better. I really think I'm the one for me!' Zayn thought with humor.

"I thought this was an impersonal business? If kissing is what the client wants, kissing should be what the client gets." He argued on his back, not upset in the least that she'd just pushed him. She was arousing him more, he liked that attitude, that fire. Perrie was the complete opposite, she was submissive and he liked it; dominating her. But this new conquest of dominating Joy was a new level of sexual awakening, he'd never been with a woman so difficult. They all succumbed to him and his charms, but she was the hardest nut to crack.

"It's my business and I'll run it however I see fit!" She hissed. "If the client doesn't like it, he can gladly leave." 

Zayn sat up, snatched her manicured hand and pulled her back down on the bed, flush ontop of his body. Her curves fitting his body perfect. "I'll stay, just stop being so difficult." 

"I'm not being difficult! You're the one being-!"

Zayn's lips captured hers mid-complaint and she screamed again. 'She's so predictable!' He thought snaking his tongue back in her fresh mouth once again. His tongue poked and prodded around until he decided to pull back, she wasn't cooperating with him and it wasn't fun. 

"So there IS a way to shut you up!" Zayn said with a smirk. He liked kissing her, he just wished she'd kiss him back!

"Get out." She sat up and opened the door, using her wrist to wipe the Malik germs from her mouth.

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how to listen! Leave, get out of my sight!" Leigh-Anne pointed out the door and he shrugged nonchalantly.

Zayn strolled over to the spot where she stood and pushed the door closed. "You've got to be the most difficult woman I've ever met." Zayn stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt to step out of his pants as he walked back to the bed. "Come on, let's do this."

"I said to leave and you get undressed?!" She asked in disbelief checking out his tight ass in his black boxershorts.

"I want you, get over here."

"Fuckin' unbelievable!" She swore putting her hands back on her hips. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Do you want me to?" Zayn asked back watching her take off her thong but keeping her bra on. The things this harpy could do with that mouth told him all he needed to know on the subject of snogging with her.

"I might decide to kill you before you cum.." Leigh-Anne thought aloud. She always kept a concealed weapon in the room, she could do it!

"You wouldn't." He said confidently putting his hands behind his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said sitting on the edge of the huge mattress, eyeing his bulge.

"Where else would you find dick that's this good?" His cockiness made her snarl at him, he was so damn arrogant! How did Perrie put up with him?!

"I'm starting to loathe you." 

"Mmm...Yeah, just like that." Zayn hummed watching her eyes become angrier. "I want you to start on top. You seem like you could use the exercise."

'Is he calling me fat?!' She was being serious and he still acting like this was a joke! "You're a fucking asshole!"

"And you're a stubborn bitch. Now hop on." He slid out of his boxers an his erection sprang free, standing at attention and hard as steel. 

She retrieved a condom from the drawer and thew it at his face, satisfied when it connected with his perfect nose. "Wear it."

"What for? We've already fucked without one, you don't have anything and I don't either." He said throwing it back at her, she caught it with her ample breasts. "That's a sexy sight."

She made an annoyed noise and opened the wrapper expertly with her teeth. Leigh-Anne gripped his cock painfully tight in her hand making him groan and rolled the latex contraceptive on properly. Zayn rolled his eyes and realized how much of a habit it had became, Perrie always rolled her-

Every thought he had instantly disappeared when Leigh-Anne slowly sunk down on his member, surrounding him with her heat. The only thought running through his mind was how warm, wet and tight she felt around him. Fuck, it was like she had the perfect cunt.

"Ahh!" She moaned and bit her lip. Why was he so well endowed?!

"Fuck! How do you stay so tight?!" He asked thrusting skyward forcing her to moan again. "I didn't think slags could be this tight."

Leigh-Anne bent over and wrapped her hands around his throat and rocked back and forth on his massiveness. "I'm not a slut!" She should rip out his Adam's apple for such an insult.

"Well you're going to be my slut for the next 45 minutes." He said not threatened at all. 

"I hate you." She muttered beginning to bounce on his lap, settling on a rhythm she liked.

"Shut up and ride."

_x

"Hey, man, how are you feeling? How'd you sleep?" Liam asked walking in to see his next patient, he was sitting up watching TV again.

"I slept good." Kenneth said with a smile. "Where's Miss Leigh-Anne?" His eyes went to the door expecting her to walk through it any second. Any..second...now....

"She had to work, is your Mother here?" Why was this kid always alone when he came to check up on him? He might have to call CPS if this continues, speaking with his aunt and sister was fine but he needed to talk to his mother during something like this...

"She just left out, she said she'd be back later. My sister is on her way..." His gaze shifted to his lap, coming to terms that Dr. Liam's pretty lady friend wouldn't be coming to see him. He was looking forward to it, maybe he could've taken a nap today..

"Then I'll talk to her when she gets here about your results." Liam noted and read over the clipboard.

"Will Miss Leigh-Anne be with you later?" Kenneth asked making Liam rub his temple is annoyance. First Harry, now this kid. "Can she sing me to sleep again? She's a really good singer, way better than my Mom! She's really pretty too!"

"Kenneth? How old are you?" Liam asked with a sigh starting the checkup, he put his stethoscope to the boys chest. "Deep breaths." Liam instructed and listened in on his little lungs. Everything checked out. He held up his finger to stop Kenneth from speaking, he wanted to check his heart...Normal. "So how old are you?"

"I'm eight!" Kenneth said proudly.

"Stay eight." Liam said and watched the boys face fall to a frown. 

"I don't get it..." His head titled to the side, how could he stay eight when he had a birthday every year? "So will Miss Leigh-Anne be with you or not?"

"I don't think so," Liam said checking Kenneth's pulse. "She should be packing." He said lowly to himself. 

"Where is she going?" Kenneth asked hearing Liam's little admission and watching him tap his legs, he didn't feel a thing.

"She's going on vacation." He answered hoping the child would stop asking so many questions about her.

"Where to?" 

Liam sighed, he was an inquisitive little bugger. "Don't worry about it, Kenneth. I'll ask her to come visit you again soon, alright?" 

"Yes! Hey, Doctor Liam?" Liam looked up at his little patient, giving him his undivided attention. "Is Miss Leigh-Anne your girlfriend?"

Liam coughed awkwardly into his fist and went to the hand sanitizer dispenser to cleanse it. "No, she's just my friend."

"Oh...Oohh! I get it, just a "friend."" The eight year old then winked at Liam making him uncomfortable. Kids knew too much these days. "She should be my "friend" too!"

Liam shook his head again and ruffled Kenneth's hair. "Stay eight. I'll be back to speak with your sister."

_x

"You seem tense, Harry." Irene commented, typing the recent minutes up from the meeting they just got out of. Harry hadn't said a word the entire meeting, she didn't think he was even listening when Delmont was speaking. He looked zoned out and mad at the world.

"I'm fine, Irene." Harry replied for the third time. Every 20 minutes Irene had said he looked upset, stressed, or this time, tense. Then she'd say-

"I'll listen if you would you like to talk about it?" She was annoying him with her attempts at being nice. Harry swiveled his desk chair to look out the clean, glass window at the city.

Harry had been quietly seething since he got back, accidentally knocking over things, bumping into other things, he could hardly focus. He had snapped a pen in half, spilled its ink over the Briggs account and ripped out the entire page. The paper crumpled easily in his hands and he wanted to throw it at the back of Irene's head if she asked him that question one more time.

"No, thank you, Irene." She never gave him any attention around the office until now. Now that he had a little more leverage around here, extra perks and a bigger salary. All that time he spent trying to catch her pretty crystal blue eyes was flushed down the loo because of a promotion. He knew her type all too well. Users. Manipulators. Power hungry whores.

He hated her type.

The clicking keyboard stopped suddenly, he heard the door open, close, a few seconds later it reopened, and closed again. Her heels clacking obnoxiously on the polished linoleum floor. Harry pinched the bridge of his -oddly enough- penis shaped nose, in hopes that he'd calm down. Every little thing was irritating him. The ticking of the stupid analog clock on the stupid wall, the clicking of Irene's stupid nails on the stupid keyboard, the clacking of her stupid heels on the stupid floor. 

"Bethany emailed me, Cooper wants you to look this over." She said placing a few papers on his desk.

"Thanks." He muttered, swiveling his chair to face his desk once more. His large hands picked up the thin packet and scanned the corrections Cooper had made to the Anderson contract. It was almost flawless, they'd made most of the same corrections. He continued reading until a stipulation caught his eye and his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. 

"That'll never work." He mumbled editing it quickly. "They'll never go for that."

Irene hadn't moved or made a sound from her position infront of his cherry oak desk, she'd been deftly unbuttoning her blouse while he was absorbed in his paperwork. Her perky B cup breasts on display in a lacy lavender extra push-up bra. She had closed their blinds when Harry left for the bathroom, and it was the last thing he would've noticed since he returned still seeing red.

"Irene, can you-" Harry looked up to see her standing there with her chest exposed. Being a women loving man, naturally he felt the stir in his pants, she had a nice pair of tits, he'd give her that. He blinked his green eyes at her with an expressionless face. "What are you doing?"

Irene sucked on her bottom lip seductively before answering. "I thought you could use some help...unwinding." 

"I told you that I'm alright. Cover yourself up." Harry ordered and looked back at his work. 

God, did he felt proud of himself, normally he would've accepted her offer; Irene was a babe. However he'd just had some crazy hot sex not too long ago and as much as he had wanted to get with Irene in the past, he had lost interest. She didn't take any of the bait, but now that he had "moved on" and gotten a promotion, she wanted his attention?

Can she just stop?

Irene sauntered over to stand directly before Harry and bent over, causing her breasts to spill over. Giving him an eye full of what she was offering.

"But Harry," she cooed, "I just want to help." She 'begged,' with fluttering fake eyelashes and a pout that he assumed was supposed to be cute.

She dropped to her knees softly and Harry smirked down at her as he turned his chair to face her full on. It's amazing what money and power can do to a person's integrity and dignity. All sense of self respect, gone.

"I don't need your help, Irene, I'm fine." Harry stated watching her walk on her knees to come closer to him.

"Harry..." Irene whined reaching for the zipper on his slacks. "You'll feel so much better, I promise."

He almost rolled his eyes at her. Harry caught her slim wrist and held it firmly, stopping her an inch or so above his zipper. "I think you should stop embarrassing yourself." He chuckled watching her frown and blush from his comment. "Get off your knees and button up your blouse."

"I just-"

"Irene." Harry said in a calm voice, letting go of her wrist. "Do you know how long I tried to get you to notice me?" He asked causally, then started tapping the end of the pen he had being using on the armrest of his chair, his other hand now holding his smushed cheek in it as he waited for her answer.

She didn't supply one, but she did stand up and start buttoning up her shirt and Harry continued. 

"Two months." He answered for her. "Not to sound cocky, but I usually don't spend more than a week chasing tail." He chuckled lightly, more or less it was being thrown at him. "I invited you to lunch, offered to take you out to dinner or and even grab a simple coffee for breakfast with me. You always said no. I could never understand why, but you always did."

His eyes watched her face. "Remember those white peonies you'd gotten two weeks ago?" She nodded stiffly, recalling them and their calming aroma; they were beautiful. They sat in a floral vase that complimented them perfectly, everyone at the office thought it was really sweet of him to send her flowers. At the time all she wanted was for him to leave her alone. She'd taken the vase home *after the flowers died* (*read: after she threw them away)

"I sent those to you and you never said a word to me about them, no "thank you," or "they're beautiful." Nothing. I even wrote my name on the card! I thought is was pretty obvious that I wanted your attention by then, you just refused to give it to me." He stopped tapping the pen on his chair, placing it on his desk, and folded his arms behind his head. 

"I tried being as polite as possible without coming off like a stalker, and looking like I wanted a sexual harassment lawsuit on my hands. I only wanted one date! I'm sure one date with me wouldn't have killed you. I didn't care if we even had sex or not, of course I wanted to, but I could've waited some. You've got quite the reputation around the building, Irene." 

As an easy lay. She just made it extremely challenging for him in particular.

"Care to explain how Chris got a date with you while I kept getting the cold shoulder? I mean seriously, the lad could chew through bricks with those teeth." They were horrible, Chris' nickname around the building was "Chris Choppers" because of how badly they looked. 

Harry flashed her a smile of his own perfect, pearly whites. "So now we find ourselves a week later, after you've thrown out the peonies, -yes, I know you threw them out, a janitor told me- I've received a promotion, you've been "appointed" to be my personal secretary and you're willing to blow and shag me in my office."

The tone Harry spoke with was calm, humors even, but with that underlying edge like he'd been scolding a child and giving them a walk through in what they did wrong. He was no longer upset about earlier. There wasn't anything he could do about that particular problem right now. Plus torturing Irene was little entertaining, he actually had the power to fire her now. (Imagine that?)

"So why is that?" He asked almost rhetorically, witnessing Irene's discomfort grow with every passing second. She bit her lip, shifted her weight on her heels and held her hands tightly clasped behind her back. "Oh, don't be shy now, Irene!" Harry teased with a mocking wink.

"That woman you're seeing, is she your girlfriend?" Irene asked changing the subject. 

She knew she had been unfair to Harry. He was well liked by everyone in the corporation, hell, even the janitors had nice things to say about him! He was devilishly handsome with good manners too... She just didn't see the "Wow" in him until the business party. With a woman on his arm that, she hated to admit, was far more attractive than she could ever be. Her blood boiled over seeing them dance together, smile fondly at each other and whisper -God knows what- into each others ears.

"And if she is?" Harry asked seeing that she was trying to avoid his question. 

"Is that why you don't want this to happen?" She gestured between the two of them before gesturing to her body. 

"No, it is not." 

"So then why can't we?" She asked. 

"Not once did you look my way until I got the promotion, so why should I look your way now that I've got it?" Money, power and respect always attracted females. "I got tired of wasting my time just for you to ignore me. It's not like you would've noticed me all of a sudden and agreed to go on a date, or even ask me for a date instead. It took me two months to figure that out."

"I'm sorry, I was just really busy-"

Harry held up his hand and she stopped speaking, stopping the rest of the lie that was about to pass from her lips. 

"You weren't that busy. How do I know? Because in that month you went on dates with James, Scott, Thomas, Greg, Joey, Arthur, Chris, James again. Mark, Sam, Henry, Miles, Forrest, Scott again. Andrew, Phillip, Kevin, John, Derek, Luke, and James for the third time." He recited. "And in that exact order."

Irene began blushing so hard that she resembled a boiled lobster, the color reaching up to her ear and probably her toes too. And here she thought she was being discret this whole time! She really needed to slow down if he knew them all by name and order...

"Once again, I wasn't stalking you. But as guys, we talk." He shrugged, they had interesting conversations in the lounge, cafeteria and bathroom. "All of those men I just rattled off to you, and I didn't make the list? Yeah, you definitely made me feel like shit, Irene." Harry confessed. And those were only lads from work, who knows how many other guys she went on dates with during that time?

She opened her mouth and closed it back. Irene didn't know what excuse to use, she didn't have one.

"But hey," Harry grinned, "the girl I'm seeing is quite the showstopper, she actually pays attention to me! And that was before I got promoted, it feels great knowing she's not after me because of it."

"It's not that I didn't pay attention to you until the promotion, Harry." Irene lied. "I was just..."

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you, Irene. I guess it was a good thing you never noticed me." Harry said and laughed bitterly. "She's really.." 

His smile became nostalgic as he remembered the night of the party. He remembered how they danced, the laughs, how everyone thought they were a great match, the drive back to the hotel and how gentle he attempted to be with her. If he had feelings for her, which he was pretty sure he was starting to develop them, he would almost say that they made love that night.

"She's really wonderful." He said in a whisper and snapped out of his short daze. He didn't know if she was wonderful or not, she only seemed that way. He didn't care though, he liked what little he knew about her. Which didn't amount to much of anything.

"But she's not your girlfriend?" Irene asked, she didn't get a straight answer before.

"No, she is not." Harry admitted, his broad shoulders slumping the slightest in defeat. Even if he wanted her to be, Joy would never be his girlfriend. It was impossible. 

"So since she's not your girlfriend..Could we still...?" Harry's face showed his confusion in her request. "You know, go on a date or something sometime?"

Had Harry been a complete asshole he would've laughed obnoxiously in her face. Irene had to be jealous! The promotion was one thing, but she was actually jealous of a woman that wasn't his girlfriend! A woman that was a hired escort for that night. He should tell her that she was jealous of a prostitute and see how she felt about that...

"I think it's best if we kept everything professional. I would hate for things to take a wrong turn and disrupt the flow of productivity. It's nothing personal, Irene." He grinned cheekily. 

"Uh y-yeah. Sure, I understand." She agreed, flushing in more embarrassment since he rejected her indecent proposal.

"Great! Now that that's been taken care of, can you do me a favor?" Harry asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course! Anything!" Irene answered enthusiastically. 

"I'd like a medium chocolate frapp. Please and thank you, Irene." He said hiding his smirk by biting the inside of his cheek. Her face was priceless!

"Um..yeah. Right away." She muttered directing her gaze towards her shoes before heading towards the door with a string of mumbled words. Words Harry was sure of were cursing his name. 

Harry sighed and started adding more of his own corrections to the ones Cooper sent over for review. "Women!" He exclaimed with a small tug on his curls. 

_x

Leigh-Anne tried catching her breath as she wiped at the streams of sweat running down her face. That was hands down the most intense cardio workout she had experienced in awhile. She glanced at Zayn beside her who laid in a similar state, his once quiffed hair now plastered to his forehead with sweat. His tan, tattooed chest expanding and contracting rapidly in attempts to get as much air as possible in his lungs.

"See what we can accomplish when you're mad?" Zayn asked through heavy breaths, clearly amused. 

They did say that angry sex was the best sex and Leigh-Anne could attest to that. 

Leigh-Anne scoffed and used what little remaining strength she had left in her overused muscles and rudely pushed Zayn out of the bed. The thudding of his naked body connecting with the carpet made her lips quirk up into a tiny smile. 

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Zayn grumbled, not moving from his new spot and instead, rubbed his sore bum. He concluded that she had a penchant for hurting him and would like to engage in some sort S&M were she tied him up whipped him into submission.

"For being a jerk." She said rolling on her side away from him, her own bum on display.

"How was I being a jerk? I just said that the sex was great and you pushed me off the bed! You're the one being the jerk." Zayn replied. He started to quietly crawl on the floor over to her side of the bed. His plan was to scare her as pay back, his playful side coming out for some reason.

When he reached her, Leigh-Anne's eyes were closed peacefully. He knew that this women he was starting at was the same one that just pushed him out of the bed, however she looked different somehow. How is that possible? Zayn thought she looked beautiful this way. No cocky expression, her lips slightly swollen from the way she bit her lips in attempts to stop the moans that he forced her to make. He told her that he wanted to hear how good he was making her feel, that he was fucking her the way she loved. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction and tried everything she could to stop and muffle the sounds of pleasure. Her face was completely relaxed, her body was still naked and laying ontop of the covers, glistening majestically.

"You're just an asshole, period." She replied calmly after a minute. "You deserved it."

Zayn didn't respond and continued to look at all of her features up close. The way the beads of sweat tried to escape the frizzy hair at her temple and slide down into the crook of her neck. Her breathing had regulated itself and she began breathing evenly through her nose once more. That made Zayn disappointed, the little puffs of air being released from her mouth were truly adorable.

Whoa, hold the hell up. What was that? He didn't think she could be anything other than hot, bitchy, sexy, difficult and extremely fuckable. Right now he thought she was beautiful, adorable even! Where had those thoughts come from??

"You can pay me and leave, Malik. If you want a shower it's there." Leigh-Anne said tiredly and lazily pointed towards the bathroom. Still unaware that Zayn was sitting there, watching her and less than a foot away from her face.

The longer he stared to more engrossed he became with her appearance. All of her features were entirely different from Perrie's. Her cheek bones, nose, her lips that were naturally pouty, her jaw line, everything. She was a sight to behold. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder and these eyes were hazel and mesmerized. He was enthralled by her from the top of her curly haired head to the bottom of her freshly pedicured toes. He felt a strong desire to draw her, her face and body were a work of art, if he could just capture this moment...

After not recieving an answer or hearing a sound, Leigh-Anne's eyes lazily open and saw Zayn inches away from her face. He'd been slowly leaning in to inspect her features more closely.

She screamed of course, a shrill that could almost shatter glass, why the hell would he be that close to her face?! Leigh-Anne scrambled away from him and sat in the middle of the bed, pulling the bedsheet up to cover her lower half.

'Was he watching me this whole time?!' She thought in a panic, witnessing him calmly rise up from the floor; still naked mind you.

"What the hell were you doing?" She hissed. Perrie didn't say that Zayn was a fucking creep that liked to stare at people!

"I was looking at you." Zayn said without letting any of his feelings show on his face, he perfected the unidentifiable look to mask his emotions years ago. He was bewildered. She had been like an angel a second ago, but now that snarky side was back and she transformed into Bitch Almighty once again. 

"Well don't." She snapped, it was weird and made her feel uncomfortable. Like he could figure her out just by looking at her with those damn soulful eyes of his. "Pay me and get the hell out of here!"

"I can't look at you? I just saw all of you less than five minutes ago! Why are you so mean?" Zayn asked causally. He strolled over to "his side" of the bed and sat down when she scooted away from him. 

"What happened to you for you to be so bitter?" He asked softly, wanting an honest answer from her. He knew the chances of getting an answer were slim to none, he'd try anyways though. He wasn't some cold hearted guy, even if she wouldn't believe it.

Leigh-Anne was flabbergasted at his questions. She wasn't bitter, she was passed that phase in her life now. If she was coming off that way, it had to be because he was getting on her nerves. Her eyes narrowed at him, her mouth prepared to snap at him again.

"Like that!" Zayn said pointing at her face. "You look ready to rip into me over a simple question. I refused to believe you're a bitch every second of the day. I think you're just extra bitchy when I'm around." He was her catalyst to activate her bitch mode.

"I am not!" She disagreed folding her arms over her naked breasts. Zayn wished she hadn't, he liked her breasts, her nipples were still hard and demanding him to play with them some more.

"Whatever. But seriously, "Joy," what happened?" He asked again. Perrie never once mentioned that "Leigh-Leigh" was a prostitute... That could be another reason she never introduced the two, she might have been ashamed of her and she didn't want to bring her around...

A second later it dawned on him, Perrie didn't know that her best friend was a prostitute. He knew how his ex was, if she had knowledge of what her friend did as a job, they would no longer be friends. 

"That's none of your business." She replied in a huff. "Stop acting like you care, pay me and leave."

"Who says that I don't care?" Zayn inquired. "I cared about Perrie... I still do, and you're her best friend...So indirectly, I kind of care about you too...Sort of." Yeah, sort of.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You don't care, so stop trying to convince me that you do. Pay me and leave, I have another client coming in..." she looked at the alarm clock, "half an hour and I still need to shower and change." Zayn sighed and started picking up his clothes. 

"Even when I'm trying to be nice and not be "a jerk" or "an asshole, period" you're still being spiteful." He noted pulling on his boxers.

"If you have a problem with it then don't bother making another appointment." She said lowly. 

"That's exactly what I'm talking about right there!" He pointed out, pulling his shirt on over his head and finding his shoes. She was so stubborn and Zayn couldn't wrap his head around why she acted that way. Something happened to her and she wouldn't admit it, he wondered if Perrie knew. "I haven't done anything to you besides fuck you -quite thoroughly if I do as so myself, you're welcome- and in return I'm getting this attitude."

He pulled the money out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Whatever, Malik, are you going to make another appointment or not?" 

"Yeah, sure...when are you available?" He asked rubbing his neck, he'd take his shower at home. If he was around her any longer he might say something that would put him back in the dog house.

"I won't be available until next week Monday. What's best for you?" She asked getting up to retrieve her work phone.

"Geez, what the hell could you possibly be doing the rest of the week?" Zayn said mostly himself. "Then I'll have to get back to you. I have to start getting ready for school."

"School?" She asked looking at the other appointments already made. 'Oh yeah, he did mention something about lesson plans earlier.' She thought idly. "That's fine, just call me to schedule whenever." 

"Okay." Zayn nodded. As usual Leigh-Anne walked her customer to the door. "Bye." Zayn said but being so unsure it sounded like a question. Should he say goodbye? Did it matter?

"Goodbye." She replied and shut the door in his face. She had lied about seeing another client, she just wanted him to leave. She already had five today and her arm was throbbing, needing some attention..and more ice.

She held it up, it was definitely swollen. Lucky for her, Zayn didn't see it and each time he got close to touching it she moved it away. It was bad enough that Harry was up in arms about it, and if Zayn "cared" like he claimed, he would be too. Leigh-Anne shook her head and departed to the shower and think about the was a mess she made for herself. 

"No more foreigners." She muttered grabbing her favorite shower raspberry vanilla shower gel.

_x

Red and blue lights were flashing from the car behind her. 

"Oh fuck." Leigh-Anne swore, pulling over to the side of the road and turning off her car. She didn't want to deal with any policemen right now. She had one drink, and one drink only after she showered and redressed. Leigh-Anne went to the little bar in the hotel and got herself a free drink, and it was a light liquor. Hardly anything to impair her driving in anyway or even create a buzz. She knew her limits, if she was passed it or close to passing it she would've called a cab. That shit was dangerous and she didn't have time to die because she was stupid enough to attempt to drive in that condition.

She watched the officer walk over to the drivers side of the car through her driver side mirror. He looked young, blonde hair styled up in a quiff with brown roots, and a dimpled chin. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were or where he was looking, black RayBans covered them. He almost looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew him from. He reached her door and held a pad in one hand.

'Shit. Am I getting a ticket?' She thought angrily. 'This is bullshit!'

"Officer Horan." He tapped his nametag and showed her his badge. "License and registration please?" The officer asked in an accent. 

Leigh-Anne internally smirked to herself and lowered her eyelids for a more seductive look. Now she knew who he was! The Irishmen banned from Ireland for being a lightweight! She might be able to get out of this... She found her registration papers in the glove compartment and her license in her wallet, located in her purse in the back seat. She handed them over with a coy smile. 

"Everything alright, Mr. Officer?" She asked watching him check over her information, seeing if it all matched. 

"Everything checks out." He said handing her back her things. 'She's my age.' He thought to himself. 

"Are you aware that you were speeding?" He asked dutifully.

"I always did like to go fast..." She answered it a whisper licking her lips. 

"Fast is good, but fast is also dangerous. You could've hurt someone, or yourself." He said dutifully scribbling on his notepad. "I'll have to give you a ticket."

"Aww, Niall," she cooed, "that's no fun. I thought you were the fun guy?" His head snapped up to meet her eyes when she addressed him by his first name. 

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He asked looking over her attractive face. She did look familiar...'Fine thing she is.'

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me, Niall?" She pouted and gave a hurt face. 

"Miss, please step out of the vehicle." Niall instructed. He didn't smell any alcohol on her breath. Was she mental? Or was she just disturbed?

She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt as he stepped away from the car. Her heels hit the pavement with a click and Niall couldn't resist eyeing the long, smooth looking legs they were attached to. Leigh-Anne closed her door back and leaned against it cooly. 

"Officer Niall, what are you going to do with me?" She asked folding her arms under her breasts to push them up while checking him out. She never would've pegged him for a cop, he looked hot in his uniform though! 

"It's Officer Horan." He corrected. "Please walk this line for me, 20 steps." Niall pointed to the double lines in the street. Leigh-Anne nodded and walked over to the spot he pointed to. 

"I'm not drunk." She said starting her "test," swaying her hips and running her fingers through her hair sexily. When she did her last step she pivoted on her heel and stuck out her arms. "See? Not drunk." Leigh-Anne declared, touching her nose with her index finger and alternating hands.

Niall went to his cop car to get his breathalyzer, she didn't seem drunk to him, but he also knew functioning alcoholics that didn't seem drunk on a day to day basis. She could've brushed her teeth before she left wherever she came from. She made it back to her car and he held up the device. 

"I'm gonna need you to blow into this for me until it beeps."

"I'd rather blow something else for you, Niall." She replied opening her mouth in an 'O' shape, waiting for him to stick the breathalyzer inside. When he hesitated she licked her lips and let out a tiny moan.

"Officer Horan." He insisted for the third time. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her features. 'Where the fuck do I know her from?!' He yelled in his mind. His thumb pressed the start button on the device and he placed it in her mouth. 

"10 seconds." He instructed. 

In those short seconds he checked her out, she would never know. His blue eyes hidden by his shades as his eyes scanned her curves and ogled her knockers, the tops of them were peeking out of her shirt to greet him. The beeping went off and he checked the reading: 

She passed. 

"You're not drunk, but I'll still have to give to a ticket for speeding." Niall informed picking up his ticket pad from the roof of her car.

"Isn't there anyway I could get away with it just once, "Officer Horan?"" She asked leaning closer to his body. "Can you let me off with a warning?"

Niall suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine when she addressed him correctly. If she was trying to seduce him it was working. He tried not to think of her plump lips wrapped about something else instead of the breathalyzer tube. Something bigger, thicker, with flesh and angry veins. 

"Miss, you were 25 over the speed limit." He said scribbling on the pad. "That's atleast $178 if you went to traffic school."

"But Officer Horan," she purred stepping close enough to his body that he could feel her body heat, "I've had a looong day and I just wanted to get home." Her hand felt up his pant leg and he jumped.

"Miss, please refrain from touching me." Niall warned. That's not want he wanted to say, but he was supposed to be working! 

Leigh-Anne ignored him and continued to rub up towards his erection. He couldn't hide it in his slacks, she'd seen it when she did her little turn on the "catwalk," and thought it was impressive. She cupped him and when he groaned she started rub his arousal in fast circles.

"Please, Officer Horan." She cooed into his ear. "It's the least you could do for being rude and not remembering me."

"I-I." Niall stuttered, trying to formulate a response. He really needed to get laid, or get a girlfriend. She reminded him of how sexually starved he's been lately.

'Do you see those lips?? Her trap must be custom made for sucking cock!' A little voice in Niall's head cheered. 'A blow job from her is definitely worth letting her slide.'

He shook his head and caught her hand, stopping her pleasurable ministrations in attempts to subdue her. He pulled her arm behind her back gently, she didn't make a sound, and he pressed her against her car. 

"Oh, Officer Horan!" She moaned and thrusted her ass backwards into his groin. "Yes!" Leigh-Anne screamed. "Fuck me against the car!" She begged grinding on him.

She was laughing on the inside when she felt him thrust, he was like putty in her hands. Men were all too easy to manipulate.

"Stay right here. Don't move." He said roughly into her ear, almost like the growl of a predator.

Niall released her and went to his patrol car and turned it off. The camera was on and this wasn't something he wanted to get caught on tape. He actually like his job and would prefer not getting fired over oral sex. She wasn't worth losing his career over, but he agreed with the little voice in his head; he realllly needed this blow job.

Leigh-Anne stayed in position, shaking her butt from side to side teasingly, her cheeks jiggling. She didn't plan on fucking him, a good blow job should do the trick. He had to get back to work anyways, keeping the streets of Boca safe from alligators or something. 

Niall tossed his shades into the passenger seat of his patrol car, and loosened his belt. She watched him with careful eyes, she new for a fact that it was him now. He had those eyes...so hopefully he wouldn't pull a fast one and actually arrest her. It was still possible, though it seemed like he wanted to take her up on her offer. 

"Put your hands together." He ordered grabbing the silver handcuffs from his hip. 

Leigh-Anne bit her lip and shook her head, he couldn't be serious..? 

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." He grabbed her hands and cuffed them together, checking to make sure the cuffs weren't too tight on her slim wrists. He'd seen plenty of bruising from handcuffs and she was too pretty.

"Are you into bondage, Officer Horan?" She wondered aloud. 

"Not really," he denied, "I just like my women to be completely submissive." Niall clarified, spanking her ass and making her moan in delight. 

"Mmm..." She moaned rubbing herself against him again.

"Turn around." Niall ordered, she stopped and turned to face him. "Get on your knees."

Leigh-Anne looked around the area they were in. "Here? On the ground?" On the side of the road? She wasn't doing that.

"Yes. On your knees!" He repeated but a little louder.

"What if I scrap them?" She asked. She didn't want to go home with scrapped knees and a bruised arm!

Niall hadn't thought of that, he just wanted his dick sucked. He gently grabbed her arm and led her to his car. She pulled back, he tricked her! He was going to arrest her anyways! Liar!

He laughed. "I'm not arresting you." He said to calm her down, she was struggling to get away from him. Niall placed a hand on his chest over his heart. "As a man of my word, I will not arrest you...This time." He winked at her and she relaxed some.

"This time?" She asked allowing him to guide her into the back door of the car with less of a fight.

"Mmhmm." He opened it, and pushed her head down so she wouldn't hit it when he forced her into the car.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Sorry! Habit!" He apologized with another laugh, following her inside. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, sitting only in his orange Polo briefs. 

"I'll take the handcuffs off when you're done, and you're not done until I say you're done." He said with a laugh holding the keys up in his left hand before locking the car doors.

"So I can't use my hands?" She frowned, that wasn't any fun.

"Naah, only that sexy mouth of yours." He snickered pulling down his briefs to reveal himself. Leigh-Anne's eyebrows shot up at his size and Niall burst out laughing. "Yeah, I know. Now open up!"

His hand palmed her head and guided her to his lochness monster. "And if you bite me, I'll fuckin' shoot you." He threatened, pulling her head back and forcing her to look him in the eyes. His face as blank as a piece of copy paper, and she couldn't read him. She nodded slowly and he laughed again with a soft pat on her head. "I'm only kidding!"

She sighed and the breath from it touched his erection and it jumped. (It's alive!!) "I'm serious! Don't you bite me!"

"I won't.." She muttered opening her mouth. What a sense of humor he had..

He released her head and watched her suck his length down in one breath. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly. "Going straight for the kill, aren't you?!"

She swallowed around his dick and she could feel him throbbing and pulsating. The faster she did this the faster she could get home, start packing and go to sleep. Slowly she came back up, sliding her tongue along the side of it. She reached the head and sucked harshly while tonguing the slit there, tasting a small amount of precum that had already gathered.

Niall continued to swear, trying his damnest not to touch her head and force himself back down her throat. He knew chicks hated that most of the time so he would allow her to go at her own pace. She was the second person to ever deep throat him and she wasn't even using her hands! He could marry a girl like that. The sensations she felt made him wonder if he crashed his patrol car and was in a coma dreaming of such pleasure. She bobbed her head slowly on his staff applying pressure by using her lips like speed dials with different settings. She released his member from her mouth and looked at him. 

"Do you like it so far, Officer Horan?" She asked taking the head back in her mouth but sideways so it rubbed against the soft inside of her cheek while she made her tongue tease it.

Niall opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them and looked at her. "Keep sucking." He groaned. "Don't stop."

'I'll take that as a yes.' Leigh-Anne found a vein and licked it from the base of his shaft to the top of his head and deep throated him again. Niall threw his head back with a loud groan and she hummed around him.

'I'm gonna lose it!' He thought frantically, the vibrations driving him insane. 'Where the fuck did she learn this shit and does she have a man?!'

From the corner of her eyes she could see the pained expression on his face. She herself was wet and soaking through her thong, she hadn't expected to enjoy herself this much. He started saying dirty things to her and she was loving every word. If only she could touch herself or have him touch her! That familiar knot in the pit of her stomach had started to form and she needed her release as bad as he wanted his. With the tip of his length in her mouth she swirled her tongue around it with the underside of her tongue.

"Touch me, Niall." She whispered, only taking his cock from her mouth for a second to speak and sucking it right back down in the next breath.

He didn't reply so she used her teeth to gently scrape his length to get his attention; she would not be ignored. Niall grabbed her hair and fisted it and she moaned around him, arching her back. He let her go and she lifted her head off him again. 

"Take the handcuffs off." She demanded. Something had to happen! She wanted to cum too!

Niall was so close to filling her mouth with his Irish cream that he didn't care. He took the cuffs off and she grabbed his rod in her left hand and started pumping him at a fast pace. She kept his swollen tip in her mouth, alternating between humming and trying the suck his seed directly from his sack. Her right hand went into her underwear and she slid two fingers in her slippery cunt. 

Niall cursed when she moaned in her own pleasure, she'd taken his cock from her mouth and elicited the most exotic sound he ever heard. She rode her fingers fast knowing that Niall would explode any second, she could feel his sack contracting when she massaged his jewels. So deep throating him for the last time she hummed and moaned around him as loud as she could. Niall's cum gushed down her throat in long ribbons, and he let out an equally long sigh. She was still riding her fingers, trying to catch up with him. She was close..Adding one more finger inside herself she rubbed her G-spot and ground the heel of her hand into her clit. A second later she came with another exotic moan, creaming her fingers and spasming around them. She needed that, she felt better with the knot loosened and gone...for now.

Leigh-Anne lifted her mouth from him when she thought she swallowed everything he had, her hand still working his shaft in a frenzied manner. Spurts of cum still shooting from the tip and she used her tongue to catch what she could. He sighed again in contentment and watched her continue to lick his member slowly, the pace of her strokes matching the licks of her tongue. She ended it all with a kiss on his head and she licked her lips.

"Not bad for an Irishmen. You taste nice." She said pulling her digits from her soaking snatch and sitting up straight. Leigh-Anne lifted her hand to look at her fingers, covered in her essence and played with it. Parting her fingers, closing them, watching it slide down more of her hand; she was always a gusher.

"Thanks?" Niall said back, watching her play with her cum, she looked like she was having fun with it. He wondered what she tasted like, and if she tasted as good as she looked. Niall was a man with impeccable taste buds, a self proclaimed foodie, and she looked very delicious.

He looked at his limp dick and sighed again, that was a great blow job. The faux blonde was happy he pulled her over, he almost let her slide, it was late and nobody was on the road at this time. She wasn't drunk seeing that she passed the sobriety tests he administered and he was sure she would be alright as long as she slowed down. Getting into an accident at 80mph wouldn't be good for any party involved, and she was too pretty to die that way.

Still fasinated by her cum she asked, "You still don't remember who I am, do you, Niall?"

"Uh...Not a clue." He grabbed his briefs and slacks and pulled them up together, zipping his zipper and fastening his belt once more. 

She knew his first name and that had to account for something, right? Maybe she was a drunk one night stand he didn't remember? No, if he shagged her before he felt like he would remember a blow-job that great or atleast have a hazy image of her face in his mind. Plus the last time he had a one night stand was ages ago..

"Figures. I guess you were too hammered that night." She murmured. She didn't slip her card in his pocket either, which was a blessing in disguise. He was a fuckin' cop for Christs sake! He probably would've arrested her on the spot during their consultation. 

"Can you refresh my memory? I honestly don't know who you are, I only know that you're a Badge Bunny."

"A what?" She asked turning her head to look at his smiling face, she liked his smile, it was warm, friendly and frigging cute!

"You blow cops to get out of tickets." He explained with a laugh. She liked that about him too, his laugh was infectious. "Not that I'm complaining." 

"I don't. This was the first time because I knew who you were." She wouldn't have done that if he was a sloppy cop with a beer belly. She would've just took the ticket and paid it in the morning. Her curiosity and sex drive got the best of her.

"Good thing, I guess. You've got a bold cakehole on ya." This was the first time he ever let someone blow him in his police car to get off from paying a ticket. He had no regrets either, her mouth felt like heaven around his cock.

"Thanks?" 

Bold cakehole? What did that even mean? She understood the cakehole part, it meant her mouth, but what did bold mean? ..Or did it have the same meaning as bold in American? Dammit Niall, speak American English so she can understand you!

"So how did we meet?" He wondered.

"First, lick this." She was bored with the cum on her fingers, it would dry soon and she noticed the way he looked at them; like he wanted a taste. 

She put her fingers near his thin lips and waited for him to open his cakehole. "I-I shouldn't.." He said gently moving her hand away.

"Go ahead, I taste pretty good. See?" She slid a coated finger in her mouth and pulled it back out completely clean. 

"No, I can't.." Niall said trying to resist it, his dick twitched at the sight. She oozed sex and it was killing him, he would have another hard-on for her to blow if she kept this up.

"What, are you on a diet or something?" She joked, playfully nudging him.

Instead of joking she should've left the car and drove home, but something about him was really nice. He had this charm about him that she liked. And although he was a cop and she was a prostitute, she didn't feel that need to take flight like she should have. She should be turning down the street she lived on or walking through her front door, but she was still in the backseat of his car. It was strange to say the least.

Niall laughed at her little joke. Him, on a diet? If she knew how much he ate she'd be sick.

"No, I'm not on a diet." He held her hand and licked her fingers sensually, keeping eye contact with her. Women loved eye contact. 

'She was right.' Niall thought. 'She definitely tastes as good as she looks.'

He cleaned her fingers, releasing them with a pop and grinned. "Not bad for an American. You taste nice." He teased, she giggled taking her hand back. 

"It was a week ago, we met at a club. You were with your friends, one of them was upset that day and didn't want to dance with me. You and I danced together for a bit, I like the way you shimmy." She did a shimmy of her own and laughed when he eyed her shaking breasts. He was hilarious that night! His accent was extra thick and slurred, she hadn't understood a word he said.

"Oh! I remember that day... That was you?? How could I forget?! You were the fine bit of stuff DJ-ing! Wow... what are the chances??" He exclaimed happily.

"I was so drunk that night, I'm sorry I didn't remember you." He grabbed her hand and she looked at it. These guys were a bunch of fucking hand holders! It was going to drive her insane! The only one remotely allowed to hold her hand was Liam, that was it. 

"No, it's fine." She waved it off. "Uh...so yeah, it's late, I really should be getting home. Thanks for well..not giving me a ticket, Niall." Leigh-Anne reached to unlock the car door on her side.

"Hey.." Niall said, she turned around a little to look at him, her curls whipping around. "Would you like to..I don't know, get something to eat with me sometime?" He asked nervously. 

He sure was smooth with the ladies. First, pull her over for speeding. Second, get a blow-job from her in the backseat of the car. Third, ask her out on a date. Simple, but effective. Niall Horan had bagging women down to a science. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Niall.." Leigh-Anne answered warily. 

She couldn't go on a date with him, she was already sort of, not really, seeing Liam and screwing Harry and Zayn for money. He's a cop, she's a prostitute, she shouldn't still be in his car right this moment. Yeah sure, opposites attract and all of that bullshit, but if he ever found out, he'd book her; there was no doubt in her mind that he would. 

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"You don't want to waste your time on me, I'm a "Badge Bunny." I'll be on to the next good looking cop tomorrow for running a red light.." She said unconvincingly. 

"I don't believe that.." Niall shook his head, ignoring the good looking cop compliment. "We could go somewhere right now and talk."

"Is that really what you want to do, "talk?" Niall, I'm sure you're a nice guy." He was friends with Liam and Harry, he had to be somewhat decent...albeit Zayn could be insufferable, but he wasn't a bad person. "But... You're a cop, and I just gave you a blow job to get out of a speeding ticket. That's-"

"I know, I get it." He interrupted. "The cop thing doesn't work as well as people like to think." Niall looked down dejectedly, eyeing his shoes. He hated these shoes, they cramped his feet; he wished he could wear his Supras to work in their place.

"It's not that. I-" Leigh-Anne started to say and caught herself before she said too much. God, he just made her feel absolutely terrible. But what could she really tell him? The truth was definitely out of the question.

She huffed and ran a frustrated hand through her curls, fisting them at the back if her head. The look on his face made her want to hug him, pat his blonde head and tell him it was going to be alright. He was adorable, a fully grown man, but his face was still boyish... and adorable.

"I'm..not who you think I am, Niall." She said slowly.

"So who do you think I think you are? I mean, I know you like to drive fast, DJ, dance and you can give one hell of a blow job." He smiled bitterly at his shoes, still not making eye contact.

"I just don't want to get your hopes up by accepting your offer, I like to stay... detached." 

Niall laughed, but not the infectious cheery laugh she'd heard from him times before. This one was more crazed, almost painful to listen to. 

"Detached." He spoke solemnly. "To be a policemen you have to be detached. Emotions will get you, your partner or your whole team killed. It's hard having relationships because you're always away and worried that you can't protect the people you care about. Worried that something might happen to them, that some...psychotic ex-con might have a score to settle with you and they'll hurt them. So to prevent any of that, you stay detached; you stay alone. I think I understand detachment very well." 

His little speech brought back memories, when Chase first went into the service he was detached. She knew that they stripped you of everything you are and built you up an into their model design of whatever they want; solider, policemen, firefighter. There was a reason they were giving white t-shirts during boot camp. They represented them having no identity. They were blank faces as far as the ones with rank were concerned. They taught them to desensitize emotions, feel no pain, ignore common sense and natural instinct. How the hell else do you explain men and women running right into raging fires and a hail of bullets? It goes against our basic instinct of self preservation. 

She could recall the first time she was able to speak with him, his voice void of emotion. He sounded like his mind was somewhere far away, somewhere where she couldn't get to and bring him back from. He came around eventually, he came back to her when boot camp was over. She could still see that he was different. She could sense it, he wasn't his happy go lucky self anymore, and that's who she'd fallen in love with.

In college she was always into her studies and he always teased her about it, calling her that "sexy geek." Everywhere she turned around he was teasing her, he was always happy and laid back about everything and it ticked her off. She was there to get her degree, not goof off and fail because she wasn't taking her studies seriously. They argued all the time, before classes, after classes, in the cafeteria, on their way back to the dorms. Even at parties they sat and bickered with one another instead of dancing, and if they did dance, it was with each other so they could continued arguing. Leigh-Anne was sure that he just wanted someone to harass a little; she didn't think he actually liked her. 

She liked arguing with him, he kept her on her toes, she never knew what to expect from him; to be an idiot, he was witty. Slowly, without her even realizing it, she'd been falling for him. Their banter was never spiteful, it was all playful, annoying jabs at the others ineptness in areas the other excelled. He never said anything that really hurt her feelings nor she to him. She hadn't even noticed that from the start of his "harassment" that he'd been walking her from class to class regardless if they had it together or not. He even walked her to her dorm room at night from her night class, making sure she got there safely, and left with a "See you tomorrow, Sexy Geek," followed by a wink. She never thought anything of it until he asked her out on a date which she eagerly agreed to with a supportive nudge (shove) from Perrie.

...Then to go from that to him being empty was depressing for her. He was still the same, she knew that, but it was like they stole the light from his eyes. Leigh-Anne's love for him never faltered even if he was no longer all of the man she was going to marry and be the mother of his child, he didn't have anyone but her. He needed her and she needed him too. But when he was about to come back on leave, the same guy she knew and loved was back, like he never left her. 

Now Niall had that same look in his eyes, the same distant look in his eyes that Chase had when they first skyped. Niall seemed a little better than Chase had, she'd been a witness to him cutting back and letting lose. She couldn't imagine Chase ever being that wild at a party again..

'Dammit all to hell.' She swore mentally. 'If he didn't remind me of Chase right now I wouldn't be doing this.'

"What's open at this time?" Leigh-Anne asked, his head popped up and he regarded her cautiously. 

"Um," Niall laughed awkwardly. It was pretty late, everything decent was already closed. 

"Is McDonald's alright with you? I know it's open and you're not on a diet." She said in amusement with a nudge. "I could go for a Big Mac or two right now."

"What's your name again? I barely pay attention to names when I'm working." Niall admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and blushing a smidgen.

"Call me, "Joy," and it's okay, I probably wouldn't either." She said back with a smile.

"Alright, Joy, don't freak out.." She nodded slowly and he sighed heavily, releasing all the air from his lungs. "I know its really soon, we just met officially...But.. I think...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"..."

This man was fucking nuts! He was out of his mind! One too many beers! He was-

"I'm only kiddin'!"

She slapped his arm playfully with a laugh. "Don't joke like that! God, do you know how bad a cop stalker would be?? How do you call the cops on a cop? It doesn't work like that!"


	9. These Tears Always Win

Liam was all packed and ready for his birthday trip with Leigh-Anne, he didn't have to work until noon and spent most of the morning trying do decide what shirts to bring. Scolding himself aloud for trying to impress her when it's his birthday that they're celebrating. He was a little put out when she hadn't called him last night though. He tried not to over think it, she was probably tired from working and fell asleep early. No big deal, she just forgot and it's not like she's always thinking about him...

He still felt like scum though, he couldn't believe he did that. He actually cared about her and he could admit it. Liam had always been the type to fall for girls too fast; it's how he always got hurt by them too. But Leigh-Anne was different, he could feel it, even if a voice in his head kept telling him the opposite. That she was just like every other pretty girls that "wanted" to spend time with him.

She wasn't out to use him, not that he could tell anyways. Leigh-Anne was independent, smart, had her own place, made her own money and her car suggested that she had money reserves that she hadn't told him about; hers was a classic and in perfect condition.

She wasn't out to hurt him, she didn't even want to date him! It was him that would push the subject then back off when she didn't budge. She didn't tell him no flat out, she was still thinking about giving it a try and that counted for something in his book. He liked her, and hopefully by the time they got back from Disney World, she'd have an answer for him.

_x

"Cooper." Harry addressed knocking on said mans door before letting himself in.

He strategically waited for Bethany to leave to get the mail to approach him. Harry wasn't sure if they'd end up having a shouting match in Nick's office and thought it would be best to not have anyone around to hear their conversation. 

"Go away, Styles." Nick said in a monotone voice. He was getting used to saying that and contemplated having a sign just for him outside of his door.

"No, I need to speak with you for a second." Harry said cooly. He would not be deterred, he was a man on a mission and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Have Irene email whatever it is to Bethany and I'll-"

"It's not work related." Harry interrupted, pocketing his hands. Hidden fists in the pockets of his light grey slacks as he tried to stay calm, he told himself to be cool and not jump to any conclusions.

Nick scribbled the last of whatever it was down and looked up, his eyes apathetic to whatever the younger man had to say. Anything "not work related" between them had to be about Joy. Someone he didn't want to talk about, especially in a setting such as this. It was too much of a risk talking about her here, whenever she was the topic of discussion he became more impulsive. He hated that she made him that way, though deep down he knew she wasn't to blame, it was all him. 

"This is neither the time or place to discuss this, Styles." Nick commented watching Harry like a hawk, gauging his reactions. He looked perfectly composed, stoic, not like the overly expressive man he was used to. If he acted like that all the time maybe they could be "friends." Okay...He lied. But maybe they could get along.

"I'm making it the time and place." Harry had a seat when Nick motioned his hand to it. "When was the last time you saw Joy?"

"Why does that matter?" Nick asked leaning back in his chair. 

He'd seen her Saturday afternoon and planned on seeing her yesterday but an annoying girlfriend of his was riding his ass about taking her out to eat; Nick would break up with her soon, she was becoming clingy and oversensitive. He rescheduled for later today, he craved her like a addict craved their fix. If he wasn't tied down he would have her everyday.

Harry grit his teeth. 'Try and stay calm.' He urged himself.

"Just answer the question."

Nick chuckled shaking his head. "Is that an order, Styles? Need I remind you that-"

"Dammit, Cooper!" Harry said raising his voice an octave before lowering it again, trying to stay level headed. "This isn't about work! I'm trying to talk to you man to man. Joy's-"

"Man to man? I don't see another man in this room with me!" Nick taunted with a derisive smirk. "You're just a boy, a boy that's gotten caught in her trap, just like everyone else." Just like him.

Boy. He called him boy like he was 10 years his senior and not one. 

"She's hurt. Someone hurt her." Harry said steely, the contemptuous smirk on Nick's face dissolved and his face was now filled with concern and worry for her well being. Harry had never seen that look before. "I came here to see if it was you that did it, but judging by your facial expression I guess you didn't."

She was hurt and didn't bother to call him for help? Again? Why couldn't he ever be there for her when she needed him? These things kept happening to her and each time he felt powerless against it. No more, this was going to stop today, he was going to do something about it this time. When he saw her he was getting her out of there.

"I'll be going, I got what I came for." Harry began to rise from the expensive black leather office chair. 

"Sit." Nick commanded with a snap and point of his finger at the empty seat.

'First he calls me a boy, then he talks to me like I'm a dog! Better yet, a pup!' Harry complained in his mind, occupying the chair once again.

"When was the last time you saw her, Styles?" Nick asked back. How did he know that Harry wasn't the one that hurt her? Harry didn't seem like the type, but those types never do. 

"I didn't hurt her if that's what you're insinuating. I saw her yesterday and right before I left I grabbed her arm and she tore it away. Now I realize why I hadn't noticed it, she covered it with makeup. But there's definitely a nasty bruise there and it's swollen. I don't know when she got it though." Harry said calmly. 

"I see." Nick replied slowly.

'So whoever did it made their move sometime between Saturday afternoon and Tuesday afternoon...' He thought.

"I don't know how much you actually care about her, but I'm seeing her for lunch today and I plan on making her tell me who did it; if you want in on it, I'll tell you after she tells me." Harry offered.

He didn't have to, but he did. They may not see eye to eye, but Joy was a common interest they had and just like work, they would protect their common interests. It was obvious that Nick had some strong feelings toward their shared escort. (Which was not allowed according to Joy.) Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten jealous at the party, snapped at him about her on Monday or had that look on his face a minute ago.

Harry himself was sure about his feelings for her, he'd been thinking about it since the party. He enjoyed himself around her and he absolutely loved the sex. He felt like he could fuck her and only her for the rest of his life and that was a major indicator. (Since when was one girl ever enough?) When he felt like he would be okay with not having sex with her and just hanging out, talking for a day or whatever she felt like, that's when he knew he liked her. He had wanted to take her to lunch and she refused, she rejected him and he was upset; his ego hurt. So he lashed out at her verbally not knowing what to do or how to cope with the pain, but he couldn't be upset with her for long. That face (and body) of hers wouldn't allow it. When he discovered she was hurt he was livid, for obvious reasons, it was wrong and she was a woman. Then...some not so obvious reasons that take him back home.. He was angry that someone laid their hands on her and he liked her enough to try to defend her and make sure it never happened again.

Nick's eyes narrowed sharply at the man before him. "What do you mean you're seeing her for lunch?" 

"Exactly what I said." 

"Don't you take that tone with me, Styles, we're still in my office and both on the clock." Nick said as a warning.

She would rather go to lunch with Styles over him?! That kid?! Oh, she was going to get a huge piece of his mind later..

"I assume she told you that dates are prohibited." Nick continued on, surely Styles was bluffing.

Harry nodded with a smirk, he was about to piss him off. "Of course." His green eyes twinkled knowing what Nick was getting at. "She's the one who asked me, I merely accepted."

'I'm going to kill her. I'm going to fucking kill her.' Nick thought darkly, not really meaning it. 'Leigh-Anne knows I love her and knows I hate him! Why is she torturing me like this?!'

"Get out." He ordered. 

Harry didn't protest and left, his hands no longer fists in his pockets. He wanted to whistle on his way out the door but felt it would only make things worse. He won that battle, he had a date with their escort, a feat Cooper had yet to attain. Harry 2, Nick 0.

Harry closed his office door with a smile on his handsome face. "Hey, Irene?" He asked loosening his tie some, as he walked passed her. 

"Yes, Harry?" She asked back professionally, she was still sour about yesterday; he humiliated her!

"I need you to give this to Bethany." He went through his bottom left drawer and produced a few pieces of paper. He pushed them to the edge of his desk to be collected and turned on his computer screen to finish working, a few more hours of this and then he'd be with Joy. That thought alone would get him through the rest of the morning.

_x

She felt a warm body in bed with start to cuddle her. It smelt like alcohol and a masculine cologne, so she knew it was a man. She could smell her body sprays and perfumes on the sheets, that told her she was either home or in her hotel room. Silently she prayed she was at the hotel. He embraced her lovingly, his arms not too tight but not too lose around her body; protective, shielding her. His face was pressed in her neck, his breath tickling and warming her skin. She could tell he was shirtless, his soft chest hairs brushed her teal negligee. She wasn't too sure about pants, he was probably in his boxers. Her feminine parts weren't aching, so she knew she hadn't slept with him..and if she did, he didn't leave a good impression. 

Her dark eyes opened and Leigh-Anne concluded that she was indeed, at home when they focused on her personal belongings. 

'Shit! I brought him home!' She panicked, grabbing his arm and pushing it off her persons. She never brought anyone to her house. 'Is Perrie still here?!'

"Top of the mornin'." The voice chirped happily, Leigh-Anne rolled over to face azure eyes and a smile. 

"Oh..Niall.. Good morning." She almost asked 'what are you doing here' but that would be dumb. 

It was coming back to her, that few minutes of confusing when you first wake up was starting to clear and she could think properly. He'd gotten drunk last night, she remembered the two of them (mainly him) drinking in her car after they had McDonalds. He was entirely drunk off his ass so she drove his police car to her house, while she called Tony to pick up her car and drop it off; Tony would do anything for her. She has brought Niall to her house and he was in her room because she couldn't put him anywhere else, Perrie had the spare bedroom and she couldn't just leave him on the couch; Leigh-Anne didn't want Perrie to see him and demand an explaination.

"Um... Does your head hurt? Do you have a hangover?" She asked instead, he drank the majority of the bottle by himself. "I can get you some aspirins..Tylenol..."

"No, it feels fine actually..." He answered truthfully, 99% of the time he woke up with a massive hangover. The cure must be waking up next to a beautiful women in bed. 

"That's good, um...yeah. You have to leave." She said watching him snuggle into her covers and inhale deeply.

"Your sheets smells really nice." Niall complimented closing his eyes again, she smelled really nice too.

"Thanks?" She walked around to his side of he bed and picked up his discarded shirt, undershirt, slacks and socks. She tossed them on the bed. "So last night was fun but you-"

"I know, I know, I have to leave." He sat up and stretched. 

Leigh-Anne eyed his muscled chest and bit her lip when she felt her nipples harden, the soft touch of her nightie not helping at all. His face may have been boyish looking but he had the body of a man. Niall was in shape and it shocked her a bit, she was expecting him to have a flat stomach with no ab definition in it from all of the alcohol he seemed to drink. Proving how wrong she was sat a perfect six pack under impressive pecs and above the orange boxers he'd worn last night. It had to be from training and working out, if he wasn't a cop he probably wouldn't have that type of build.

"I can't believe I don't have a headache!" Niall said happily. "That's a first."

"Um... I'll be right back while you...get dressed." Leigh-Anne excused herself and walked out of the door and looked out the front window. His cop car was there and her car was there as well. Tony came through for her, she had to swing by there to thank him before she left.

"Wait, where's Perrie's car?"

She spun around to look at the kitchen clock, it was too late for her to still be in the house. She should already be at work unless she had a later shift... Leigh-Anne went towards her guest room and peeked inside, the bed was messy but empty. Maybe she had an early shift? She looked in the basement, some of Perrie's things that she hadn't unpacked were down there. Nope. Then she checked the backyard and came up empty handed again.

'Well that's good, she must be gone.'

Leigh-Anne went back to her room and almost fainted. Niall stood there with one of her pink towels wrapped around his waist and her missing friend standing there gawking at him. 

"Fuck." She muttered watching the nonverbal exchange between the blondes.

"Hey, is this L-" Leigh-Anne's hand flew to her friends mouth to cover it. Perrie would ruin everything if she opened her big mouth and said Liam's name.

"No, this is Niall." She said nudging her friend slyly and giving her a sharp look. 'Shut the fuck up, Perrie!' 

Her blue eyes flitted from Niall to Leigh-Anne and the latter could feel her friends lips form a smile under her hand. Perrie nodded, exhaling over her friends fingers and Leigh-Anne released her mouth slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Niall, I'm-" 

"Leaving." Leigh-Anne said pushing Perrie out of her room and closing the door behind them. She didn't need her mentioning her name to him either, how many blonde Perrie's with blue eyes were there in Boca Raton?!

"Damn, Leigh-Anne where'd you find him?! He is hoooot!" Perrie said praising the Irishmen's body. 

"He found me." She insisted. "Look out the window." 

Perrie didn't know what she meant by that but looked anyways. "Fuck! The police are outside!"

...

'...Why is she so stupid?' Leigh-Anne thought slapping her forehead. Was it the blonde hair? Because she was reinforcing stereotypes like that. "He is the police, Perr!" 

"Ahh! Sleeping with cops? I didn't know you had it in you!" Perrie teased. "Did he handcuff you to the bed posts and probe you with his baton?" She wiggled her eyebrows and bit her lip pervertedly. "That's one of my fantasies, you know. To get pulled over by a sexy cop and get fucked hard on the hood of his patrol car. Ahh, fuck yeah!"

"No! I didn't sleep with him!" 

"So explain why I just ran into him naked in your room? He's got a huge dick by the way." Perrie said causally.

"He pulled me over last night for speeding, and instead of a ticket he said he'd let me go if I let him take me out. Everything was closed so we just had McDonalds, drank and talked. He was too drunk to drive so I brought him here..." Leigh-Anne half lied, everything was true except getting out of the ticket for an almost-not-really, date.

"But he was naked when I walked in your room..."

"I don't know why he was naked! He had on his boxers when I went looking for you. He probably wanted to take a shower or something before he left and you walked in on him." She rubbed her temples feeling a headache forming.

"Ahh...So what about Harry?" Perrie questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm still seeing him, I have a lunch date with him today." Leigh-Anne sat on the living room couch and threw her head backwards. She prayed Niall wasn't eavesdropping and was still in the shower.

"And Liam?" 

Liam. "Fuck... I told him I'd call him last night. I'll call him today so we can figure out what time we're leaving, we might leave tonight. I hope we do, I don't want to have him sitting in the car on his birthday." The curly haired woman groaned.

Today was going to be a long day.

"Aw, I think it's cute that you're spending the weekend with him, Leigh. You have to take pictures so I know what he looks like!" Perrie ran into her room to grab her purse after she looked at her phone. "I have to go to work, I'll see you later. Have fun with Officer Niall!"

"I'll remember to take pictures.." She grumbled hearing the front door close. She didn't even get to apologize for snapping at her Sunday, it seemed like Perrie had either forgotten about it or forgiven her. That was good, Leigh-Anne didn't want to talk about it anymore, she was facing a mini crisis.

4/5 of these UK men have gotten blow jobs from her. 2/5 knew her real name, 3 if Niall remembered that Joy wasn't actually her name. 2/5 have had sex with her. 2/5 have kissed her and 1/5 has been into her home. It's official, she was a slut....And she told herself no more foreigners!

Leigh-Anne sighed and made her way back into her room some odd minutes later, Niall was lacing up his shoes and fully dressed when she entered.

"Your friend seems nice." He commented looking up at her. 

She did realize that her negligee left nothing to the imagination? Niall could see all of her, the swell of her breasts, her hard nipples that asked to be pinched, the curve from her waist to her hips, her barely there thong.

"She's great." Leigh-Anne replied sarcastically.

"About last night..." Niall stood up straight and took two long strides towards her. He stood before her disliking that he was so short, he was only two or three inches taller than her and that was been gracious. 

"It was nice and I'm not talking about when I pulled you over. " He said sheepishly. That was more than nice, that had him blissed-out.

"Oh uh, I had fun too." She couldn't lie, Niall was really funny; he kept her laughing until her sides hurt. It had been awhile since Leigh-Anne had laughed that hard, it was different from the little chuckles she shared with Harry or normal giggles with Liam.

"I know it's too much to ask, but maybe if you're free and I'm free, and you're not speeding, we could hang out? I can understand if you say no, I shouldn't even be here in your house." He waved his arms around. "I'm not asking you out on a date, I mean for us to literally just hang out. Go to the beach or something and talk.."

She stared him down, unblinking and Niall was quickly becoming uncomfortable under her gaze. He had to prep himself in the shower just to ask her out to be friends! She was way out of his league and too beautiful, but he wasn't a coward. The worst she could do is say no, he was used to getting rejected and it didn't hurt anymore.

"Won't you burn at the beach?" Leigh-Anne asked with a chuckle, Niall laughed back.

"If I was afraid of burning, I wouldn't have moved to Boca." He said pocketing his hands so he didn't hug her.

"Well..." Leigh-Anne really had to think about it; this could quickly become complicated.

There was Harry, Zayn and Liam, Liam already knew about Harry but to her knowledge, not about Zayn. She didn't know if Harry had spoken to Zayn about her or not, and vice versa. Adding Niall to the mix would make this already unstable chemical explode. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Liam had wanted to be her "friend" and he's already gotten to second base, their "friendship" wasn't going to happen the way it should. She knew it from the moment their lips touched, they may not do anything that would cross that line yet, but the line was there and coming up. 

Ugh, headache.

"Niall, we could only be friends. I mean it, no hand holding, no kissing, hugs are okay I guess, and that blow job will never happen again." She said sternly. "Ever again. Not even if you catch me speeding, will I do that again." 

'Never say never.' He thought and nodded at her.

"Friends is fine." Niall said with a smile. "So whenever you're free?"

"I'll call you. I can't spend time with you this week, I have somewhere to be, but next week if you're not busy we can do something." She replied, going to get her phone. "What's your number?"

_x

"What do you mean??" Harry said tiredly into his cell phone.

"You heard me, Harold." His sister said back.

"But Gemma you guys can't come, now isn't a good time. Why can't you wait until the holidays to visit?"

"Because Mum really wants to see you... but between the two of us, she really wants to see if you have a secret girlfriend you haven't told us about." Gemma replied.

"Why should that even matter?" Harry said getting aggravated, he loved his mother dearly, but she needed to stay out of his love life. Everytime she tried to play matchmaker it turned into a disaster.

"She wants you to be happy, and the last time she saw you happy was with her. Mum really wants you to consider taking Taylor back..." Gemma didn't like the idea herself, their relationship ended pretty badly. Some ugly words were thrown around and she only cared about her brothers well-being; she never liked Taylor in the first place.

"I'm telling you, we are never ever, ever getting back together! Gemma, I think it's time we consider putting Mum in a home, she must be going senile it if she thinks I would." Harry looked at Irene's empty seat, she left for lunch 20 minutes before his sister called and would be back soon.

"If you could just get a stable girlfriend and have some kids already she would lay off.." 

"I don't want that right now." Harry stated. "I'm only 25 and not interested in settling down."

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Gemma asked. 

She knew her brother, they were close, he had to be seeing someone. According to their mother, someone was better than no one, as long as the women had manners and was pretty enough; she expected some grandchildren from him in the next five years.

"Not exactly, so tell Mum-"

"You have a girlfriend! Finally! Mum's gonna be so excited!"

"Gemma, I don't-"

The call disconnected and Harry stared at the device in his hand. 'Fuck.' He thought angrily. Now she would tell their Mum he was seeing someone and she would demand to see her when they came. Where would he find someone to pretend to be his girlfriend for a week before they had a very convenient "fight" and broke up?!

His office door opened and Irene came back with two cups of coffee in hand. She set down one on her small desk, careful not to spill it over the files she had to fax and her expensive keyboard. Her heels clacked in that annoying way they always did on the floor as she came to set the second cup on his own desk.

"I thought you might want one..." She spoke quietly. 

"Thank you, Irene." Harry said with a nod, he could use some caffeine right now. 

If he ignored that fact that Irene was extremely promiscuous, she was still beautiful and very good at her job. The wheels in his head started turning, evolving a plan with her in mind. Maybe, just maybe...

_x

"Dr. Liam?"

"Yes, Kenneth?" He had just completed his check up, nothing had changed. 

"Will I ever be able to walk again?"

Liam put his clipboard away and sat on the child's bed. He didn't like hearing kids ask if they would be okay, it always touched a spot in his heart. He'd been in their shoes once asking his doctors the same question and he hated that feeling of helplessness back then.

"Did someone tell you that you wouldn't?" 

"Well no, but I've been here for awhile and nothing's changed.. I wanna walk again, Dr. Liam." Kenneth said sadly, looking at his fingers in his lap. He wanted to go outside, run around, play baseball and soccer. It was the end of the summer and he was stuck in the hospital. School was right around the corner and he wanted to be able to go and hang out with his friends.

"Kenneth, I can't say that you will but I'm not saying that you won't. Miracles can happen you just have to believe, you know? When I was your age I only had one kidney-"

"Like the beans?"

"Well, they're shaped like the beans are." Liam said with a smile. "I only had one that worked, I had to get a bunch of shots everyday and I hated it. I thought I'd never be like the normal kids and I was bullied all the time. But I didn't give up, I had to believe and be strong." 

Liam ruffled the boys hair affectionately making Kenneth pout, it was the same thing he did when his doctors messed up his hair.

"Look at me now, I'm a doctor!" Liam said proudly.

"What about your kidney?" The child asked.

"Both of them work now! I'm telling you this because I don't think you should get depressed. I know you'll get sad about it, I know I did, but you have to really believe you can and will get better, that's the key. We'll do our best on our side, but you have to give it your best too. Think of your favorite thing to do...now imagine the day you'll be able to do it again. That's going to be the best day ever, right?" Liam said enthusiastically. 

"So I can run track again?!" 

"How about this... We'll have a race on the day we get you walking?" Liam offered.

"But...what if we don't?" 

"You can't think like that, Kenneth, you have to think postively in order to get better. Healing starts with the brain. You should be focused on beating me in a race! I liked to run when I was younger, I was pretty fast..." Liam said with a teasing smile.

"Not faster than me, I'm the fastest kid in my whole class!" 

"You're that fast?? Well then, can I get a headstart? It'll only be fair because I'm so old! Look at these grey hairs, I could be your grandpa." Liam exaggerated pulling on his brown hair.

"You're not that old, Dr. Liam, you're only like 35. My Mom's like 35 and my Grandma's like 45." Kenneth said. Oh to be young and not understand the concept of ages..

"God. Do I really look that old?" Liam whined rubbing his rugged face. It must be the stress getting to him and aging his features.

"No, you just act old. How old are you?"

"I'll be 26 tomorrow actually." Liam replied with a soft smile.

"You're like my sisters age! How old is Miss Leigh-Anne? She's like 21, right? Cause she looks really young and she's so pretty.." Kenneth said with a dreamy sigh. Liam shook his head, his patient definitely had a crush on her. 

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age." Liam advised. "But I'm not a woman... She's 25, but don't tell her I told you, I don't want her to get mad at me." The doctor teased.

"I won't.. I wish she was younger, she can't be my girlfriend if she's that old."

"Don't worry, you've got a long way to go before girls come into the picture. Wait until you're about 15 to start looking for a girlfriend, but until then, just enjoy yourself." Liam patted the boys head in comfort and stood to leave.

"Dr. Liam?" Kenneth asked before Liam reached the door.

"Yes?" What could he possibly want now? 

"Do you have any kids?"

The question caught Liam off guard. Kids? He hadn't thought much about having kids of his own, he worked with them all the time and that was good enough for him. He always imagined being married before having children and he was nowhere near getting married.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" 

"I um.." His patient looked the other way, crossing his arms over his little chest with a stubborn huff. "No reason."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Liam asked, a bit concerned for the boy. As far as he knew the boy didn't have a father present in his life, he was surrounded by females. He didn't have a male figure around to talk about "guy stuff" with and he was already interested in girls. 

It took Kenneth awhile to answer and when he did it was a simple 'no.' Liam could tell he child had something else to say or ask him, but he wouldn't push it, Kenneth would tell him when he was ready to.

"Alright then, if that's all..? I won't be able to see you until Monday, so whoever your doctor is, I expect you to be nice to them." Liam put on his serious face, for some odd reason his patients acted terribly with other doctors.

"Okay.." He was sad and it broke Liam's heart; he was too soft for this job.

"I can't make you any promises, but if, and that's a big if, I have time later today, I'll swing by with Miss Leigh-Anne. Sound good?" 

"Alright.." Kenneth said equally sad. He was happy that he could possibly see Miss Leigh-Anne later but..

Liam walked over to his patient and ruffled his hair again. "Whatever it is, it will be fine."

_x

"I believe was told that dates with clients were against your policy." Harry said slyly with his signature grin in place after the waiter took their orders.

"They are." She nodded.

She picked out a nice music spot that she liked to hang out at when she didn't want to be found; they had live performers and a band. Now that she knew Harry was a music lover, this place was the first spot she thought of to have lunch. She figured he would appreciate it in a small way.

"But we're on one." Harry said leaning forward in his seat when his manhood twitched. 'She's dressed casual and still manages to look stunning. I should've made an actual appointment today..'

"We are not, consider this a review of my services. Is there something I'm not doing that you would like for me to do? A need I'm not fulfilling?" She said professionally. 

"Well, I'm going to call it a date anyways... I'd like you to pull on my hair harder when I-" Harry winked and a small flirty smile found its way on her face. "It lets me know I'm doing it right."

"I'll remember that next time. Are my oral services to your liking?" 

"Best blow jobs I've had my whole life." He confirmed.

"Good to know." 

The band started to play a slow number, reminding him of the party on Friday. Everything reminded him of Friday, the color red in particular; it was a great night and the color set him off each time he saw it.

"Joy, what's really going on? Who did that to you?" He asked softly, she knew she was good at what she did. She was just stalling knowing that he was going to ask about her arm.

"Harry, don't concern yourself." She said back, he wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth. 'Yeah, your pal Liam accidentally attacked me yesterday morning. Crazy, right?'

"It's not that easy, Joy. Someone hurt you, I can't look the other way and pretend like there isn't a bruise on your arm." Harry said reaching for her hand. "Tell me who did it, let me help you."

"Yes you can, Harry. Believe me, I'm fine." She stressed. 

"Joy, please. Was it Nick? I asked him earlier-"

"You asked him?!" She hissed snatching her hand away. "Why??" Of all people, she didn't want Nick to know. He would blow it out of proportion and make a scene.

"Of course I did, we both know he cares about you. I wanted to see if he knew anything about it, more so if he did it." Why was she acting like this? Couldn't she see that he only wanted to help her?

"Nick's an asshole but he would never hurt me." He felt guilty enough, not under any condition would he hurt her.

Harry's lonely hand took refuge in his curls, he would end up ripping his hair out, she was being difficult.

"I'm asking you this as a man, not your client, but as a man concerned about the well being of any women. Just give me name." He pleaded.

Unfortunately their food arrived and Leigh-Anne refused to speak to him. She listened to the band play and ate nearly, avoiding his pleading eyes.

"I understand that it might be your boyfriend or another client, but it's not healthy, Joy. You can't accept that kind of treatment from anyone." Harry added after she ordered a tiny dessert for herself.

"You're worrying yourself over something you have no control over, Harry. Do yourself a favor and let it go, it won't happen again, it was an accident." She said sharply, her eyes narrowing at him from across the table.

Ugh! There was that tone again, the one that said she had the final say. The final say-so in this thing that had... (More like what they didn't have, but what Harry would've liked them to have.) He didn't like it, he was the man and the final decision should be his with her best interests mind.

"But your boyfriend giving you bruises is a serious issue!"

"Yes, my issue and my issue alone, you should mind your own business. He's not my boyfriend and like I said, it was an accident. You don't even realize how many problems telling Nick will cause for me. You're not helping, you're making it worse." So much worse. 

She was sure she could've worked her way around Nick, she did it with the rest of her clients. He wouldn't have noticed a thing unless he grabbed it like Harry had and she wasn't expecting him to grab her at all. Now he would be looking for her injury and he wouldn't let this go if his life dependent on it. Harry just open Pandora's box.

"I didn't think it would cause any problems, I only know that he cares about you. If he was in my position he would act the same way, probably worse."

'You have no idea.' Leigh-Anne thought bitterly. Her small slice of cheesecake almost finished.

"A name, that's all I'm asking for..."

"You won't get one." She said, her voice having the tone that he hated so much, saying that this conversation was over. 

"Alright, fine, I trust that you can handle this. But if I ever find another bruise on you, on any part of you, I'm stepping in with or without your permission." She saw the seriousness in his green eyes, he meant it. God forbid she ended up getting a huge hickey somewhere Harry might lose it.

"In other news.. I have something else to ask you."

"Yes?" She asked, glad that they could move onto a different topic.

"Would it be okay if I.. erm, rented you for a week?"

'Good going, Harry, asking if you could "rent" her is going to make everything better.'

'Rent me for a week? What?' She thought with a confused face.

"You'll have to be more specific."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Alright, my Mum and sister are coming in town and they're expecting to meet my "girlfriend" while they're here. The catch being that I don't have a girlfriend for them to meet.."

"And you want me to give them the Girlfriend Experience? Pretending to be your girlfriend?" She asked, just for clarification. 

She's posed as a pseudo girlfriend before, she as actually in two long term fake relationships with clients right now just to keep their ex's/friends/family off their backs. But that consisted of her showing up at little get togethers and family functions for a few hours, not an entire week.

"Yes, if possible..."

"Well Harry, there's a few problems with that.."

Of course there were problems. He wanted a prostitute to pose as his girlfriend! A girlfriend his Mum would approve of, his sister would like and he...him. 

"Would I be "living with you?" Am I expected to have a lot of one-on-one time with your family? I have other clients, I can't ignore them."

Harry nodded, those were understandable concerns. "Well, knowing my Mum, she expects you to be living with me. She really wants grandkids, and that's something I know she'll push for; she'll probably force you to take a pregnancy test. You can see your other clients, that's shouldn't be much of a problem." He explained.

"I don't go to clients houses and what am I supposed to tell your mother? Hey Mrs. Styles, I've got to go prostitute now, I'll be back at 5?" She asked with a light laugh. 

"Her last name is Twist." Harry corrected, his mom might flip out if she was called Mrs. Styles. "You can call her Mama Twist if you'd like, it'll make her feel young." 

And calling her "Mrs. Cox-Twist" was wrong in so many ways. Harry was beyond glad when she stopped using her maiden name and only used his stepfather's, Robin's, last name.

"Don't say that you're leaving to prostitute, say you're going out to condom test." He teased and Leigh-Anne smirked at his word choice, he was feeling better if he was able to tease her.

"What about our living arrangement?" 

"I've got a really nice house, so I figured we'd share a room since we'd be a couple, and they would both have separate rooms." He liked that she seemed interested and not flat out rejecting his proposition.

"And your sister? What should I expect her to be like?" She didn't get along too well with one of her other "boyfriend's" sisters; the other women thought she wasn't pretty enough. As if.

"Gemma's really laid-back, it's my Mum I'm worried about... She's nuts." Harry shook his head, lose curls bouncing in the back. He loved his Mum dearly but she was at that age were grand babies are the only thing on her mind. Shame that she's not getting on Gemma, she's been with her boyfriend for four years now and they're engaged!

Leigh-Anne crossed her arms in thought. It seemed easy enough, and she was more than sure that Harry's house was ritzy. It was the minor things she had to prepare for that bothered her, the details she needed to know. She would have to fabricate a believable backstory for them and learn more about Harry himself. Like his favorite dish or his work schedule, these things took planning... And he was asking for a week of this.

"Will I be expected to kiss you?" 

"You're supposed to be my bird, my Mum expects you to peck my lips off." Harry bit and licked his cherry ones for emphasis. "But I see how that can be a problem, since snogging is against your policy.." And since that's all he wanted to do since Friday.

"Do you know how much this would cost? It's a major inconvenience, I would have to schedule my clients around whatever your mother has planned for us. I would need to know about your life if they interrogated me about you." She added, so many things could go wrong with the slip of the tongue.

"Name your price, whatever it is I'll pay it. I want my Mum off my back about this for good, so you'll really need to sell it to her."

"Then what? After the week is up and they leave, then what?"

"We go back to our normal routine, then a few months later when my Mum asks about you we'll have conveniently split up by then." Harry shrugged. "If I had someone else I trusted to pretend to be my girlfriend I would, but I don't."

Interesting. "You trust me?"

"I trust you enough to meet my family and bring you into my home. I thought about having my secretary play the role, but.." Harry trailed off. 

After Irene brought him his drink he spent the time analyzing her, breaking her down piece by piece. She wasn't the type his Mum would generally approve of, she was indeed pretty enough but that still wouldn't be enough. Plus after the week was up Irene may not understand that their "couple time" was over with, she might actually want more. Joy on the other hand? She was a professional that brought fantasies to life, she played all of her roles perfectly; when she put on that CatWoman outfit, she blew his mind. He knew she would be be kind of girl his Mum would love, and if she wasn't, he could make her into that girl.

There wasn't anyone else he truly wanted to portray his significant other in the first place. He knew that Joy wouldn't tell anyone anything about his family, she didn't gossip about her clients..just Nick. Only because that was someone they had mutal connection with, he didn't believe she spoke of him when she was his Nick. Joy was all too perfect for the job.

"Any chance your secretary is an attractive blonde? Light blue eyes? Nice figure?" Leigh-Anne asked out of pure curiousity.

"Yes? How'd you know?" 

"There was a blonde giving me looks at the party like she hated my guts, I thought she was a bitter ex-lover of yours.." Joy said with a smile. 

Harry smile back. "She's jealous of you. I was after her for two months and decided to give up last week. Luckily for me, I ran into you. Now she seems to want me all of a sudden." 

Leigh-Anne threw her head back with a laugh. "Women love money, power and respect. It's amazing how a person will ignore you when you're showing interest in them. But when you stop giving them the attention and shift it onto someone else, they suddenly want you."

"So true, the promotion really caught her eye..." Yes, nobody else could be his girlfriend, even his fake one, she was perfect.

"What a shame." Leigh-Anne said stirring her drink with her straw. "You seem like a good guy, Harry, she should've leaped at the chance while she had it."

"Would you?" He asked boldly, not missing a beat. Leigh-Anne saw it in his eyes, he already cared for her. It had to stop. He would get hurt.

"No." She lied, sending Harry's heart into a depressing downward spiral. He knew that she wouldn't, yet he hadn't counted on it hurting this much when she told him so.

Leigh-Anne didn't feel bad for lying, she would like to keep Harry as a client, she really would. He merely needed to abide by her rules, he may not know it yet, but she knew; he was becoming attached. She knew the signs, as subtle as they were. Friday being a big indicator, he was tender with her, gentle, loving. He wasn't supposed to act that way, he was supposed to fuck her like the whore she was, not make love to her like a woman he treasured.

"Name your price, Joy."

_x

Liam returned home after his short shift at work, he felt bad for taking off for two days. He hardly ever took days off, he loved what he did too much to be any from these kids too long. Kenneth was slowly wiggling his way into his caring heart, paraplegic at the tender age of eight. Liam couldn't imagine such a life, his childhood wasn't nearly as bad, it wasn't the best, but it wasn't that bad. He wondered if Kenneth thought it was all over, that he should give up trying. They've made no progress, yet they would continue on until the team came to a final conclusion. He hated to deliver Kenneth the bad news that he may never walk -let alone run- again, that he would be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life.

His mother was hardly there, he was usually accompanied by his sister or aunt, no father. Liam feared that CPS might have to step in, he'd only met the child's mother once and she didn't seem worried in the least. It was more like the child being there was a burden to her; another bill she had to pay off. It wasn't Kenneth's fault this happened, accidents happen all the time, Liam was sure Kenneth didn't ask for this. The kid fell and landed the wrong way on his back, the spinal injury resulted in paralysis, the least his mother could do was cry for his sake.

Liam looked around his house for last minute things he may have forgotten to pack, deodorant, toothbrush/toothpaste, things for his hair, lotion, cologne. It looked like he packed everything he needed, he just had to wait for Leigh-Anne to call him.

"I should probably text her.."

_x

"Horan! What's got you in such a good mood that you would come visit me?" Zayn asked opening his front door to let in his pal.

"I woke up in bed next to this beautiful women after a night of drinking with her and get this, I didn't have a hangover!" Niall said excitedly, plopping down on Zayn's living room sofa. "I had to share the news!"

Zayn gave a low whistle. "That's serious, mate. A drop is enough to give you a hangover, you lightweight. How'd you meet her?" He wondered joining his friend in the couch while turning on the telly simultaneously. 

"Pulled her over for speeding, dangerous thing she is, going 80mph for no reason." Niall replied getting comfortable. "She said she liked going fast."

"So...you slept with her after you pulled her over and got drunk? I think I need your job!" Zayn joked, patting Niall's shoulder.

"Nope, she blew me to get out of the ticket. We hung out and I was the one who got drunk, she took me back to her place but we didn't have sex." The Irishmen explained, content with the situation and how it played out.

"That's still pretty good, she might have had something and she was nice enough to not leave you drunk inside your cop car. You should hook up with her sometime." Zayn encouraged. Niall was a really great guy who'd been single for too long, just like Liam, it was about time he found someone that kept a smile on his face.

"Can't, she said it was best if we stayed friends. But man, I wish you could've seen her! ..Actually you have."

"Have I? Drink?" He asked becoming slightly dehydrated himself, Boca was scorching today. He made his way into his fridge and pulled out two ice cold bottles of waters. 'Perfect.'

"Yeah, I'll take whatever. Yes you have, fine bit of stuff at the club." Niall went on.

"There's always fine women at clubs, that's why guys go there, you have to give me more than that. What's her name?" He strolled back into the room.

"She said to call her "Joy," I guess it's her nickname or something."

The two water bottles in Zayn's hands went crashing down to the hardwood floor at the mention of her name.

'Joy? As in, Leigh-Anne? "Leigh-Leigh?" Perrie's best friend, the covert prostitute...is who Niall's talking about?' Zayn thought to himself. 'The fuck is she doing giving Niall blow jobs to get out of tickets for??'

"Hey man, you okay?" Niall turned his head from the tv and gave his attention to the older male. Zayn never did things like that, he was always cool and graceful. He didn't drop things at random just because he wanted to see if gravity still applied.

"Yeah uh.. I'm fine." Zayn bent over to get the perspiring plastic bottles, glad he didn't open them. "Joy huh? Nice name.." He said casually, stoic as usual.

"I remember her license saying something different, something with an L... Lena or something, but whatever she wants me to call her, I will."

Zayn handed the beverage over to his friend and sat back down. Prostitute or not, Leigh-Anne sure knew how to get around with his friends..

"So yeah, I woke up in bed with her, she left out for a minute and this blonde with these crazy beautiful eyes and nose piercing walks in while I'm naked; I was about to use her shower before I left."

Zayn knew it was Perrie Niall was referring to, Perrie's eyes were captivating, it was the first thing he noticed about her. That and he knew she was staying with Leigh-Anne. He hated the feeling that was coming back, his heart aching, crying, yearning, for her. 

"Didn't catch her name, Joy shooed her out of the room; she seems nice though." 

"I bet.." Zayn grumbled. "So this Joy, what's she like?"

"She's really funny with the body of a Goddess. If you saw what I saw this morning, you'd understand why I'm alright with being just friends with her." Niall laughed to himself, he would be her best friend if she wanted him to be. 

The friend that she cries on and unintentionally rubs her breasts on him as she snuggles into his protective hold. The friend she's alright with sleeping in the same bed with because they're "just friends" and "nothing's going to happen," and she's just cold and likes being held at night. The friend that helps her pick out the best lingerie to compliment and accentuate her lovely figure, which is the lingerie she wears when he slept over, or when she needed to be held. Yeah, friends was fine with him.

"I can't wait until she invites me over for a sleepover, Joy and her friend must have a lot of fun together." Niall implied slyly. "I'm all in for that craic."

Zayn clenched his fist as his side, his blunt nails digging in his palm. He felt he should say something, say that "Joy's friend" is his ex and he needed to keep his mind off her, that "Joy" is a prostitute and not to arrest her for selling her body. Zayn knew Leigh-Anne had to have recognized Niall, she had recognized him, and Niall had to be the only Irish cop with (dyed) blonde hair in the whole city! She wasn't oblivious and he didn't know her, but he had a feeling that she might be as meticulous a he was. Why she blew Niall knowing that they were connected, he will never know. She could've and should've paid the ticket, he just gave her $600 yesterday and he assumed she had a long list of clients. Zayn hadn't said anything to Harry about her yet, and Harry was definitely having sex with her too. He said he was going to meet up with her last week and she was not a women Harry would turn down. He himself had gotten rid of her card, it was merely luck that she showed up at his doorstep the next day... So what the hell was she doing waking up in bed with Niall?

Zayn was a private man, he believed that most matters (if not all) should be handled in private. This mess was Leigh-Anne's business, he was just fucking her, she's the one who'll have to clean it up. Did she think she could avoid meeting all them? Niall wouldn't allow it, he would want to bring her around (show her off) to meet them and when he did, Zayn and Harry were just supposed to not say that they've been paying to have causal sex with his "friend?" His "friend" that was conveniently a prostitute? Right. Niall knew what prostitution was, he was a bobby, everyone knew that, and now she knew too. She should be avoiding cops as best as she could. What would she do if Zayn or Harry said that she was a prostitute? How long did she think she keep up this charade before she made one false step? 

Zayn shook his head, he needed to talk to Harry, the only way to keep her out of trouble with Niall is if he doesn't know. Leigh-Anne wasn't going to come right out and tell him what she did, that's something a fool would do. Zayn's ultimate goal was to keep having sex with her, because it was way too good to quit cold turkey... All while keeping her "job" and personal life a secret? He had to talk to Harry, this was bollocks, all bollocks. He didn't sign up for this shit when he wanted to be her client.

He blamed Perrie for this new stress. If she hadn't been cheating on him he wouldn't have gone out that night because they weren't having sex. He wouldn't have gotten her card, he wouldn't have kicked Perrie out, and her prostituting BFF "Joy" wouldn't have come over to get her things. It was all Perrie's fault.

"Lad, have you been doing some redecorating? Where's that artsy stuff Perrie had on the walls?"

_x

Leigh-Anne inserted her hotel key card into the door waiting for the buzz and green light so she could enter. It didn't work, she tried it again and was then granted access to the room, she would get a new key when she went back to the lobby; this one was getting too old and scratched up.

She heard the clang of her hangers on their rack and saw the back of who the perpetrator was taking them out of her closet and laying them on the bed. His usual suit jacket was missing, he was dressed in a nice red button down dress shirt with his black slacks; his hair a dead giveaway.

"What are you doing?! Put those back!" She hissed dropping her purse on the dresser, how dare he come in here and move her things! Why did he have to act like he owed her?!

He continued to neatly fold her costumes without answering her, stacking them in equally neat piles. He had already packed her normal clothing in the dressers away, they were sitting pretty in expensive suitcases.

"Nick, I said put my shit back." She stommed over towards the bed, grabbed a handful of clothes still on their hangers and went to place them in her closet. "How the hell did you even get in here?!"

"Did you think they wouldn't give your husband the key to your room?" He asked unfazed, he knew she'd react this way. 

"But you're not my husband!" She yelled going back to get more of her outfits. 

"They don't know that, they think you're Mrs. Nick Cooper now. I walked up to the service desk and politely asked for a spare key to your room. We both know they can't do that, so I told the girl that I was your husband and that I wanted to do something... nice for you this evening. Because we've been fighting a lot and I wanted to make it up to you." 

"How much did you pay her off? You don't know what name I put this room under." She hissed snatching his neat pile of folded outfits and starting to put them back on their hangers to be rehung.

"I didn't pay her anything. I figured you wouldn't put it under "Joy," it would be too easy for all of your clients to get keys to your room using the same lie I did and you would need a last name. You used a name none of your clients would know...your mothers." He said solemnly, he knew about her mother. 

He knew that they weren't close anymore, they were never close to begin with. He knew what Leigh-Anne went through with her mother, he was the only person she confided in about what was going on at home. Another reason why he was stepping in this time, he stood back and watched silently as she came to school with new bruises hidden by makeup. Or days when it was especially bad he would bring her the homework from her teachers that day. This time he wouldn't be a bystander to it, he refused. Each unfortunate event in her life he was never there, but he would be there this time. Even if she didn't want him to be.

"So when she asked why our last names were different I told her you wanted to put the room in your maiden name, mine would cause too much attention. I showed her my drivers license and work ID, she got the picture and gave me the card."

"You bastard!" She said throwing one of her shoes at him and missing, he didn't even flinch. He remembered she couldn't throw let alone aim for the life of her.

"I'll be that, but you're not safe doing this anymore. Styles already told me that you've got a bruise on your arm. It's over, done, I'm getting you out of here." He said calmly. 

"You can't do that! Harry doesn't know what he's talking about and it's none of his -or yours- business! Put my shit back, Nick!" She demanded. 

Nick stopped folding and looked at her for the first time, she was pissed. Breathing hard, eyes like sharp daggers, eyebrows pinched so closely together they almost formed a unibrow. 

"Leigh-Anne you need to stop and calm down, it's over."

"It's not over, I'm-"

"Show me the bruise." Nick interrupted, making his way to her in three short and quick steps. "Take the makeup off and show it to me."

"It's nothing serious." She hid her left arm behind her back.

He chuckled to himself. "Funny how you used to say that back in high school about your bruises and slightly fractured ribs." 

"It's not like that, Nick. It was an accident.." 

"Yeah, you used to spin me that line too. I just want to see how bad it is, Styles made it sound really bad." Nick said reaching for her hidden arm, there was a short tussle between them before she conceded, it always happened this way. There was no point in fighting it, he always won.

He gently ushered her to the bathroom, using a rag and the complimentary soap bar, plus warm water from the sink, he washed her arm. Tender caresses of the rag on her sensitive flesh and she looked the other way, eyes shut and on the verge of tears. Just as she had the first time he did this. She felt ashamed, weak, vulnerable, naked.

"It's not as bad as I thought, it's better than some of the others you've had." Nick commented patting her makeup free arm with a dry towel. 

He could see the hand print, whoever the man was had to be strong, her skin complexion didn't show bruises this easily and this bruise was glaring at him. He lifted her arm to his lips and kissed it, as if somehow he could kiss away her pain. Or that his kisses would magically heal her arm and she would be okay. His tenderness with her had her in tears, she didn't want to be touched tenderly. He should be fucking her from behind on the bed her costumes were spread out on, not caring about her injury. His slightly chapped lips kissed up her arm, into her neck then they kissed away the tears on her face. 

"Leigh-Anne, come with me.." He requested in the softest voice she had ever heard him use, he surprised himself with how broken he sounded.

"Nick, I can't.." She whispered, her tears not letting up.

"Yes, you can. I'll pack the rest of your things and we can leave, we can go to Brazil or something for a little getaway, just the two of us. You'll never have to put yourself in harms way ever again, I promise." His arms wrapped around her frail body, witnessing her breakdown. She was the strongest person he ever met and now she was as strong as a wilting leaf in a hurricane. 

"It's not like that." She repeated crying into his shirt, his soothing hand rubbing her back.

Back in high school he would come over bringing her homework or coming to check up on her, she'd cry and he would hold her crumpled form in his arms; always careful of her new bumps and bruises. She would allow it until her mother came home or awoke from her drunken stupor angry and belligerent. So he would leave out her window, but not after brushing his lips against hers with a promise that he would be back and that he would text her when he got home.

"Then what is it like? Who did it?" 

He realized she could be telling the truth, that it very well may have been an accident and he shouldn't be as concerned as he was. She knew he would be, he was fussy whenever she had her hair trimmed for split ends or when she dyed it to change things up. But there was an unmistakeable male hand print on her arm which made her argument invalid.

"He.. he didn't mean it. It was truly was an accident, Nick, he would never.." She sniffled.

"But who is he?" Nick urged. He wanted a name, intentional or not, someone hurt her, and the only things that mattered was if she was alright and who the guy was.

"He's..." She hesitated, she didn't want Nick to do anything drastic. He would get Liam hurt without a second thought. "He's my friend, I.. I almost got hit by a car and he pulled me out of the way. He didn't mean to grab me so hard but he was in the moment.." She lied.

"Oh..why didn't you say that in the first place?" Nick wondered tucking his chin into her shoulder. 

"I didn't want you to worry and I didn't think you'd believe me anyways.." Leigh-Anne sniffled.

"I believe you." He cooed giving her body a squeeze, running his hand over her back. "I'd believe you more if you weren't still lying to me."

Her heart took a timeout, it would be back in a few seconds.

"You don't have any friends, let alone any male friends." He stated confidently, he was her male friend.

"I do to have friends, he's a new friend.." 

He sighed in disbelief, nuzzling her neck. "Why are you protecting him, Leigh-Anne?"

"I'm..he's..we.." She stuttered. What was she going to say? That she was considering dating this guy just to see if it would work and have Nick spazz the fuck out?

Nick waited for her answer, when he was met with silence he could sense there was more she wasn't telling him. She said "we," they what?!

"Leigh-Anne.." He said in warning, he didn't want to scare her. It was like how a mother gives the child a chance to confess what they did wrong before any punishment was given.

"He's just my friend, Nick." Her hangs clung to the back of his dress shirt, fisting it roughly. "I don't want you to hurt him." 

"He hurt you and that hurts me, I should have one of his legs broken for touching you!" He said getting upset, she was still protecting this asshole!

She tore herself away from him with a shove and Nick stumbled back into the sink with a grunt. He didn't own her! She ran into the other room and started putting her things back, she had to keep her hands busy. 

"No! You will not touch him." She commanded. Liam was a good person, he would not hurt her.

"Come on, Leigh-Anne..!" He said exasperated, didn't she get it? "Fine, I won't-"

"Nobody will! Promise me!" She yelled from the room, Nick had the resources he needed to have it handled by an expert who would make it look like an accident. 

Nick walked in calmly, if there's one thing he's learned about women, it's that he's never learned anything about women. She was being irrational, so he couldn't be irrational as well, they already butted heads enough.

"Nobody." He promised with his fingers crossed behind his back. That wasn't a promise he was willing to make. "How was lunch?" He asked grabbing all of the clothes she has recently placed in her closet, back on the bed. They would be doing this all night.

"None of your damn business!" She snapped. "Stop taking out my stuff, put it back!" Leigh-Anne was still crying, these were angry tears streaming down her face now. He was so frustrating to deal with!

"I'm trying to help yo-"

"I don't need your help!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Nick cringed at her loudness. "You weren't there to help me when I needed you before!"

"Leigh-Anne..."

"You weren't there, Nick!" She screamed again but not as loud. She couldn't take it, it was too late to stop. Her mind wouldn't stop flashing images of what happened that day. Her heart was breaking all over again. 

"When I needed you.." She inhaled a shaky breath. "When I needed you, you weren't there. You didn't protect me."

Leigh-Anne dropped to her knees at the foot of her bed and held herself as she sobbed. She didn't want to do this, not now, not ever, but it was too late. Why couldn't she just keep her shit together?!

He knew what she was referring to and he's hated himself everyday for it. His mouth went dry and his hands clammy, he never knew what he would say to her when they finally had this discussion. It was long overdue, and a million apologizes would never fix things, it would never erase the past.

"You didn't protect me, you left me there!" She yelled, her tears dampening the carpet as her body shook violently. "Did you know?" She asked quietly.

"No, I didn't know!" How could she ask him that?! "If I had known I would've never-"

"They made it sound like you knew, like you were in on it the whole time."

"Listen to me, I had nothing to do with that! I know should've stayed there with you, I should've-"

"I screamed for you, I screamed for you to help me and you never came. They laughed at me." Leigh-Anne raised her head, all of her makeup had been smeared, her eyeliner and mascara running down her flushed face and out of red eyes. He thought she was still beautiful in a broken way, the raw emotion she displayed that no one would ever see again.

"They laughed and joked like you were playing me the whole time, like it was all a game to you from day one in that closet. I thought.. I thought you actually cared about me, Nick? How could you let them do that to me?" She asked helplessly, all the questions she wanted to ask when she finally had the strength.

Leigh-Anne never understood it, how he claimed to love her and the one time she needed him..

"I'm..I'm sorry." He whispered. Sorry would never help, nothing could remedy this ailment on her heart.

"I let you in, I told you things I never told anyone and," her voice broke, her head was throbbing with a headache. "They knew. They knew everything and said it was okay, that you told them to "keep me company" while you were gone."

"I never said that! I never told anyone anything!" Nick's mind was jumbled, he never told a soul what was happening at Leigh-Anne's house, not even his parents, so how would they have known?!

Her lips curled into a bitter smirk before she let out a cackling laugh. 

"It was terrible, they beat me saying, "she's used to it," and "this is how Cooper does it and she likes it." Then they called me every name under the sun right before it happened. It's not how I expected my first time to be, being shared with four or five guys but I wouldn't know how many exactly because I just so happened to be blindfolded. Remember??"

Nick gasped quietly to himself at her confession. Her first time? She never told him that she was a virgin all that time! He assumed she'd done it before, they were fucking seniors!

"Leigh-Anne, I didn't know.."

"Of course you didn't." She snarled. "You were too busy getting drunk and kissing other bitches while I was blindfolded in your room getting raped by your "friends."" Her body was hit with a another violent sob before she lowered her voice just above a whisper. "You were supposed to come back ...and you never did."

She was right. They had heard a crash downstairs from the graduation party his parents let him have and he promised to be right back; he was going to see what they broke and come back to finish their little foreplay. He had blindfolded her thinking it would be kinkier and left her that way. Nick had wanted to take their whatever-ship to the next level and thought at the party would be great, nobody would hear them. Just like he didn't hear her screaming his name for help, no one did except whoever had her in his room. He had grabbed them both a cup of whatever it was to help her relax, she was so nervous, but someone had spiked it and he lost track of time before he finished it. Hours had felt like mere minutes and he had lip locked with several popular cheerleaders and dancers by the time he remembered she was still waiting for him. When he went to his room she was gone, he thought she had got up and left to the bathroom. He spent a few minutes looking for her and when he couldn't find her he assumed she had left, she wasn't big on parties she wasn't DJ-ing and preferred little kickbacks and get togethers. He had been the one who persuaded her to come to his party, he guilt tripped her saying he would cancel it if she didn't come. That and he had a surprise for her and he knew she would like.

It turned out to be the worst surprise ever.

The next day after the party he asked around seeing if anyone saw her leave, they were all still drunk or nursing hangovers and could hardly string together coherent sentences. From what he gathered she had left limping out of the house, it looked like her face was swollen, her clothes had been tattered and there was some blood. Nobody thought about calling an ambulance for her because they were too plastered and or high? and didn't care. He kept calling, texting and leaving voicemails on her cell phone to make sure the rumors weren't true but she never answered or replied. When he went to her house her mother answered the door, drunk as always, and he stepped around her headed for Leigh-Anne's room. It was empty, her dressers were empty too. She was gone. He knew the only place she would go is to her fathers but he lived somewhere in Jacksonville; her parents had divorced and she lived with her mom while her sisters lived with their dad.

He couldn't find her, he called around everywhere and it was almost like she didn't exist; like she fell off the face of the earth. He never found they guys that raped her, he never got to apologize, and he never touched alcohol again until he reunited with her a year ago. He wasn't sure if she was even alive, he kept in touch with very few classmates from high school and he would always ask if they heard anything from her. The day he saw her he couldn't have been more relieved, she wasn't dead! She looked beautiful in her dress and on the arm of some middle aged man at a fundraiser his company was having. Her curves had filled out nicely and she now had the ripe body of a women. He approached her and the rest is history. 

"I left the party after I could feel my bottom half again and could open one of my eyes enough to see where I was going. I went home, called my dad and he picked me up early the next morning." She said sadly, that was the worst pain she ever experienced. 

She was alone, confused, numb but hurting in the worst ways. That night she laid on her bed, curled up in a ball and wishing she would just die. Hating her life. Hating that her earliest memories were of her parents arguing and her father threatening to leave if her mom didn't straighten up. Then her big sisters would hug her and tell her that mommies and daddies sometimes have to yell at each other so the other knows how much they love them.

Hating that her mom was a drunk that liked to beat her because she was a spitting image of her. Hating that her father despised her mom so much for what she had become that he had to leave and that he didn't take her with him. Her mother had always been a drunk, and her father didn't know her mom was abusive, she didn't start hitting her until after he left.

"Why didn't you answer my calls or text me back? I was so worried about you, Leigh-Anne.."

She chuckled darkly at his stupid question. "You really have to ask? I thought you were smarter than that? I hated you. I hated you so much for not coming back, for not stopping them, for not saving me. I felt betrayed. All of those days you came over and those nights you stayed with me and got in trouble with your parents because I didn't want you to leave me, I would've traded them all in a heartbeat if meant I could've had you come back and stop them. You said you would always be there when I needed you and you weren't. You lied to me and I hated you for it."

Leigh-Anne wiped her face, seeing the makeup on her hand and she wiped it on her clothes, not caring if they stained.

"I..I..I'm.." Nick fumbled over his words. She hated him. He would rather die than to have her hate him.

"Yeah, I know but sorry doesn't cut it." She stood up slowly, feeling hollow inside, and went to her purse for an aspirin. Anything to rid her of the pounding in her head for reliving the memories she wanted to keep locked away until she was six feet under; she only told two people about that night. First was her father because he had asked when he got her call, he was going to pick her up that night but she was too tired and wanted to sleep. He freaked out when he saw her and took her straight to the hospital when they got to Jacksonville for the morning after pill, pain medication and she needed stitches for her lip. Second was Chase, she needed someone to confide in, someone who wouldn't judge and would bring her comfort and she found that in him.

"If you hated me..then why did you accept me as a client?" That didn't make sense to him, had he been in her shoes he wouldn't want anything to do with him.

She laughed to herself, Nick didn't find it amusing. "Because I learned to forgive and I forgave you for not coming to my rescue. I forgave you for deciding that making out with the whores at your party was more important than the "surprise" you had to give me." He gave her a look when she continued laughing, wondering if he needed to take her to the hospital for a mental breakdown.

"Don't look at me that way, religion will do shit to you."

_x

"Can we make a stop somewhere first?" Liam asked putting their things in the trunk of her car.

After the little episode with Nick, Leigh-Anne convinced him that he should just leave. He was too confused about everything they had talked about and reluctantly agreed. He had gotten upset that she was going out of town and wouldn't tell him where to, but he let her have her way (he owed her that much) and said he would see her on Monday. 

Everything she told him caused an uproar of emotions. He felt undeserving of her forgiveness, he deserved every bit of hate she had for him in her frail body. He wanted to make that night the best night of their young lives together, he was going to ask her to be his officially, give her a promise ring and then they would become one for the night. He loved her and wanted nothing more than to have her be his. His parents loved her and thought the two would grow old together. His mother doted on her as if she was already married to him and pregnant with his child, while his father would always smile and give him a proud look and say that he made the right choice. They were as devestated as he was the next morning when he couldn't find her, their house was trashed, their future daughter-in-law had been been beaten, and raped and they couldn't find or contact her.

"Yeah, I have to make a stop too before we leave." Leigh-Anne wanted to stop at Tony's to thank him.

"Are you alright, Leigh-Anne?" Liam asked voicing his concerns as she began driving. 

She called him saying she had packed and was already whenever he was. They decided to leave tonight, book the hotel and stay at the theme park all day tomorrow. Her vibes were different, it was homologous with the ones he felt on Monday when she told him about her ex. She was dispirited and had yet to bounce back, it bothered him.

"I'm fine, do I not look okay?" She asked focusing on the road ahead of her. She had been attempting to be as normal as possible, not letting on that she was a wreak on the inside so he wouldn't be alarmed.

"You look okay, but are you? If something's bothering you we can talk about it, and if it's about this trip we don't have to go. I can understand because we're practically strangers and you're just... trying... to be.." Liam trailed off when she stopped at a light and gave him a radiant smile that temporarily appeased his worries.

"Liam, I'm alright." Her lips twitched and her smiled began to falter. "Today was just.."

Her foot pushed on the accelerator surging the car forward, today was shit, that's what it was. Liam's worries came back making him feel uneasy.

"Today was just what? You're scaring me, maybe I should drive?" 

"I'm alright to drive, I wouldn't let anything happen to us or my baby here," she tapped the steering wheel, "his name is Jordan*." It was the name her and Chase planned on naming their baby if it was a boy.

"Um..alright.." Liam was still wary but didn't speak on it.

"Have you ever had issues with a person in your past but whenever you saw them everything seemed fine? Then one day you finally talk about your problems with them and it all turns to shit? That's how my day went.." She said cooly seeing Tony's Place come into view. "I have to run in here really quick, it'll only take a minute." She turned into a parking spot across the street.

"Tony's? What for?" Liam asked. 

"He's an old friend, he did me a favor last night and I wanted to thank him. Did you want something? A bottle for the road?" Tony would give it to her for free if she DJ'd for him sometime soon. He was too nice and spoiled her.

"Oh, no thanks..I'm alright." Liam declined, the first time they met he was a little tipsy and made a fool of himself. Not something he wanted to repeat.

"Suit yourself." Leigh-Anne shrugged, she would get it for herself then. She needed to drown her sorrows and find the answer to world peace at the bottom of the bottle when they got to the hotel.

She looked both ways before crossing the street and strolled into the club feeling self-conscious and too undressed in her jeans, t-shirt and boots. It was a so-so crowd in attendance, it was hump day and things would be picking up soon.

"Hey, Tony-Tone!" She yelled with a wave at the bartender who greeted her with a smile. "Thanks for yesterday, I owe you one!" 

"No problem, Joy, did you get that stuff figured out? Jordan's in great condition by the way." He commented mixing a drink for a customer at the end of the bar.

"Yep, it's all good now. I just wanted to show my gratitude, you're one of the only people I can trust here." He was almost like a personal diary, she never told him much about herself but she felt like he already knew everything about her; he was old enough to be her dad.

"But I've got to jet, I'm going outta town for a bit and won't be back until Monday. If you want I'll spin for you one night next week?"

"You don't have to, you know I'll always look out for you when I can." He smiled. 

"I know.." She mumbled looking away fron his honest eyes. She hated when he said that, Sarah used to say the same thing. "So hey," she dug her hand in her pocket to get the $100 bill inside, "I just need one bottle of-"

"Here." Tony pulled a big bottle of Ciroc from under the bar and infront of her. He knew her too well. "You look like you could use it."

Leigh-Anne looked down at her clothes then at her reflection in the glass bottle, she looked as worn out and tired as she felt. "Do I look bad?" 

"No, you could never look bad. I just don't think I've ever seen you wear a t-shirt and combat boots here." Which was true, she always wore form fitting shirts, heels or wedges at Tony's, she dressed to impress...and get customers on the side.

"Today was rough, and I didn't want to drive three hours in heels. But uh, I really have to go, I have someone waiting in the car." She said trying to excuse herself and not be rude to Liam. She laid the bill down on the bar and grabbed the bottle with a smile. "Thanks Tony!"

"Joy, take the money... Can I ask you something really quick since I won't see you for a few days?" He asked before she turned around, making a double something for a customer that sat down on the stool next to her. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm thinking about hiring another hand around here, what do you think?" Tony was getting old and he needed a young blood to help out. He realized that he wasn't "hip" to the cool things, he was 49 and not getting any younger.

"As long as he's good I guess it's okay, I'm gonna miss seeing you when I come here.." She confessed with a frown, Tony was the coolest "old person" she knew.

"I'll still be here, just maybe not on the weekends.. He's a nice dude, I think you two will get along fine. I'll introduce you when you get back from your trip." 

She smiled at Tony. "Sounds good. I'll see you then," she reached in for a hug, "thanks again, Tony!" She said pulling away and adjusting the bottle in her hands.

She quickly headed for the door when she heard, "Joy! Take your-! Aww fuck.."

She made it safely across the street and gave Liam the bottle to hold as she asked where their next destination was.

"This bottle it huge." He commented and then told her where he wanted to make his stop at.

"Tony loves me." She shrugged buckling up for safety and headed towards the hospital. "Why are we going there? Did you forget your first aid kit or something?" She joked and watched him crack a smile.

"It's already packed!" He teased happy that she was able to joke under...whatever condition she was in. "I told a patient I would try to visit before I left, I think he's becoming quite fond of me." Today's little heart to heart with him confirmed it, he'd only had the boy for three days now.

"That's cute.." She whispered not believing what she was hearing, that was really kind of him. She thought most doctors would just go on their merry way and not think twice about their patients the way Liam did.

"He's a fan of yours too." He added grabbing her right hand and lacing her fingers with his. "He talks about you all the time, I'm pretty sure he's got a healthy crush on you."

"Are we talking about, Kenneth? He's a sweet child, I feel really bad about his legs.." That boy still managed to smile when he couldn't even walk, if he could do that, he was damn near invincible.

"He is, he was really down today though; he doesn't think he'll ever walk again." 

"I hate to be a Negative Nancy but, c'mon.." She didn't need to say the words, they both knew what she was saying. She didn't want to jinx it with all the bad luck her life had and have it somehow transfer to him.

"I told him we have to be positive, and since he's your number two fan, I think you should cheer on his recovery." Too much negative energy and thinking would do them no good.

"Oh, I want him to walk, I really do! He's adorable, and I would love to see him up and about playing with other kids his age..." But maybe he may never walk again and all of this would be pointless. They would've given this child all the hope in the world..for what? Empty promises.

"Stop thinking that way, Leigh-Anne!" Liam scolded softly, reading her thoughts on her face.

"You're right, you're right, sorry." She apologized. "Number two fan, huh?" She wondered pulling into a spot closest to the hospital before Liam told her to park in one of the doctor spaces. They could take it up with him of they had a problem, they wouldn't be long anyways.

"I think I've got the right to be your number one fan." He teased helping her out of the car and holding her close to his side.

"Do you??" Leigh-Anne asked in fake awe as he lead them through the hospital maze.

"Yep, I get to-"

"Dr. Payne! Dr. Payne, wait a second!" 

The pair turned their heads towards the interrupting voice, a handsome man in a doctors coat approached them; tan, slim, styled brown hair.. he looked familiar to her.

"Not this guy, not now.." Liam grumbled under his breath, Leigh-Anne casted him a look and he shook his head, pulling her body closer to his, hiding half of it with his larger one.

"Dr. Payne, I'm glad you're here I was wondering about this patients diagnosis? I don't believe it's correct. The prognosis suggests something different." The man said professionally. His dark eyes looked at the woman pressed into his colleagues side, back at the clipboard Liam reluctantly took from him, then back at the woman for a double take.

His handsome face turned into a lecherous one with a perverted smile, sending a chill up Leigh-Anne's spine and made her blood run cold. It was not the kind of perverted smile she was used to and it creeped her out. His vibe whole creeped her out.

"Bringing your girlfriend to work?" He asked with his eye on Leigh-Anne's body, she silently congratulated herself on dressing down, she didn't want to give him anything else to stare at.

"I'm-"

"Yes." Liam butted in putting his arm around her waist, he didn't want this guy thinking she was available. He was a sleaze and he should stick to the skanky nurses and receptionists.

"Ahh, and your name?" He asked ignoring Liam's subtle warnings.

"Her name is.. Joy." Liam said biting the inside of his cheek when he answered. He didn't want to give him that name but he didn't want this man knowing her real name; he was creepy!

"I believe I was asking the lady, Dr. Payne." He smiled and extended his hand out. "Dr. Madison, but you can call me Warren."

Liam shoved the clipboard into Warren's hand. "My diagnosis stands, cross reference it with the others and see what they say." He ordered, Liam wouldn't put it passed the man if he only used this diagnosis as an excuse to see Leigh-Anne better up close.

"I will." The man nodded. "I guess I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Joy." He licked his lips and walked off.

A rush of air escaped her lungs when Dr. Madison was far enough away and she fell into Liam's body, his strong arm around her own steadying her.

"You alright?" Liam asked. Her body starting trembling against his and he wrapped both arms around her. "Dear God, what's wrong??" 

"N-nothing." She stuttered. "I-I don't know. He..he freaked me out. I'm glad he's gone." She held Liam and sighed heavily in his shirt, she really was a wreak. "Kenneth's waiting." She breathed out.

Liam kissed the top of her head then her temple before guiding her still shaking form towards her other fan's room saying it would be alright. Liam's knuckles tapped the patients door briefly and the pair entered together.

"Kenneth?" Liam inquired. The lights were off, there was only the glow of the television illuminating the room.

"Yes, Dr. Liam?" He droned, his sleepy eyes never leaving the tv.

"I brought Miss Leigh-Anne like I said I would.." 

"Hey, buddie..." She said weakly approaching his bedside. 

"Hi, Miss Leigh-Anne." Kenneth said, his little voice monotone.

"How have you been?" She sat on his bed and almost patted his leg, she caught herself and stoked his boyish face. Dammit if he didn't look like Chase, he even had the arch of his eyebrows. 

'Maybe he had some love child he didn't know he fathered.'

"I'm alright.." Kenneth leaned into her touch like a kitten. 

"That's good to hear. You look exhausted, did you want me to sing you to sleep? I don't mind.." Her thumb rubbing his cheek, he even looked depressed.

"I don't care." He mumbled grumpily.

"Yes, you do." Leigh-Anne murmured back, her fingers raked through his soft hair. "Don't lie to me, Kenneth." She chided in a whisper.

"No, I don't and I'm not lying." He argued and yawned.

"Kenneth.." She sighed pinching his cheek in an endearing way. "Close your eyes."

His lids shut slowly and she started singing "These Tears Always Win" by Alicia Keys, by the end of the second verse he was fast asleep and she had started crying again. She should've picked a different song, but the song described how she was feeling. 

She wanted Chase back, nothing compared to him and the love they had, singing to Kenneth only amplified her agony. She should be at home, a home she shared with Chase and Jordan, and she should be singing Jordan to sleep while Chase stood beside her as they watched their son head off to dreamland. Not here at a hospital singing to one of Liam's patients who -because life had a sick way of fucking with her- could be Jordan's reincarnation. 

Liam pulled her up and gave her a tight hug, her face went into his chest and he sighed. He knew it, she wasn't alright, something bad had happened today and she wasn't going to tell him about it. Liam waited until she calmed a bit to take her out of Kenneth's room before they woke him up, they exited the hospital without a word, and she handed Liam the keys to her car. She couldn't drive like this, they would end up in an accident and it wasn't something she would leave to chance. Liam took her smaller hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

"It's alright."

_____xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot I had an account on here...lol, hope you guys enjoyed the update though lol.


	10. Make A Wish You Bad Boy

"Wait, wait.. So...Joy's name is really Leigh-Anne, she's Perrie's best friend and you're one of her clients too?" Harry asked for clarification, he was baffled.

Zayn had called him up at work to talk to him about Joy, odd seeing as Zayn didn't want anything to do with her the last time her name came up in conversation. Now he's one of her clients, she's apparently best friends with Perrie (who's now Zayn's ex), Perrie's staying with her and she gave Niall a blow job?? What the hell was going on?! When did Zayn and Perrie even break up??

Harry's free hand balled up into a tight fist, was this a game to her? Was this all some big joke?? She saw all of them together that night at Tony's, what the hell was she doing?! Why did she make him-

"Yeah, so the problem is simple, she's a prostitute and Niall's a bobby, can we just pretend we don't know she's one? Act like we don't know or remember her?" Zayn asked cooly, cutting off Harry's thoughts. Harry's fist was still balled, his blunt finger nails scraping in his palms. 

"Why do you even care, Zayn?" Harry wondered, Zayn had suddenly had a change of heart about the whole prostitute aspect. Harry recalled Zayn saying he didn't want to pay a prostitute for sex.

"She's Perrie's friend and I think we can both agree that she's a great fuck that neither of us would want to lose." The older man explained.

"Right.." Harry said in disbelief and sighed, he was acting like Cooper and that was a sign that he was majorly fucked. Copper was right, he was caught in her trap and he couldn't get out... He wasn't sure if he wanted to, either.

"Hey, Harry...You know, she's out of town for a bit...and Liam is too.. Do you think they're together? What if she's the lady friend Liam had told us about?" Zayn wondered. "She recognized all of us from that night, she would've known who Liam was. They danced together for awhile, she might've given him her card too..."

"Impossible, Liam's not the type." Harry scoffed at his ridiculous idea, Liam was a stick in the mud.

"Neither were we but look at the trouble we've gotten ourselves into over a chick." Zayn challenged.

"No, I tried to get Liam to have a threesome with her and myself for his birthday and he turned it down, so I can't see him skipping town with her for a few days." Atleast that's what Harry was telling himself.

"A threesome with you and her? Why not him and two-Nevermind! Liam's a prude... Anyways, I think it's possible. I'm not surprised that she got you, she-"

"What's that supposed to mean, Malik?" Harry hissed and grit his teeth. He really needed to get his tempter in check.

"You know what I mean, she's fine as hell, she's just your type." Zayn replied unfazed. "Me...well, I was horny and really didn't care, now I'm hooked. Her shit is like crack, seriously. Liam however, he's gulliable, she's probably stringing him along like the others.."

"She's not like that." Harry said in her defense. "She wouldn't do that to him."

"How do you know, Harry?" Zayn asked. They didn't know her, they just slept with her.

"I don't, but assuming that I've spent the most time with her, I can say she doesn't seem that way." 

"Maybe she's not, who knows? If she's Perrie's best friend I'll assume she isn't all bad... So, deal? We act like we don't know her if Niall talks about her or brings her around?" 

Harry sighed again, she was already stressing him out and they weren't even a thing. "Yeah, whatever." 

"Cool. I'm gonna call Li and tell him happy birthday, I'll talk to you later." Zayn said and hung up.

Harry fisted his hair, she was going to run him ragged! He was already near his wits end about her bruise and who did it, now this? This new information was blowing his mind, and he knew it shouldn't be, she had a life he didn't know anything about, he knew that. He also knew she was already seeing Cooper...but his brothers too? That was too much. He needed to call her, ask her why she was doing this. Ask her if it's because he almost kissed her Friday or the kisses he gave her on the cheek Tuesday. If it was, he was sorry! He just wanted to keep his mind off of her, (as impossible as it seemed), until she got back and they figured out what to do about his Mum and Gemma. 

Why Zayn? Why Niall? Why, maybe, Liam? He knew Louis wasn't in on it and that brought a tiny amount of comfort, Louis would never do that to Eleanor. But wasn't he the one who approached her first at Tony's? Wasn't he special to her in anyway? Her first Englishmen? Why did she feel the need to have two more and an Irishmen?!

'This must be how Cooper feels everytime he thinks about her.'

Clearly he liked her, possibly even loved her, Harry was sure his feelings weren't that strong for her, and yet he was angry. Frustrated as hell at her. He wanted to yell at her, get everything off his chest, apologize for yelling at her and then have makeup sex.

"Leigh..Anne..?" He whispered looking at her contact in his phone. "Why are you doing this?"

_x

"Ahh! Wasn't that fun?!" Leigh-Anne said with a laugh, clinging on Liam's muscular arm as they exited the ride. She was a little dizzy but Liam looked a bit pale, she guided them over to a trash can just in case. "Are you alright?"

"Um..yeah. Head rush." Liam explained holding his head, embarrassed that she'd taken it better than he had.

They'd been riding almost every attraction since they started out today, they ate and then watched one of the parades as they waited for their stomachs to settle before they were back being kids again. They were having a great time together, pinking up trinkets, taking silly pictures of each other and with whichever Disney character they ran into. Liam was thankful she pulled out of whatever funk she was in last night, she'd been smiling almost nonstop now. They had made it to the hotel in decent timing, they made a stop to get something to eat and Liam had to use the bathroom half way through. He had been nervous, Leigh-Anne wasn't acting like herself, he tried to make small talk with her after they ate in hopes that she would feel better and she replied to everything in short, clipped answers. Now she acted like yesterday didn't happen, like she hadn't cried after singing Kenneth to sleep, or like Warren hadn't scared her to the bone. Like her day hadn't been turned into shit because of someone she knew. She seemed perfectly fine now...

"We can stop for a minute.." She laced their hands and took a seat on a nearby bench.

Leigh-Anne had been more touchy-feely with him too, last night in their hotel room she laid down in her bed alone, curled into a tight ball. When they entered the park she couldn't keep her hands off him but he wasn't going to gripe about her body on his body; he loved it. It just took him by surprise, she told him no touching and he hadn't touched her first since. Except at the hospital and those times were for comfort and protection, he was certain she'd tell him off if his touch was unwanted. But today she was clinging to him like a girlfriend would, kissing his cheek and occasionally his lips in pictures and sometimes randomly, holding his hand and swinging it. She was showing him plenty of affection that gave him a glimmer of hope for a possible relationship with her. 

"Are you having fun?" She asked cautiously. Leigh-Anne promised herself that she wouldn't let anything that happened yesterday bother her and Liam's day, it was his birthday and he deserved to enjoy it. She even woke him up this morning singing "Happy Birthday" to him before they grabbed a bite for breakfast, everything had been going great so far.

"Of course! I can't believe I've waited so long to come here! It's little bit more than a three hour drive, I could do this every weekend." Liam replied with a smile, Leigh-Anne nodded in agreement with her own smile. 

"Me too. We should come back here together one day." She suggested with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me." Liam laughed for a second before his attention was stolen by a family of five walking past them smiling and laughing, no doubt on a last minute vacation before school started. "Kenneth asked me if I had any kids yesterday." He said randomly.

"Really? That's weird for a kid to ask.." She said watching the family pass as well. The children were all adorable, aging roughly from 5-12 and looking exactly like their parents; two boys and a girl.

"I thought so too. He never said why he wanted to know..." Liam immediately jumped out of his seat when the youngest, the girl, fell and scraped her knee on the pavement when she started skipping too fast. He was ready to rush over yelling "I'm a doctor!" and ask if she was alright and needed a bandaid. Leigh-Anne's hand pulled him back onto the bench with her as the child's own father bent down and consoled his daughter. Wiping her tears away while getting ointment and a bandaid from a bag he was wearing and kissing her new boo-boo so it would "feel better extra fast."

"With reactions like that, I can see why he asked." Leigh-Anne teased looking at Liam from the corner of her eyes. "Was that doctor mode or that daddy mode to told me about? I couldn't tell!" He laughed and squeezed her hand. 

"A little bit of both I guess? It looked like she fell really hard!" Liam said watching the family walk away.

"Yeah, but she was pretty tough, after her Dad's kiss she was all better. She's a trooper." Leigh-Anne's heart was saddened, she had been a huge Daddy's girl, another reason why she hated he didn't take her with him when her parents separated. 

"Are you sure you don't have any children back in Wolverhampton?" Liam would be such a great Dad, neurotic, OCD and maybe a little suffocating, but he would be great nonetheless.

"I'm positive!" He said poking her side, she giggled and twisted her body away from him. It tickled! "You don't have any little buggers back at home that your friend is watching while you're here with me, do you?"

"Nope.." She wished she did. Hell, she would've brought him along with them if Jordan had made it.. Liam was great with kids and his reaction to the girl's spill was all the proof she needed to know that they would be safe with him. She was sure Liam wouldn't mind too much, he would probably feel honored that she trusted him enough to let him meet her baby boy; he would've been four this year...

Liam watched her eyes as she zoned out, staring at something he couldn't see. He squeezed her hand and brought her focus back to him, she smiled and kissed his lips quickly before standing up, bringing him with her.

'Again with the PDA. She so wants me!' Liam thought happily as they walked towards another attraction.

"Oh! I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Leigh-Anne said before they passed a restoom.

"No problem." Liam said back with a smiled when she kissed his cheek and left toward the stalls. "She has to.. She just has to!" He was beaming with happiness, that was like the 58 kiss she gave him so far and the day wasn't even over yet. He was so winning her over.

His pocket vibrated and rang out with one of his mates ringtones and he reached for it, he'd been getting calls from almost everyone.

"Hello!" He greeted into the cellular device.

"Hey, man! Happy Birthday!" Zayn called out. "I heard you're out of town with a lady friend? I think it's safe to assume it's the same one you asked me for advice on?"

His smile couldn't get any wider, if it did, it just might split his face in half. 

"Thanks, bro, and yes it is! We're here at Disney World... Why haven't the five of us been here?? They have golf here too!" Liam chuckled, Harry, Niall and himself enjoyed golfing when they had the time.

"Haha, sounds like you're having a great time, I'm glad. Knowing you, you would've spent all day at work." Zayn jabbed, Liam always worked, like, always always. Even on holidays!

"That's exactly what I would've done, too. I'm happy she got me away for it, she's pretty awesome.." Liam said looking at a pair of light up Mickey Mouse ears. 

'She would look so cute in those!' He thought going over to the vendor to buy them for her.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. I wonder what's taking her so long.."

_x

Leigh-Anne groaned and texted Perrie back, there was a line in the ladies room. There was a line everywhere in this place and she just wanted to pee! There were too many children and a boy who she thought was too old to be using the bathroom with his mom.

'He's like ten, he can go to the men's room!' She texted to Perrie who seemed to be enjoying her bathroom distress. Her other phone beeped again with a text from Harry that he sent a few minutes ago, reminding her to open and reply, she reluctantly look at it. Today was about Liam!

'I hate to bother you on vacation but I think we need to talk...' It said.

'About what? I'm already working on a backstory to tell your Mom.' She replied while taking another step forward, she was now fourth in line before she could get a stall.

'I think you know what.' Harry texted back knowingly before sending another saying, 'Leigh-Anne.'

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled causing mothers to glare at her and forcing her to apologize for saying a "bad word" infront of their innocent children. 

'It had to be Malik! There isn't anyone else, Nick wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing my real name. Are you fucking kidding me??' She thought angrily stepping forward again while texting Perrie about her newly accquired position as third.

'We can talk when I get back, I'm busy.' She texted the Englishmen with a scowl.

'I'll call you later.' Harry replied.

God, she could gouge Zayn's pretty little eyes out and hit him in the balls right now!

'I won't answer.' She texted back, taking another step.

'You will.'

She ignored him and put her work phone away. Leigh-Anne wanted to take a deep breath in to calm herself but quickly remembered where she was and didn't want to inhale the overwhelming stench of dirty diapers and other things bathroom related. She would handle Harry and his nonsense later, this wasn't going to ruin Liam's birthday. They came here to celebrate, relax a little and get to know each other more and Harry wasn't going to take that away from her or Liam!

Two doors opened and she was relieved, she could get out of here and take that deep breath of fresh air that she desperately needed.

_x

"Joy... I wonder why you chose that name?" He asked no one while sitting on his couch, flipping through his phone looking for a number he hasn't called in awhile. "It doesn't suit you.. Not like Leigh-Anne does."

_x

"Ugh!" Leigh-Anne groaned, trudging out of the bathroom and on her way back towards Liam who looked like he was holding something behind his back. She put on a smile and pushed Harry to the back of her mind, Liam was looking rather cute with his mischievous grin and she wanted to know what he'd done.

"I got you something!" Liam singsonged, rocking back in forth on his heels and toes, looking more and more like a big kid. He was starting to suffer from the "Disney Effect," he'll be like a nine year old in no time.

"No! It's your birthday, you shouldn't be getting me anything!" She complained with a pout. 

"Well you put the hotel on your credit card without my consent-"

"It's your birthday!"

"-so I think it's fair." He ended with a smile she couldn't be mad at.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and nuzzling the crook of his neck. He smelled good, like body wash and a cologne she couldn't place the name of, she kissed on his neck and his collarbone, his body tensed and Liam shivered. What he didn't want was to get a boner while there were families and children walking around. (Think about the children!) Leigh-Anne sighed again and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, her sneakers made her so much shorter compared to him. 

"What'd you get me?" She asked, her hot breath stimulating his ear and making him twitch below his belt.

"I uh..it's.." She chuckled, her breast brushing more of his chest, before she blew in his ear.

"It's what?" She asked when she looked at him and brushed her lips against his ever so slightly.

"It's-" A flash made the couple turn their heads towards it to see a cameraman interrupting their moment. 

"You two look great together!" He said politely with a tiny smile on his lips. "Honeymoon?"

Liam and Leigh-Anne looked at each other before back at the man.

"No, we're not married." Liam answered as she unhooked her arms from around his neck.

"Engaged?" The cameraman asked. They looked so in love when he took the picture, they had to atleast be engaged!

"No, dating." Leigh-Anne said kissing Liam's cheek before spotting her gift in his hand, squealing happily as she put it on. "How do they look?" She asked doing her best Minnie Mouse pose.

"Perfect!" The two men said in near unison. Liam gave the man a sharp look, she was obviously talking to him.

"Great!" She cheered, looping her arm in Liam's once more. "Can we have the picture you took? Or do we have to go to a station for a copy?" She wondered.

"Go a station within an hour or so and it should be there. Enjoying the park so far?" 

"Yes! We love it, don't we, Babe?" Leigh-Anne asked Liam, looking up at his face when he nodded with a grin.

'She called me Babe..'

"We'll be back very soon... So which station should we go to?"

_x

"That was great..." Perrie panted as the naked man fell ontop of her, his sweaty chest against hers.

"Yeah, it was alright." He grunted pulling out, rolling off her body and peeling off his prophylactic.

She grabbed the covers on the bed and hid herself. Why did she always come back to him? He didn't care about her. He never did.

""Alright?" It wasn't good?" She asked self consciously. 

"No, it was good." He said nonchalantly, walking into his bathroom for a shower.

He was so much different than Zayn, after they had sex he always took off towards the shower. It was like he couldn't stand being around her any longer than just the sex. Like he had to scrub himself clean of her and what they did. Zayn always stayed in bed with her, cuddling, teasing her about a particular moan or something vulgar she may have said when he took her to paradise. He would shower her with kisses, or bathe her with his tongue before picking her up and washing them both in the bathroom; sometimes it was a sexy shower, other times a romantic bubble bath.

She missed him. Zayn wasn't anything like Mike, they were completely different, right down to their choice in underwear. Zayn was so romantic and debonair, whereas Mike could give two shits about romance or being charming. He was crass and rude, he said what he wanted, when he wanted and he didn't care how she felt about it. 

"I guess that's why.." She mumbled to herself.

He was like the others that toyed with her heart, it was what she was used to, it's what she knew how to handle. That's why she always came back. Perrie loved Zayn, she really did, she just didn't know how to act. She ran into Mike's bed thinking that something was missing in their relationship, when there really wasn't. Since Zayn wasn't hurting her emotionally and making her feel like shit, she had to find someone who did. She hated that she was like that, she wasn't attracted to douchebags per se, but they always had that "I don't care about anything" vibe that she liked for some strange reason. 

Zayn was everything she had planned her Prince Charming would be and more, he even had the tall, dark and dangerously handsome thing about him too, and she loved it. He treated her like a princess, bought her things, told her she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, that she was perfect and how lucky he was to have her, all the time. He worshiped her, respected her, supported her in everything, and loved her fiercely. Zayn had gotten into bar fights just to protect her honor from scumbags who didn't get the hint that she was clearly taken. That had always scared her, Zayn wasn't the type to hit anyone let alone drunken idiots, he was so peaceful. When they returned home he had apologized for frightening her, but not for kicking their asses, he said no one would, "Talk to his girl like she was some cheap and easy whore." After the third bar fight she decided they wouldn't go out anymore and that he could no longer have his daily scotch that he enjoyed. Sometimes alcohol made him act a little weird and she didn't like it. She even told him no more hanging with his "UK bros" because they would all go out and get drunk together. Perrie didn't think he would agree, but after they talked about it he said that he wouldn't hang out with them so much anymore if it made her happy. She expected it once and awhile, they were the closest of friends, just not as often as he used to.

Perrie sniffled and rubbed her eyes, she really missed him. He was insightful, soulful, smart, he always made her laugh and feel good about herself and he was multitalented. He sung romantic songs to her and he was so artistic! He drew a portrait of her after their first date and gave it to her on their second, hoping it didn't "creep her out" considering he drew her from memory and looked like someone had taken a picture of her. 

He was her everything! Why did she have to be such a bitch? Why couldn't she just accept that Zayn was the perfect boyfriend to her and didn't expect her to be perfect? That he loved her because she wasn't perfect? He loved her without makeup, her hair looking like a birds nest, in her favorite sweatpants that had holes and one of his t-shirts with her annoying fuzzy slippers. Mike didn't even want her over his house unless she had on makeup, heels and a nice outfit, if she came over without any of those he wouldn't open the door.

Mike exited his bathroom to see her crying on his bed and rolled his eyes at the sight. 'Women, they're always crying about something!'

"What's your problem?" He asked gruffly and uninterested as he picked up a dirty shirt from the floor to put it on along with a pair of briefs. Perrie coughed, wiped her eyes and sniffled again, sucking up all of the snot that had formed and shook her head.

"If you're going to start crying and shit, you need to leave."

_x

"Mmm!" Leigh-Anne's eyes lit up as she put another piece of candy in her mouth, the chocolate melting on her tongue deliciously.

"You're having too much fun with this, no more chocolate." Liam said taking the candy bar away from her and taking a bite himself.

"Hey! Give that back!" She whined reaching for it, he pulled it out of her reached and stuck out his tongue.

"No, because you won't eat dinner if I give it back." He took another bite himself and moved it away when she tried to grab it.

"Ugh! I'm an adult, I can handle eating candy before dinner." She stated before giving up on getting her chocolate bar back, Liam was too tall and using it to his advantage.

"I'm sure you can... Did you want another piece?" Liam asked biting it again. It was truly delicious, the more you ate the more you wanted and it melted on your tongue instantly.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I do!" She said bumping him with her hip. They had been walking towards the west side of the park to eat at the "House of Blues," the cameraman had recommended it and said that they would pass a station where they could pick up their picture along the way.

Liam took a big bite out of the candy bar and put the remainder of it in his pocket while he waited for some of it to melt. He stopped their stride and pulling her close to his body. His hand cupped her cheek gently and he brought their mouths together for a chocolate filled kiss. His tongue swiped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to taste him and her beloved treat he had stolen. Their eyes were closed, the noise around them hushed, and they could only feel, think and taste. Feel the way their tongues glided along one another, think that him stealing her candy was a great idea and taste each other's uniqueness mixed with chocolate.

His hand left her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck as the kiss continued, their kiss was slow and sensual. Passionate. Tender. Leigh-Anne could only wonder if Liam was only kissing her this way because he had something to prove, because he wanted them to be something more. It was a hell of a kiss and it was leaving her breathless. His arms tightened around her and her hands went to his soft hair and pulled slighty, her libido spiked and she felt herself becoming wet. 

She moaned lightly and would've lost herself if Liam hadn't disconnected his mouth from hers with a wet smacking sound, a trail of their saliva connecting still them. (A heavy, intense makeout session with chocolate involved will do that.)

"Leigh-Anne?" Liam asked looking at her and wiping their joined string of spit away and on the back of his pants. He never had that happen before, it was a little gross.. in a hot porno kinda way. When she moaned he remembered that they were in public, however the look on her face right now was convincing him not to care. Her eyes were dazed, seductively low, and her hand was still in his hair.

"Leigh-Anne?" He repeated, she looked so sexy giving him that come hither look and he would've loved to take her back to their hotel room. He could feel his hard-on growing in his pants and he was positive her body was reacting the same way. He hadn't planned on making such a bold move on her, he only wanted to kiss her for a second, the snogging was unexpected.

"Um...We should..get..going." He said trying to resist molding their lips together again. The park would be closing soon and they wanted to eat and get on another ride or two before calling it a day. 

Her lips looked like she had done some serious kissing just now and a primal urge in Liam had wanted them to look that way all the time. Forget the fact that her lips were naturally pouty, he wanted them to look like he always kissed the hell out of her. Like her lips were swollen because of him. Like he kissed the air straight out of her lungs, all the time.

"Liam." Leigh-Anne whispered, to his ears it sounded like she had purred his name.

'Fuck. Does she do this to her clients?! I can see why Harry's one of them!' He thought pulling away from her body, he needed to think clearly, it was hard considering how aroused he was.

"Um.." His eyes darted away from hers and then closed shut, he was raking his brain for what he wanted to say. Her damn seductress eyes made him forget! 

"Food!" He exclaimed, his eyes still closed. "Yes, food. We need to eat." (Good job, Liam's brain. You did it!)

"Mmhmm." She hummed beside him. "I know what I want to eat.." She said suggestively. Liam in general had turned her on, but that flicked the big switch and she was going to have him. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but mark her words, she was going to have him.

"That's uh.. Not on the menu." Liam said opening his eyes slowly. "Not right now atleast." He hastily added, he didn't want her thinking that he didn't want her, he definitely wanted her. "Maybe when we get back to the room?" He offered looking back her face, her expression the same and still driving him further into lust.

Leigh-Anne hummed again, not saying anything to his offer and swiftly pulled the candy bar from his pocket; her hand just missing his manhood. He didn't protest, she could have it, she could have it all as long as she didn't make him do something stupid to get them banned from the park.

"Anything to... curb the need for something in my mouth. You know, to keep it busy." She teased taking a bite, there wasn't much left, Liam had used most of it in their CocoSmooch, but something was better than nothing. Something needed to sate her oral fixation. 

"Y-yeah..yeah.." Liam replied lacing their fingers together and hoping the next digusting thoughts that ran through his head would make his boner go away.

_x

"Gemma, no!" Harry complained hitting his head on a wall in his home, this was the fifth time he hit it and he was getting a headache from it.

"Why not? I don't see a problem with it... Unless you're hiding something from us?" She asked over the phone.

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm just saying that now is a bad time for you guys to fly here. I just got the promotion and I won't be able to spend time with you two the way I would like.." He admitted. 

He loved when they came during holidays, they would spend the days together catching up, hanging out and reminiscing. Coming now would mess up everything.

"Can't she wait until Thanksgiving? Or better yet, Christmas? We could have a Christmas/birthday party like we did for Louis last year..?" He coerced. Everyone met at his house at they partied hard until Christmas morning when they were all passed out in random areas; Niall ended up under the living room table.

"Sorry bro, she's set on coming, she's already booked the flights." Gemma replied.

"Ugh! She needs to go to a home, Gemma!" Harry said hitting his head against the wall again. "Just pick one and I'll pay for it."

"It won't be that bad, she just wants to see your girlfriend and then she'll be fine." 

Another thing to make his headache worse, thinking about her. Zayn messed up Harry's entire day with that information, he couldn't decide whether he should be mad or hurt. He knew he shouldn't care at all, she already said she didn't want him. So what if she was fucking around? She's a prostitute, that's why she does! It shouldn't bother him that she was fucking Zayn, he should be happy and suggest a threesome with Zayn and himself when she got back. But instead the thought of Zayn's hands on her made him sick to his stomach. The thought of Zayn inside her made his blood boil over. The thought of her using those lips that he wanted to taste so badly on Zayn and Niall the way she used them on him, made him lose his mind. He didn't mind so much her being with Cooper, in all fairness, Cooper "had" her first and he was simply stealing her away from him. Sure she had other clients, but as far as he was concerned they were all empty faces with no names. He didn't know them and he was okay with that. Now they had faces and names; Zayn and Niall. They were his brothers from other mothers! 

He couldn't deal with this. She was playing all of them, maybe even Liam too! She was fucking Zayn behind his back, while blowing off Niall behind Zayn's back, and...doing whatever she may or may not be doing with Liam, behind Niall's back. She was playing all of them and probably laughing when she laid down at night.

'No. She's not like that. She's just lost and confused, that's all..' He thought to himself.

"Don't ignore me, Harold!" Gemma yelled in his ear.

"What?!" Harry barked into the phone.

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" She yelled back, effectively making him apologize. "Just let Mum meet your girlfriend and we'll be gone in no time." 

"It's not the easy, Gemma, you know that." Harry sighed. 

"It will be! I'm sure your girlfriend is great and Mum will love her! I trust that she's pretty enough for Mum's standards and that she genuinely loves you. Mum won't push the grandchildren things yet, she wants to make sure she's fit to have them first and then after her approval you's can get married and start putting buns in the oven." Gemma explained. "You know how this thing works with Mum, I shouldn't have to explain it to you everytime." 

"I know, I know, but I'm not ready for that. Any of that! Kids and marriage? I think I'll wait another six years before that happens." He mumbled. "She should be harassing you for grandchildren! You're a lot better off than I am."

"She used to harass me for them, not anymore though.." Gemma said softly.

"Well she needs to stay on you and get off me." He huffed.

"Harry...I'm preggers.." She confessed.

"Don't joke like that, Gemma, it's not cool." 

She sighed over the phone. "I'm not joking, I'm pregnant, six months actually. I told Mum a few months ago.."

"Six months!" Harry yelled and started pacing around his house. His sister was pregnant, he was going to be and uncle by the end of the year?! "And when did you plan on telling me you were pregnant, the day you went into labour??"

"I didn't know when to tell you..You've been so stressed out about getting the promotion and it's not like we talk everyday, Harry. I figured I'd tell you when we got there...Surprise!" Gemma said halfheartedly.

"Yes, a huge surprise! An uncle..Oh God.." Harry whispered to himself. That's why their Mum was suddenly acting even more like a lunatic.

"So...I take it your girlfriend isn't pregnant, I hope she doesn't catch the preggers from me, it's a bitch. What's her name anyway?" Gemma wondered, Harry didn't say much about her...ever.

"Leigh-Anne." Harry spit out quickly before he could stop himself. 

"Leigh-Anne? Well...that's kinda pretty, I guess. What does she look like?" Gemma asked.

"I'm not telling. You and Mum will have to wait until you guys get here." 

"Just tell me! I'm pregnant, do as I say!" She demanded.

"Not a chance."

_x

Leigh-Anne covered her mouth with a yawn came out of it. They had eaten, picked up two copies of their picture and got on some rides that had relatively short lines, with most of the families gone things were a lot calmer and smoother. They looked perfect together in that picture, she would frame it when they got back to Boca.

She was laying on her bed while Liam showered, he was kind enough to let her shower first. While he was in there she ordered a small chocolate cake from the 24-hour room service and figured it would be delivered sometime after he finished up in the bathroom. 

She smiled and rolled on her back, it was a great day, she had a lot of fun with Liam. She had thought coming back to Disney World would bring up bad memories but she was wrong, instead she couldn't stop smiling and laughing; except in the bathrooms, she had enough of the dirty diaper smell to last her the next few years. The rides weren't too terrifying, and if they were, Liam always had her hand in his or his arm around her protectively. Her eyes glanced towards her things, where her light up ears were sitting, that kiss that the cameraman interrupted was special. She just knew it. The tips of her fingers found her lips as she recalled it, it was hardly a kiss, it was more like the beginning of one. Her lips had touched his faintly, teasing him, she had been kissing him all day on he cheek, lips and a few nips on his neck. She liked it and she really missed doing it, Liam seemed to like it too and would smile goofily afterwards; he was a great kisser.

That kiss with the chocolate had made her hot and horny, she didn't think it would, she saw what he was trying to do and it was adorable. The longer they kissed the more passion was poured into it and after awhile she just wanted to take him against a wall or ride him on the nearest park bench. Leigh-Anne sighed and started fanning herself with their picture when she picked it up from the bedside table. She was getting hot just thinking about it, she would masturbate if she had the time but Liam should be coming out of the shower soon and she didn't want him to see her pleasuring herself. 

...Oh, but she wanted to! He would come out the bathroom and see her fingers slipping inside her tightness right before she came and then he would ravish her until morning! She saw what he had to offer Monday night and she wanted him to use it on her, give her all ten inches of Payne. She squeezed her legs together when her core started throbbing, she should've brought her vibrator with her. She felt like a horny imbecile for not packing it, she could've used it in the shower!

Leigh-Anne bit her lip and let her free hand travel down her body, to play with her nipples through her cami before her other hand pressed down on her clothed core. Her pajama shorts were thin and with her thong she felt like she was almost touching herself directly.

Liam was having the same issue, they had been loved up all day and that one kiss almost snapped his resolve. He was in the shower taking full advantage of the loud water, his left hand and a dirty fantasy of what he wanted to happen if he hadn't broken off the kiss. He didn't plan on having sex with her here, it was too cliché, he wanted the moment to be right, not predictable. She almost got him with those damn eyes of hers, he tried to tell himself to be strong and resist her sexiness but it was difficult. He knew if he released a load or two, maybe three (probably four) in the shower that he would have more control over himself...Hopefully. He sighed and leaned his head back on the cool, wet tiles when the last of his seed flowed from him and down the drain. 

"Two." He counted and looked down at his solid erection, it was probably all of those shots in his arm as child. He never went soft after a round or two, if he did, the sex had to be spectacular. 'I should probably sit on the toilet, I won't be able to stand much longer..'

He barely heard the knock on the hotel door and went back to pleasuring himself, it was probably room service bring her a snack or something. She had a healthy appetite whenever they ate, she didn't eat two French fries and then complain about being full. She finished hers, then proceeded to steal fries from his plate, she would say she owed him a kiss each time he caught her stealing one. He made sure he payed close attention when one of her hands moved, she was quick.

The knock on the door was room service bringing Liam's cake, she thank and tipped the girl with an extra $20 and placed the cake in the center of Liam's bed as she sat near the head of it. He was taking forever in there, she had given herself an orgasm and changed out of her shorts and into a nice pair of pajama pants already. After five minutes of waiting she went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Liam? Are you alright in there? ...Did you fall in?" She asked hoping he could hear her over the running water. She put her ear to the door and heard him grunting and she made a face. There's only a few reasons why a person would make those noises in the bathroom, Leigh-Anne crossed her fingers before saying, "I'm coming in, okay?" With no answer she turned the knob and was relieved to see that he wasn't grunting on or over the toilet.

She quietly closed the door back and watched through the clear shower curtain as he pumped his largeness in his left hand erratically, his back towards the shower head and his cum spurting on the shower tiles. She just made it for the best part! Can you say, "Money shot!"?

"Leigh-Anne!" He moaned with his eyes closed, still jerking the last of his cum out of his stiff manhood. "You're gonna fucking kill me.." 

She had a seat on the toilet lid, putting his towel in her lap as he finished. 

"Three." He whispered and sighed.

'...Is he counting what I think he's counting? He's got endurance, I like that.' She thought with a perverted smile and licking her lips. He was jerking off to her in the shower, she was beyond flattered!

"Three should do it.." It would just have to go down on its own. Liam washed himself again, rinsed and pulled the clear shower door open just to scream at what awaited him. Not a sissy scream, a manly scream... a manly scream in falsetto. Darn those singer lungs of his.

'What is she doing in here?! I didn't hear her come in!'

Leigh-Anne looked at his member before clapping, an inviting smirk on her lips. "Great show! Is there an encore? I missed most of it.."

"I-I..you.." Liam cupped himself to hide his nakedness from her eyes and closed the door back. Need I remind you that the door is clear? "Can I have my towel?" He asked. 

'She just sat there and watched me wank! She heard me say her name..God, just kill me. Grant me the special irony of dying on my birthday.' Liam thought feeling his erection twitch, she watched him touch himself and it was so..naughty! 

"No, I think I'll keep it." She said standing up and holding his towel to her chest. If he wanted it, he had to step out of the shower. "C'mon, I've already seen you naked, you look very lickable by the way... Come out of the shower and let me see you."

Liam shook his head. "I'd like my towel please."

He was bloody embarrassed! Couldn't she see how red his face was??

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I masturbate all the time! Hell, I fingered myself on the bed while you were in here, you missed it. C'mon, let me see." She smiled comfortingly feeling as though he should be as nonchalant as she was about it. 

They were both adults, they both had sexual needs, and they both found the other attractive enough to think of while they pleasured themselves. What was there to be embarrassed about? She had wanted him to walk in on her playing with herself. She didn't want him to see her if it meant he would've thought less of her, but if it turned him on she would've gladly gone another round just for him.

Liam sighed feeling like she wasn't leaving and pulled the shower door back, revealing himself to her, still ashamed he had been caught. He reached for the towel when she offered it and then she pulled it back at the last second.

"Sike!" She teased watching him pout, his cheeks blushed more and she offered it again with another, "Sike," when he lifted his hand. "I'm just teasing, Liam. What's a birthday without fun and embarrassment?" 

She handed him his towel and he looked forever greatful that she had ended his nude suffering. Leigh-Anne walked up to him when he stepped out and wrapped her arms around his waist, he had almost completely air dried with the bathroom fan going and he didn't even notice; she did. She buried her face in his chest, his chest hair brushing her face slightly and tickling.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" She asked quietly, she wanted him to have the best day possible with her. Liam patted her head and then wrapped his arms around her curvy frame. 

"It was wonderful. Thank you.." He said honestly, he couldn't have had a better day, he was glad she suggested this. He could tell that they were closer already.

She could feel his hardness poking her thigh after a few moments in their embrace and she smiled. 

"Do you want help with that?" She wondered looking up at him with a grin, her hand slyly traveling down the front of his towel and palming him. 

Liam groaned and his eyes rolled back. "Stop Leigh-Anne, let it go away on its own."

"I want to help you with it." She said stroking him faster causing him to moan as thrust into her hand. "See? You want my help."

Leigh-Anne slipped out of his hold and pulled him out of the bathroom. She didn't want to do that in there, it would ruin her idea of a good birthday. She guided him to her bed and had him sit on the edge, his cock still pitching a tent for her, straining against the white towel.

"Leigh-Anne..." Liam warned. He was not having sex with her, he already made up his mind about that...even if his body disagreed profusely.

"Relax, Liam, I'm not going to take your virginity tonight." She teased, sinking down on her knees while looking up at him.

"I'm not a virgin! I don't know why you keep implying that I am." Liam huffed, he would show her one of these days! Leigh-Anne gave a laugh and rubbed him through his towel. 

"Liam, everyone is a virgin until they meet me." She said arrogantly with a wink pulling off his towel and letting his hardness stand tall and proud. "I'll take everything you think you know about sex and twist it, flip it and knock it out the park...Mmm, did I ever tell you how delicious you taste? Because you taste sooo good, Liam. If I could just put it all in a cup..." 

He had the sweetest flavor out of all of his friends (it must be all of the healthy food he ate), Harry didn't have much of a taste, Zayn's was salty, and Niall's was salty/sweet mixture.

Liam didn't answer and instead gulped. Should he let her? Monday was a exception, he was far too horny to say no, but he already went three rounds in the shower. But was his birthday, maybe he should let her...But the last time-

"Liam." She said making him look at her and stop thinking momentarily. "You're thinking too much. I can see it all over your face, wondering if you should let me do this or not. Stop it. I'm blowing you for your birthday, got it?" She grabbed his ridged flesh and used her thumb to run over the slit of his cock's head.

He loved her confidence. Who was he to say no to the pleasure she so eagerly wanted to give him?

"Yes ma'am." Liam said watching her smile. 

"That's better." She smirked tugging on his length.

_x

"Ugh! Why isn't she answering her fucking phone?!" Harry yelled and angrily threw his phone on his bed. He had called her multiple times already and it would just ring and ring until it went to voicemail.

"She's ignoring me because she knows she's wrong for seeing Zayn and blowing Niall. She can't ignore me forever! I swear I'll track her phone if she doesn't answer." Harry said pulling at his hair, that was extremely stalkerish. 

"Why do I even care?! Dammit, stop caring, Harry!!" He told himself. "She doesn't like you and you shouldn't like her. She's going to hurt you! She's going to make you fall in love with her and then she'll break your heart and leave you... Leave you for Zayn or Niall..maybe even Liam." 

Harry swiped at his eyes that had started tearing up, he would not let this women turn him into a sniveling bitch. He was just so frustrated and she wasn't answering the damn phone so he could vent those frustrations! 

"Why did she have to make me care?!" He yelled punching the wall then shaking out his now aching fist, that wasn't smart, he just punched steel.

He had done a fine job not caring about females all this time, and suddenly a prostitute comes along and now he has feelings again?? Bullshit. He barely opened up to her on Friday, she was just good company. She helped him with his promotion and didn't want anything in return, she was genuinely happy for him and he saw it in her smile. He didn't want to believe it, people always wanted something in return. They didn't do nice things for people without expecting a favor later on, society wasn't like that anymore; and this was America! 

She had gotten hurt and he was angry someone hurt her. He cared because someone dared to lay a finger on her and she wouldn't tell him who. She didn't deserve any bruises from anyone, no woman did. She made him want to protect her from ever getting hurt again, she was in pain that day he stumbled upon her bruise. The look on her face reminded him of Gemma's. 

She had an ex boyfriend that was abusing her, and Gemma wasn't the type to take that but he had her so brainwashed and in love that she would make up excuses for him. Of course nobody knew he was beating her behind closed doors, they looked perfectly happy when people saw them. It wasn't until she called Harry crying when her ex and punched her in the face causing her eye swell shut and then pushed her down the stairs that the secret was out. 

He flipped his shit.

He drove to their flat, forced her to get in the car because he didn't want her to witness what he was about to do, and beat the guy within an inch of his life until he agreed to apologize and never contact his sister again. Her ex had wanted to press charges on him, Harry was 18 at the time and would charged as an adult, but Harry said he would get Gemma to say she miscarried when her ex pushed her down the stairs. He'd be facing murder chargers and assault charges, he wouldn't fair too well in court and he backed off. Harry had a restraining order on the guy and everything, Gemma was hurt for awhile, but she knew it was for the best. After that they were as close as brother and sister could get. He was happy when she found her fiancé, Peter, the man treated her like a queen and Harry approved, his sister didn't deserve anything less.

And Leigh-Anne had made him care again. She made him want to protect her, ask how her day was, what she was thinking and how she was feeling. She was supposed to be a sex object, there to do whatever he told her to do that would please him, not someone he wanted spend time with and actually get to know. That same crazed feeling had came back when he saw Leigh-Anne's pained face, that same feeling to hurt someone until he was satisfied that they had endured what she had. He often wondered if he was bi-polar, little things would trigger a fit of rage and he wasn't happy until he broke something or went to the gym and punched the shit out of a punching bag. He shouldn't probably get checked out one day.

Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow, he was going to get so shit-faced that he wouldn't know which way was up until Sunday night, anything to keep her off his mind.

"Leigh-Anne..."Joy"...Leigh-Anne." He said shaking his head, walking to pick up his phone. "Just answer the phone...we need to talk..."

_x

She nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled away to catch her breath when her phone rang again. It was ruining her Liam time, she wished her battery would just die already!

"Maybe you should get that?" Liam suggested pulling her to lay down on his naked chest. After her little "present" they ended up in another heated liplock, trying to suffocate each other with their lips.

"Nope, I'm on vacation." She playfully pinched his nipple and he groaned, his boxers would become too tight if she continued to tease him. "Ready for your cake? It's been waiting awhile.." Her eyes glancing at it in the middle of his bed.

"Oh yeah...we can have that now.." He watched her get up and stretch before pulling him up and making him sit on the end of his bed. Didn't she want him to...pleasure her too? She hadn't said a word about it, she hadn't even hinted towards it. She just knocked his friend out, a clean KO, he was down for the count and wasn't getting back up... She was strangest woman he'd ever met.

"I didn't think to get any candles, but at Disney World you can be however old you want." She said smiling. 

Leigh-Anne sang her version of the "Happy Birthday" song to him again and told him to close his eyes and make a wish when she finished. When he shut his eyes she scooped up a bit of frosting and put it on his nose.

"What did you wish for you bad, bad boy?" She teasingly asked when he opened his eyes, he saw her licking what was left of the frosting off her finger. She put her entire finger in her mouth and pulled it out clean, winking at him when he licked his lips.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true.." He lightly smeared her cheek with frosting and smirked, she should know what he wished for. 

"Then I'm not giving you your cake, it's mine now and you can't have any because I'm not sharing." She said sticking out her tongue at him and putting the cake on the beside table where "he couldn't get it."

"I'm getting that damn cake." Liam stated leaning in close to her face, their noses Eskimo kissing. He licked her cheek slowly, tasting the frosting he put there and continued to smirk before whispering, "Nobody denies me chocolate cake," in her ear and seizing her lips.

_____xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I forgot I even had an account on here...haha. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and/or leave kudos :) -Jubilee xx


	11. You Can't Handle The Truth

"Are you done yet?" Liam asked through the bathroom door, she had been in there forever getting dressed. From what he saw her grab out of her suitcase it was a simple outfit, a cropped white shirt, shorts and a pair of boots, it shouldn't be taking her so long to get dressed.

"Nooo! It won't fit!" She complained from inside the bathroom. These pair of high waisted shorts always fit and did her ass so much justice! How could they betray her like this?

"What, your shorts?" She should just put in another pair so they could get started and eat breakfast; he was hungry!

"Yes!" She yelled struggling to pull them up.

"Do you want me to pick out another pair for you?" 

"No!"

Liam sighed and sat on his bed. 'Women.'

Leigh-Anne was hit with a wave of dizziness and grabbed the edge of the sink to balance herself. 'Nooo. No, no, no. Dammit Perrie!' She swore in her head. It was her period, it had to be, it had came a week early and she couldn't pull up her shorts because she was bloating. 'This is all her fault! ...Damn chocolate cake, I should've shared more of it. My fate for being greedy. Argh! Now I have to reschedule my appointments!' This meant she wouldn't be having Liam today either...well maybe, but only if he was into that sorta thing...probably not.

"Shit.." She muttered, opening the door and going to her luggage.

"Everything alright?" Liam wondered, she looked upset. 

"No." She said grumpily pulling out a pair of high waisted pants that nobody would or should notice her stomach in. 

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"If you could go back in time and kill that bitch Eve, before she ate that fruit, I, and every other woman, would be forever indebted." She said stepping into her pants and going over to her boots. "We will build statues of you, worship your name and sing you praises! I think you should do it."

"Oh...Well, I can't do that, but if there's something else I could do that's actually possible, I'll be happy to do it." Liam said politely after laughing at her.

"If you could be so kind as to go down stairs to the little store in the lobby and pick me up a box of tampons, I'll owe you one." She said sweetly while fluttering her eyelashes and clasping her hands together with a smile.

Liam's face paled slightly, he absolutely hated picking up tampons for Danielle! The experience was always a horrific one. If the cashier was a girl she'd be all "Isn't that sweet," "I wish my boyfriend was like you," and "Wow, she's a bleeder." If he got a guy he usually got laughed at, followed by a "Good luck," "Damn, that's atleast a week without it," or sometimes, "You're a good dude.. it wouldn't be me though!" 

"Um.." Liam started to say, pulling on the neck of his shirt and rubbing the back of his head. "Regular? Super? Super plus..?"

"Oh! I was kidding. I wouldn't make you get those for me, it's sweet that you would, but I know it would be embarrassing." She walked over towards him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere and stay pretty." Leigh-Anne pinched his cheek in an annoying way and lightly kissed his lips before heading out the door and to the lobby.

"That seals the deal, I'm definitely not getting any on this trip..." He said with a sigh and falling backwards on his bed. Sure he said that he didn't want their first time being cliché but if she seduced him, which he was sure she could, he wouldn't have minded too much. He would make it up to her later, make it really special at his house.

'I really do like her though...' Liam thought with a smile. As much as they talked, he could tell that she wasn't judging him on anything. He noticed she was hesitant to answer some questions about her personal life, but he saw flecks of her past when she opened up. He wasn't expecting her to give him the story of her life, he wasn't going to tell her his..yet.

They had kissed the chocolate off each other last night and fed each other his cake with one fork while they talked about their plans for the next day. When they were done eating she even laid down with him, he questioned it and she said because she wanted to, she had forgiven him for hurting her and believed he wouldn't do it again. He inspected her arm and it was already looking and feeling better; she healed fairly quickly. He kissed her arm and up to her neck, kissing and nibbling until she laughed and surrendered her lips to him. They kissed, cuddled and talked until she dozed off in his arms. It was a great birthday.

His phone rang and he reached in his shorts to get it, there were a few people who hadn't called him yesterday, but life happens and people forget, he wasn't upset.

"Hey, Harry. Sup?" He asked smiling at her light up ears that she placed on the dresser.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't call yesterday, I was buried underneath paperwork." Harry lied, Zayn pissed him off before he had a chance to call and he didn't want to blow up on Liam over what could possibly be nothing at all.

"Yeah, it's fine. I know the office keeps you busy." Liam said back, Harry had always been a hard worker, even when they were teens. 

"Yep, so how's the Magic Kingdom? Everything and more?" 

"They have golf! I told Zayn we should all plan a trip here... Have you spoken to Louis? He got the job!" Liam didn't want to talk about his trip, he didn't want to accidentally bring up Leigh-Anne's name.

"He told me about it, he was pretty excited... I heard Niall hooked up with a fine bird the other day.." Harry baited.

"Really? Niall has worse luck than me when it comes to women." Liam joked.

"Nobody has worse luck than you, Liam." Harry jabbed with a playful laugh. "Zayn was telling me about it, Niall was really amped, apparently she's this exotic beauty or something. We all know Niall likes to exaggerate, so we sorta blew it off. He mentioned that she looked familiar and that she drove a red Camaro when she took him to her place that night."

Harry was hating himself for purposely doing this to his best friend over a woman. If Liam didn't know her then it was all good, if Liam did, Harry was being a proper dick right now. He just wanted some confirmation, to know that Liam didn't know her and had nothing to do with her. It would make him feel 100 times better if he knew the two of them haven't made any contact since that night at Tony's.

Liam sucked in a deep breath and held it when Harry said "red Camaro," was it possible that Harry wasn't talking about Leigh-Anne's car? And Leigh-Anne was pretty exotic, he had already told her so...

"What? Niall got lucky? He had the luck of the Irish on his side that night..." Liam said biting down on his tongue.

"I can't remember if Zayn said he got some or not, probably... Damn, I've got to go, I've got a meeting in five minutes." Harry lied again. "Happy belated Birthday, man!"

"Thanks, I'll see you guys when I get back. Later." Liam replied unenthusiastically.

The door opened just in time with Leigh-Anne carrying a bag with a box inside. 

"Shortest line I've been in this whole trip! Give me one more second and we can go!" She rushed, going into the bathroom.

Liam pulled on his hair, Harry AND Niall? Okay, they seriously needed to talk. How could he be with her if she was fooling around with two of his best mates? Was Niall another one of her clients? No, he couldn't be, he's a policemen. What the hell was she doing playing with fire liked that?!

"Okay! I'm ready...finally!" She said stepping out of the bathroom and putting some tampons in her small bag. "Sorry for the hold up, we can go now."

"Leigh-Anne.." Liam said gravely. 

"Yeah? Let's get breakfast, I am starving!" She replied. She was always extra hungry on her period and she would eat everything in sight.

"Harry just called.."

"Yeah? What did he say?" She put her bag down on her bed and approached Liam's body. 

"Leigh-Anne, I want you to be 100% honest with me." She nodded and took a deep breath to brace herself, it was either about Zayn or Niall, she could do this. "Are you seeing Niall?"

"No." She answered automatically. "I don't know what Harry told you, but you want the truth, so here it is..." Leigh-Anne took another breath in and exhaled through her nose. "Niall pulled me over on Tuesday for speeding and instead of getting a ticket I gave him a blow job to get out of it. Afterwards, I planned on leaving but we ended up getting something to eat and drinking together. He's really fun to be around and I can see why you're friends with him..."

Liam nodded, listening and not liking what he was hearing. 

"He was too drunk to drive so I took him home in his car and had Tony drop off my car; that was the favor I had to thank him for before we left. Niall and I agreed to be friends.. Not like us, but friends friends. I told him it won't ever happen again and that he wasn't even allowed to hold my hand." She explained.

"So besides the blowjob, nothing else happened between you two?" Liam asked. Why didn't she just pay the God damn ticket?? Sure they were expensive, but she obviously had the money. Hell, he would've paid the ticket for her if it would've stopped her from doing what she did to him last night to Niall.

"Nothing. We slept in the same bed because my friend has the guest room and I didn't want her to see him." Leigh-Anne said honestly.

"Well, that's a lot better than what Harry made it out to be...I think." Liam muttered, yeah, it had to be better, she didn't have sex with him.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked quietly. "I can understand if you are, I mean, we can leave and go home now if you want..?"

"I'm..." Liam sighed and sat up. "I'm not angry, I'm more hurt than angry... But you didn't have sex with him so I think I can handle this better than how I handled the news about Harry.."

Leigh-Anne bit her tongue and knew she would regret opening her mouth and sticking her foot in it later.

"I don't want you to be angry with me, and I'm not out to hurt you either... So since I'm being honest, there's something else I have to tell you.."

_x

Zayn finished his last lesson plan for the last novel they would be reading that school year and sighed. Work was a bitch. Teaching was fun and his students were excited to learn, it was the paperwork that he hated. Don't get me wrong, he loved reading and grading his classes essays and reports on whatever, the corrections were tedious as expected and everyone usually did decently. It was the state paperwork that irked him, the guidelines and making sure it followed the correct curriculum that always seemed to changed every year. He almost had half a nerve to complain to the Florida Board of Ed and tell them to make up their damn minds!

"Not even a week left of Summer vacation and they want to call us in on Monday!" Zayn complained while flipping on the tv and grabbing an empty glass and filling it to the top with scotch. "I'm in the same classroom every school year, I keep my syllabus the same, all of my students pass their finals and I keep my classroom clean. They should leave me alone and bother Welch, everyone that takes his class fails! Kids don't hate English anymore, they hate Science! Chemistry is shit." 

He took a big swallow and relished the burn in his throat. "What a shitty way to start a new school year... What am I going to do without Perrie there to scare away all of the hormonal teenagers?" He took a long sip and sighed. "They're going to be crazy.."

_x

"Hey, Irene? Can you give this to Bethany for me?" Harry asked not looking up from the papers on his desk and pushing a pile towards the end of it.

"Sure, no problem. Would you like a coffee? You look tired." She said retrieving the papers and counting them.

Irene was being nice to him, it was suspicious and a little scary. She didn't make anymore suggestive comments and gave him his personal space, keeping their conversation at a professional level unless they joked about things around the company. She was actually a lot funnier than he thought she was and the meeting minutes she typed up on Tuesday really saved his ass. He was so livid that day after seeing "Joy's" bruise that he didn't hear a word that was said. Everything went in one ear and out the other.

"Yes, thank you." She disappeared and reappeared within five minutes. 

"Here you go." Irene placed his coffee down and went back to her desk, pressing her headset when it beeped in her ear. "Yes? Now? Why? ... Hey, Harry?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered looking up at her.

"Bethany needs me to do something for her, she said it's an emergency. Can I go?" Irene asked. 

"Of course, I hope everything's alright. I'll see you when you get back." He said letting her leave, he needed some time alone.

"Thanks." She replied quickly, grabbing her purse and leaving out the door in a hurry.

Harry spun his chair to face the city, Leigh-Anne didn't answer his calls or text him back. He already felt bad for half lying to Liam, they were probably arguing about it right now. He knew they were together, he tracked both of their cellphone numbers and found them both in Orlando. Something he wasn't proud of because it showed just how much control she had over him already.

"This isn't the way to get her to like me, she's going to hate me instead." He told himself. "I'm acting possessive over someone who doesn't even want me. I'm just wasting my time on the inevitable, and then she'll drop me as a client and I'll never see her again." His office door opened and quietly closed.

"That was quick, is everything alright?" He asked not turning around yet.

"No." Now he turned around, the voice was Bethany was standing in his office.

"Bethany, what a pleasant surprise! Please, have a seat. Can I help you with something?" Harry asked politely. She sat down and crossed her legs, he admired her legs, they were nice.

"What the hell is wrong with Nick?" She asked straight out.

'Oh, she can call him by his first name but I can't?' Harry thought sourly.

"Lets see...Besides his overall asshole-ishness towards me in general, he-"

"That's not what I mean. Something is wrong with him, he was like this yesterday and I don't like it. He's not acting like himself." She stated.

"Then what is he acting like? Happy? Nice?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"Can it with the jokes, Harry. He's...he's moping!" She said animatedly. "He isn't telling me what do to, he isn't doing any of his work, he's canceling his meetings and he's had his head down on his desk for hours!" 

"And that's a bad thing? Maybe he's just tired." He didn't care if Cooper was moping, he had his own problems to worry about. Like what he wanted for dinner and if he could still postpone his Mum and Gemma's trip.

"No, I know when he's tired because he's a cranky diva when he hasn't had enough sleep." Bethany interjected. "Someone told me you went in his office on Wednesday when I left to get the mail. Whatever it is you said to him, fix it." She demanded slamming her hand down on his oakwood desk. 

"What makes you think I said anything to make him depressed? I hardly speak to him, whatever he's upset about has nothing to do with me." Harry scoffed. 

Bethany leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Is it about that woman?"

"Who?" Harry asked dumbly knowing exactly who she was referring to. Did all of the secretaries know or want to know about her? 

"The one you brought to the party last week, I saw the way he looked at her from across the room... Is that the one he's cheating on his girlfriend for?" She asked again. "She's beautiful and all, but he shouldn't be cheating on his girlfriend for her, they've been together too long and she's so sweet!"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know anything, he said they were old friends and that's what I believe. If he's cheating on his girl, that's none of my business."

"Okay.." Bethany knew Harry was right, it was none of his business, or hers, but she couldn't help being concerned. She's been his secretary for two years and they were like the dynamic duo at the company, whatever funk he was in she wanted him out of. Now. He was like her big brother, (even though she had him by three years) that annoyed her to death but always looked out for her, and him being depressed forced her to step in. Nobody, and she meant nobody, was going to make her big little brother feel like he's less than what he is. Not another CEO, not a secretary, not a rude foreigner they were striking a deal with and definitely not Harry Styles; even if she would love for him to make all of her office sex fantasies come true.

"Please talk to him, Harry." She begged. "I'll take you out to lunch or something if you do. Just figure out what his problem is and I'll take it from there."

"Fine, and quit looking at me like that. You're eyes are stunning, stop trying to use them against me!" Harry flirted and watched her start to blush. "Pretty eyes are my weakness."

"Just.. Just talk to him." She said again and scurried out of his office, and from what he could see, down the hall.

Harry sighed and left his office and went into Nick's. 

'Might as well get this over with.' He thought and knocked twice before entering.

"Cooper." He addressed closing the door.

"Go away, Styles." Nick groaned with his head still on his desk.

'I guess she wasn't lying.'

"You're scaring Bethany, what's your problem?" Harry said approaching the man's desk.

"You're my problem. Go away." Nick grumbled.

"Besides me, what's your problem? She said you're moping, did your girlfriend break up with you?" Harry ventured.

"Get the fuck out of my office, Styles!" Nick snapped picking his head up from his desk and glaring angrily.

"Whoa. Man, you look like shit... Anyways, I have work to do, so tell me what your problem is so I can get Bethany to take me out to lunch." Harry said impatiently.

"You're not going out to lunch with Bethany, she's a good woman and you're not going to corrupt her with your Britishness." Nick replied letting his head drop on his desk with a heavy thud that had to hurt.

"Britishness? Something's definitely wrong, you usually come up with better insults." Harry shook Nick's shoulder for a second before Nick slapped his hand away. "Have..have you been drinking?" 

He could smell liquor on him now that he was closer, Cooper had a little bar in his office, they all did, but they didn't have enough alcohol in them to get anyone drunk. Maybe Niall, but not anyone at the office.

"Back off! Leave me alone!" Nick yelled.

After Nick saw and talked to Leigh-Anne, he was the one who had a mental breakdown. He went to the nearest liquor store, bought a good thousand dollars worth of alcohol and went home to drink it. To drink himself into a stupor and hopefully try to forget all of the pain he put the only woman he truly ever loved through, even if for a moment.

He refused to talk to his girlfriend who cried when he walked in and drank bottle after bottle infront of her and her dog. He hated her dog, the stupid little ankle biter always managed to pee on the carpet. When he was good and drunk he told her the news, well, some of the news. He told her that he couldn't be with her anymore, that he didn't love her, that he was a terrible person for her and she deserved better. She cried and cried but he was too numb to care. He offered to pay for her to stay at any hotel of her choice for three months until she found her own place; she had to move out. She slapped him around and screamed at the top of her lungs how she knew he was cheating on her. Even though he was really good at hiding it, her women's intuition told her and she could feel the raised skin on his back from where Leigh-Anne scratched him too hard whenever they had sex. She didn't put those welts there, he had to have someone else on the side, she knew their relationship was over awhile ago, but she stayed around hoping he would change.

"Is it about Leigh-Anne?" Harry asked carefully. "I know I put her in a bad position with you on Wednesday, I didn't know it was like that between the two of you. I apologize for that."

Nick slowly raised his head. "Who told you her name?" 

"My best mate is her best friends ex-boyfriend, they broke up recently and now she's staying with her." Harry explained simply. 

"Oh.." His head hit the desk again, he wasn't telling Harry what happened, he would die first then confide in this twerp. "She hates me. She says she doesn't, not anymore, but I know she still does." If she didn't, they would be engaged by now.

"If it makes you feel any better, right now, she probably hates me too.." Harry confessed softly.

_x

Liam wouldn't talk and he wouldn't move from his bed, Leigh-Anne just barely got him to eat breakfast. She ordered breakfast from room service and had it sent up since he wasn't in the mood to leave anymore.

She sat on her bed with her knees pressed against her chest, her head down and her arms wrapped around her legs. It was over before it even started. He didn't want to possibly be with her anymore, it was all too much for him and he gave up on her. It was over. She was a digusting, dirty whore and didn't deserve anything good, just like her mother always said. She didn't deserve good things. Even if those good things came in the form of a man named Liam.

She blamed her period for her tears, she was trying to cry as discreetly as possible without interrupting Liam's quiet thinking time. Atleast he enjoyed himself for his birthday, atleast she gave him some happiness.. even if it was temporary.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly moving to be beside her, he knew he had to make the first move. "I don't like it when you cry.." He whispered sitting on her bed near her legs. He had enough of her tears on Wednesday when he didn't know what was wrong with her, he felt solely responsible now for the sobs she was attempting to hide. 

"Don't look at me. Go and have fun at the park, I'll be here, I won't leave." She said through her tears in the strongest voice she could muster.

"I can't have fun without you, Leigh-Anne.." He untucked her legs and watched her hide her face in her hands. "Please stop crying.."

"Go away. How can you stand looking at me right now?" She asked through her hands. He should be sickened be her very presence.

"It's easy, because you're as beautiful as you." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them from her face. Her makeup was ruined, her eyes were pink and puffy, her nose was running...and she was still beautiful to him.

"Let me go." She said weakly and turned her head to cough.

"Why? So you can hide your beautiful face again?" He asked softly watching her black mascara run down her flushed cheeks.

"Yes! Don't look at me! Stop saying those things!" She said and sniffled. He wasn't allowed to say sweet things that were melting her heart with every word, he was supposed to tell her how much of a slut she was.

"Stop crying and I might." He whispered trying to catch her eyes as they looked at the wall closest to them. "Look at me...Look at me." He repeated a little louder before grabbing her chin in his hand and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"It's alright..It's going to be alright."

"How can you say that? It's over, Liam." She whispered looking in his eyes. His eyes weren't like Harry or Zayn's, theirs shimmered and smoldered, his were just warm, comforting, loving; forgiving.

"Because I'm an idiot, and I just hope that you're worth it. Harry and Zayn are your clients and Niall is strictly going to be your friend, right?" She gave a whimper and a weak nod. "Then there's nothing to worry about. It's alright...we're alright."

Liam released her face and the one wrist he was still holding onto. He used his thumb and wiped her tears tenderly. He was an idiot, he should be mad and yelling at her for whoring around with his friends. They should be in her car on their way back to Boca, not speaking to each other and never speaking to each other again after she dropped him off at his place. Instead he was getting up to get tissues for her nose and a wet rag to clean her face.

"Why do you wear this stuff?" He wondered aloud, carefully wiping her eyes.

"It makes me.. pretty..." She answered lamely. Why else did females wear makeup?

"Who told you that you weren't pretty? You're gorgeous without this junk, I don't think you should wear it. You're hiding your natural beauty with it." He suggested. Her makeup wasn't heavy or caked on, it was nicely done, but he could see the difference between it and her real skin complexion. 

It was her mother, that's who. Her mom always told her she was the ugliest out of her sisters, she never understood it when they looked so much alike. She was practically her twin. Sarah looked like her too, Sian-Louise looked mostly like their father. She however, was a carbon copy of her mother, everyone thought so. Leigh-Anne could never grasp how her mother could swear she loved all of them when she was sober, but turn around say such things and beat her own flesh and blood when she was drunk. It wasn't until she got older that she realized that it wasn't her fault that her mother was like that. Her mother had unresolved issues that ran deeply inside of her and because she looked the most like her, her mom used her to project all of her self-hated onto.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. "What is wrong with you? You're not supposed to want me. I'm a fuck up and this will only end badly for the both of us. I can't be repaired, so stop trying so hard to fix me. I'm a lost cause."

He was a moron. Even if she didn't want to hurt him she would end up hurting him anyways. He was wasting his time pursuing her and he could avoid so much pain if he just let her go now before their feelings got out of hand.

Liam dabbed her fresh stream of tears away with the wet rag and handed her the tissue, he didn't think she'd appreciate him trying to force her to blow her own nose; she was a grown woman. 

"I'm broken, do your hear me? I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I-"

"No! You can't start singing to me and think it's going to be okay," she yelled and sniffled, "because it's not." She chided with a stuffed nose, she blew it and felt utterly disgusting when globs of mucus flowed from it. Now she was embarrassing herself in a gross way infront of him, that wasn't ladylike at all. She should've excused herself to the bathroom and locked herself in it.

"Then can we come to an agreement?" Liam asked getting up to get her more tissue from the bathroom.

"No, there's nothing to agree on, Liam. I'm a prostitute that's fucking your best friends and you're a doctor who works with the cutest children in all of Boca Raton. We're from two different worlds and it's not going to work." She said defiantly. Star crossed loves usually end in tragedy, Shakespeare taught her that.

"No, we're from two different countries, and as otherworldly as I think you are, I'm pretty sure we're both from planet Earth." Liam whispered dabbing her face again. "I think we can compromise on something."

She shook her head fiercely and pushed him away from her, Liam expected as much and scooted back, giving her some breathing room.

"We can't." She really did like Liam, he was the sweetest thing since chocolate and she loved her chocolate, however, there was another problem; Harry. 

She was being honest with Liam and she needed to start being honest with herself; she liked that cheeky bastard too. They haven't been able to spend anytime together to actually get to know each other, but it was hard not to get carried away by his charms. He really knew how to woo a lady. That's why she lied to him at lunch, if she was the relationship kinda girl -which she wasn't anymore- she would've already made a play on him. He already felt the urge to protect her like a boyfriend would and she was touched even if she seemed ungrateful for it.

Both of them were good guys who were going places and didn't need someone like her to ruin that because of stupid feelings and uncontrolable sexual urges. Liam had already been abandoned by his fiancé, he didn't need to involve himself with a whore who could possibly leave him for his best friend. He didn't deserve the kind of heartbreak she would give him if and when, it came down to that. Because it would. She noticed that he didn't have a high self-esteem to begin with, he thought too much, he always looked like he was second guessing everything he did or said around her. Liam wasn't confident like Harry, or over confident cough(cocky as shit)cough like Malik. Ugh. Another unfortunate variable to this equation; math was never her favorite subject. 

He was a narsisstic asshole that she wanted to strangle whenever she saw him! She didn't like him, she only lusted for him greatly. Their sex was hot, his touches set her skin on fire and she never felt more alive in bed. Sex with Harry was hot too, but his was passionate and lately, when he wasn't moody, he was switching it up and being gentle. Sex with Malik was both of them trying to best each other, like they had something to prove and they wouldn't stop until the other admitted defeat, or acknowledged the fact that the other was better at making the other submit. She had expected him to be this deep and articulate guy with manners from the way Perrie described him, and he was actually the opposite. It made her question how honest he was with Perrie in their relationship. It was inconceivable that "Zayn" and "Malik" were one in the same, unless he had changed his bastardly ways for Perrie, she wouldn't believe it.

She wasn't as worried about Niall as she probably should be, and she knew it. If he asked what she did she would just say she was unemployed because of the economy, that was everyone's excuse these days and he shouldn't question it much. Her biggest problem was with Zayn and Harry, if they ruined it, it was game over. Liam was already doing everything he could and he wouldn't risk telling Niall about what she really did and not see her again. However Liam was a lunatic who just might visit her while she did her time in jail.

All in all, Harry was smitten, Zayn was clearly addicted and Liam seemed to be been bitten by the love bug on his brain because he was being irrational and unreasonable. Any person with common sense could see that she wasn't worth it... She could see that.

"Why can't we compromise? I'm sure we can figure this mess out somehow. I think we-"

"Don't be a fool, Liam." She spat harshly, Liam cringed at her tone and the intense angry look in her eyes. "I'll destroy you."

_x

"Did you talk to him?" Zayn asked Harry when the younger called after he'd gotten off from work. Harry was now walking around in his kitchen deciding whether or not to cook or order takeaway from somewhere. 

"They're together right now, I tracked them." He wasn't proud of it, if Leigh-Anne would've just answered his damn calls or replied to his texts, he wouldn't have went creepy stalker mode on her. He called her atleast 20 times while he was at the office, not just for his sake but for Cooper's too...but mostly for his.

"See? What did I say? She shouldn't be playing around with his emotions like that. We may be able to keep our feelings separate but Liam can't, he falls too easily. Remember Sofia and how fast it started and ended? Point and case." Zayn stated as he sat in his art studio looking at half finished projects. He missed it, Perrie had been his muse when it came to art but since their anniversary six months ago he didn't step foot inside of here. He was busy doing other things so his art was put on the back burner until his schedule cleared up. Since they weren't together anymore he had time to finish up his projects, the ones of Perrie he needed to get rid off entirely, but everything else he would finish.

"Did you tell him about Niall?" 

Harry sighed and rubbed his tired face, Zayn could speak for himself. "I mentioned it, but he didn't leave any clues that he knew who I was talking about, he was happy for him."

"He probably thinks she's not a prostitute, but when they get back she'll show him how much he owes for spending a few days with her." Zayn added finding a near empty sketchbook and a few soft leaded pencils and started drawing.

"What if he does know she's a prostitute though? He's gonna end up falling for her... She's not too bad of a person to spend time with and she's a bit funny." Harry said mostly to himself but when Zayn heard it his hand stopped moving across the paper he was working on.

"Harry? ..Do you fancy this girl? You've been defending her like you actually care about her." He noticed how Harry acted in their previous conversation and disregarded it then, Harry was a good guy who would defend anyone he thought was innocent.

"I..I do." He admitted quietly. Besides himself, Zayn would be the only person to know. "I know I shouldn't, but...I do."

"How could you possibly like her?? She fucks well, but I'm telling you, she's a royal bitch." Zayn said bluntly and continued sketching, Harry was out of his mind. "Every session we have she's got this snarky attitude and she's always being a smart ass."

"She's not like that with me..I've been the rude one lately and I kinda lost it when I saw her bruise." Harry said picking a menu for a decent Thai restaurant that delivered, it seemed like a Thai night.

He didn't feel like leaving his house anymore. He didn't even feel like going out to a club, getting drunk and having a one night stand to attempt to erase what he was feeling. He knew it wouldn't be into it like he normally was because they weren't her. He knew that he should, he should just find the sluttiest woman there, go back to her place and take his anger out on her body. It would be the moment she moaned and didn't sound like Leigh-Anne, when he looked into the eyes that weren't hers, her perfume that smelt terrible or when she kissed him sloppily on the lips in a way that didn't compare to his imagination of how Leigh-Anne's lips would feel like on his, that would end it all.

"What bruise? I didn't see a bruise when I was with her." Zayn said offhandedly, shading in his picture.  
"She looked fine during our session."

"She's got it covered with makeup, it's on her left forearm. I flipped out about it, you know, because of the Gemma thing. I don't know who did it and she wouldn't tell me, but there's a whole hand print there." Harry explained and Zayn nodded on his end, Harry had told them about that incident. He called all of them and they met at Louis' because Harry had some sort of panic attack when it was all over. He dropped Gemma off at his Mums and he went over to meet up with them covered in blood that obviously didn't belong to him.

"So she's got a boyfriend that beats her?" Zayn wondered, how could she have a boyfriend that lets her fuck other guys for money? What sort of man lets their girl do that? His hazel eyes took in what he had been sketching and a deep scowl marred his otherwise flawless facial features. 

It was her.

He hadn't been paying much attention to what he was drawing, his hand was on autopilot while he listened to Harry and it did as it pleased. It was her face, the peaceful one where he thought she was beautiful right before she opened her mouth and reminded him of how much of a bitch she could be. 

"She said she doesn't have one, and she wouldn't tell me who did it. It makes me think it's another one of her clients." 

"Well that's not good, even if she's a bitch, she's still a woman..." Zayn said still looking at the picture in his lap. He hated that he could draw so well, it looked exactly like her, there was no mistaking that hair, her nose, cheekbones and her jawline. Stupid artistic gifted genes, feeding into this bullshit.

"I know, and Zayn stop calling her that. She's not a bitch, alright?" Harry said softly, it was like a punch in the throat every time Zayn insulted her. "Don't call her out of her name, that's not cool."

"Whatever man, it's whatever. Have you talked to her?" Zayn angrily ripped the paper from his sketchbook and was going to shred it and burn it. (How dare she invade his subconscious?!) The more he looked at it the more confused he felt by her, in that instant she wasn't who he knew her to be. She always had her guard up and she gave no hints to her true personality or who she really was. She did behind her defensive bitch technique and kept it professional with him.

'So who the hell is she?!' His mind thought with a yell. He didn't want to find out, he wanted to keep all of his knowledge of her as it is; scarce. It was Harry's fault he was even considering that she had another side to her, a side that wasn't glaring, scolding him about breaking her policies or hitting him. The side that Perrie knew about and was best friends with since college, the side from Starbucks that said Patterson was a fantastic author and thought he deserved better than being cheated on; the side that was "Leigh-Leigh."

"She's not answering my calls.." His voice was dejected and Zayn sighed, he thought Harry would be stronger than this. The both of them were womanizers...sort of..for the most part, and didn't have these problems with females.

"She must be upset with you then." Zayn concluded. "So tell me, since you fancy her and I'm assuming Liam does too from what he's told me, and because he's outta town with her... What makes her, Leigh-Anne, a prostitute, so special that she's wrapping both of my best mates around her finger? Quite effortlessly I might add."

_x

She got out of the water at the end of the water slide and shook her head to get the water out of her ears, they should've went to the water park yesterday, it was amazing! She couldn't appreciate it the way she would've liked but she was going to deal with and so would Liam. 

She told him she would destroy him and he dropped the entire conversation. Did she think he didn't already take that into account? That they would both crash and burn before they even took flight? He said he didn't care! He didn't care if she was seeing Harry and Zayn. He didn't care if she and Niall were friends. He didn't care that she was a prostitute. The only verdict he could fathom was that she liked him, she didn't want to hurt him and she liked Harry or Zayn, as well. He wouldn't ask her about it, he knew he thought entirely all too much and he could be making these things up just to protect his heart and what sanity he had left for even dealing with this woman. It appeared to be the only logical explanation. It was the only thing that could destroy him, if she chose one of them over him. It literally brought him to his knees in a dream, he didn't want to know what it would do to him in reality.

He told her they could take a break on their conversation and head to the water park while the sun was still out, it would get cloudy around five or six and he wanted to work on his tan before then. Afterwords they would get something to eat and watch some shows, another parade, maybe get on some rides and see the fireworks display before calling it a day. They didn't hold hands, they didn't share anymore kisses, hell, they barely spoke or made eye contact with each other! Their communication was a few mumbled words followed by pointing at the next thing one of them wanted to try out. If the cameraman saw them now he would assume they had broken up. To others they probably looked like random strangers helping each other out because they were too confused and undecided.

She looked hot in her itsy bitsy teeny weeny black polka dot bikini, it even had these straps on it that went around her neck, she had just untied them fearing Tht tab tines she would have later. She wore shades over her eyes since they were red and the Visine eye drops she bought at the hotel store hadn't started working yet. Leigh-Anne carried a matching black tote bag with their towels, phones, clothes and things on her shoulder and refused to let him carry it when he offered to. Her demeanor was cold.

"I wanna go to the pool and have a swim. You getting in?" Liam asked as they headed in the direction of more water rides.

"Nah, I think I'll sit by the edge and sunbathe." She said moving away from him when their fingers brushed each other.

Liam wanted to grab her hand anyways and say something about it but he bit his tongue and made a fist with that hand. He didn't mind them touching, he would have elected that they hold hands since the male population there was ogling her taunt, exposed body. He was sending small glares to every man and hormonal teenage boy in sight who looked her way and he was getting sick of her avoiding his eyes when he tried making small talk. She would give the shortest answer possible or not answer at all and she would be looking at everything but him.

"Alright." He said with a nod.

They reached the pools edge and he saw her find a chair and lay back on it, her eyes covered and one leg proped up comfortably. She watched him stare at her and she kept her face emotionless, what was he waiting for? 'Get in the damn pool and stop fucking looking at me.'

He wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at the guys in her direction, eyeing them and making sure they understood that she was off limits. Let's get one thing straight right now, Liam wasn't the violent type, but he had taken up boxing when he was younger and he still remembered a thing or two. He strolled over to the deep end and turned his head when he heard a group of laughing women whistle at him when he walked by. If his Mum hadn't taught him manners he would've rolled his eyes, scoffed at them and made a rude remark, he wasn't in the mood. They were probably mothers who were a tad tipsy, their husbands had their children at the park while they relaxed a little and pampered themselves. Liam cannonballed into the water making a huge splash that got them wet, in a nonsexual way of course, he laughed to himself when he resurfaced and heard them complaining about their hair.

Leigh-Anne smirked when the women who had been flirting with Liam screamed when he splashed them, that's what they got for flirting with her ma-him. That's what they got for flirting with him. She sighed and stood up placing the tote bag in her chair to save it, she shuffled through their belongings until she found her wallet with her credit card inside.

'I need a drink.' She thought grumpily as she walked over to the bar kiosk. 

"What can I get the pretty lady to drink?" The bar tender asked looking at her with a smile before his eyes dropped to her chest for a second. 'Nice.'

"Hey!" She hissed and snapped her fingers in his face twice. "Eyes up here!" She demanded and pointed to her face.

"Yes, yes. Your face is lovely too." He replied with the same smile. He loved this job.

"Give me a large sex on the beach, extra vodka." She ordered and watched him nod as he made her drink, pouring a gracious amout of liver killer in it. She idly wondered how she wasn't an alcoholic like her mother, she was sure she read somewhere that alcoholism was genetic or some crap like that. She drank a lot, she wasn't addicted but she did appreciate what the stuff did when she was stressed. She hadn't even touched the bottle of alcohol she brought with them yet. Wednesday she only wanted to sleep when they got to the hotel, yesterday was too perfect to taint with alcohol, but today? Today would be that bottles lucky day.

"One large sex on the beach, extra vodka." The man said placing her drink on the counter infront of her, he had decorated it with a lime green umbrella and a pink straw. "That'll be -"

"Here." She said cutting him off and placing her card on the clean counter for him to swipe, she didn't want to here his voice anymore. He accepted it and swiped it quickly before handing it back. 

"My name's B-"

"Don't care." She said rudely grabbing her drink and wallet and walking off towards her seat. She moved her bag to her right, dropped her wallet inside and laid back down. She sipped her drink slowly and spotted Liam swimming around before going to the edge near a boy in blue swim trunks who looked like he wanted to jump in but was hesitant to do so.

'Does he always go to a childs rescue?'

"Hey man, what's the problem?" Liam asked the kid.

"I want to swim." The child said and stared into the clear water.

"So swim." Liam stated simply. "The water's fine."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Where's your Mum or Dad?" Liam asked looking around for an adult that could possibly be one of his parents.

"My Dad's over there," the child pointed to a guy near some women, obviously flirting from the coy smiles the women gave him and their giggles, "and my Mom's over there." His finger pointed behind Liam towards the group of women he splashed when he cannonballed.

'Well shit.' He swore to himself mentally.

"Are you allowed to come in?" The child nodded. "Then come on, we can have a splash fight!" Liam offered with a smile.

"I can't, I'm not supposed to get in the water without my Mom or Dad. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, you're a stranger!" The kid stated looking over Liam's head, no doubt, at his mother.

Stranger Danger!

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a children's doctor." Liam said and laughed. Dr. Payne was now a temporary babysitter, all applicants need not apply online, just leave your children by the pool.

"Not really, I hate doctors."

Liam pouted and held his chest theatrically. "I'm hurt, I just wanted to swim with a cool little dude." He sniffed dramatically. "But I guess that's okay, I'll go be a loser somewhere else."

Liam sighed started to backstroke towards the deep end again.

"Wait!" The child yelled. "Doctor guy!"

Liam stopped and looked at him. "Who me?" He teased pointing to himself and looked around. 

"Yes you! Is there another doctor here?" 

Liam shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I can't swim too good, so..can we have the splash fight over here? My Mom says I can't go in the deep end..." The boy said, a tinge of pink hitting his cheeks.

"Only on one condition." Liam said seriously.

"What's that?" 

"I need to know the name of the cool little dude I'm gonna beat in our splash fight!" Liam smirked.

"Whatever, doctor guy. I'm Trenton." The kid smiled back.

Leigh-Anne watched the kid and Liam converse and saw the kids face light up for some reason. Liam had put on a little act like he was going to swim away knowing he had the boy hooked on whatever he was saying to him. She had to admit, Liam knew how to handle children.

"Hey there, Beautiful." She heard a buttery smooth, masculine voice say right next to her ear. 

She didn't turn her head to look at him, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was fairly attractive, early 30's at best. She took another sip of her drink and diverted her eyes towards Liam again, he had just caught the boy when he jumped in the pool.

"Aw, don't ignore me, Beautiful." The guy beside her whined. "I was hoping I'd get to talk to you."

"I'm not interested, alright?" She stated watching Liam as he let the kid dunk him underwater.

"In politics? Neither am I, they get paid too much and can never make up their minds." The man smiled. "I'm a liberal anyways."

"And I'm not interested." She restated. If she had come here alone she probably would've whisked him away for a quick consultation before taking him back to her room for an hour or so. But she didn't come alone, she didn't want to, and wasn't going to, she was on the rag and Liam was less than twenty feet away having fun making a kid happy while she watched.

"Why not? I think I'm pretty interesting." He said leaning forward and clasping his hands together. The gleam of a golden band on his ring finger caught her eye.

'He's fucking married.' She scowled at him. 'Scumbag.'

"Go back to your wife, I'm sure she finds you interesting." Leigh-Anne spat. His smile weakened at her words before he looked at his ring hand.

"She did, and I would if I could..but I can't. I'm a widower." He said softly. 

'Then why the hell are you here?' She thought. 

"My wife and I used to come here a lot before she passed away..She had leukemia." He informed looking at Leigh-Anne's confused face.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." She apologized. She had a client that was a widower, Mr. Hanson, a sweet old man who she sat with at his favorite tea shop and let him talk about his wife and how much he missed her; he passed away eight months ago from a stroke... Now she felt like a bitch.

"It's fine, you didn't know." He chuckled. "I probably shouldn't wear this ring when I'm trying to talk to women, but I just can't take it off, you know?" He twisted the band on his finger with a tiny frown.

"I'm sorry." She said again. 

"I said it's alright! Don't feel sorry for me, I'm sure she would've wanted me to be happy." He smiled and glanced over at the bar.

Leigh-Anne felt that if she married and passed away, she would haunt her husband until he died if he dared to ever look at another women the way he looked at her. Call her selfish, but she didn't believe death could stop a love that was true.. What was it one of her teachers said in class? "Love lives on beyond the grave, and "neither the angels in Heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea" can ever break the bonds of an unconditional love." Yeah..something like that, she couldn't remember, the alcohol was kicking in.

"So, what's your name?" He asked causally. 

"Leigh-Anne." She replied softly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. That's nice." He complimented glancing at the kiosk with a frown and narrowed eyes. "I'm Quincy." He said holding out his hand, she placed hers in his and gave it a firm shake.

"Thanks..nice to meet you." His head dipped to her hand and he lightly kissed the back of it.

"The pleasures all mine, and maybe later, it'll be yours too." He flirted with a smile and wink, releasing her hand. She chuckled at him, that was lame.

"A real Casanova, eh?" She teased lightly. 'That must be how he got his wife.'

"Not exactly.." Quincy denied with the shake of his head.

Liam splashed the child back laughing when he screamed and tried to run away. 

"You can't hide from me, Trenton!" Liam teased splashing him again.

Trenton splashed Liam back, and Liam was so "overwhelmed" by the powerful splash that he fell back into the water. 

"I got you!" The kid said victoriously, Liam flipped on his stomach and began to deadman float. "Hey.." Trenton said poking Liam's arm. "Hey, doctor guy, get up." 

Liam didn't answer him but smiled to himself underwater.

"Oh my God, I killed him with my super awesome splash! I'm gonna go to jail! I'm too young to go to jail!" Trenton said freaking out and shaking Liam's body.

He couldn't hold his breath any longer, he wanted to laugh. Liam grabbed Trenton's hand and the child screamed,

"You're alive! I thought I killed you!" 

"Yes, I'm alive!" Liam said in his best zombie voice. "I'm alive and I'm going to eat your brain!" Trenton screamed again. "Brains!!"

He didn't think he would be having this much fun with a child, Trenton really was a cool kid and his parents hadn't said anything to them yet.

"No! I watch the Walking Dead with my Dad, I know how to kill you!" Trenton said confidently pulling away from Liam.

"I'm not just a zombie! I'm a... a zombie, vampire, werewolf..type thing!" Liam said and laughed a himself. He was better off saying he was the boogeyman. 

Trenton laughed at him and held his stomach. "Doctor guy, you talk funny."

"I told you, my name is Liam and I'm not from here, remember?" He said patting the kids wet hair and brushing his own back and off his forehead. Then there was a yell close by that wasn't Trenton's and Liam looked to see who's it was. Apparently it was Leigh-Anne's, and some guy had a hold on her arm and was trying to pull her somewhere she obviously didn't want to go.

"I've got to go, Trenton, my girlfriend's in trouble. Be good, eat your vegetables and drink plenty of milk." Liam said quickly and headed towards Leigh-Anne and the guy holding her.

"Hey!" Liam barked at the older man. "Let her go!"

"Hey pal, go somewhere. Don't you see I'm talking to this lady right now? Fuck off." Quincy said catching Leigh-Anne's hand before she could hit him. Argh! She felt so useless!

"How about you let my girlfriend go and you fuck off?" Liam said trying to pull Leigh-Anne away from Quincy's hold, she screamed again, he was gripping her bruise! 

"She didn't say she had a boyfriend so leave us alone, this ain't any of your business." Quincy said tugging her towards him.

"My girlfriend is my business." Liam pushed the man and Quincy stumbled back, letting her go. Leigh-Anne sighed in relief and look at her arm, why is it always her God damn arm?! "Come on, Leigh-Anne, let's get out of here." Liam said picking up their bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered and took his hand when he offered it.

"Where do you think you're going?! I saw her first!" Quincy said looking at the pair and walking up to Liam as they walked away.

"Leigh-Anne, hold this for a second, please?" He asked handing her the tote, this guy was going to leave them the hell alone. "Thank you."

"Don't ignore me, pal!" 

Liam walked over to Quincy with angry balled fists and white knuckles. He was already having a bad day, and when he finally started to enjoy himself a little, this prick had to ruin it by putting his hands on someone that didn't belong to him. 

"You're going to leave us alone, I don't want any trouble." Liam said sternly.

"I was talking to that slut first, so-" Liam cut the man off by punching Quincy right in his exposed stomach. 

"She's not a slut, so watch your fucking mouth. Don't you ever fucking call her that again." Liam threatened hitting him again with a heavy right hook on the mans left side into his ribcage. "Got it, 'pal?'"

Quincy groaned. "Got it."

"Come on, Leigh, we're done here." Liam murmured loud enough for her to hear. He had attracted a lot if unwanted attention.

He took the tote from her and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, pulling her body into his side. Before they got too far Liam heard, 

"He's the coolest doctor ever! Mom, did you see that?!" 

He chuckled to himself and smirked as he lead them to the water park's exit, damn straight he was cool.

_x

"This can't be happening!" Zayn said exasperated and flopping back on his livingroom couch.

Every single picture he drew somehow morphed itself into her face with countless expressions, mostly anger, but there were others. There was the confused face when she first showed up at his door, the frightened face she made when he was trying to convince her to have sex with him and she kept running away. The satisfied face as they laid on his floor together panting, the glare she gave him right before she dropped her shades over her eyes and sped away that next day. The glare she gave him at Starbucks when he pretended to be "Zach," the wistful look on her face as she looked out the window when they talked about Perrie. Or his favorite, different variations of her angelic face after he rocked her world on Tuesday, her body glistening from sweat and her lips were parted letting out those cute puffs of air because he put it down. Needless to say, there were a lot of pictures of her. Even when he tried to draw his tiger design for the tattoo he was getting he could've sworn the large feline had her damn eyes! He decided he would just let the man at the tattoo place do it, using his design would make him paranoid about having "her" eyes permanently on his body.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Zayn collected the scattered papers on his floor, piled them together neatly and put them back into his sketchbook. Everytime he saw it was her face he was sketching he tore the page out and threw it on the floor to start over again. The only time he ever drew a female was because: A, he really liked her. B, he wanted in her pants and girls were suckers for a man with skilled hands (wink wink). Or C, refer back to choice B. 

It obviously wasn't A. He didn't like her, he couldn't stand her, she infuriated him! She always bitched, liked to hurt him, and always had some slick shit to say. She was a good fuck and nothing more, that's why B wasn't the case either. He was already in her pants!

"This bitc-woman." He sneered. He told Harry he would try to stop calling her that. He didn't see anything wrong with it, besides it meaning a derogatory term for a spiteful woman; which she totally was. The word accurately described her, there wasn't a better word out there. If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, you know what? It's probably a motherfucking duck. If you thought cow or something else that wasn't a duck, you're a twit. Zayn wasn't a twit, so that made her a damn duck! ...I mean, bitch.

"I've got too much time on my hands if this the result of my down time right before the new school year." He murmured. "What am I doing with my life?!"

The better question is: Why didn't he rip up those pictures?

_x

Thump! Thump! Thump, thump, thump! Left hook, right hook, left jab, right jab, and repeat.

"We're closing in thirty minutes!" A worker called out to Harry. "If you want to shower, you should do it now."

"Alright, thanks." He called back and made a few jabs before stopping.

Harry had eaten his Thai takeaway and went to a gym, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't hit something. He'd been there two hours abusing a poor punching bag and the chains hanging it up creaked in protest, threatening to break so the bag wouldn't be assaulted anymore. Harry slowly unwrapped the tape on his hands and flexed his fingers; they hurt. Then he walked into the mens room to rinse himself off, he would shower properly when he got home, the hot water sprayed his hair as he stood right beneath the shower head. If only the water could wash away his feelings for the unattainable.

He dried off and put his towel around his shoulders prior to grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door, his muscles ached and his mind was still clouded. He needed to hit the gym more, if his body hurt that meant he was out of shape and in light of recent events, he would need a membership. He was too stressed and couldn't bring himself to have a one night stand and he sure as hell wasn't going to break something in his house, his things were too expensive for that.

Harry arrived back home carrying his gym bag on one of his broad shoulders and a bag of Burger King in his hand to gain back all of the calories he just burned off. 

'Maybe some artery clogging food will make me feel better, junk food always make chicks feel better." He thought somberly placing the bag down in the livingroom on the table. He took a quick shower and sat on his couch, opening the bag and staring down one of the Whoppers he just unwrapped. Harry's green eyes narrowed at the sandwich angrily. 

"The fuck you looking at, huh?!" He took an angry bite from it and pulled his hair. "Now I'm talking to bloody hamburgers! This shit has to end, or I won't have any sanity!"

_x

"What the hell was that?" Liam asked watching Leigh-Anne eat her chicken fingers and fries across the table from him. He decided to go with fish and chips and regretted it, her chicken fingers smelled delicious! If they were on better terms he might have gotten her to feed him. She put a few fries in her mouth to avoid speaking and looked away from Liam, her eyes were clear and it was getting dark, her sunglasses were perched on her head.

"No, you're going to fucking talk and look at me, Leigh-Anne." Liam said lowly, there were children around. "I just assaulted a guy defending you, so you're going to look at me and give me an answer."

She looked at him, her eyes dead and giving away nothing, Liam sighed and combed a hand through his hair. Okay, he wasn't approaching this the way he had wanted to, he wasn't being sensitive to her and her feelings by cursing at her. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking at his plate. "How's your arm?" He asked looking back up at her face. She surprised him by offering said limb for him to inspect.

"It hurts, but it's okay." She said back. Liam's hand cradled her arm and he rubbed it with his thumb, it was tender again, throbbing and radiating heat.

'The inflammation isn't too bad.' He thought, they needed to get some ice on it soon though. 

"Thanks for saving me." Leigh-Anne whispered. "I couldn't have fought him off, I was...am, a little tipsy."

They were having a great conversation, Quincy kept buying her drinks and she didn't want to be rude and not accept them.

Liam nodded, "It was nothing, we're going back to the hotel after this to ice your arm." He informed her.

"I wanted to watch the fireworks." She muttered looking at Liam's hand when it slid into her own. He had wanted to hold her hand all day, and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to now.

"We can watch them after we tend to your arm, we'll still have time." He smiled when she didn't pull her hand away.

"He um..I guess it was some bet or something." Leigh-Anne mumbled. "He had to get me to leave the pool with him in a certain amount of time. He kept looking back at the bar while we were talking and I guess after his time ran out he was just going to force me to go with him."

'I shouldn't have drank so much, my head hurts..'

"He seemed really nice, he was wearing a wedding ring and said he was a widower." She said softly, she could slap herself for falling for that old trick. 

"He's a right prick." Liam stated with a head shake. "But it's alright, he's not going to bother us and we can get back to enjoying ourselves."

"Yeah.." Leigh-Anne pushed her unfinished food towards Liam. "Here, I'm not hungry anymore."

"What? No. Go ahead and eat, we had a light lunch and you need something to soak up that alcohol." Liam said pushing her basket back to her, he'd stick with his fish and chips.

"I'm okay.." She lied. Her head was pounding, her arm hurt all over again bad she just wanted to lay down. She couldn't even take anything to make her pains go away. Liam picked up a fry from her basket and lifted it to her lips. 

"Eat it." He demanded. Drinking on an empty stomach was bad enough and the last thing he wanted was her to suddenly hurl.

"Liam, I'm not-"

Liam shoved the fry in her mouth and laughed at the face she made, it was a mixture of pure shock and a cute pout. Her eyes narrowed at him but she chewed her food, she was starving, but she didn't feel like eating.

"Don't be mad at me because I want to feed you!" He chuckled warmly. "You can feed me too!" Liam teased with a smirk on his lips. "Ahhh!"

_x

Denial. 

Zayn would not admit it. 

He refused.

Okay, so the hell what if he drew her face a few dozen times? She was a pretty girl, a work of art within itself. There was nothing wrong with giving credit when and where it was due!

'Even if she's a bit-harpy...she's a beautiful one.' Zayn complimented in his mind. He wouldn't dare compliment her aloud, especially not infront of her, her ego was almost as big as his, and he had a biiiig ego. Get my drift? 

Harry might like her, Liam might like her, and Niall...Niall. But he was not going to like her! They would have a strictly sexual relationship, she pleasured him, he pleasured her, he would pay and he would leave. Nothing would come out of liking her, she was obviously emotionally unstable. People just didn't sell their bodies like that. He wished he could call Perrie and ask what Leigh-Anne's problem was, she was this mystery to him and he had always been good at reading people and breaking them down. With her, he was drawing a blank. How could she be Perrie's best friend from college and a bitter prostitute? Perrie was so bubbly and sunny, while Leigh-Anne was like a dark rain cloud looking to rain on people's parades. Funny how she picked the name "Joy" when she wasn't joyful at all. Why were they even friends? Just because you're roommates doesn't mean you have to be friends, albeit it makes things a helluva lot easier it you were, but it wasn't mandatory.

Zayn rubbed his rugged face, there had to be something Perrie said about her, something that he could use and figure it out, to figure her out. He groaned, Perrie always talked so damn fast whenever she starting rambling about... whatever the hell she would be rambling about. If she slowed down instead if rushing through her sentences he would have understood her better. Perrie probably told him plenty of things about Leigh-Anne and he didn't even notice, he assumed he would never meet her and disregarded it.   
(He should've payed more attention.) Zayn thought back to the first time Perrie mentioned Leigh-Anne's name, something about meeting her at the college dorms and how they had the same... Criminal Justice class..? 

"Criminal justice? Why would she take that at Uni and then turn around and become a prostitute? That doesn't make sense.." He said to himself. "What was she going to do, be a paralegal? A lawyer? ...Judge? I could never see her doing that.."

But it was a start.

_x

'I don't feel any better, if anything I feel worse.' Harry thought sitting in his home office. He hardly ever did work outside of the office, work should be done at work, not at home. This wasn't homework, dammit! His tired eyes re-read a few lines on the page on the screen of his laptop and he deleted those out of the contract. 

"Who typed this? It has too many typos and I can barely concentrate as it is!" He grumbled typing what he thought was a better solution and adding a lope hole in case the other corporation defaulted, which they obviously would, and they would be the ones liable for everything.

"Maybe if someone would answer her damn phone!" He complained fixing more typos. "Okay, whoever typed up this draft needs to be fired, I'm getting a massive headache from reading this."

Ten more minutes was all Harry could stand before he decided to forward the document to Irene for her to fix all of the mistakes it held; she was a grammar/typo Nazi and it would be perfect come Monday afternoon. 

Monday. Leigh-Anne would be back on Monday, he had to suffer not having sex with her until then. It's already been days since they have and his body was craving hers; she was a addicting. Her touch, her lips on his body, her heavy pants in his ear, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her-

"No! I am not doing this!" Harry said leaving his office and going into his bedroom and stripping off his clothes. "I feel like a teenage boy with no control over his feelings! After her, I swore to myself this would never happen again."

_x

"That was beautiful!" Leigh-Anne said dreamily while holding onto Liam's arm, and snuggling into his shoulder.

"It was," Liam agreed smiling down at her. 

Leigh-Anne had felt better after she ate, she was glad Liam was so adamant about making sure she had something in her stomach; alcohol poisoning was a bitch. They had shared a small moment in their room, Liam refused to let her arm go while he applied the ice and she really wanted to lay down for a nap. The end result being them cuddled together on her bed, her arm being taken care of by Dr. Love, uh.. Liam, and her tired eyes and pounding head getting a break from reality for a little bit. 

With her unconscious, Liam finally had some much needed undisturbed one-on-one with his thoughts. As much as they talked about themselves and their lives he still felt there was a lot she wasn't telling him. Certain things she said and the things she did just didn't add up, and he couldn't connect the dots. Liam didn't want to pry if it was hard for her to talk about, he'd seen her sob too many times already; odd since she didn't seem like the crying type. She was strong, stubborn and sassy, for her to cry it had to be something big. But what was that something? 

When he hurt her and she seemed to dismiss it entirely, seemed being the key word there. If he wasn't paying attention when it happened he wouldn't have noticed, but he saw it. Whenever he would reach for her she would flinch away from him the slightest bit, he assumed that was his "Doctor's Eye" working overtime. That eye like an ever vigilant hawk, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort coming from one of his patients that would fib and say that the opposite of what they really felt. If she saw his movements coming there wasn't a problem, the ones she hadn't anticipated are the ones that seemed to scare her. Those were the ones that put her walls back up, the walls she tailor made to keep him, and everyone else, out.

Liam didn't want her to be afraid of him, he was the least scariest person he knew! Regardless of how big and brawny he was, he wasn't scary at all, his build was almost for show. His mates were more intimidating than him, even Niall and you'd never expect Niall to be scary! Sure he ran around with a gun and taser in a holster, but take away the badge and uniform and he looks harmless. Each of the guys had their own way to be frightening but Liam..he was just muscular. He never wanted to scare people, he was always a people-pleaser and he wanted them to like him.

He didn't forget her mentioning that the bruise was "nothing" and that she'd "been though worse." Why would she ever have bruises? Who gave them to her? How long ago was it? And if it's happened before, why did she stay in the house with him after it happened? The woman wasn't normal! The normal thing to do was to scream, possibly cry and then call the police, and she didn't do any of that.. She was weird indeed.

She's already blown him twice and Liam couldn't dispute that her mouth was the hottest thing ever, so one part of him couldn't be entirely mad at his friends if that's what she was doing to them; and that was just her mouth. She made eye contact, said dirty things to him and it looked like she was enjoying pleasuring him. Seeing him so affected by what she was doing to his body made her feel powerful, she was in complete control while he babbled like an idiot and tried not to unleash his fourth load in that pretty little mouth of hers. That sinful, pouty lipped mouth with a devious tongue hidden inside. Had she asked him to return the favor, he would have, he wanted to, he wanted her to feel good too! He wanted to be the one that made her moan his name instead of the other way around. He wanted to see the face she made when her orgasm hit and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She kept giving him things she didn't have to give, and doing things for him that she didn't have to do...and all without asking anything of him. If he wanted Danielle to play his skin flute for him, he had to politely ask her to do it first and then he'd be eating carpet for days straight.

Leigh-Anne was too confusing! She was too-

"Hellllooooo? Liam? Did you hear anything I said?" Leigh-Anne asked waving her hand in Liam's face.

"Uh, nope, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." He replied smiling slightly and looking at the ground as they continued walking, they were almost back at the hotel and Liam wanted to lay down. It had been a long day for the both of them and they needed a well deserved rest; he was mentally exhausted.

"Thinking about what? Are you okay?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was acting a little off ever since she awoke from her nap. He was quieter and lost in thought most of the time, he even jumped when some of the fireworks were too loud.

"Yes, I'm fine... I'm just thinking," he bit the inside of his cheek, "about you." Liam confessed, now probably wasn't the best time to continue their conversation from earlier, they just watched these brilliant fireworks together and she was happy, cuddling into him while he held her. He loved every part of it, she would squeeze his hand or his bicep whenever he zoned out and she would shyly smile up at him in apology for breaking his reverie; he loved seeing her smile.

"Oh.." Her. Her and how much of a whore she must be. That's right, how could she forget? He wanted to tell her that she wasn't worth it and that they couldn't be "friends."

"Can we talk?" He asked softly looking at the gloomy expression she wore. "I'm just so confused.."

"We can talk when we get back to the room... How's your alcohol tolerance? Better than Niall's?" She asked, Niall's first swallow had him drunk on Tuesday. How did they go out with the guy? His zero tolerance would be annoying after awhile and it would leave her embarrassed to be assosiated with him; good thing he was hilarious and adorable.

"I think it's alright, I'm not much of drinker though, I get scared that my kidney is gonna blowout." That, and he said and did the most idiotic things when he was drunk. He could barely function sober, how could he possibly function while he was intoxicated? "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the only one drinking and I think it'll be easier to digest if you're intoxicated. Plus I really don't want to be sober for this either." She said but muttered the second sentence under her breath, she didn't want to have this little chat at all, but she felt like Liam deserved some explanations.

_x

"Whaddya want, Malik? I'm kinda busy right now!" Louis said into the phone in an irritated voice, a few girlish giggles followed after; Eleanor.

"I think you should drop by Harry's when you get the chance." Zayn stated mixing his oil based paints to create the perfect hues. He felt conflicted, here he was back in his art studio painting, not painting the beach or something, he was painting Leigh-Anne, a woman he honestly couldn't stand at the moment. He had drawn so many portraits of her that his artistic side was urging him to start painting her now; as if hand drawings weren't enough. Betrayed by his own hands, it must be a conspiracy.

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Louis asked trying to focus, his girlfriend was being very distracting with that mouth of hers on his neck, biting him and leaving faint lovebites on his skin; she would be punished for them later. "El, stop! Just give me a second and we.. can...Ahh!" Louis moaned and then grunted. "El!" Eleanor only cackled, her boyfriend wouldn't have enough self control to prevent himself from taking her on the couch. So much for having the movie night he wanted, she had suggested that they watch porn anyways. 

"Okay, that's nasty." Zayn commented making a face at his blank easel, even though he knew Lou and El lived together and had sex, El always looked like an innocent virgin in his eyes. Maybe that's one if the reasons why Louis was so attracted to her, he like corrupting people and turning them into mischievous little devils like himself. His plans for world domination were slowly coming together.

"He's alright, he's just having some girl trouble, that's all." Zayn said trying to ignore the heavy breathing in his ear, and hoping that Allah would kill the visual.

"What? Uh..um..Harry? Problem with girls?" Harry was too smooth to have problems with females and he didn't date, he only had casual sex.

"Nothing serious, I think he's got a crush, a big one too... I don't think she's worth the trouble, he's been doing great since Taylor, and this girl would only be a diversion." Zayn explained being very careful when he starting painting Leigh-Anne's eyes first, they always had a distinct gleam in them when she was angry, it had to be what turned him on; that fire she had inside of her. 'She's practically a dragon, yeah.' ...But he liked it...

"Impossible, his heart is under lock and key." Louis scoffed, he knew Harry the best and Harry wouldn't get involved with a woman that he couldn't walk away from at anytime and not feel remorseful. Harry wasn't going to settle down, every one of them would be married by the time Harry found a girlfriend and that was saying something; Niall and Liam were terrible in the dating department. 

"Then see for yourself and tell me she doesn't have a copy of that key, yeah." Zayn challenged biting the corner of his bottom lip before pulling it in his mouth, he licked it with his tongue and poked said muscle out of the side of his mouth in concentration. If he was going to paint her, he was going to do a damn good job on it; art was art. 

"He really fancies her Louis, and I doubt he'll listen to anything I tell him at this point."

"Dammit, El!" Louis scolded, her and that damn mouth on him! "Yeah, okay Zayn, I'll talk to him. Bye." 

"Bye Zayn!" Eleanor yelled into the phone with a laugh. (Once again, that's nasty.)

Louis rushed hanging up the phone and attacking his girlfriend's lips, she knew he hated when she teased him while he was on the phone. Ever since he slipped up and told one of his bosses, "That's right, suck my cock... just like that, mmm, yes baby," over the phone, he hasn't been the same; and yes, he was terminated on the spot.

Zayn sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, he would text Louis the idea he had later when he wouldn't be busy with Eleanor...maybe he should just texted him tomorrow, it was Friday after all. His eyes lazily looked over his painting, what the hell was he doing? Painting her? Well, her eyes...but her? He was such a hypocrite.

_x

Tears.

And lots of them. 

Streaming out of pink eyes, and down flushed cheeks. Why hadn't Liam told her that he was an emotional drunk?? She was better off keeping him sober if she had known he would react this way. She thought maybe he would be calmer and that he would be able to handle whatever she was going to tell him with a cool head. She had been banking on him being a horny drunk (he seemed like one the night they met) and wouldn't want to hear what she had to say; he knew what her mouth was capable of. She hadn't even told him about Nick's graduation party, (she didn't plan to) and he was in hysterics! She had only told him about her family situation and now he was bawling his big brown eyes out. 

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" He apologized in a small slur for the umpteenth time and she rolled her eyes at him. At first it was sweet, he was really sincere about it and his remorse filled the room. Now it was just annoying, she had forgiven him and he needn't apologize any more.

"Liam, what did I say?" She repeated looking at the empty bottle, maybe she shouldn't have made him drink it straight from the bottle? Liam took his shots to the head and only the first and second time did he cringe from the expected burn in his throat.

"I know but-"

No more.

Leigh-Anne pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, he would give her another headache if he continued his intoxicated rambling. She pulled back and looked at his face, he looked bewildered in a cute way...like a puppy. If only she could see what he looked like 10 years ago she would know how dead on she was.

"Leigh.." He whispered wiping his face free of tears, there he went embarrassing himself infront of her once again; that's it, no more alcohol. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" There was no "we" in this little bond they had formed. It was over, they played pretend all yesterday and then today they had to wake up to reality. Simple as that.

"Yes, us...this." Liam said reaching for her hand and she didn't resist, it would be one of the last times they touched and she figured she would savor this moment.

"Liam..it's over." She said gently and tried to ignore the way her heart sped up when he laced their fingers together and gave her hand a small squeeze. 

"How can you say that?" He asked, his voice breaking, he was overly sensitive right now from the effects of the alcohol and he thought he'd start crying again. "Are-are you breaking up with me?"

She almost cracked a smile at that one. 

"We aren't together, Liam." ...Were they? No, that's just what they had been telling everyone else; Warren, the cameraman, Trenton, Quincy... themselves. They weren't a real couple, they never were.

"But...why? Why would you say it's over if we're not even together? We should be together, Leigh-Anne! I like you, and you like me, right? ...Is it me? It's me, innit? Because I'm not like Harry, or Zayn, or even Ni-"

Her lips covered his again, he really had to stop beating himself down like that, she didn't like when he spoke that way about himself. Liam was a great guy, who did great things and he could possibly be the sweestest man in the U.S. if not, the world. She sighed pulling away and squeezed his hand, she liked him because he was Liam and only Liam. 

Not Harry. 

Not Zayn. 

Not Niall.

Because he's Liam.

"That's not fair!" He snapped and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "If were aren't together then stop kissing me, dammit!" 

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." She whispered softly, could you blame her? Liam was a fantastic kisser, her heart raced whenever their lips made contact and she wanted something to remember him by after they went back home and pretended they never met.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You can still kiss me if you want..." Liam said looking at her relaxed face, why was she so calm about this? How could she keep her composer when she had gulped down just as much alcohol as he had? 

"I'm just-I don't get it." He shooked his head and closed his eyes, he couldn't think worth shit either right now. "I don't get you, period...That wasn't a pun or anything." He added for clarification, his clouded brain seemed to remember that factor. Probably because he'd rather be having hot, sloppy, drunken sex with her at the moment instead of this spat about her breaking up with him... Or not breaking up with him...whatever.

"You know what I think it is?" She asked not expecting the small 'what' he replied with. "I'm afraid to be naked again." 

Liam looked at her and laughed loudly, she was afraid to be naked? Leigh-Anne? "Joy" the escort, afraid of being in her birthday suit? The same person who walked in the bathroom and watched him masturbate.. was afraid of a little nudity? Right.

"No, what I mean is," she took a deep breath in, articulating her feelings while under the influence wasn't her strong suit, she rarely ever talked about her feelings to begin with. "It's easy to take your clothes off and have sex, people do it all the time; I do it all the time." She muttered feeling ashamed, Liam was still the only person to make her feel that way about what she did. "But I'm talking about opening up your soul to someone, letting them in your head, telling them your hopes and dreams...letting them in your heart. That's being naked, that's what I'm talking about."

She bit her lip and sighed, she must sound stupid considering he didn't reply right away.

"I've only done that twice, the first time ended up being one of the worst experiences of my life and-"

"What happened?" Liam interjected, there was more she hadn't told him?? She wasn't lying when she said she had a lot of baggage! 

Leigh-Anne's eyes narrowed at Liam for interrupting, he couldn't handle the news about her being abused so he really couldn't handle hearing about gangrape. 

"I'm not going to tell you, you're not ready for that." She stated and saw him frown, he agreed with her silently, he was an absolute wreck right now. "Maybe I'll tell you someday... But what I'm saying is...I don't want to feel like that ever again, I never want to feel that vulnerable or dependent on anyone."

"But you won't, I would never...I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. I don't want to take any your independence or anything of the sort. You don't have to be dependent on me, you just have to trust me." He said bringing their faces together, he pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "Just trust me, Leigh-Anne..." Liam pleaded looking into her eyes.

"I do trust you, Liam.." She did. She wouldn't have agreed to this trip if she didn't. 

'So why are you fighting against it?' Liam asked her in his mind.

"It's me I don't trust..." She would ruin it, she always did, and she always will. 

"Why? Is it..." Liam brought his free hand to her face, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone. "It's Harry and Zayn...isn't it?" 

She didn't speak. 

Of course it was. If she cared enough about Liam she wouldn't see them anymore; but she loved the sex too much. She was addicted to it, addicted to everything sexual, and the two of them were spectacular in bed. they made her forget how miserable she really was, all of the pain in her life, how lonely and how much she missed Chase and Jordan. Sex numbed everything, and sex with them cleared her mind completely. 

"Regardless of what some people may say, "nymphos" do not make good girlfriends, Liam." She whispered tearing her eyes away from his. It was something her psychiatrist had mentioned, something about hypersexuality, her being raped and not being able to control the situation and a lot of other things that she didn't want to hear so naturally, her selective hearing was activated. 

'Nympho? ..So she might be bi-polar? ...She makes impulsive/compulsive sexual choices? Her sex drive is crazy?' ...The last one he liked.

"I-I just want to be with you, Leigh-Anne. Being friends is nice and all but after yesterday and last night...we can't go back to being just friends; I won't be happy with that...I'm not trying to force you to be with me, I just want us to try. It can't hurt..." It would. He knew it would, but he was familiar with heartache, and...Leigh-Anne was worth it, she had to be. This entire situation with her and the lads was crazy but the feelings he felt whenever he was near her made everything alright. The way she smiled at him and only him, made him feel like he was ontop of the world, her laughs made him feel like the best comedian ever; everyone said he had a dry sense of humor.

"It will and you know it will, Liam." She sighed calling his bluff.

"Leigh-Anne, just..."

"What would we even call us?" She asked. "I wouldn't be able to make you any prom-."

Liam gently kissed her, that was a yes, and he didn't care. "Sorry, um..you wouldn't be able to what now?" He asked against her lips, his warm breath tempting her to kiss him again.

"Promises, I can't make you any promises." Because she would break all of them along with his heart.

"Then don't, we'll just try to make this work as best we can and when the problems come, we'll handle them together...Even you liking Harry and Zayn.." Though he didn't want to tackle that one bit.

"So what does that make us?"

He kissed her quickly, she said "us." That meant there was a "we" and a "them" and they were "together."

"Dating...like, in an open relationship, that way you won't feel bad if..." Liam trailed off.

'You sleep with someone else outside of your job because you're a whore, nothing more.' Her mind finished for him.

"You can too..if you want. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't." She said, even though she had a gut feeling that he wouldn't, Liam wasn't the type.

"Okay..." He agreed reluctantly, like he would really want to be with someone else when he had her, he would be daft to do so.

"Now what..?" She asked awkwardly and Liam sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "You're not going to start crying again, are you? I can't date cry babies." She joked and gave him a light shove. "I like my men to be pretty tough! Who else is going to kill all of the flying bugs that like taking advantage my phobia?"

"I'll kill all of the bugs for you, don't worry... and what if they're tears... of joy?" He teased with a lopsided smile that made a crinkle over her nose appear.

"I think you should go to sleep, that was a terrible joke, Liam." She said and laughed when he started to tickle her. 

"If I do, will you sleep next to me? Say yes or I'm going to keep tickling you until you do!" He threatened loving the sound of her laugh, he missed it dearly. "Say yes!"

"No! I have things to do before I do sleep!" She screamed and tried to push him off of her when he climbed ontop of her body.

"Like steal my money and leave me tied to the bed?" He asked teasingly and stopped his hands when the happiness left Leigh-Anne's face instantly. She blinked up at him and kept her features in check, Liam stopped smiling and looked at her expressionless face. "Hey," he said softly dismounting her, "it was another bad joke, and I really shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry for offend-"

Leigh-Anne reached and twisted both of his nipples and Liam screamed tried to shield them from her. 

"Gotcha!" She said smirking and getting off the bed so she could grab her pajamas from her suitcase.

"You-you little minx!" Liam laughed, when she stuck her tongue out at him and winked. "I thought I offended you."

"No, it was just another bad joke, like you said. If wouldn't be the first time someone's made a joke like that to me." She commented nonchalantly, plenty of her clients asked things simliar during their consultations; espcially the ones that enjoyed being tied up.

"I'm sorry, I won't joke like that again...it was too soon anways to.." Liam trailed off looking at his sock covered feet.

"Too soon anways to.." what?" She asked curiously.

"To joke like that, y'know how some couples joke about things with each other that may be touchy subjects that aren't really funny but they're kind of funny?" Leigh-Anne nodded in understanding. "That."

She shrugged not really caring. "Are you still drunk?"

"Maybe?" He asked back scratching his head. "I know I'm not completely sober yet. Why?"

"Because you're doing better than earlier, we won't drink together again, seeing you cry is...something else. I think we should detox tomorrow, sound okay to you? Should we leave tomorrow too?" She wondered aloud and looking at him.

"I'm sorry about that too, it's just hard to believe that your Mum...Anyways," he said cutting himself off, he would make himself cry again. "A detox sounds good and if you want we can leave tomorrow. Are you in a hurry to get back?"

"Not at all," she denied. "It's up to you, it's your weekend.."

"It's OUR weekend." He corrected smiling at her, it was amazing how much the fluttering feeling inside his chest increased by when he said that. "Whenever you want to leave, we can."

"So...maybe tomorrow night? Sunday morning maybe?" She asked, hopefully Perrie was alright, she never texted her back and the left her feeling a little worried.

"Whenever you want." Liam replied still smiling.

"You don't have to let me decide everything, you can tell me when you want to leave." She walked over towards him and shoved him backwards onto the bed. "Don't be such a pushover!" She joked.

"I'm-you know what? When you're off your monthly we'll see who's the pushover. Am I threatening you with great sex? Yes, yes I am." He smirked triumphantly to himself, it would probably be awhile until they took that step, but he couldn't wait until then.

"Oh, you're gonna pummel me with that big cock of yours, huh?" She replied sarcastically leaning over him and drawing squiggles on his chest. "How will it ever fit inside of me? It's too big! I'm so scared!" She whined and rolled her eyes.

"You should be very afraid!" He laughed taking her hand in his again. "You'll love and hate every second of it." 

"I'm going to hold that against you after you tap out." She kissed his lips and pulled away from him. "I'll be out of the shower in 10."

_x

"He'll hate that, it's a waste of time." Niall said into his phone as he watched cars driving past his patrol car doing the regulated speed limit. "The rest of us will love it but you know he's gonna lose it..."

"We all deserve to relax, it'll be fine." Zayn coerced.

"What about the others?" He asked eyeing a black car that looked as if the driver wanted to start speeding.

"Lou's busy with Elean-"

"Stop, I get it. I don't want to hear about it." Niall made a face at the thought of the two of them. They all loved Eleanor like a sister but why she was still with Louis, they would never really know. They all had an idea why, but they didn't dare think about that any longer than five seconds.

"Atleast you didn't have to hear bits of it." Zayn grumbled on his end, his clothes were covered in paint and the smell was still airing itself out of the window in his studio.

"C'mon, I said stop.." His baby blues landed on a purple vehicle speeding and he sighed. It was a Friday, people were partying and getting pissed beyond belief, so that meant someone was going to get hit tonight; he hated dealing with drunk drivers. "Gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Niall hung up the phone and placing it the his uniform slacks and buckled his seatbelt. Was it bad that he thought of Joy whenever he saw a speeding car? He looked forward to hanging out with her one day soon..

_x

"I can't decide if I'm relieved or disappointed that you didn't watch me in the shower tonight." Liam started to say when he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. His eyes wandered to her sleeping form on her bed, 'Figures.' He thought shaking his head with a tiny smile on his lips.

"And of course you're asleep when I get out of the shower, I wasn't in there long and you're already out cold!" He when on to say, as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. "So should I sleep in my own bed tonight? No? You want me to cuddle you? Yeah sure, I can do that."

He slid in behind her body and loosely wrapped an arm around her, she stirred and made a noise that he smiled at. 

"Li, you're too hot, move." She mumbled curling into herself more.

"But you just said you wanted me to cuddle you." He chuckled and she rolled on her other side.

"No, I didn't, if you wanna cuddle me just do it." She said and yawned, her face finding its way into his neck. 

"Did you think I wasn't?" Liam reached over to the lamp and turned it off. "Because I was going to anyways."

She murmured something he couldn't decipher and he took it as her goodnight to him. Her peaceful breaths on his neck made him laugh to himself, today was terrible for the two of them and yet here they were, "Together."

"Stop laughing to yourself, it's weird." She mumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be quiet..." He chuckled again, the vibrations in his chest made Leigh-Anne frown.

"Get out of my bed."

____xx

I just hate this chapter so much, it didn't do anything I wanted it to and it's probably the shortest chapter so far. I'll have to edit this later...There's some major writers block going on and it's ruining everything, so that means I'll be starting a dozen other projects that I'll probably never finish. 

I think most of you have read my Zeigh one-shot, if not please check it out and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about making it into a short story and I just wanna know if you guys will read it or not. :)

Also, does anyone out there do manips, or knows someone who does? I will pay you in tears! :,)

••My apologies for making you lovely, lovely people wait so long for an update, life has been very unforgiving lately. But I still love all of you that continue to read and enjoy each chapter, even crappy ones like this. Thank you all so very much! xxxxx

Comment, vote & fan please. x

Peace, love and all of the above. xx


	12. Toys

"Am I making you feel good?" he whispered seductively in her ear and she moaned. His hands were driving her crazy, the way they rubbed her body and massaged her soft skin set her body on fire. This is what she needed.

"It feels so good!" Leigh-Anne moaned rocking her hips and arching her back.

"I told you it would. Are you ready for the next level?" his smooth voice asked while his hands worked her upper thighs right below her butt.

"Mmm, in a minute," she whispered. "See, Liam? I told you going to get massages after the sauna would be great." They both needed a good detox after last nights drinking session, plus the room had therapeutic candles burning that were supposed to relax and rejuvenate with their heavenly aromas.

Liam rolled his eyes at her. He was enjoying himself, the woman massaging him was skilled and quiet, only speaking when she was going to do something different to his body, unlike Leigh-Anne's male masseuse, he'd been giving her his best bedroom eyes since they came in the spa area. He made flirty small talk with her with innuendos and Liam didn't like it, not one bit.

"Yeah, this is relaxing," he answered and jumped when his masseuse came too close to his bum.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and blushed, she'd been swooning over his body since he disrobed. His muscles were perfect and to feel them loosen under her palms as she massaged them made her attraction to him increase. She could tell he was oblivious to her though, his eyes never left the woman he was with.

Liam had been watching Leigh-Anne get her massage, the way her body reacted to the mans ministrations made Liam jealous. He wanted to be the only one to make her body feel that way from simple touches. The guy rubbing her down was fit too, his crisp white outfit made him look pristine and his hair was slicked back stylishly. Why couldn't it be an ugly male attending to her? Or maybe even a female?

"Sir, you're tensing up again," his masseuse said to him, though she didn't mind, the longer he tensed the longer she could feel up his glorious body. She felt like a pervert for thinking that way.

"I'm sorry," Liam apologized gruffly. "Babe, what do you want to do after this?" His narrowed eyes making eye contact with the other man. 'Yeah, I called her "Babe." Piss off.'

"Whatever you want. This was my idea, you can choose our next activity," she said rolling her shoulders.

"How about we-"

"Miss? This may be hot," the man said still locking eyes with Liam before getting the stones, his index finger teasingly running down her spine, stopping at her lovely back dimples. It gave her goosebumps and she shuddered in delight. "It won't burn." He placed one between her shoulders and she sighed in contentment.

"Anyways," Liam snapped and glared, "it's up to you, Babe."

"Sir.." He was tense again.

"How about we go back to the room for the rest of the day?" Liam hinted; they had mutually agreed to leave tonight.

"That'll be nice," Leigh-Anne replied and gave a small squeal when the man put the last stone on the bottom of her spine. She could hear the twinge of jealously in Liam's voice, and she understood what he was getting at. She'd had massages before, and was entertained by her male masseuse's flirting. She wasn't paying him any attention, his hands were held her focus, not him and his "seductive voice."

"We can try that one thing you've been wanting to try for the longest."

"Mmm, yeah." Liam smiled having no idea what she was talking about, but he would just go with it. "I can't wait, I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Me too! I don't think I can't wait much longer!" she teased turning her head to look at him, she noticed his masseuse's blush too. "I love you, Liam," Leigh-Anne breathed out with tiny smile, PDA always seemed to make people uncomfortable.

Liam's heart stopped at her admission, albeit it was a fake one, it still effected him all the same; she shouldn't do that to him. He had lowered all of his expectations of her in this "relationship" so she wouldn't feel pressured.

"I love you too, Leigh," he whispered and heaved a sigh. She sure knew how to put on a show, he almost believed her; he would be nuts if he did.

Leigh-Anne made a kissyface with noises and Liam sent her a goofy smile, her masseuse snorted rolling his eyes and she chuckled.

"Sir?" Leigh-Anne asked politely. "Can you remove the stones and leave so I can put back on my clothes? I think I need my boyfriends hands on my body instead," she said suggestively and winked at Liam.

"Uh, sure Miss," the man said reluctantly, picking up each stone and placing them in the bucket from whence they came. "I'll...take my leave now."

"Umm?" the remaining female squeaked, taking her hands from Liam's hot skin. "Should I leave too?"

"I mean, if you want to see him naked, by all means, stay. He's a good look!" Leigh-Anne joked and watched the woman stand there expectantly, and staring at Liam's back. "It was a joke, not an offer," Leigh-Anne grit out, "leave."

"Oh, okay," she whispered with redden cheeks, very embarrassed, and her quick and light steps indicating her departure.

"That was nice while it lasted," Leigh-Anne sighed, still laying on her stomach and looking at Liam doing the same.

"We can stay longer, I can go and get them," Liam offered and she shook her head.

"No thanks, your lady was eye-raping you and mine was too touchy. So unless you want a man rubbing on you, I think we should leave." Leigh-Anne arched her back and sat up, bringing her towel up with her.

"Alright.." Liam said skeptically. "So what do you want to do now since we're not going back to our room?"

Leigh-Anne chuckled lowly and glanced over her shoulder with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile. "Who says we're not going try that "one thing" in our room?"

_x

"Louis! What's up?" Harry asked when the older man came over to visit.

"I start working tonight. I'm a little nervous but excited. I think it's a good place to start before I work my way up," Louis replied. "I came over because I wanted to check up on you, I heard from Zayn-"

Harry groaned in frustration, Zayn was supposed to be the best secret keeper out of the five of them! How could he go and tell Louis? Louis was the most protective of Harry, they all assumed it was because Louis was the oldest while Harry was the youngest. They had a really strong bromance, so strong that everyone was convinced they were "together." The allegations were false, Louis had Eleanor and Louis wasn't Harry's type anyways. (Cue hair flip.)

"What's wrong? He only said that you were having girl problems. It's been awhile since you've had those, and I thought you could use a bro to talk to," Louis said calmly.

Ohh. Harry had thought Zayn mentioned his growing feelings for a prostitute they were sharing with his boss and who was currently playing Disney princess with Liam and giving Niall blowjobs on the side... But since that's not what's happening..

"Erm, yeah, sorta. She's ignoring me right now and she won't answer the phone when I call. I uh.." Harry sighed and finger combed his hair. "I made her mad and she probably doesn't want to see me anymore."

"How could you?" Louis tutted with a disappointed look. "As your favorite, because we all know that I am -look at me, I'm fucking greatness- I shouldn't have to hear from Zayn of all people, when you're having issues catching a bird. I should've been the first to know!" he scolded with fake angry eyes.

On any other day Harry would've laughed and apologized, but not today. Today was a bad day.

"It's that serious, huh?" Louis asked sensing Harry's mood. If there was one person that could make Harry smile, it was Louis and he wasn't going a great job.

"Yeah, and I hate it because I know I shouldn't like her.." 'But I do.'

"Okay, but why shouldn't you like her? Is she an addict or something?" Louis questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Harry could trust Louis. He always trusted Louis with his deepest darkest secrets, so what was one more? Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and one hand still lost in his curls.

"Or something.." Harry said quietly.

"Something like...??" Louis encouraged. 'Dammit Harry, just spit it out!'

Louis wasn't the judgmental type, he often said that one of his mottos was, "It is what it is," and it was tattooed on his collarbone. Harry knew Louis wouldn't care too much, but he's never been in a position like this, none of them have.

"She's...a prostitute, Lou," he mumbled. "But she's not like the average slag!" he said defensively. "She's not!"

"She's...a prostitute..." Louis repeated slowly. His best mate, his little brother...was upset over a prostitute?

"Well, that's okay, El was an exotic dancer when I met her," Louis said comfortingly to fill the silence. "And now I couldn't imagine life without her. After her first, ehem, "performance" I knew I had to have her, and I have no regrets."

"El was a stripper?" Harry asked in astonishment, lifting his head to meet Louis' eyes. They always assumed Eleanor was a model from the get go, she was just so sweet and lovely and perfect for Louis!

"No." Louis shrugged and Harry sighed in relief and gave Louis a light shove for fibbing. He knew his sister-in-law to be couldn't have been a pole dancer. "But even if she had been, I still would've pursued her, she's my everything... I'm not really sure what to say about your situation though, a stripper is one thing but a prostitute is another."

"I know, Lou, I know." Harry leaned back on his sofa.

"So...what's she like? What's her name?" Louis asked casually, trying to be cool and not make a big deal about this. She had to be some special type of courtesan if she had Harry sprung and feeling things. Harry didn't feel anything for women anymore, his heart had been frozen solid awhile ago. So Louis wanted to know about the girl who was chipping away at the block of ice lodged in his chest.

"She's beautiful, Lou." Harry grinned dumbly. "She's got beauty and brains! I took her as my date to that business party I told you about last week, and she acted like she worked right along side me. She's really witty too." Harry started frowning. "I-I don't really know anything personal about her. She said she liked baking and cats, and I take it she has a bad relationship with her parents. She got really defensive and snapped at me when I brought them up."

Louis nodding in understanding, she was keeping her distance and trying to be as "professional" as a prostitute can be. It made sense.

"Besides the parent thing and everything you don't know about her, she sounds like your type of girl. Now what's her name??" Louis urged, maybe it was something like, "Rita" or a "Cara," those were nice names.

"Her real name is Leigh-Anne, but when I met her, her name was "Joy.""

...Um..

"Joy? Does she uh.." Louis scratched his head, he wasn't expecting this. "She's got curly hair right? Her complexion is like, a bronze color? Pouty lips and pretty eyes?"

Harry held his breath. No, God, no. All five of them? 'How the fuck..?'

"Yeah... How do you know her?" Harry asked him slowly.

"I don't!" Louis blurted out, the way Harry asked the question made him want to defend himself. "Not like that... My boss, he-"

"She's sleeping with your fucking boss?!" Harry yelled and bolted off the couch and away from Louis. No, he was not doing this, no way in hell. Not another damn person to connect her to.

"No! She's not! She's the one from the DJ booth you went to talk too, right? At Tony's?" Louis said quickly, trying to clear this up. "Her and my boss, Tony, they're really close. He told me to treat her nicely whenever we finally meet, he said to always give her free drinks and stuff so.."

"Oh.." Harry sighed and sat back down, that made him feel better. Knowing that she wasn't screwing another person he knew or sort of knew, was alleviating. "Lou, I can't take it, she's driving me crazy. I'm seeing things, I'm getting angry, I'm talking to hamburgers-"

"Talking to hamburgers? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"-everytime I turn around I feel like she's sleeping with someone else I know!"

"Well, how many people are there?" Louis wondered, surely there couldn't be that many guys? Harry knew quite a few people, he was a prime example of a social butterfly and had no problems making friends.

"Cooper from work, Zayn, she's-"

"Zayn?! Our Zayn? Malik? The "Bradford Bad Boi" is sleeping with your prostitute??" Louis exclaimed loudly, shocked. "What happened to Perrie??"

Harry was frustrated at the claim Louis had just give her, she wasn't his prostitute. "Just listen Louis! Zayn's one of her other clients, okay? He and Perrie broke up last week, and Leigh-Anne's actually her best friend from college. We just found out that she gave Niall a blow job the other day and Liam's with her in Orlando for his birthday weekend," he explained exasperated.

"What the hell is going on?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything??" Louis yelled getting angry with Harry and the rest of their friends, they were always leaving him out of the loop. "I just spoke to Zayn and he never brought up any of that!"

"Of course he didn't, we all know how he is." Harry rolled his eyes, Zayn was one of those "don't ask, don't tell" types. If you didn't ask about it, he wasn't going to openly tell you. Plus, he always kept his hands clean from whatever dirt there was around him like a OCD germaphobe.

"But still! My God, what have you all gotten yourself into?" Louis asked slapping his forehead, this was a mess. "What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?" She couldn't possibly be THAT special.

"I've been asking myself that a lot lately," Harry said bitterly. "I was fine with Cooper being her client, he knew her first and I guess they were friends awhile back, I don't think I want to know what happened between them past or present. He's done something to her that she should hate him for and he was hammered at work because of it. But then Zayn goes and says he's been seeing her, which is cool I guess, and Liam's probably in love with the woman already! ...Niall's a bloody cop and needs to stay the fuck away from her, Zayn and I are going to do what we can... Zayn can't stand her and I don't see why, she sounds like a different person when she's with him then when she's with me. He keeps calling her a bitch and everytime he does I get angry with him, like, just because you don't like her that doesn't give you the right to call her that. I makes me want to slap him upside the head sometimes for disrespecting her like that!" Harry ranted and took a deep breath.

Leigh-Anne was messing up the fabric of their friendship! None of them would actually hurt each other on purpose, especially over some streetwalker.

"Well...How much does it bother you that she's seeing the others?" Obviously a lot from the rant he just gave, he was at the end of his rope.

"I honestly don't know, Lou. Zayn's her client, so I'm not worried about her catching feelings for him or vice versa. Niall only got blown, but Liam...I don't know anything about them and their feelings towards each other, I only know that they're together right now. He can deny it all he wants, but I tracked their phones and they're together. It's too convenient that they're both out of town, in the same exact place!" Harry huffed.

"You're tracking her? What the fuck did she do to you?! Since when do you ever act this way over some girl? Let alone some whore?" Louis questioned, this was not the Harry Styles he knew and loved! "...No offense to her, I'm sure she's something," he added. Yeah she was something alright, and it wasn't anything good.

"Exactly! I'm having these crazy mood swings again too.." Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the couch.

"First, you haven't gotten that checked out yet? Cause we all know how you can get..." Louis said trailing off. Harry's mood swings could be frightening, he was usually this happy-happy guy and after something would set him off it would take three of them just to hold him back if he got angry.

"No, I haven't, though I probably need to. I'm sure she's what's triggering them, I haven't been this stressed out in awhile..." Harry confessed, his eyes still shut. Anything that had to do with her either made him smile, it pissed him off, or he was depressed over it.

"Mate, go get that checked out. We all worry that you're gonna go on a Godzilla rampage one day if they start getting bad.." Louis said softly and patted Harry's shoulder. "Secondly, dude, get off her dick."

"What? I'm not on her dick!" Harry argued opening his eyes and narrowing them at the older lad. He was nothing of the sort!

"Then get off her bloody cunt! You're stressed out about this and she probably isn't, if she's being cool, you need to be cool. Why lose sleep over it when she's not doing the same? Don't let her know you're even effected by this, the next time you see her don't say anything. Have sex, and move on to the next." Oh, Louis..

"There isn't a next, Lou..." Harry muttered, nothing would compare to this or her. There wouldn't be a next for him, this was it, and this was fucking crazy.

"Don't correct me, you know what I mean!" Louis snapped. "Just continue on like nothing's wrong, she'll come to you eventually, reverse psychology." That's how he got Eleanor, and all women were the same...sorta.

"What about the lads, though?" Harry wondered.

"Keep her away from Niall, she could honestly just be friends with Liam, and if she's stays at Zayn's throat, there's no issue. Don't over complicate this with things you don't know for sure," Louis advised with a nod.

"Yeah..You're right," Harry chuckled. "When did you become so mature, Lou?"

Louis grinned and shrugged. "I didn't and I doubt I ever will, now just wasn't the time." ...This is why Louis was his favorite.

"Well, we've got another problem.." Harry began.

"Which would be?" Louis asked curiously.

"Mum and Gemma are coming to visit-"

"Hey, that's great! I can't wait to see them again, it's been too lon-"

"They're expecting to meet her," Harry finished and witness Louis' jaw unhinge itself and hang open.

"Well blow me," Louis whispered when he gathered himself. "Looks like you're properly fucked."

Harry sighed. "You have no idea," he agreed.

_x

Liam panted and patted his forehead. "You really have to stop doing that."

"Yeah, you say that, but you never stop me. I thought you liked it?" Leigh-Anne said wiping her mouth and laying next to him on his bed, snuggling into his side after he pulled up his pants coupled with his briefs.

"I love it," he corrected wrapping an arm around her, that thing she did with her fingers always made him cum at the slightest touch. "But it's not fair to you."

"So...what are you saying?" she asked. "You don't want me to?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean," Liam sighed and chuckled to himself. "I don't want you to think that you have to, you're not obligated to do that for me."

Leigh-Anne buried her face in his chest to mull over his words, of course she wasn't obligated to, Perrie had kept Zayn around for two years and she hardly ever gave him blowjobs. She said it had something to do with her esophagus being abnormally small; the truth is that she simply didn't want to and Zayn wouldn't "make" her. Leigh-Anne had walked in on Perrie sucking on quite a few lollipops back in their dorm room, but Perrie knew that whatever douche she was "with" wouldn't want anything to do with her if she didn't. She couldn't get away with not doing it like she did with Zayn, he had to really love her. Leigh-Anne hadn't initially cared about the idea of doing it herself, but the way it had effected Chase made her think differently, and he had always made sure to double his efforts when it was his turn.

"What if I like doing it? You're gonna stop me from doing something I like? And uh, not to toot my own horn -beep beep- but I think I'm pretty damn good at it," she said and rubbed her nose on his shirt, he always smelled so nice!

"You're too good at it," he replied and looked at her when her nose ran over his nipple. "And if you like doing it...Uh...well..I don't know. I've never had a girl that enjoyed doing it before," he admitted and laughed when her arm went around his torso, she had poked him in his side and it tickled.

"Well, now you do and I think it would be wise if you didn't deny me of doing it. You'd be upset if I stopped and never did it again, right?" she mumbled.

"Not really, no. But if you really want to and you enjoy it, I won't stop you... Is that better?"

"No, that was such a guy thing to say!" she faked complained. "Just think of this one as a "Happy Ending" to your massage," she teased.

"Best ending ever!"

She hummed and let a silence pass over them, his heartbeat under her ear was comforting, it let her know that this was real. She wasn't dreaming, and this was happening.

"Do you know what time you want to leave?" she muttered and sighed, they'd have to return eventually.

"I don't want to go back..yet. Is that selfish?" Liam wondered.

"No, it's not selfish. I don't want to go back either." They should just run away together and move to California or something, Cali and Florida were similar, they'd adjust well enough. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Harry knows we're here together, I'm sure of it, and that means Zayn probably knows too..."

"I mean about.. us?" she clarified.

"Oh.."

It was quiet again, the silence daunting. Should he tell them?

"I-I don't know..." Liam answered truthfully.

She sighed into his chest, he must be embarrassed of her. He'll claim her around everyone that didn't know she was a prostitute, but his friends, the ones that did know, she would be his dirty little secret. She should've known better than to think otherwise.

"That's not it," Liam denied as if reading her mind and tightened the arm around her. "I don't want to hide you from anyone, I'm not ashamed of you or anything." She snorted in disbelief.

"I can't decide if telling them would be good or not, I know them better than you and it's the way they'll react to the news that makes me hesitant. Like Louis, he'll probably be excited for us..unless he "knows," then he'll reprimand me for it. Niall, he'll probably be happy too, unless he thought eventually the two of you would get together at some point. Zayn'll-"

Leigh-Anne groaned. "Do not say his name around me, ever, I can't stand him! I honestly don't see how Perrie put up with him for two years."

Buying her things, waiting on her hand and foot, with the bonus of spectacular sex, couldn't have been the reason, right? Nah, it wasn't good enough to keep her around or stop her from cheating.

Liam chuckled and pulled on her hair softly. "Why? Zayn's a great person."

"No, he isn't, he's a jerk!" she argued.

"No really, he is! He's one of those peaceful, spiritual and soulful types. One time we went fishing and he said never wanted to go again because he didn't like the way the fish was struggling in the net," Liam explained.

"Sounds like he's a pussy to me.." she muttered and he pinched her thigh. "What? Just because he goes all "I am one with nature" doesn't mean he isn't a dick."

"I'm sorry you see him that way, but he really is a nice guy, Leigh, trust me, I know...And don't forget that he's still hurting, he and Perrie were pretty serious," Liam replied softly. He knew what Zayn was feeling, the stinging betrayal wasn't something he had been able to get over in a few days, weeks or even months.

"Yeah, yeah.." she mumbled dismissively.

"Does it bother you?" Liam asked out of curiosity, he thought it would bother him if he ever had sexual relations with Eleanor or even Taylor; he shuddered just thinking about it, and Taylor was gangly!

"What?"

"Because she's your best friend and he's her ex?"

"Not you too? Malik asked me same thing..It doesn't bother me, what bothers me is when he says her name. I still have a conscience, y'know, but when I'm working everything's just...okay," she said quietly.

"Leigh, we don't have to talk about..."

"And we're not, I'm just saying is all.." Leigh-Anne shifted, squeezing her legs together, then she shifted again. "I'll be back."

She untangled herself from him and went in the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Liam asked himself looking at the closed door. Was she upset with him now? Did he offend her again? He was going to ruin their relationship if he didn't watch what he said to her. He didn't want her to be so guarded around him, she should feel free to express herself and say anything she wanted around him. He still had so many questions to ask about her family, she mentioned her older sisters and moving with her Dad after graduating but that was it. Did she still talk to them? Would he ever meet them one day?

His eyes diverted from the door to her purse on her bed,

"Leigh! Your phone is ringing!" he called out to her.

He heard her groan in frustration and he smiled. "Who is it?"

He got up to look and saw two iPhones, white and black; the black one was ringing. 'Why would she need two phones?' The caller's name made his jaw clench and his hand ball into a fist. Liam knew he shouldn't act that way, but maybe deep down he truly was selfish. She was supposed to be on vacation, which meant she shouldn't be talking to any of her clients; including "Mr. Styles."

"It's Harry!" he yelled picking up the phone and staring it down, he should answer it and demand that Harry stop seeing her because they were a thing now. He should tell him he needed to find some other girl to shag because Leigh-Anne was going to be unavailable for awhile, a very long while.

"Ignore it!" she shouted back and flushed the toilet.

"Gladly," Liam muttered under his breath and sliding his finger across the screen, he smiled knowing that she didn't want to talk to Harry either. Though the next thought stole the smile from his face as quick as it came, did she not want to talk to Harry because she was on vacation? Or was it because he was around?

She had taken care of her problem with a capital P and washing her hands, she opened the door and saw Liam sitting on her bed with a phone in each of his hands. He lifted up the black one Harry had called her on.

"I have this number?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"That's my work phone," she added. "The white one is my personal, for Perrie, my sisters, my doctors and things like that.."

"So...?" Liam left the question open, she knew what he wanted to ask but wouldn't.

"Oh come on, Liam," she huffed crossing her arms. "Does it matter that much to you which number you have? I keep both of them with me and I'm going to answer it if I see your name."

"Yeah, but.." He wasn't her client, now he was her "boyfriend" and that made him a personal contact, or atleast it should.

"Your number is in that one too," she stated sitting down on the bed next to him, she had saved it last night when he was in the shower.

"But I don't have that number.." he trailed off again, he wasn't sure why this was bugging him so much, as long as he was able to get in touch with her he should be fine. It must be a male thing knowing he would be more important than every person in her contact list on her work phone, and now that he had figured out she had some feelings for Harry, that meant he would have the advantage over him too.

"Really? Really, Liam? Give me your phone," she said rolling her eyes and sticking out her hand, watching him dig in his pocket for it and dropping it in her open palm after he put in his passcode and went to her contact for her. It simply said: "Mine" and she held her breath when she saw it and her heart skipped a beat, her eyes daring to look at Liam's face.

He frowned knitting his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"This..this is me?" What a stupid question to ask, she saw her work number under her "name."

"Yeah, why do you look so... scared?" He reached for her and she flinched away from him, he retracted his and put it in his lap; he was scaring her again. Maybe he should've saved it as her name instead of something so...possessive.

"I..I..." She shook her head and proceded to add her other phone number into her contact before calling it. Her phone rang in his hand and he looked at the screen with the caller being "Him" with a heart. Liam burst into laughter and she glared at him for it.

"Why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny here," she chided ending the call and putting his phone down. "I'm a girl, I can do that. What's your excuse?"

"You're right, it isn't funny, but it's cute, very cute actually." He smiled putting her phones back into her purse before grabbing her hand and gently tugging her towards him. Liam cupped her face with his right hand, smiling lovingly and his eyes nearly seemed closed as he looked into hers. He was worried for nothing, Harry was "Mr. Styles," but he was "hers" she was "his," and they would be fine.

"And obviously, you're my excuse," he murmured kissing her gently.

_x

Louis had left some time ago, he said something about not being able to stay for long because he wanted to "take care of" Eleanor before he had to work tonight; and Harry left it at that, he didn't want any details. Louis had given him some food for thought, especially since he dropped the bomb about Leigh-Anne posing as his pseudo girlfriend while his family was in town. Louis suggested having Irene play as Leigh-Anne, he wasn't too sure about having a prostitute "living" with his best mate for a few days, Harry atleast knew Irene's first and last name; any other information wouldn't be hard to find seeing as he now had access to the employee database with everyones records. Harry refused and explained her raunchy behavior in the office, after that Louis said it was best not to get fired for sexual harassment if things went sour and she decided to flip the script.

"Give her space," Harry repeated aloud and ran a hand down his face, that's what Louis advised. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to hold her, apologize for everything so she wouldn't be angry with him. He had already called once today and she sent him to voicemail, Harry had a feeling she would but he had hoped she wouldn't.

'That was too much to hope for,' he thought sourly and grimaced. She was with Liam, probably having this amazing sex because anything involving her and sex was to die for.

After letting his mind wander to places he knew it shouldn't have he only succeeded in making himself angry again, she was too great of a fuck in his opinion. How exactly did she get that good? Honestly, how many other clients did she have? How long has she been doing this? Why won't she stop and get a normal job? If she wanted to be a "toy" to some guy there were other ways of doing it, and it didn't involve sleeping with multiple men everyday. She could stick with one guy who would pamper and pleasure her for awhile, atleast until he got bored playing with her and wanted a new toy to play with.

"How could anybody ever get tired of her?" he asked himself, if she had been a "toy" he would-

"Why am I even thinking this way?! She's not a toy, a toy of any kind, she's a person with feelings and a soul, I can't objectify her as a toy!" he said aloud, though a part of his mind whispered to him that she objectified herself first, he was only following the pattern she had set. He hadn't had a problem sleeping with other women and not caring about their feelings or how she probably had a beautiful soul. She kept it professional, she only called him "Harry" because he asked her too, and the reality that he didn't know jack shit about her only made it easier to look at her as an object. He couldn't see himself having this relation with someone he actually knew, he'd feel guilty about "using" her that way. But Leigh-Anne wanted to be used, if she didn't, she wouldn't sell herself to a different guy every hour.

"This is a mess, I can't do this anymore.." he whispered rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't like this two weeks ago. I would've been happier if the sex turned out to be terrible so I could complain about wasting my money and never seeing her again."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he was going to leave her a voicemail calling it all off. He didn't want to care about anyone that wasn't family or someone he considered family, and she didn't want him. He'd find someone else to play as his girlfriend while his folks were visiting or just admit that it was all a lie. That he didn't have a girlfriend named Leigh-Anne, he didn't have a girlfriend at all, he still wouldn't consider taking his ex back no matter what his mother said and he would be content with being single.

Single and very lonely.

_x

"Don't you think you've picked up enough already?" Liam asked watching her walk passed him and around the store, she kept picking up, what looked like to him, random objects, putting them in a basket and moving on to the next thing that caught her eye. Clothes, toys, different Disney themed candies, and other miscellaneous trinkets were threatening to spill out of the basket in her hands, but that didn't stop her from adding more things to it.

"No, I don't know what he likes and I can imagine him being bored just sitting there all day. He was depressed when we left, and I think he'd like to know that I was thinking about him on vacation." She held up a shirt and looked at it, it was orange, Kenneth would look nice in orange. "Hey, Liam, you were an eight year old boy once, right?"

"Nope, I was a turtle," he replied seriously, rolling his eyes with a playful smile.

"Okay, but let's say that you had been an eight year old boy, would you have worn this?" she asked holding it up to her body, checking the size and hold it up to herself again. It might've been her imagination, because the shirt looked like it could fit her.

"Orange was never my color, so no," Liam said taking the shirt from her and holding it up to himself. "Does it look good on me?"

Leigh-Anne scrunched up her nose. "You're right, orange isn't your color, try avoiding it at all costs."

Liam looked at the front of the shirt and smiled. "I don't know, I think I like this shirt, I can wear it on my lazy days around the house when I'm doing the laundry or something. I just need to find the largest size they have for kids here."

"No, I won't let you." She snatched the shirt from him and put it over her arm. "If we're going to be together you need to trust my fashion sense."

"Hey, I have a good taste in clothes!" Liam said defensively picking up a Toy Story shirt that Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes at and muttered a "I should've known" before he put it back down. (Good boy.)

"You do," she agreed, "I think you'd look good in pretty much anything." Liam slowly picked up the Toy Story shirt, when she turned away from him and walked to another section of the store.

"Except that. Put it down. Now."

"You're no fun!" he complained dropping it in the pile and following her.

Leigh-Anne clicked her tongue and smirked at him, "How could you say that? You know exactly how "fun" I can be," she teased winking at him and biting her lip.

Liam shook his head at her, she would literally be the death of him.

"Well in that case, yes, you're extremely fun. So much fun that I can't handle how fun you are. You're so fun that-"

Leigh-Anne put the basket down and forcefully grabbed the front of his shirt, cutting him off and pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

"No need for the compliments. Just say you want to put your dick in my mouth and I just might let you." She nibbled on his earlobe that made Liam groan in her ear before kissing the corner of his mouth and releasing his shirt. He had to admit, having a girl that wanted to suck you off all the time was pretty damn hot.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath as he tried to calm himself down and rid his shirt of the wrinkles Leigh-Anne had put in it just now.

"You know we can't right now, I'd say by Wednesday. I'll show you what Bruno Mars meant when he called it "Heaven," you'll swear you died," she said cockily and Liam hummed with a nod.

"There's only one problem with that, Love." He grabbed her hip and pulling her back towards him. ""Death" starts with "D,"" he said kissing her sweetly, feeling very accomplished for coming up with that so quickly.

"Yeah, and "Paradise" starts with "P," so what are you trying to say?" she asked kissing him back and pinching his butt.

"That we should stop before that guy kicks us out." He nodded his head towards the person standing at the register and openly gawking at them.

"Maybe I want him to watch us, do you think he's into voyeurism?" she wondered, pressing herself flush against Liam and grinding on him just enough to make a scene, atleast there weren't any children in the store.

"Probably..." he muttered closing his eyes to relish the feel of her body on his before she went back to shopping. 'Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday,' he chanted in his head and opening his eyes again, he had to hold out until Wednesday...and that was if he thought they were ready for that step by then. Even if part of him didn't care, she teased him too much for him to care.

"Look at you, already hard and I've barely touched you," she taunted moving away when she felt a full bulge in his pants rubbing against her. "You're so naughty, Liam," she said licking her lips again. "I love it."

"I know you do," he said grabbing the basket of things she was collecting and putting it infront of his boner. "Normally people don't link Disney and the word "dick" together, so congratulations."

"They don't?" she asked innocently guiding him towards the register, the male flushed and looked away from them for the first time. "I don't see why not, Disney starts with a "D," and so does the word "dick." That's a direct correlation between the two."

Liam chuckled putting the basket on the counter to be scanned and bagged, the cashier still blushing but refusing to say anything.

"You're impossible!" he exclaimed and then squeaked when her hand cupped him through his pants. He just had to like the woman who had a thing for making him hard in public places, didn't he?

"Am I?" She smiled coyly, rubbing him in teasing circles.

"Y-Yes, and you're very-" She grabbed him roughly and he bit his lip to hold back a moan, she was trying to embarrass him! "You're very troublesome too, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Well, I have a few ideas but we both know we can't do any of that here," she said taking her hand from his needy member when he tried to be sneaky and thrust into her palm. "Do you think Kenneth will like his things?" she asked nonchantly, like he wasn't rock hard inside of his pants and it wasn't her fault, his patient was the last thing he wanted to discuss right now.

"Considering everything I've gone through just now, I would hope so," he said through a semi-clenched jaw.

The cashier relayed the total and looked at the pair, slightly envious of Liam. He knew that face and wished it was him she was titillating in public, he'd kill for a girl like that. "Is Kenneth your son?" he asked looking between them, they looked awfully young to be parents...then again..

"No," Leigh-Anne denied and smiled politely at the guy.

"Nephew?" he guessed handing the bags to Liam as Leigh-Anne paid for them with her credit card.

"Nope, he's one of his," she nodded towards her boyfriend, "patients."

"Well that's very nice of you, I'm sure he'll appreciate this...Have a nice day!" he said watching Liam pull her away from the counter and out of the store, Leigh-Anne waved back and laughed.

"I've learned something on this trip.." Liam said to her, the bags shielding his manhood from everyone's eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I've learned that I can't take you out in public." His cock hurt like hell.

_x

Leigh-Anne sat patiently on her bed texting Perrie (it took her long enough to respond), while Liam had decided to take their things down to her car. Perrie seemed excited about this new development between her and Liam, saying that she knew they would get together during this trip.

Then she brought up Harry and what she was going to do about him when it seemed they might've been a good match.

She had ignored all of this calls, deleted his texts and had Liam ignore his last call while she was in the bathroom. When Liam yelled Harry's name she froze and dropped her tampon in the toilet, that's why she groaned, and she had been afraid Liam might answer it.

'I should probably text him saying that we can "talk" soon, even though I shouldn't. He purposely said that to Liam that to hurt him yesterday, some friend he is,' she thought cynically. Of course Harry would say something to make Liam doubt her feelings for him, it was an easy way to get Liam out of the picture without actually doing anything. Harry had good job and powerful position in the company, he was used to being in control of things, having some authority over other people... He was turning into another version of Nick and she hated it.

Her work phone rang and of course it was Harry, none of her other clients called her since she had to reschedule their appointments. They all understood, texted her what times they'd be available and they went on from there. Why was Harry so damn hardheaded?

"Yes, Mr. Styles?" she answered on the third ring robotically and looked at the hotel door.

"..." Harry was too shocked that she actually answered the phone, his heart was racing now, he almost felt like hanging up. Like those moments when you're calling your crush private and when they answer, you're too afraid to say anything so you panic and end the call.

"I'm going to hang up," she said deliberately, he seemed to have so much to say before and now he wasn't saying a word. "Since you're not speaking, I'll talk to you on-"

"Hey," he blurted out stupidly and slapped himself. "Hey?" The best he could come up with was "Hey?" He had been pining over her, and hadn't spoken to or heard her voice in days, and the first thing he says...is "Hey." A lame ass "Hey" at that, not an excited "Hey, how have you been?!" kind of hey's. A very lifeless, "Hey."

"Yes, hello. Can I help you with something?" she asked impatiently.

"I uh..was uh wondering.." He honestly hadn't expected her to answer, he had prepared a monologue to leave on her voicemail about how he didn't need her services anymore and how he would find someone else to present to his family. But she answered, and now he felt pressured to talk about something other than never seeing her again. Just the sound of her voice made him miss her and he felt like a fool for wanting to end this thing they didn't have over the phone. If he was going to end it, which he was now debating when he had been so sure right before he called, he would do it in person and after the last time he would be able to touch her.

"Go on, I haven't got all day!" she snapped. "You're interrupting my vacation."

Harry frowned deeply and knitted his eyebrows in anger. "In Orlando?" he sneered, she didn't have to remind him that she was there with his friend. "With Liam?"

Uh oh..

"I believe that's none of your business, Mr. Styles. So if you've only called to argue with me and meddle into my personal life, which I've told you to stay out of, I'm hanging up," she replied curtly.

"He's my best friend, Leigh-Anne!"

She chuckled into the phone, "And? Is that supposed to mean something to me, Mr. Styles?"

She was still having sex with Zayn too, so...what of it?

"Yes! He's my friend, how could you do that..?" He almost added a "to me" at the end, but he bit his tongue knowing she'd have something to say about it. She'd say he was attached and she would be right.

"Friend? What kind of friend are you for hurting him yesterday?" she asked seriously, their entire morning was ruined because of him! "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"What kind of friend am I? Me?? I should be ashamed?! I'm not the one fucking my best friends ex!" he yelled into the phone, this is not what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to argue with her, he was supposed to apologize for everything, not make her hate him more. "How could you do that to Perrie?!

"So, let me guess, you're going to lecture me about fucking Malik and blowing Niall, now too?" she hissed, the fucking nerve of this man! She rose from the bed and started pacing back and forth, now she was pissed.

"No, but maybe I should!"

"It's none of you're fucking business who I do and don't, sleep with. None!" she yelled glancing at the door again. "You know this is what I do, why is it suddenly surprising to you?"

"Because they're my best fri-"

"You know what? You're right," she agreed, cutting him off and stopping in her tracks. "They're you're best friends, it was wrong of me, I'm sorry. And since it's such a big deal to you, as of right now, we're terminating this business agreement. Have a nice fucking day and delete my number," she demanded and ended the call.

"That bastard!" she screamed angrily and throwing her phone to the ground. She didn't care if it broke, she hoped it would, then she'd have a good excuse to get her number changed when she got another one.

She heard the door buzz and Liam entered with a smile that quickly turned into a worried expression when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He looked around the room and didn't see anything out of place. When he left she was perfectly fine, maybe she was cramping or something?

"Nothing," she muttered going up to him and manhandling him up against the nearest wall and kissing him forcefully. "Let's get these off." She grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them and his underwear, down at the same time, freeing his length. She eyed it for a split second before kissing him harder and taking him in her hand, she had some work to do to get him hard again.

Liam turned his head to the side, avoiding her attacking lips so he could speak, they didn't yield, they latched onto his neck as a bite before she sucked roughly on his spot. He had never seen this side of her before, she was tugging on him roughly too, he liked it, but there was something off.

"Not that this isn't turning me on or anything, but what's wrong? Talk to me.."

"I said nothing was wrong," she repeated sinking down on her knees when he was hard enough and taking him in her mouth.

Harry could go fuck himself.

_x

Harry had flung his own phone across the room and he knew he had broke it, he heard the screen crack when it hit the wall. She should've sent him to voicemail like she had been all this time, he wasn't prepared to speak with her and he definitely wasn't prepared to argue with her either.

"Fuck! Why did I even say anything?! Where did that come from?!" he yelled, he wasn't that kind of guy, he didn't say things like that.

He should've let her hang up when she said she was going to and then they'd talk when she came back. But no, he gave her a lame ass "Hey," they had an argument and now, she cut him off from being a client. (Great fucking job, Harry.) But that was why he called, wasn't it? To end it with her?

He pulled his hair and bit his lip hard, he didn't want it to be over. Not now, not like this...definitely not like this.

"Fuck!" he swore again. "Why didn't I keep my fucking mouth shut?!"


	13. The Breakdown

Liam wasn't sure which ride was worse, going to Disney World or leaving it.

She had gotten him off, grabbed her phone off the floor -which he hadn't noticed until she bent over for it- went to the bathroom, and then she was ready to go. He had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with work, and he automatically assumed it had something to do with Harry or Zayn. He didn't like knowing that she had talked to one of them, most likely Harry, behind his back, that's exactly what he had feared earlier when she was in the bathroom and he had called.

How was he ever going to face them? What would he even say? "Hey, listen, I know you guys are clients of Leigh-Anne's and all, but we're together now, and I'd appreciate it if you two didn't see her anymore"? Right. Because that was going to blow over just fine with the two of them, they would agree with a, "Sure man, no problem" and then he could work on getting her to stop escorting altogether.

It made him uncomfortable knowing he wasn't the only guy touching her, sure he felt good knowing she didn't kiss anyone else, but she was being intimate in with them in other ways. Call him old fashion, religious, crazy, whatever, but Liam was the type of guy that felt like you always shared a piece of your soul whenever you had sex with a person. Because of her job she had sex constantly and Liam almost questioned if she still had a piece of her soul left. She wasn't a bad person, picking up those things for Kenneth was extremely nice of her and she didn't have to do that; he himself, didn't think to buy Kenneth anything. She had already spent a lot since she paid for their rooms, but she had bought herself small souvenirs and Kenneth's things added up to nearly $200. She barely knew the boy and she was buying him stuff, that meant she still had a heart. It was like she wanted to play scared with her emotions, flinching away from his tender touches, putting her walls up so no one could get to her, but little things like that proved how compassionate she really was. She wasn't some heartless prostitute that didn't care about anyone or anything. She had a heart, she did care, but she wasn't going about it all the right way, that's all. She just needed some help getting her life together and Liam wanted to be that person to help her.

Leigh-Anne pulled up into Liam's driveway and parked her car with a heavy sigh escaping her lips, the three hour drive had calmed her nerves the way she had hoped it would. She couldn't believe herself, arguing with Harry like that, she never argued with any clients except for Nick...and Harry deserved it for yelling at her first! Okay fine, if you want to get technical, she snapped at him first, but he was being very inconsiderate. She said she was on vacation, which meant she was unavailable, which also meant he shouldn't have been calling her or texting her almost nonstop, especially since it wasn't because of an emergency like him finding out he had a STD/STI and that she should probably get tested. Plus he had the balls to bring Liam into it! Would he have felt better if Liam was another client instead? No, because Harry was still going to be this possessive prick who obviously felt like he was more important than anyone else she was in contact with, and that apparently meant he was allowed to monopolize her time.

She shocked herself by calling it off with him, she didn't want to, but she had to. It was for both of their best interests that they end it, as great as sex with him was...she wanted this thing with Liam to actually work. Maybe she'd finally feel some sense of normality for once and everything would be okay. She'd end things with Zayn eventually too, their sex was explosive, but he annoyed her too much to continue seeing him for so long without plotting his "untimely" death... and by some miracle, he might decide to take Perrie back.

She would stop seeing Nick, he was one of the worst mistakes she ever made since she got into this business, her "mentor" had warned her about bringing on a client she had known in what the older woman liked to call, "her former life." But of course, being the idiot she was, she thought she could do it, take him on and never look back at the chapters in her life that they had written together. She should've listened to the wise words of her mentor, she knew what she was talking about and must've been speaking from her own personal experience. Leigh-Anne would've liked to blame it on being young and naive but she was getting too old to use that as an excuse. She wanted to see how he was doing, what he had been up to, she had missed his company after she learned to forgive him. He was an awesome person when you learned to ignore his superiority complex and arrogance, though you could blame that on his upbringing.

Nick had always been a privileged child, both parents who loved and supported him unconditionally, they had great jobs, a great house with a pool, they spoiled him rotten, and in return, he was the perfect son. He was a scholar, not much of an athlete though, which was fine as far as his parents were concerned, he was popular and good looking too. What more could his parents ask for? Why someone like him had taken an interest in someone like her, fairly smart, not very popular, who had been bullied, who came from a broken home (even though her parents didn't finalize their divorce until 2006 right before her father passed), sisters who left her to be with their father and an alcoholic mother who also happened to be abusive, was beyond her. It was a bit sad how she didn't keep in contact with the one mutual friend they had, the one who introduced them and who unknowingly set them (her) up for disaster later down the line.

This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out, none of it went according to the plan she had for herself at the beginning of her senior year, except college; she got her degree. All for nothing though, if she had known (how could she have?) she was going to become a prostitute, she would never have left for college. Leigh-Anne would've never met anyone at JSU, that included Perrie and Chase, and she wouldn't have gotten pregnant and miscarried. She smirked internally at the thought, she wasn't entirely sure that would've been a good thing, Chase had been the best thing to ever happen to her and Perrie had been the best friend she had always wanted. Unfortunately, she didn't have Chase anymore, but she still had Perrie...and she was fucking her ex.

Harry was right about one thing, she really was a shit friend.

"Did you want to come inside for awhile?" her travel companion asked softly by her side. "Nobody knows we're back, we can still hangout and talk.."

She shook her head. "No, I think I should-"

"Leigh, please? I think we need this because tomorrow.." Liam trailed off looking at her dashboard

Tomorrow. When he would put on his white coat again and tend to his adorable patients, and she would be fucking one of her clients as he asked, "Oh, you like that, huh?" just to stroke his own ego when she replied, "Fuck yes!" ...even if she didn't mean it.

Tomorrow. That word was poisonous.

"Just pull you car into the garage, and we'll keep the lights off like nobody's home. We can watching movies. We can drop off Kenneth's things to him, we...please?" he pleaded in a whisper, he couldn't do this without her. There was a handful of reasons why they shouldn't be together just on his end, the last thing he wanted was to cut this time with her short.

Leigh-Anne nibbled her bottom lip in thought, she didn't want to face tomorrow either, atleast with Liam things were...okay. She didn't feel like her life was completely spiraling out of control when he was around, she didn't have to work to make him happy and he was easily pleased. Liam seemed to be the one working to make sure she was happy, she just wished he would loosen up; he needed to stop doubting himself.

"Um..yeah, is it too early or late? To see Kenneth?" That boy would always bring a smile to her face, and then a frown when that moment hit her because she wished Jordan would've made it. "I'd like to drop this stuff off before I forget I have it."

Liam beamed at her and grabbed her hand that she placed on the gear stick. "Lets go, then."

_x

"That's great!" Harry cheered happily into his phone, he had been sure that it was completely broken until the cracked screen lit up. But the news he just received was perfect and he could care less about his phone, now he didn't have to stress over this anymore, everything worked out.

"How is Mum being sick, a good thing?" Gemma asked, she would never understand her brother.

"Because she's not going to fly when she's sick," Harry declared pulling his cover up more. He hadn't been expecting a call from his sister at this hour, but good news was good news!

"No, we're still coming."

Harry's bright smile vanished. Nooo, that meant they weren't supposed to come at all!

"We just won't be there as soon as we were, Mum already talked to her travel agent and rescheduled our flights... Is your girlfriend awake? I know it's late but...can I talk to her?" Gemma wondered. Harry hadn't been in a relationship since Taylor and now she was overly inquisitive about this woman her brother had a relationship with... and hadn't told a soul about. Could you blame her?

"No," Harry replied quickly, so quickly it was questionable.

"No, she's asleep or no I can't talk to her?" Gemma pushed, she wouldn't want him to wake her if she was sleeping.

"She's uh.." Harry's eyes glanced over at the place where she would be laying... if he had a girlfriend.. a girlfriend named Leigh-Anne...

"We broke up."

Gemma frowned on her end. That didn't sound right, they were just together the last time they had spoken. "What do you mean you broke up? You mean for good or you're just taking a break?"

"I think it's for good, Gemma," Harry sighed. Yeah, because Leigh-Anne was definitely pissed when she said it was over and to delete her number, he wished he could go back and stop himself from saying what he did to her, but he couldn't. So now he was out of an escort to have amazing sex with regularly and fake girlfriend to present...and he already missed her.

'We weren't even together, I have to stop treating this like a breakup; like she dumped me,' he thought, though that's exactly what it felt like.

"What'd you do to her?!"

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, why did he have to be the one that did anything?

"Whatever it is you apologize for it and get back together, your mystery girlfriend is all Mum's been talking about. If she finds out you're not with her, she'll probably bring Taylor along with us! You know I can't stand her, how am I going to deal with her on the flight there and not try to kill her?" Gemma hissed angrily.

"Mum won't find out," he replied with a small smile, Gemma had wanted to kick Taylor's ass up and down every street when he told her they'd broken up and told her the reason behind it.

"Of course she will, she-"

"She'll only find out if you tell her, Gemma," he added.

"You know she has my phone tapped, I don't have to tell her anything," she joked with a chuckle, the funny thing is, they both knew that was very likely, and Harry chuckled with her because their mother was truly nuts.

"So you'll patch things up with her? I've been looking forward to meeting her too, Harry..."

"Gemma, she...she doesn't want to be with me," he whispered and felt his heart clench in agony. She wanted to be with Liam. "She's the one that broke up with me."

"What? How could anyone not want to be with you? And I'm not saying that because you're related to moi. She's probably just mad, give her a day or two to calm down and then talk about it," Gemma advised. "If she cares about you, she'll hear you out."

"Gemma, she's not going to listen to me," he sighed.

"Make her listen to you, surprise her with something nice! Buy her a diamond necklace and call it a day."

Harry chuckled. "She's not that kinda girl, I can't buy her things and expect everything to be okay between us." Leigh-Anne didn't even let him pay on their little lunch date, she had payed for everything in advance, that sneaky woman...

"See? That right there tells me that she's a keeper, so fix it. "

The line went dead and Harry groaned in frustration at Gemma and her one liners of wisdom. He couldn't just call Leigh-Anne up and ask for her back.

'Not her, but her services...' Because that was as close as he was going to get to having her and something was better than nothing.

_x

"Sorry, Smarty, I should've told you that I found her awhile ago," Nick said into the phone. He was talking to an old friend from high school about Leigh-Anne and checking his emails. He was one of the people Nick had called when he had lost her and couldn't find her anywhere, he almost had the entire school looking for her.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that years ago?" the man, 'Smarty,' asked.

"Old habits die hard...Smarty," Nick teased playfully. He wasn't this uptight business guy all the time, believe it or not he knew how to relax and kickback. He just liked to do his job and be professional about it, nobody would take you seriously if you carried yourself like a grinning fool if you couldn't be serious. He worked with sharks, and only other sharks would have his respect.

His friend sighed and tried to remember why they were friends in the first place.

"You think we could get the old gang back together?" he asked.

"I don't think Leigh-Anne would like that..." Nick replied cautiously, after all, these were some of the same people who'd seen her limping out of his house that night and didn't care to help or see what was wrong with her.

"Come on, I'm sure she'll agree, we all know she'll do anything for thee Nick Cooper."

"...What?" Nick didn't understand what that meant exactly, was there a double meaning to that or..?

"The girl loved you back in high school, Nick, she'll come."

"I uh..." She wouldn't come, he knew that. "I can ask her, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thatta boy, I'll call everyone else up later, I've gotta get back to work."

"Yeah, sure, and don't invite Kelly?" She was the only person he knew that didn't care for Leigh-Anne, everyone else either liked her or didn't feel any way towards her at all.

"Man, you know I've gotta invite her, she'll be pissed if she didn't get invited..."

"Don't," Nick barked out, "invite her."

"Okay, okay, I won't invite her..."

"I'll talk to Leigh-Anne tomorrow and get back to you." Nick ended the call and rolled over in his bed.

He had it all figured out, atleast he thought he did. After his breakdown he knew what he had to do, he had to make it up to her. Everything he did would never be enough, but dammit, he would try.

_x

"This is so cool, Miss Leigh-Anne! Thank you!" Kenneth squealed as boyishly as he could, picking up the toys scattered on his bed and smiling hard.

"I'm gonna step out for a bit," Liam whispered in her ear, "bathroom." Leigh-Anne nodded and jumped when he pinched her butt on his way out, the slick bastard.

"Yeah, I thought you'd get bored watching TV all day so... Happy Birthday!" she yelled enthusiastically throwing her hands up in the air.

Kenneth laughed, "It's not my birthday, my birthday is in March."

"Oh..well... Happy Belated Birthday!" she said moving some of the toys so she could sit beside him and pinch his cheek, Kenneth would've found it annoying but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Were you good for the other doctor while we were away? Don't lie to me or I'll take your toys," she said sternly, Kenneth didn't seem like the child that misbehaved anyways.

"Yeah, I was good...he was nice I guess. Not like Dr. Liam nice, but he was okay," he shrugged looking at the toys in his lap, everything was so new and shiny.

"Yeah, you better had behaved yourself," she teased. "Who was your doctor?"

Kenneth's eyes looked up at her and then to the doorway when he saw something move, he eyed the figure before they followed them over Leigh-Anne's shoulder, she slowly turned around and her next breath was caught in her throat on her inhale.

"I see you're back?" he asked smiling that creepy smile down at her.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, Liam and I just got back," she said trying to control her trembling, fuck, it was just something about the guy and it wasn't good. "Dr. Madison, was it? Was Kenneth good for you? I threatened to take his new toys away if he wasn't."

"Kenneth was great," he confirmed. "So, Joy-"

"Who's Joy?" Kenneth cut in. Both of the adults eyes snapped to his before they looked at each other, and then Leigh-Anne sent the child the look. You know the look. The look your parent gives you when you might've said too much infront of a guest. The look was enough to make Kenneth be quiet.

"So yeah," Dr. Madison started awkwardly, "have you guys been together long?"

"I don't think this is the time or place to discuss this," she replied curtly, her head tilting towards the child in the room. She didn't want to discuss it at all, she didn't owe this creep any explainations.

"I know, but I don't think Liam would let me-"

"Let you what, Dr. Madison?" Liam asked from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest like some cool guy in a movie.

"Why Liam, when did you get there?" the man wondered aloud but not really caring, Kenneth was temporarily his patient, he was allowed to be there whenever he wanted. Liam wasn't on the clock and Leigh-Anne was a visitor without a pass, if anything, they shouldn't be there.

"Doesn't matter," Liam said walked over to Leigh-Anne's side and putting a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing part of her neck in soothing circles. He knew Warren made her uncomfortable and he didn't want her around him any longer than she already had been. "Ready to go?"

"But you guys just got here!" Kenneth whined, a frown on his face, his eyes on the toy in his lap. Everyone always left so quickly when they came to visit him, and he never got to spend time with any of them.

"I know, I'm sorry," Leigh-Anne whispered reaching out to stroke his cheek. "We just wanted to drop these off to you before we called it a night. We'll be back..." she promised.

"Dr. Liam has to come back cause he works here," he mumbled leaning into her touch, she had warm and soft hands. "But you'll be back too? You'll visit me again?"

She smiled at him, God, he was just the cutest damn thing.

"Of course I'll visit again, we've gotta play with these," she said holding up a random toy with a smirk.

"Okay," he whispered looking her in the eyes.

The men stayed quiet, Liam was admiring how natural she seemed with Kenneth while Warren was utterly bored. He didn't bother with the sappy patient thing, that wasn't in his job description and didn't seem to do the patient any good.

"See you soon?" she asked and Kenneth nodded, grinning when she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," he nodded, a full blown grin on his face, "soon."

Leigh-Anne stood from her seated position and shot Dr. Madison a sideways glance.

"Goodnight, Dr. Madison," she said politely grabbing Liam's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Liam gave him a curt nod, and a smile over to Kenneth who's smile was fading every second but bounced back when Liam mussed up his hair.

"Later, man."

"Bye Dr. Liam, Miss..." Kenneth quickly looked at Dr. Madison before back to the couple, "Miss Joy."

Leigh-Anne smiled and blew him a kiss, he was adorable and smart, she knew he might ask about it eventually, but not now.

"Goodnight, Kenneth, and go to sleep!" she ordered as Liam pulled her from the room.

"He's a fucking wanker," Liam muttered when they hit the corner of the hallway towards the elevator. "Can't even take a bloody piss without him coming onto you!"

"It's fine, nothing happened," Leigh-Anne commented pressing the down button.

"He's so disgusting, he's slept with everyone here atleast three times already and it's like, completely okay with them! With his track record of one nighters, you would think they wouldn't want anything to do with him!" Liam began to rant. "They sit behind the reception desks and giggle about it and talk about the next time one of them will be in his bed. They're all disgusting and very unprofessional! For fucks sake, we work around children!"

The elevator door opened and the couple entered, Liam pressed the designated floor number and continued.

"What if one of the patients heard one of them talking about how well they sucked him off or how she enjoyed it when he nutted on her face? Don't they know what that could do to a child?! Fuck, as if the world didn't expose them to enough already!"

Leigh-Anne quietly sighed and listened to him vent about his co-workers scandalousness all the way to the car, he had obviously been holding all of this in for awhile now. He really seemed to dislike the creepy Dr. Madison, not that she could blame him.

"We're there to work, not hookup in the supply room! That's so unsanitary!"

She stuck the key in the ignition but didn't start the car, she turned to Liam and watched him wind down to the end of his rant. His face had flushed red with anger and the night air was doing its best to cool him off to no avail, he let off a long sigh and shook his head.

"Are you done?" she asked quietly. To her it looked like Dr. Madison got around as much as she did, though her bed partners weren't just every Tom, Dick and Harr-Arnold...whereas he was kissing Sally's kitty way too much. Either way it didn't make her feel any better about what she was doing, she couldn't judge the man when she was quite promiscuous herself... She could however say that he was very creepy and she would prefer it if he stayed the hell away from her.

"No," Liam answered grabbing her by the back of the neck and forcefully bringing her soft lips to his slightly rougher ones.

The kiss was more tongue and teeth than Leigh-Anne had anticipated, and it said, "Babe, I wanna fuck you so badly right now," if she was translating it correctly from his tongue. It was hot and dirty, full of lip biting and shared air just the way she liked it. She didn't think Liam was capable of being this rough with her, but she liked that too. Just knowing that he tried being really gentle with her as if she was a porcelain doll but could wreck her at anytime, was just a major turn on. She moaned in his mouth and he groaned back, his free hand going to palm himself and rub the bulge that was forming in his jeans that were now shrinking. He pulled away from her lips and pressed their foreheads together, the kiss leaving both of them panting.

"Fuck," he whispered, his lips wet from their intense snog, sliding against hers lightly. He wished their relationship wasn't so new. Why weren't they atleast a month or more into it where he could fuck her into subspace on the hood of her car? Though she probably wouldn't mind it, he just couldn't. Damn him and his morals...and her period.

"Damn, baby... What did I do to deserve that and can I get another?" she laughed taking in a ragged breath. She hadn't expected him to kiss her and definitely not like that. Hell, if he kissed her like that all the time she'd never leave his side for more than five minutes. "What was that for?"

"I just had to," he replied and captured her top lip in another kiss that she eagerly returned and he retreated from after a minute.

"With the way you kept biting my lip, I thought you were trying to give me a lip piercing," she teased grinning stupidly.

Liam chuckled, "You'd be extra hot with a lip piercing."

"Naa," she denied, "I think I'm better suited for a tongue piercing." She stuck her tongue out at him and sensually licked her lips before winking. "It would drive you crazy."

"You're damn right it would!" Liam laughed putting a hand on his chest. "I'd probably lose my mind if you had one...You should look into that."

Leigh-Anne shook her head with a smirk, "I just might.."

_x

"Mike?" Perrie murmured into his ear sleepily, her body was still exhausted and sore, and her mind was just a bit hazy.

She was back again and seeing him a lot more now that she and Zayn were no longer together. There used to be a small thrill when it came to this affair, but now it wasn't an affair it was just her going to him for sex. Perrie knew that Mike was being generous by letting her spend the night since Leigh-Anne was away with Liam, she didn't want to go back to being alone, by herself, with absolutely nobody. Mike didn't care so long as she didn't talk much and was still down for sex whenever he felt the need for it, hence why he really let her stay. He was getting three times the sex, basic -but better than anything he could make- home cooked meals, and she'd even done his laundry yesterday. If he would've known that keeping Perrie around would've been this good, he wouldn't kick her out so soon after he got his rocks off. She agreed that she wouldn't be as talkative as he knew her to be as long as she could stay, she'd talk your ears off if you didn't find a way to shut her up. So far, he found the most effective way that worked best for him, was to put his prick in her mouth.

"What Perrie? If you wanna fuck again you've gotta give me a minute," he groaned letting her press her naked body against his.

"What is this? What are we?" she whispered, though she wasn't sure if she was asking him this or herself. She knew what this was and what it wasn't.

"This is you wanting me to kick you out of bed right now," he replied seriously, she was breaking the agreement and he just wanted to sleep. "We just fuck, Perrie."

"I know, but what does this mean? Does it mean anything to you? ...Do I mean anything to you?" she wondered aloud, holding him tighter like he would disappear.

"We don't make love, Perrie. I'm horny, you come over, we fuck, you leave. That's just how it is. I'm sorry your boyfriend broke up with you, okay? But I'm not going to replace him, I'm not. So whatever you're thinking, that maybe this could turn into something more, it's not going to happen," he huffed tempted to pull away but she slung her leg over his to hold him in place.

"What about me?" she peeped.

"What about you, Perrie? Cause right now you're being needy and you know I don't like that shit."

Perrie sighed. "Do I mean anything to you?"

Now Mike sighed, he should've just kicked her out of bed, told her to get the hell out before she started a conversation that was probably going to make her cry...but he wanted breakfast in the morning and he was shit at making anything that wasn't cereal.

"Yeah, Perrie, I care about ya. I do."

"You're just saying that aren't you?" she asked already knowing that he was lying, he didn't give a rat's ass about her.

Mike shoved her leg from around him and rolled over, he couldn't see her face on the account of his eyes were closed, but this was going to do for now.

"You want the truth?" Mike asked rhetorically. "I do..did..care about you. But remember when we tried dating years ago?"

"And you cheated on me," she stated.

"Once."

"Three times," Perrie corrected. "And I still took you back, and in the end, you broke up with me."

"I cheated on you once, Perrie, and I honestly felt bad about it. Bree threw herself at me and we had just had an another argument and I was angry," he spoke, not in the mood to even discuss this.

"I was angry too but I didn't cheat on you, Mike."

He chuckled bitterly. "Now that's a lie, and before you lie again and deny it, save your breath because I know you did. I thought you would atleast have some class about it, but it was like you wanted me to know that you had cheated, like that somehow meant you had the upper hand or some silly bullshit. The condom wrapper was right on the floor where anyone could see it and we didn't use condoms then, remember? It was after your pregnancy scare that we started using them and we had that argument before that. I left to cool off but I texted Jax to come over to make sure you were alright, and he told me everything Perrie."

"Jax is a liar, we didn't have sex that day," she denied heatedly.

"Perrie, just admit it, I'm not even upset about it anymore. I was at the time, Jax was my friend, but whatever." Mike opened his eyes to see Perrie staring at him, and from what he could make out with the minimal moonlight from his window, her lips were pursed in a thin line.

"I didn't cheat."

"And you're still lying! And you call me the liar? Explain the condom, Perrie? The condom that wasn't my size?" He snorted, he was well equipped where Jax was sorely lacking in that department.

Perrie hesitated with her answer, she'd forgotten all about the condom they used and assumed Jax had taken care of it. "We..."

"Perrie I don't care, and it's not surprising. You had cheated on your ex for me, and 'once a cheater always a cheater,' so I should've known you'd cheat on me too," he said giving her his best one arm shrug. "I knew the whole time and watched you lie and carry on like it never happened, just waiting for you to tell me and you didn't. Atleast I told you that I cheated! I thought maybe if you told me, that we'd put it behind us and just make it work..."

"...I'm sorry.." she muttered looking at his bare chest.

"You're not. If you had been sorry you wouldn't have lied, you would've told me about it instead of me hearing it from Jax when we got drunk and he said something about that birthmark on your ass. The only way he would know about it was if he actually saw it for himself. But hey, whatever right?" He huffed rolling back over on his other side again.

"Mike, I-I-"

"I don't wanna hear it Perrie. You're a good girl, you really are, but the reason you keep cheating on guys that are actually good to you is because you're greedy, selfish and insecure. It's not because you aren't pretty, or smart, it's because you want everything anyone will give you. Yeah, I know you've dated a lot of dicks that broke your heart. I didn't start being a jerk to you until I found out you cheated on me and refused to admit it when I gave you the chance...Your heart isn't the only heart that matters when you get into a relationship, you have to think about how your actions will effect you and the person you're with.." he preached.

He broke up with Perrie months after they cheated on each other, she never fessed up to it. He couldn't take being with her when she was always so needy, he had needs too that he would have to put on hold until he was sure she was okay first, and she had started acting a little too friendly with another friend of his. He didn't trust her not to cheat on him again and knew it was better to just let her go.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that's Karma paying you back?" he asked. "You being a serial cheater on all of the decent guys you date and then you get stuck with an asshole? ...This new ex of yours, don't know 'em, don't care, but you haven't called me in years and when you told me about how great he was but that he was withdrawing from you and how it made you feel, I knew this would be the heartbreak that would make you get your shit together. You never loved me, Perrie, so cheating on me didn't matter much to you. But this new guy, you love..or loved..him, and that's why you're hurting. I hear you cry at night, talking to me, even though you agreed you wouldn't, about how guilty you felt about cheating on him and that's why you don't want to be alone, because you know you fucked up."

Perrie let his words sink in and she sniffled, "So why'd yo do it then, Mike?! If you knew this would hurt me, and hurt him, why'd you do it? You should've told me no!"

He groaned loudly, he just wanted to sleep! He was just a side character that didn't matter, it really wasn't about him at all!

"Ask yourself, if I would've told you 'no' and refused to have sex with you, would you have stayed faithful to him? Or would you have gone to someone else?"

Perrie stayed silent because he was right, she would've found someone else to give her the attention Zayn wasn't giving her.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

"Plus you suck a mean dick, how could I say no?"

_x

"Leigh-Anne?" Liam whispered softly, the next morning.

They went back to his place of course and talked about their "game plan," before they cuddled together on his couch and he carried her to his bed. Leigh-Anne told him about what happened with Harry and what he said to her, and that she cut him off from being her client. Liam was ecstatic, that meant Harry was out of the picture and there wouldn't be a confrontation between the two of them. Now there was just Zayn to deal with and Zayn was rather compliant to reasonable requests, and, "Hey, stop sleeping with my girlfriend, yeah?" was pretty damn reasonable.

Niall, she said she wanted to be friends with Niall, he was a funny guy and she needed to laugh more in her life, and Liam understood that much. But he put his foot down on the "friends" thing, they were supposed to be "friends" and that didn't last too long before he wanted more from her. He needed to know that if Niall pressed her in someway for anything more than friends that she would tell him she had a boyfriend, if she wanted to tell Niall that he was her boyfriend, fine, if not, that was okay too. Niall just needed to be aware that she had someone and he would back off.

"Leigh, wake up," he whispered again, shaking her shoulder gently. He hated to wake her considering how long she drove and how late they stayed up last night talking...and the fact that if she felt like bitch slapping him as payback there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Liam, leave me alone, I'm tired," she muttered scooting away from him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He shook her shoulder again and she moved farther away from him, one more scoot away and she would fall off the bed...

'That would be amusing,' Liam thought.

"I want food, now go away."

Liam chuckled lowly, "Well I'm obviously not going to serve you dirt for breakfast, that would be nasty." Actually, if he seasoned it properly, it might taste better than anything he could make.

"Something edible, please?" she requested picturing dirt in a bowl and scrunching up her nose.

"...Define 'edible?'" Liam joked and Leigh-Anne slowly sat up, and blinked her eyes open.

"Never mind, you're going to kill me with whatever you try to make," she said yawning at the end of her sentence and stretching until she felt and heard a satisfying crack from her back. "Lemme pee first and I'll show you how to make omelets, okay?"

"I can make omelets," Liam smiled innocently with a lightly dusted blush across his face. There was an app for everything, surely he could make an omelet. It was eggs, and eggs were simple and easy to cook.

"I doubt it," she laughed. Liam needed cooking classes. "Just set up the skillets and I'll be out in a minute."

Liam, ever the obedient, nodded and leaned in to kiss her so he could get to work.

"Don't be gross, Liam, I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" she covered his mouth with her hand to stop his lips pursuit of her own. "And don't you dare lick my hand or you won't get any mouth presents from me," Leigh-Anne threatened. She might've liked giving him blowjobs but she didn't have to...and those were his words not her's.

He attempted to say something and gave up until she released his mouth. "Hurry up and brush your teeth then, I'd like to kiss you...plus it's almost noon."

"Noon?!" she yelled scrambling from the bed and to the dresser that had her clothes for the day neatly folded ontop of it. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Liam shrugged while grinning boyishly at her. "I thought you could use the rest, yesterday was a little crazy and I thought you'd appreciate a few extra hours of sleep."

Leigh-Anne's frenzy was short lived as her heart rate calmed down. "Yeah...thanks. I slept really well, actually. You're a damn good cuddler, Liam."

"And you're a damn good cuddle, Leigh. Get it? Cuddler, cuddl-ee? Cuddle Leigh? No?" Liam asked trying to get a smile from her.

"No bad jokes from you, it's too early," she laughed patting his cheek lightly, his facial hair scratching the palm of her hand.

"Well...if you would've had your teeth brushed I wouldn't be telling bad jokes, I'd be kissing you," he commented rolling his eyes, that was a decent joke!

"Y'know what? Just because you sassed me, I'm going to take an extra long shower and I'm not making you an omlete," she replied turning away from him and throwing her nose up in the air.

"Omlete-ting you use my shower, the least you could do is make me breakfast!" Liam wiggled his eyebrows at her and hoped she liked this joke better.

She stared blankly at him. He hated when she did that, it was like she completely shut down and he couldn't read her like he was illiterate.

"Are you like this all the time?" she questioned taking in how Liam was behaving this morning/almost afternoon.

"Yeah? But if you don't like it I could-"

"No, I like it." Leigh-Anne smiled at him, Liam was a good guy ready to morph into whatever he thought would make her happy. "Don't change, Liam. Not for me, and not for anyone else. I like you just the way you are." She grabbed his nose between her thumb and index finger and pulled it, laughing when he crossed his eyes and 'meeped.'

"Yeah, stay just like that." She kissed his cheek and tweaked his nipple. "I'll be out in a bit, make sure the skillets are ready when I come out and I'll teach you the art of making breakfast."

She started to walk away when he caught her hand. "Wait, one more thing?"

"And that would be..?" she wondered.

"Since omelet-ting you use my shower and teach me how to cook, I want nudes," Liam said seriously. He never got his nudie pictures she teased him with before.

Leigh-Anne smirked at him. "I think you're benefitting a lot more than I am in this agreement, Liam." Nudes and the key to making a perfect breakfast every morning? Her hygiene was her problem, but Liam wouldn't want to kiss all over a smelly girlfriend now would he?

"Deal? Or no dice?" Liam asked. His request was extreme, he could go in the shower with her and save all of the images of her wet and soapy body away in his memory for later, but he knew she would only comply if she wanted to.

"Are these," she cupped him through his sweatpants, "the dice we're playing with?"

"They might be.." Liam replied clentching his jaw to maintain his self control and reminding himself that he did start this game with her. "...They could be..."

"If these are the dice then I'll play," she teased rubbing them with her thumb, then giving them a small squeeze and watching Liam's eyes roll back as he groaned. "I'd love to play in the shower with you, Liam. Are we going to play in the shower, hmm?"

Liam sputtered out a response before giving up and shaking his head 'no.' He needed to learn how to think whenever she touched him, his mind would go blank sometimes and float away with the sensations she was causing.

"Suit yourself..." she murmured taking her hand from his now rock hard manhood and heading towards the shower. "Oh, and Liam?"

He nodded slightly at her and watched her smirk, she was obviously up to no good. And just to prove his theory correct she lifted up her T-shirt and flashed him with a giggle as she ran into the bathroom.

"Fucking tease!" he yelled after her and looked down at his stiffy and petting it. "Patience my friend, patience."

_x

"Is he back yet?" Zayn asked into the phone.

He was in his studio painting Leigh-Anne again, she wasn't that bad of a muse. One of his favorite paintings of her so far was the one he did of her with a black masquerade mask on, depicting her as a seductive yet mysterious character and he felt a bubbling excitement in wanting to learn about who she was underneath the mask.

"Not sure, think Louis' calling him later to make sure," Niall responded.

He was off today and cleaning up his small apartment while he waited on Harry and Louis to link up before they came to get him and Zayn. They hadn't been able to spend Liam's birthday with him but Zayn came up with an idea everyone except Louis agreed to. Though Louis wasn't a spoilsport and this was for Liam...plus he couldn't wait to bring this up in a month or two.

"You talk to Harry?" Zayn took in the painting before him and knew there was something missing. Was it the lips? No, it couldn't be, they looked fine. What about the-no, her eyes were okay too. Her hair was in place as well...

'Fuck, I wish I had a picture to compare it to, that'd be easier,' he thought. He hadn't seen her in days and now he didn't trust his memory to do her justice.

"Think something's wrong with his phone...He's paying, right?"

"He said he would.. He should, he makes more than all of us anyways. This is pocket change," Zayn scoffed.

"How many did you get? Cause Lou doesn't want in."

"I ordered five, but I guess you could have the extra one if Lou's gonna be a pussy," Zayn laughed. If Louis would've heard him say that, they'd be going back and forth about who was more of a nancy boy.

"And have Eleanor skin us alive? I'm good, I'd like to keep my skin...even if I'm getting this sunburn on me ass," Niall laughed.

"We need to fine a way to have you tan without burning," Zayn commented, deciding to just start on a new painting since he couldn't pinpoint the flaw in the one he had been working on.

"Not everyone has yer flawless complexion, Malik," Zayn heard and smirked. He did like how his skin looked with a tan, back home he could never get one the way he wanted and he'd be so pale. He needed to text his father and tell his thanks again for the good genes.

"Lucky me," he replied vainly. "Louis and Liam tan well, too."

"Y'know what, fuck all of yous for tanning so well!" Niall exclaimed with a smile. Yeah sunburns hurt like a bitch, but after getting them all your life you build up a tolerance and only notice the sting and then when your skin started peeling.

"Harry doesn't, he gets fake ones as far as I know," Zayn spoke starting with a curvy pin-up styled silhouette that would be Leigh-Anne in a few minutes.

Niall gasped in shock, "Yer lyin!"

"Nope..."

"I think I need to call him and have a word... I'll call you when we're headed that way." Before Zayn could respond Niall had hung up...bad habit of his, what if Zayn had something else to say?

They agreed to rent some strippers for a little house party at Liam's later, Harry was paying since his bank account was endless and they'd each get a stripper a piece...unless you were Louis, you'd get none, and if you were Niall, you'd get two times the ass and titty's in your face. Louis wanted to take pictures of Liam's reaction when he got his personal birthday lap dance, he was easily embarrassed by scantily clad women, but he'd still enjoy the show...Even if the first 10 or more minutes would be of him trying not to look and convincing them to put their clothes back on.

_x

"Do you really have to leave?" Liam whined holding Leigh-Anne close to his body.

She made another delicious breakfast that Liam could say he actually helped with and he learned something about cooking. He learned that fire was hot and that you should never reach over an open flame, he would've burned himself if Leigh-Anne hasn't yanked him back by his shirt. He let her to do her thing when lunch time came around, but he did set the table! Yes he did, he was the best table-setter that you ever did see.

"I'm sorry, but Perrie's not answering any of my calls and texts so I'm just really worried about her," Leigh-Anne replied into his chest, leave it to Perrie to ruin her last moments with Liam.

"I know..." He rubbed her back and played with the ends of her hair. "Text me when you talk to her okay? Do you think you could come back over later?"

"Umm..I'll have to see what's up with Perrie first, if she's having a breakdown I can't just leave her.." It's been days since the break up with Zayn, Perrie should be getting depressed right about now and gorging herself with processed sweets until she threw up, crying until her throat was raw and her eyes bloodshot red.

Liam sighed and perched his chin ontop of her head. "When will I see you again?"

"Hopefully later this week if you're not too busy? I know I can always clear my schedule..." But he couldn't, especially not when he was on call.

"Maybe I'll take another day off this week so we can spend it together..?" Liam offered. He had so many sick days piled up that the hospital's board would beg him to take more vacations; he had atleast a months worth and only took off if he was really ill, which was very rare.

"No, don't take off another day. Maybe I'll just come visit you on your lunch break or something. I'll make you something nice and bring it so you won't be subjugated to the nasty hospital food I know they serve." She'd even make something for Kenneth too since he was her cute, little friend.

"Sounds good." He nodded with his head still resting on hers. "I think I should walk you to your car now, I don't like goodbyes and I hate dragging them out.."

Leigh-Anne squeezed him and inhaled his scent. She let him go and held his hand in one of hers, and the bag she brought inside last night in the other before Liam took it from her. They walked out the door, he placed the bag in the passenger while she got in and buckled up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take another day off? Because I could. We could have a lazy day and be lazy together, and do lazy things," Liam offered again, he was one step away from volunteering to go with her to comfort Perrie. It'd be weird as ever considering Perrie cheated on his best mate but he only wanted to be near Leigh-Anne in away he could. 'Even if that means dealing with that no good, cheating...'

"Liam, no," she chuckled patting his face tenderly as he leaned over into the car. "We'll figure somethi-"

The loud slam off a front door behind Liam made Leigh-Anne look around him to see an angry blonde running out of the house and a male shouting after her.

"What? Don't tell me you're mad now?!" he yelled and she pivoted on her heel to give him the finger, her face wasn't one Leigh-Anne expected to see... atleast not until she got home.

"Perrie," she mumbled and Liam who had to look over his shoulder to watch the exchange, felt his eyebrows shoot straight up towards his hairline.

"That's Perrie? Zayn's...shit. Shit. Shit..." He swore thinking of how many times he'd seen her going in and coming out of his neighbors house.

It wasn't his business who his neighbor slept with and with the countless times he'd seen this blonde one, he only assumed she was one of his favorites, right behind the auburn haired girl who spent most of her nights there. But she wasn't just any blonde, he'd been half watching his friend's girlfriend at the time, go over there to cheat. He could've done something!

"This is fucked up...Perrie was cheating on Malik...with your neighbor. Why is this happening, Liam? Why?" Leigh-Anne asked softly wanting to repeatedly bang her head against the steering wheel but instead called out to her friend.

Perrie's head whipped around at the familiar voice, and almost started to cry when they locked eyes, her own already puffy and ready to spill.

"Liam, hold my hand," Leigh-Anne demanded lacing their fingers as she exited her car when Perrie started walking over towards them. "This isn't how I wanted to introduce the two of you," she whispered under her breath, she hoped to have more prep time before she let them see each other.

"I believe you, this isn't how I planned on meeting her...if you ever wanted me to," Liam replied, he wasn't enthusiastic about ever meeting her.

"How good is your American accent? Malik's is pretty good, can you do one for me?" Hearing Perrie lecture her wasn't something she felt like dealing with right now, especially not publicly.

He squeezed her hand to confirm and gave Perrie a small, sympathetic smile. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other before, though Perrie hadn't paid him much attention and now she felt stupid.

She opened her mouth to say something about what Leigh-Anne and apparently her boyfriend had just witnessed and Leigh-Anne shook her head.

"We can talk about it at home, but since you're here...Perrie, this is Liam, and Liam, this is Perrie," she introduced seeing Perrie take in all of Liam from head to toe, rippling muscles, tattoos, strong jaw, facial hair and all.

Perrie let a broken chuckle out and she smiled. "You look better than Leigh described, nice to meet you."

Liam stuck his unoccupied hand out and almost grimaced on the outside knowing that this was the girl Zayn had loved so much and chose over him and the guys. The girl cheating on him with his damn neighbor. But Liam, like the gentleman he is, smiled harder and gave her hand a soft shake and a,

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm just-"

"No, no," Liam interrupted, his face still one of a unassuming neighbor and boyfriend and not one of an angry friend. "It's a little weird, but it's fine."

Leigh-Anne snorted to herself, 'a little' wasn't accurate enough. Perrie didn't know how fucked up all of this really was, and to the blonde's knowledge, Liam didn't know anything about her affair or who her ex was...If only she knew they were best friend's.

"Yeah, um...I'll see you at the house, Leigh-Anne? I have to run to the store and then I'll be there," Perrie said quickly and turned to Liam. "It was nice meeting you, even though it was brief. I'll see you some other time."

"Yeah, another time," Liam agreed politely. He didn't want to see her again, why would he?

"So yeah, I'll see you at the house," Perrie announced and skipped off to her car that was parked on the street.

Liam chanced a side glance at Leigh-Anne and watched her visibly slump. "And that's Perrie?"

"That's Perrie..."

"That's Zayn's ex?"

"That's his ex..."

"Your best friend?"

"Liam, stop it," she chuckled dryly. "I'm not sure what you were expecting but yes, that's Perrie. Good ol' Perrie..."

"Yeah.." Liam said doubtfully. How good could she be if she cheated on someone like Zayn?

"I know what you're thinking and I agree with you, but that's still my best friend, so stop it," Leigh-Anne chided while poking him in his side.

"Anyways.." He turned to her, gently pushing her against her car and pressing his hard body to her soft one, and trapping her with his arms on the hood of the vehicle. "About that day I'll be taking off this week..."

"Liam, no, you have to work," she whined lowly putting a hand on his chest. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Liam, this little vacation was over and reality was here to burst their love bubble.

"But I want to-"

Her lips sealed his and he closed his eyes, it was a feeling he didn't think he'd ever get used to or tired of, her lips tasted better everytime she kissed him.

"Liam, I've gotta go check on Perrie," she whispered between fast kisses.

"Stay."

"I can't.."

Liam pressed his body harder into hers and Leigh-Anne slid her hands in his back pocket so she could grip his ass, an almost inaudible whimper escaping his pink lips.

"Stay," he begged again slowing down his kisses back for a more sensual feel, as if he could seduce her of all people.

"Liam..."

"Fine," Liam sighed pulling back and adjusting his pants to hide his new hard-on. "That was a terrible goodbye kiss."

"I'm not saying goodbye forever, Liam. It's more like, 'I'll see you later so be ready for me.'" Her eyes zeroing in on his groin. "See? You're half way there."

_x

"Perrie?" Leigh-Anne called out into her dark house, all of the blinds were closed and no lights were on, Perrie was there, her car was outside.. 'She must be in her room.'

She knocked twice on her bedroom door and opened it to see an empty bed and an empty pill bottle.

"Oh my God! Perrie!" she screamed turning around and turning on all of the lights in her house as she ran through it. This was a lot worse than she thought, she'd been so wrapped up in Liam and being a 'girlfriend' and neglecting her best friend duties when Perrie needed her the most.

"Perrie!"

She checked everywhere except the bathroom...where the razors were.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,' she thought sprinting there and throwing open the door.

Perrie laid in a bathtub full of clear water and screamed when she saw Leigh-Anne at the door and pulled off the noise canceling headphones.

"Get out of here!" she sniffled bringing an arm up to cover her breasts. She thought Leigh-Anne was going to spend more time with Liam before coming home.

"No!" Leigh-Anne yelled slapping her across the face and shaking her by her shoulders, tears of her own coming out of her eyes. "Whats wrong with you?!"

She put her arms under Perrie's armpits and pulled her from the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap her naked body in and still crying.

"Leigh-Anne, why'd you hit me? Leave me alone, I'm tired," Perrie murmured into her neck while her friend dragged her to her bedroom.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," she said frantically, her hands shaking as she looked for sweatpants and a t-shirt. "They have to pump your stomach and-and-"

"Why would they pump my stomach? I'm tired, I just want to sleep.." Perrie yawned and laid her head down on the pillows.

"You took a bottle of pills, I can't just let you die Perrie! I can't! It'll be like.." Like Jordan all over again. She couldn't afford to lose two important people in her life.

Perrie chuckled and Leigh-Anne wanted to slap her again, there was nothing funny about her trying to kill herself!

"Leigh, I didn't take a bottle of pills. Those are the ones I got from my doctor, there were two in it, they help me relax and stuff and I get tired. I wasn't trying to...that. I just want to sleep, Leigh, I promise it's not that," Perrie said softly watching her friend pull her hair, tears still free flowing from her eyes. "I was about to get out of the bath before you came in and wanted to see me naked."

Leigh-Anne slapped Perrie again but not as hard. "Dammit, don't do that to me, Pez. Fuck! Were you trying to give me a panic attack??"

"I just wanted to calm down, Leigh. This whole Zayn thing is stressing me out, my hair is falling out and I...I miss him, Leigh," she confessed sitting up and hugging her. "I miss him so much. He's not going to forgive me and I don't know what to do, he was my everything and I'm just a whore and-"

"Perrie, shut up," Leigh-Anne mumbled rubbing Perrie's back. If there was going to be a whore out of the two of them, Leigh-Anne had that title on lock.

"I am a whore, Leigh! I cheated on Zayn, and I cheat on every good guy I date and end up with jerks! It's Karma!"

"What are you talking about? Where are you getting this from? You've never.." Leigh-Anne's eyes opened wide and she felt Perrie's trembling and held her tighter. All of these years she knew Perrie and she didn't know her best friend was a serial cheater..

"I have and I always do because I'm selfish, greedy-"

"Perrie-"

"-and insecure. I never told you cause I thought you would judge me or be disappointed so I wouldn't say anything," she admitted.

"Perrie, I wouldnt-"

"Yes you would, Leigh-Anne!" Perrie yelled detaching herself from her friend. "You did it every time I told you about Mike, I could see your eyes judging me and I could hear it in your voice! I knew if I every told you about the other times you would be disgusted with me."

"That's because I didn't get it," she whispered looking into her lap "Zayn seems perfect and I know if...if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't have cheated on him. But I can't judge you for it cause I'm a-" Prostitute. "I'm a good sister and I love you and it's gonna be alright. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect and that's okay! We're young, we'll get it together eventually, right?"

"And if we don't?"

Leigh-Anne chuckled, "Then we'll still have each other."

"Leigh?" Perrie asked closing her eyes.

"Yeah, Pez?"

"That was really gay," she laughed.

"Shut up! I know you like that kinda stuff said to you!" Leigh-Anne laughed.

"You haven't called me 'Pez' in years.." Perrie commented getting up to find the t-shirt and sweatpants that Leigh-Anne couldn't. "Not since college."

"You scared me and it just.. slipped out." She didn't even notice the first time she said it.

"That reminds me! Guess who called me when you and Liam where having a threesome with Mickey Mouse?" Perrie asked pulling her head through the hole of the shirt. "I couldn't believe they still had my number!"

"You've had the same number forever, Perrie," she said shaking her head.

"Today I'm Pez, get it right!" She pulled on her sweats and had Leigh-Anne ready to panic again and rush to her side when she lost her balance and almost toppled over.

"Okay, who called you, Pez? Was it Chris Hemsworth? Cause I know you have a thing for him," she teased.

"The world has a thing for him," Perrie scoffed rolling her eyes. "But no. It was Jesy and Jade! I couldn't believe it!"

"...Who?" Leigh-Anne's face crunched up at the names. Were those names supposed to mean something to her?

"You don't remember them from JSU? Jade used to call you 'Fresh Princess' all the time and Jesy would beatbox and you'd freestyle to it? The two chicks we were talking about starting a band with and never did? Come on! I know you remember them!" Perrie huffed climbing back into her bed.

"Ahh.." She didn't remember. She had deleted most of her college memories after Jordan and Chase. "Wait...Jade? Wasn't she that one super small, mousy girl? And I called her 'Pickle' because-"

"She was so small she could fit in a pickle jar!" the blonde finished for her and nodding. "Yes! Her!" Perrie cheered.

"Oh, I remember Jesy now, we had dance together! Oh...them. Wow. It's been awhile," she murmured. She and Jade had some history after a dorm party that the two of them got too fucked up at. She wondered if Jade forgot about that.. "How are they?"

"They're good! They were thinking about visiting us and I told them we didn't live in Jacksonville anymore." Perrie yawned and stretched, she was amazed that she could fight these pills back enough to hold an actual conversation. "They said they'd still come see us so we could all catch up, but I said I'd have to check with you first.."

"Oh uh...Yeah, I'd have to think about it? Cause the house isn't big enough so.." She was never that close to Jesy and Jade, they were more of Perrie's friends and she just tagged along since she kept to herself.

"It'll be like one big sleep over with the four of us!" Perrie squealed excitedly and clapping her hands.

"Yeah..."

_x

The doorbell rang and Liam trudged towards it.

"Police! Open up!"

He undid the locks and saw Niall standing there with a bright smile. "You need better lines, Niall."

"No I don't, that line gets me into everyone's house," he argued. "Even without the uniform!"

"Whatever," he muttered stepping back to let him in and closing the door just for Niall to open it again. "Niall close the door!"

"Stop being cranky, Liam! The lads and I have a birthday present for you."

"I don't want a birthday presents." His birthday present left him and went home.

"You'll love it! Wait...C'mon Harry, hurry it up! Move yer arse!" Niall yelled at the youngest of their group. "They can't do anything without me, damn idiots. I'll be right back."

Niall left the house and Liam shook his head and had a seat on his couch. The only organized ones were him and Zayn, Harry wasn't too bad but because of his job he tended to keep things atleast systematic.

"Hey." Liam turned around to see Harry in his doorway. "How was your trip?" he asked casually, closing the door. He sent the guys to the store to get alcohol and change to tip the strippers with, he wanted to speak with Liam alone.

"It was good," Liam replied eyeing his friend and wondering what game Harry was playing.

"And how's Leigh-Anne?" Harry inquired. He hadn't made a move to contact her again, like she said.

"She's good..?" Liam answered unsurely. So Harry knew who she was...now he was just waiting for the guy to just say it. Say that it was wrong.

"That's good, I'm sorry for upsetting you that day. It wasn't cool," Harry apologized easily. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright.."

"No, I lied so you guys would argue, it was stupid and petty of me. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Yeah, we figured it out. We're cool. It's okay," Liam smiled gently at Harry hoping this meant Harry was alright knowing that he and Leigh-Anne had something.

"Good, good.." He nodded. "So you guys together now or..?"

The faintest of blushes appeared on his face and he nodded biting his lip. "Something like that, it's an open relationship since she...yeah.."

"Interesting...and her arm with the bruise? How is it? Did she tell you who did it? She wouldn't tell me," Harry said calmly, he still wanted to know who did that and why she refused to tell him.

"Harry..." Liam took a deep breath in and sighed into his hand, if Harry was being honest with him and he could do the same. "I did it. I gave her the bruise. It was an accident, she spent the night and I grabbed her when she tried waking me from a nightmare."

Harry's mind blanked and then went fuzzy as it tried to process Liam's confession. 'Liam hurt her? He's the one who-? Leigh-Anne was covering for him?! Why didn't she tell me?!'

"So you lied to me," Harry stated standing up and taking a step towards Liam, the older boy got up as well feeling some unfriendly vibes from his friend at the drop of a hat. "I called you to tell you about it and what was it you told me? That 'she'll handle it' and 'don't meddle in her personal life?' You fucking liar!"

"I didn't lie, Harry!" Liam yelled wishing Harry would just have a seat and calm down, the look in his dark green eyes weren't happy and they looked like the ones he would have when he would flip out. As strong as Liam was he knew he couldn't stop Harry from going in a warpath on his own, and to make it worse, he was the target of Harry's rage.

"I didn't tell you I did it because you were already so upset that day about it. I don't want to make it worse," Liam said in his most calming voice and backing away from Harry each time he took a step forward.

"You're a fucking hypocrite, Liam!" Harry snarled, his blood was boiling over and the fact that Liam was his best mate didn't matter much to him right now. In his eyes, Liam wasn't any better than Gemma's ex who claimed to care for her but would still hit her.

"I'm not a hypocrite, it was an accident! I'm sure she told you it was an accident too! You know me, you know I would never hurt anyone and definitely not Leigh-Anne," Liam replied still backing up and close to a wall. "Harry just calm down, it's alright! She's alright, her arm is fine and it'll never happen aga-Ow!" Liam cradled his nose in his hands.

"You punched me!" he gasped in shock, checking his nose for blood, he didn't think Harry would hit him! Dammit, they weren't play fighting, Harry intended to actually hurt him.

"You're damn right I did, if we weren't friends I'd break your fucking arm," Harry threatened flexing his hand. It felt good to hit Liam in a sick and twisted way, he hurt had Leigh-Anne and he'd stolen 'his' girl from him.

"Stay away from her."

"I can't stay away from her, Harry. She's my girlfriend!" Liam yelled, his nose hurt like hell now! Harry swung at Liam again but missed when Liam dodged. "I'm not going to fight you, Harry... Stop."

"I don't care if she's your fucking girlfriend, you put your hands on her! Why would she want to be with you?" Harry swung again and hit Liam in his side.

Liam grunted and grabbed Harry to put him in a submission hold, the fact that Harry laid his hands on him the first time meant that this had gone too far. He was trying to fight him over a girl, what happened to the brotherhood they had? Couldn't they talk this out like civilized people? Like they had been a minute ago??

"How many times do I have to say that it was an accident?! Harry, you need to calm down! Breathe!" Liam yelled tightening his hold as Harry struggled to break it.

His front door opened and the other three staring at their friend's red faces. Zayn was impassive, Niall grinned thinking that they were having a friendly wrestle and he wanted in, but Louis looked disappointed in them both.

"Liam, let the poor boy go, you're gonna kill him," Louis said going over to pry Liam's arms from around Harry's body. "You couldn't have waited to start giving him birthday hits, could you Harry?"

Liam was pulled back by Niall and Zayn watched quietly, he should've known Harry would flip out on Liam when he learned that Liam gave her the bruise. He figured it out after Harry told him about it. What consequence would it be to her if Harry decided to beat up some random guy because he hurt her first? None, really. She was protecting Liam from Harry and trying to keep their friendship intact...though there wasn't any point when she was hooking up with all of them anyways.

"Liam, go fix your face in the bathroom, Harry fucked you up," Louis laughed exaggeratedly, ushering Harry into a seat furthest from where Liam would sit. "They'll be here in a minute."

"Who?" Liam asked checking his nose again to see the blood that flowed onto his fingers. "Fuck."

"Your presents!"

"I don't want-"

Louis interrupted him with a, "Don't care. They're already paid for so you're getting them. Niall, help him pick out something nice? Something that'll show off those arms," and Niall pulled Liam along to his bedroom.

"The fuck, Harry? You said you were gonna be okay!" Louis hissed when Liam and Niall were out of ear shot, Zayn had a next beside Louis and stayed quiet.

"I was! But I just snapped.." Harry sighed taking a look at the Bradford lad who only shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis said flippantly. "Keep your shit together, Harry, don't let some whore be the reason you a Liam start hating each other...You too, Zayn!"

"What?" Zayn asked surprised that Louis even mentioned him. He didn't have any problem controlling himself as far as this was concerned. "I don't even like the broad!"

"And that's a fuck I don't have to give. If she wants to be a whore, let her be a whore! But for right now, all of us are gonna forget about her, enjoy these damn strippers, and if one of you's rats me out to Eleanor I'm gonna carve my name in your ass!" Louis yelled. He felt embarrassed walking in on Harry and Liam fighting and having to play it off infront of Niall. There was no reason for this situation to escalate to that extreme. He had to work later and he could feel a headache coming on from just this.

_x

Perrie was asleep.

'Finally,' Leigh-Anne thought washing the dishes they made after they ate dinner. Perrie had somehow found the strength to stay awake through "Step Brothers" and Leigh-Anne was happy to see her laughing again.

She wanted to ask Perrie about her cheating on her other ex's, but couldn't help but feel like maybe that was her chance to tell her that she'd slept with Zayn.

'No, then Perrie would definitely do something drastic...they'll be another time.'

The last of the dishes were done and since it was a lot later than she thought, she decided to go out, she needed a strong drink.

She pulled into her favorite parking spot and wondered why she don't have a sign saying it was her designated spot and no one else was allowed to park there, she'd bring it up with Tony in a minute.

Or atleast she thought she would until she saw the back of a man with a black t-shirt on and light brown hair that Tony didn't have.

'Oh right, the new guy..'

He was looking for a bottle of something and couldn't reach it, that was embarrassing!

"There's a stepping stool over to your left in the cupboard down there," she instructed having pity on him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile turning around to look at the helping voice. The smile dropped from his face and he almost rolled his eyes and scoffed when her saw her.

Leigh-Anne knew that face from the night she met "The Foreigner Five." Louis, the one she hadn't danced with and that Liam said wasn't feeling well that night.

"What can I get you?" he asked through gritted teeth. The woman responsible for Liam's bloody nose sat before him without a care in the world that she could've possible wrecked a friendship.

"Tequila," she ordered looking him in the eyes.

"I was gonna try to be nice when I saw you for Harry's sake, but after what happened a few hours ago I said 'fuck it,' 'cause now I just don't like you." Louis walked over to where she said the stepping stool was and was able to get the bottle he needed.

"What happened a few hours ago, Louis?" she asked uninterested, she wasn't in the mood for him or the attitude he seemed to have with her right now. He was sassy little shit wasn't he?

"Maybe you should call your boyfriend and ask him what happened!" Louis snapped at her, how could any of them even want to be involved with her in any way? ...What was wrong with his friends?

Leigh-Anne blinked owlishly at him and then chuckled darkly. "Which one? All of your friends love me!"

"And you're perfectly fine coming between all of us?" Louis sneered.

"Technically, they come between my legs," she said and winked just to piss him off further.

"They don't need you," he replied pouring her tequila in a shot glass.

"You're right, but that hasn't stopped them from wanting me, now has it? You must feel left out, don't you?" she laughed, downing her shot quickly. "I can't fuck you right now unless your into menstrual sex, but I can still give you a wicked blowjob if you want?"

"You're a disgusting slag," Louis spat eying her contemptuously. The lads were all good people, and if she really was the cause of Harry's mood swings, she had no place around any of them.

"Why yes I am!" She nodded. "And I bet you were a twink when you were a teenager, weren't you?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at him. "A cute twink that.." she leaned over the counter to look at his choice of pants and shoes, "that wore tight pants and suspenders! Am I right?"

She laughed loudly at his dear caught in headlights expression and he muttered to himself about it just being a phase.

"Zayn's right, you are a bitch," Louis scoffed. "What do those twits see in you anyways?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't tell you, but from what they've told me my sex is to die for."

Louis' eyes narrowed at her. "You're not taking any of this seriously are you? What if Harry and Liam never speak again because of you?!"

"They'll speak again...Another," she ordered.

"But what if they don't?" Louis pressed pouring her shot.

"I'll leave all of them alone."

____xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno guys, I haven't updated in forever, and as you can see, I write other things when I have writers block lol. I'm not sure if it's the way I'm writing it that's putting me off, if I'm losing interest altogether and need to fall in love with the story again or what...Dunno. But that writers block will definitely go down in my own personal record books. (What the hell, Brain?) It was pretty discouraging to say the least, it got to the point where I was gonna stop writing this completely, but some of you guys already know that though lol.
> 
> Anywho...Anyone still feel bad for Perrie now that you know she's a serial cheater? Haha. Thoughts on Harry and Liam's little fight? And Louis for the win! Haha
> 
> Comments?
> 
> •Thanks for all of your encouraging words throughout this, it means the world to me :') Trust me <3
> 
> Peace, Love and all of the above. 
> 
> Jubilee xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are nice :) I'm new here and I have no idea what I'm doing, so please bear with me! :)


End file.
